<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Will Is Yours Part 2 by One_of_Three</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407833">My Will Is Yours Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_of_Three/pseuds/One_of_Three'>One_of_Three</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under Control [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, BAMF Darth Vader, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Introspection, Lightsabers, Mind Control, Moral Dilemmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Skywalker Family Feels, Teamwork, The Force, Why Did I Write This?, hello there, help my dad is a jerk and doesnt see this as a problem, its feels if i feel something right, poor guy doesnt even know it, raise your hand if youve ever been personally victimized by palpatine, seriously dude youre being a creep, the dark side is for pansies, the full spectrum of human emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_of_Three/pseuds/One_of_Three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Direct Continuation of My Will is Yours (pt. 1 Under Control)</p><p>Thanks to the Nightsister's magick, Darth Vader finally has his son Luke by his side. </p><p>It's time for them to commence their plan towards ruling the Galaxy as father and son. </p><p>Again, what's free will got to do with it?</p><p>Snippet:</p><p>The Executor travelled through the churning and hallucinogenic color patterns of hyperspace like a laser-bolt to its target. Although hyperspace was exceedingly used, it was rarely beheld: for many it caused sickness and madness. </p><p>To Darth Vader, it was soothing and rapturous. A pleasing change of scenery from the bleak blackness of stagnant space. He stared at the phenomenon from the observational deck of his command bridge, ignoring the background of activity that went into its functioning.</p><p>When was the last time things had actually gone according to plan for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under Control [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>So since you guys are freaking amazing, I've decided to continue this twisted tale! :) Seriously, thank you for all the kind words- I'm honored.</p><p>Unfortunately, I realized it was going to take me longer to write this part than the first one, but I'm too excited to keep everything to myself until its completion...so I've decided to post one chapter at a time. As much as I abhor doing that to people and not having it entirely fleshed out, I think the best thing about it is that hopefully it'll keep me accountable and your input could influence the story!</p><p>Sorry this was long, happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter One: Deception</strong>
</p>
<p><em>The Executor</em> travelled through the churning and hallucinogenic color patterns of hyperspace like a laser-bolt to its target. Although hyperspace was exceedingly used, it was rarely beheld: for many it caused sickness and madness.</p>
<p>To Darth Vader, it was soothing and rapturous. A pleasing change of scenery from the bleak blackness of stagnant space. He stared at the phenomenon from the observational deck of his command bridge, ignoring the background of activity that went into its functioning.</p>
<p>When was the last time things had actually gone according to plan for him?</p>
<p>True, Vader had always thrived on improvisation but even he had to admit that was more of a learned skill than preference. He had simply been forced to deal with things never going as he had wanted. Then Vader would sullenly—and effectively—adjust to achieve his desired result. </p>
<p>This time, however, his plan had been completed perfectly. He had finally <em>finally </em>succeeded. He finally had Luke, his son, by his side willingly and obediently. Everything was as it should be, not just for him, but for the galaxy.</p>
<p>Vader contentedly hummed. It wouldn’t be long now until they made it to Mustafar and his fortress. Then he would fulfill his son’s destiny in earnest. And in that way, his own. Destroy the Emperor as he deserved to be, and then rule as he saw fit—as they saw fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think the system works.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How would you have it work?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem… agree what’s in the best interest of all people… and then do it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don’t always agree.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, then they should be made to.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My Lord?” Admiral Piett had quietly approached the contemplating Dark Lord.</p>
<p>“What is it, Admiral?” Vader said coolly.</p>
<p>“We will be leaving hyperspace and arriving at Mustafar within the hour. In addition, the Emperor has asked that you make contact with him right away.”</p>
<p>Vader finally turned his back on the mesmerizing view outside the ship and addressed Piett. “Good. I will reach out to him as soon as we have left hyperspace so that I will be able to communicate without interference.”</p>
<p>Piett nodded. “I will let you know when we have arrived, My Lord.” He strolled away and headed to the pit consoles, calling out orders to the officers.   </p>
<p>Vader watched him for a minute, then left the command bridge, his black cape gliding behind him as he took long, powerful steps. He had known that sooner or later Sidious would reach out to him for some empty reason. He didn’t need his Master micro-managing his enterprises nor was Sidious the type. No, when the Emperor called, it was either to demand, gloat, or punish.</p>
<p>Vader could not wait to kill the old man. For over two long, undignified decades he had dutifully accepted his role as the Emperor’s blunt instrument. Besides power, what else did Vader have? Everyone he cared for was gone, dead by his own hands. That’s what Vader had been told. By his smug, warped, and traitorous Master.</p>
<p>But it would not be long now. Vader at last had what had been taken from him—his son, his legacy. Together, he and Luke would destroy Sidious. Vader would make him suffer.</p>
<p>At the present, however, he would have to continue his deception: play the role as his Master’s unwavering and unquestioning attack dog. He couldn’t even allow Sidious to discover that Luke was in his possession. Luke’s abilities were impressive, but still undeveloped: he wasn’t ready to assist Vader take down the Emperor. No, if his Master learned about Luke, he would seek to claim Vader’s son for himself and use him against him. Or kill him out-right.</p>
<p>Vader clenched his fists. Neither were an option.</p>
<p>Vader opened the door to his personal suite with a mental wave of the Force and walked into the room. Near his meditation chamber was a short set of adjacent stairs. They led to his holoprojection chamber; inside was a HoloNet transceiver projection pod that Vader had set to a specific, secret frequency.</p>
<p>Vader descended the stairs and entered the holoprojection chamber. He activated the transceiver. While he waited for the frequencies to connect, Vader centered his mind, pulling the Dark Side of the Force to him. He felt white-hot currents of dark power snake towards him, instantly heeding his call. He used the Force to cloak his disloyal thoughts, his scheming, and his son’s overly bright Force signature.</p>
<p>The magnified image of the Emperor’s head flickered into view with a droning static.</p>
<p>Vader knelt down on his knee before the mesmerizing projection. “What is thy bidding, thy Master?” </p>
<p>“Lord Vader. The armada await your assistance in the outer rims. We cannot allow the Rebels to think that the reach of the Empire has its limits.” The Emperor’s voice was a strange mix of both sickly and velvety. </p>
<p>“I will send my fleet, My Master. There is nowhere that they can go where we will not be able to find and crush them.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sidious grinned teasingly. “Funny that your sentiment does not seem to apply to the young rebel Skywalker...” He hardened. “I take it you are no less close to finding the boy than your previous failing?”</p>
<p>“It is only a matter of time.” The darkness around Vader strengthened. “I must trust the Dark Side of the Force to bring him to me.”</p>
<p>The Emperor’s smile returned. “Why, I’m almost proud, that’s quiet mature of you, Vader. I take it that is why you will be retiring to your Mustafar residence, as opposed to staying with your fleet personally?”</p>
<p>Vader knew better than to ask how his Master was aware of his decision already. “Yes My Master. A wild-Bantha chase is not an effective strategy. I wish to strengthen my connection and power to the Dark Side, meditate, and have victory secured.”</p>
<p>The Emperor nodded. “A wise decision my friend. Very well: send your fleet and I will call for you when I need you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” Vader replied as Sidious image disappeared. With his fury and deceit, the Dark Side had served him well. His Master had not suspected a thing. His downfall had begun.</p>
<p>
  <em>This will be the end for you, My Master.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the Hell did I just do?” Luke groaned aloud.</p>
<p>Luke sat on the edge of a bed inside a private lower level suite<em>. </em>While Vader was freely wandering the upper level of <em>The Executor</em>, he had his son concealed in the lower level in the underside of the starship—it was a part of the ship that had been removed from the original floor plans. There were no chances of anyone stumbling upon him there.</p>
<p>His room was modest yet elegant: it was a small open space, with few other furnishings besides the bed: just a dresser, a desk, and chair. A referesher was en suite where he had earlier showered and changed clothing. The walls were a light grey; soft white lights brightened the suite. There were no windows.</p>
<p><em>What was the point,</em> Luke admonished himself, <em>of all those self-talks and lectures about not rushing into things if you’re just going to keep doing that? Now you’ve really made a mess of things.</em></p>
<p>It’s not that he regretted joining his Father—that had been an instant and natural choice. It was with that decision, that everything else in Luke’s world spun out of control.</p>
<p>Luke rubbed his forehead. What was Leia going to think if he didn’t return soon? What about the Rebellion? How was he going to help his friends save Han?</p>
<p>Luke’s fingers slid down his face to his neck where the strange smooth black collar was wrapped around it. He could barely slip the tip of his fingers between the band and his neck. Despite the tightness, the neck band wasn’t uncomfortable or choking. It was just maddening that he had yet to figure out how to get it off. He couldn’t find a clamp or a latch anywhere. That damned bounty hunter had probably put it on him—maybe his father could help him remove it. If anyone would be able to, it was Vader.</p>
<p>There was nothing he could do now, about anything. His father had instructed him to stay in his room and wait for him to return. So that’s what he had to do. Luke continued to run a hand over the smooth neck band absentmindedly.</p>
<p>He heard a <em>whoosh</em>. The door to his suite had opened. Vader stepped in.</p>
<p>Luke dropped his hand from his neck and pushed himself off the bed, standing straight to face him. “Father!”</p>
<p>“We will be arriving at Mustafar shortly. There I will complete your training my son.”</p>
<p>Luke nodded. He twisted his arms behind his back, and clasped his hands. He averted his gaze. “Yes father.”</p>
<p>Vader tilted his head. “You have reservations.”</p>
<p>“I,” Luke paused. “I don’t have reservations about joining you, of course. But it was so spur of the moment, I left my friends behind. We had plans to get Han back from Jabba. And Leia and the Rebellion are waiting for me to return. They have no idea where I am. I can’t just abandon them!”</p>
<p>Vader was riled. That’s what troubled Luke? He didn’t need any of them—they were distractions and nothing compared to him and what he could offer. He pointed his finger at Luke. “Do not concern yourself with them, young one. In time you will see how misguided the Rebellion is. And your <em>friends</em> will no longer matter next to the power of the Force.”</p>
<p>Luke’s arms returned to his sides. “Of course father.” Relief flooded through him. <em>He’s right</em>, Luke thought, and pushed his former loyalties to the back of his mind. </p>
<p>One issue taken care of...” By the way, do you know about this?” He pointed to the band around his neck. “I can’t seem to get it off. Can you?”</p>
<p>Vader considered his options. He could tell the boy to ignore it and that would forever be the end of it. However, a perverse part of him enjoyed the image of his son fiddling with it, confused at its constant presence, not knowing that it was his doing.</p>
<p>“Leave it for now. It doesn’t seem to be harming you.” He settled on.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Come. We will head to my shuttle. Put this on: I’d prefer you to blend in.” Luke hadn’t noticed that Vader was holding an officer-style cap in his hand. Luke was already wearing Imperial-like clothing. The cap would complete the look.</p>
<p>Luke put it on. “I’m glad you don't need me impersonating a Stormtrooper.” He grinned. “I’ve been told that I’m a little short for the position.” </p>
<p>“That is most unfortunate.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fortress Vader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! And all the comments! Seriously, it's greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Fortress Vader</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I didn’t think,” Luke declared, “that there could be another planet hotter than Tatooine.”</p>
<p> Then again, volcanoes do produce more heat than sand and sunlight.</p>
<p>Mustafar was burning. The atmosphere was thick with hot and humid smoke; the sky was foggy, orange and charcoal. It didn’t matter that you couldn’t see the sun: the lakes of molten lava gave off enough brightness.</p>
<p><em>There is nothing good about this place</em>, Luke thought.</p>
<p>He could feel the Dark Side of the Force intimately here. It wrapped black tendrils around him and invaded his very core. Though Luke was sweating profusely, his insides felt frozen.</p>
<p>“You’ll adapt,” Vader said as they left the landing pad behind. He began to lead Luke onto a narrow path that cut through the grey, mountainous terrain. Streams of lava were too close for comfort.</p>
<p>“Some of us don’t have fancy intimidating masks and suits to keep us at the perfect temperature, you know,” Luke retorted.  </p>
<p>“Would you like one?”</p>
<p><em>Was that a joke? </em>Luke thought incredulously. “I’ll pass.”</p>
<p>They travelled wordlessly until Luke exclaimed. Before him was a magnificent, monstrous stronghold.</p>
<p>“My Fortress. And personal abode.” Vader presented, his hands on his waist.</p>
<p>The Fortress was an angular obsidian behemoth; each level seemed to build on each other. At its very top, central towers formed a U like a tuning fork—like a conduit for the Dark Side.</p>
<p>It did not look inviting.</p>
<p>“Its...” Luke hesitated. “It fits you.” <em>Hope that’s the right thing to say.</em></p>
<p>Vader glanced down at his son, then back to the Fortress. “Yes,” he said. “It does.”</p>
<p>“My Lord, you’ve returned!” Both Vader and Luke turned to the voice—it sounded both human and robotic. A man in an officer uniform had walked seemingly from behind the Fortress, several Stormtroopers trailing behind him. This man, however, had serious cyborg alterations to his body. His right arm was cybernetic, as was the left half his face, including his chin and jawline, thus explaining his mechanized speech. His right eye was the only emoting facial feature. The man was taller and older than Luke, somewhere in his mid-fifties. He approached Vader readily.</p>
<p>“Admiral Karius. I trust that the garrison has continued to keep order while I have been away.”</p>
<p>Karius’ eye crinkled—the hint of a smile. “Of course My Lord. The Mustafarians have learned their lesson to behave by now. And if not,” he regarded Luke for the first time. “We’re more than willing to teach them again. And who is this? A visitor?”</p>
<p>Luke glanced up at Vader, consulting silently.  “My son,” Vader stated unhesitatingly.</p>
<p>Karius’ eye widened. He held his cybernetic hand out to Luke. It looked like a claw. “Admiral Gable Karius of this Fortress’ Imperial garrison. At your service.”</p>
<p>Luke took Karius’ robotic limb in his own. “Luke Skywalker.” <em>I’m not quite ready to say I’d return my services to an Imperial</em>.</p>
<p>“Ah! The legendary Rebel who took down our Death Star. I shouldn’t be surprised. You must share your father’s military prowess and fearlessness.”</p>
<p>That was quite a euphemistic way to describe the Sith.</p>
<p>Vader stared down at Karius. “See that you continue to uphold the security of this fortress.”</p>
<p>Karius bowed. “Of course my Lord. In fact, I will increase our efforts.” He turned his attention back to Luke. “Perhaps you can accompany me and the garrison someday.”</p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary,” Vader interjected much to Luke’s dismay. </p>
<p>Karius bowed again. “As you would have it, My Lord.” He gave a small bow to Luke as well, then he and his Stormtroopers marched onward, leaving Luke and Vader alone once more.</p>
<p>“He seems capable,” Luke said. He imagined how the Admiral would handle a Rebel invasion. Karius would indeed appear formidable.</p>
<p>“I demand more than capable.”</p>
<p><em>Sheesh. Talk about high standards,</em> Luke thought. His stomach sank. “What if I can’t give you that?” He tested. Luke did have some peers in the Rebellion whose parents had exceedingly high expectations for them: it seemed awful. Though Luke craved living up to his father’s impressive reputation—obviously the former, more noble reputation of Anakin Skywalker—those high standards of honor and skill were self-imposed, not forced on him. The only person he would be failing is himself if he didn’t reach what he wanted to be. Not what someone else wanted him to be.</p>
<p>Vader placed his full attention on Luke. “That, my son, is something that you will never have to fear. Your strength in the Force is boundless. I just need to help you unleash your potential.”</p>
<p>Luke gaped. What Vader had just said was shockingly reassuring and paternal. He was both unsettled and relieved.  </p>
<p>“Thank you, father.”</p>
<p>“You can thank me fully when your training is complete.” With that, Vader gestured at the fortress’ doorway, the Force pressing it open.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The interior of the fortress was just as immense and bleak as the exterior. The whole area seemed to project both outward and upward. The walls were plain concrete: thick, cold, secure: impenetrable. The only lighting seemed to be natural in origin, coming from the high openings in the wall; it allowed for the magna to give off its glow. Royal guards and Stormtroopers lined the sides and off-shooting elevators. An occasional security droid wheeled about.</p>
<p>The fortress was all for functionality, not beauty.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Luke said as he took it all in.</p>
<p>A man in a black robe and hood slinked forward to greet them. “Lord Vader! I’ve eagerly awaited your return!” He curved low before Vader. Now that he was close, Luke could see that how pale and wrinkly the man was beneath the hood. Standing, the man turned his attention to Luke, black eyes assessing him up and down dispraisingly. Luke straightened and glared back. “Lord Vader, you didn’t inform me that you were bringing a guest. I would have better prepared.” His voice was sweet, but Luke got the feeling he was anything but.</p>
<p>“Calm yourself, Vanee. This is my son, Luke.” Vader pointed at Vanee. “You will attend to his needs as you would mine. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, My Lord.” Vanee bowed again, this time exaggeratingly low. “He will be well taken care of.”</p>
<p>“Do not fail me.”</p>
<p>“Never, My Lord! I will inform the rest of the staff right away.” He scrutinized Luke once more. Luke narrowed his eyes. Vanee at last scurried away.</p>
<p>“He seems nice.” Luke muttered.</p>
<p>“He serves his purpose,” Vader replied. He then gazed down at Luke. “You need to rest: I’ll show you your room.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>They rode an elevator to what Luke guessed was nearly the top, judging from the length of the trip. The floor they arrived on the only one to be uninhabited. Like it was a secret. Private. Forbidden.</p>
<p>Vader took Luke to the furthest door. He punched in a short access code. “I hope you will find your accommodations satisfactory.”</p>
<p>Luke inched into the room, Vader following behind him. The room was white-walled; open and airy despite its absence of windows. Against one of the walls was the biggest bed Luke had ever seen, a nightstand next to it. More furniture adorned the room: a desk with a computer on it, a chair, a couch, plush chairs, a dresser; there was a refresher en suite. Everything looked new and untouched.</p>
<p>It was quite a contrast from the fortress’ lower level.</p>
<p>“More than...Thank you,” Luke said sincerely.</p>
<p>Vader merely nodded. “You need to sleep now.”</p>
<p><em>True, I'm exhausted. </em>Luke massaged his neck—or as much as he could, the neck band restricted total access. “I couldn’t agree more.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come for you in the morning.” Vader paused for a moment, but decided against whatever else he was going to say or do. He turned his back and departed.</p>
<p>Luke flopped on the bed. It was both firm and soft. Lost in its comfort, his thoughts were far from Leia, Han, and the Alliance.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Self-assured that his son was secure and close by, Vader retired to his personal suite, the one place he found solace. Unlike Luke’s room, however, his was much sparser and utilitarian. The one personal feature he gifted to himself was the wide window overlooking the lava fields.</p>
<p>Most importantly, in the middle of the chamber was an enormous tubular machine. A bacta-tank: his personal meditation and healing chamber. Underneath the tank, he could view a rapidly flowing lava-river.</p>
<p>Vader approached the tank where a droid was permanently stationed to help him inside.</p>
<p>It was time for him to rest as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care! We can’t leave! Luke hasn’t come back yet and if we move the Frigate, when he comes back he won’t know where we’ve gone!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry your Highness, but we just can’t stay here any longer. We think that the Empire has gotten wind that we’re in this sector. If we stay, we’re going to be facing a fight we can’t win.”</p>
<p>Leia was seething. But the Captain was right. Their starship wasn’t the best fighter. However it had been several days since Luke had left and Leia knew something was wrong. He should have been back by now. Or at least reached out to her. It wasn’t like him to just leave without warning.</p>
<p>“I understand.” Leia put her hands on her hips. “But it sure seems like we’re leaving <em>Commander </em>Skywalker behind.” The Captain averted his eyes.   </p>
<p>“Mistress Leia! If I may inject,” Threepio added, “Artoo and I have great faith in Master Luke. He’s been in worse situations before and knows how to contact us!”</p>
<p>Artoo whistled in agreement.</p>
<p>“They seem to have a point,” the Captain supported.</p>
<p><em>Yes, but he would have contacted us by now if he knew things were going to take longer than he thought...right?</em> Leia thought.</p>
<p>But could she endanger everyone on board for just Luke?</p>
<p>She let her hands fall from her hips.</p>
<p>“Prepare for departure,” Leia instructed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Luke, where are you?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like somebody's jealous they're not gonna be the weirdass only child anymore lol</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rematch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's over Anakin! I have the High Ground!"...wait, wrong fight nvrmnd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Rematch </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben! Ben! Why didn’t you tell me?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was running through a labyrinth of mirrors. They shattered and burst as he raced by, propelling shards of glass at him. He couldn’t even get the chance to make out his own fragmented reflection. He knew Ben was in this maze somewhere and if he could just find him, he’d make him tell him why. Why he had hidden the truth from him.    </em>
</p>
<p> <em>Ben!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He turned a corner of the maze; the endless halls finally stopped. He had reached a dead end, a solid, glossy mirror. He crept forward, suddenly filled with dread. His breathing was loud—mechanical. He peeped at his reflection. It wasn’t him. Staring back at him instead was the towering black figure of his—</em>
</p>
<p>“Master Skywalker!”</p>
<p>Luke jolted awake. “Ben!” His heart was hammering and he was soaked with sweat.</p>
<p>“No. It’s Vanee.” The attendant was stooped over him, his lined face both annoyed and amused. He still had the black hood pulled over his head.</p>
<p>“Right. Well, hello.” Luke said. He sat up in his bed. “Where’s my father?”</p>
<p>“Lord Vader had business to attend to. So he directed me to wake you.” Vanee stated. “I’ve brought you a meal and a new pair of clothes—hope black is your color.” He glowered. “You’ll have to understand, my master’s indispensable to the Empire’s dealings.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What is this man’s problem? I bet he’d kiss Vader’s boots if he asked. Maybe he already does when he takes them off. Wait, does he take them off?</em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt it.” Luke climbed out of the bed. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Master Skywalker.” Vanee replied. He stood expectantly, an off-putting smile on his face; Vanee eyed the black band around Luke’s neck visible from his sleep-rumpled shirt. “What lovely jewelry you have. A family-heirloom?” He inquired sweetly.</p>
<p>“This?” Luke’s hand went to his neck unconsciously. He had almost forgotten about it. Almost. “No, a damn bounty hunter put it on me. I can’t get it off.” He raised his eyebrow. “You want to take a crack at it?”</p>
<p>Vanee edged exceptionally close to Luke—he just about regretted asking for his help, he didn’t like the disconcerting man this near. Vanee’s eyes brightened and he reached his hand out as if to touch it. He pulled back at the last second.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t think there’s anything poor old Vanee can do about this. Perhaps Lord Vader will be able to assist you.”</p>
<p>Luke sighed. “Probably. I’ll ask him later.”</p>
<p>“My Master will come for you once he is free. If you need anything, however, call for me. There is a comlink on the desk.” Vanee bent his head, then slid out of the room. Luke watched him go.</p>
<p>“He is one odd duck,” Luke said to himself once Vanee had left. He wasn’t exactly sure what a duck was, but he had heard Ben say it before so they must exist somewhere in the Galaxy.</p>
<p>Luke’s attention was back on the neck band. He slowly rubbed it searching for the clamp he knew wasn’t there. He even tried to tug on it with both hands. He only succeeded in choking himself.</p>
<p>He huffed. Traditional methods were not working.</p>
<p>Luke closed his eyes and centered himself. He took deep calming breaths and quieted his mind. He could feel the Force within him, but it felt stifled from all the darkness around. His brow furrowed. After a moment, he felt the light swell within him.</p>
<p>He directed it towards the band around his neck, willing it to break off him. Luke was startled: the band felt unnatural, and its energy was in discord to the Light Side. It was unordinary.</p>
<p>The neck band remained unaffected by his efforts.</p>
<p>Beads of sweat were forming on Luke’s forehead and he was panting now. He was losing his calm. He gritted his teeth and with one final mental shove, pushed the Force at the collar.</p>
<p>It didn’t shake. Didn’t tremble. Didn’t budge. Didn’t crack.</p>
<p>Luke released the Force, breathless. He sat back down on the bed wrapping his arms around himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>How is this possible? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader felt Luke’s call to the Light Side instantly. He had built his fortress on an ancient Sith cave. The entire planet was saturated with the Dark Side of the Force. It was ever-present here. Therefore, a summon to the Light Side was obvious and unwelcome.   </p>
<p>Vader squeezed his fists. If his son only knew the power of the Dark Side...</p>
<p>Vader was in his Audience Chamber, listening to tedious reports. The on-goings of the planet’s mining complex, imports and exports of Imperial resources, Rebel skirmishes, <em>politics.</em></p>
<p>If this didn’t end soon, he was going to choke someone.</p>
<p>“...may be wise to send some squadrons to the ninth sector. There are rumors that Rebel cells are beginning to appear in those systems. The governors are getting anxious.” An Imperial advisor droned.</p>
<p>“You may send reinforcements. However, warn the local leaders if they do not preclude Rebel recruitment I will be most displeased.”</p>
<p>“Yes My Lord.”</p>
<p>He had heard enough. Vader stood, indicating to everyone in the room that the meeting was unequivocally over. Advisers and officers bowed and filed out of the chamber, relieved to have made it out alive.</p>
<p>Vader had more important matters to deal with. Luke’s use of the Force had brought a central issue to the forefront.</p>
<p>Even the Nightsister’s Magick had its limits. It wouldn’t work for Vader to order Luke to use the Dark Side when it suited him. That wouldn’t have a lasting effect. Luke would just revert to the Light: he was frustratingly and intimately attuned to it. Vader had to actually <em>turn</em> his son to the Dark Side. It needed to be a genuine conversion. For Luke to be a true Sith and fully embrace the Dark Side, Vader would have to persuade and coax him towards it. Show him that it was the true way. Only then could they act and rule as one.</p>
<p>He just hoped Luke wouldn’t resist too much. Negotiating wasn’t his strong suit.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Vader entered the suite, Luke was pacing, once again tugging fervently at the neck band. The skin underneath was pink and rubbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cease your efforts for now, young one. You’ll only succeed in hurting yourself.”</p>
<p>Luke lowered his hands. “But I can’t get it off!” He exclaimed angrily.</p>
<p>Vader placed his hands on his hips. “Is that why you attempted to free yourself with the Force?”</p>
<p>“How did you know— “</p>
<p>“I could sense it.” <em>We are also bonded through blood and the Force, my son. </em>Luke heard the last part in his mind.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He’d forgotten about that. “Well, even using the Force didn’t work so whatever this thing is it’s definitely bad. And powerful.” Luke ran a hand through his hair. “I hate to admit it, but you know much more about this stuff than me. Surely you can break it off?”</p>
<p>Vader took in Luke’s imploring eyes. He felt powerful: his son was coming to him for help and relief. And he had acknowledged his superiority.</p>
<p>“There is nothing I can do about it now, my son.” Luke’s shoulders slumped. Vader placed a hand on one downcast shoulder. “Rest assured, I will figure it out for you in time. Until then, do not let it trouble you.”</p>
<p>Luke gave a small smile. “Thank you, father.”</p>
<p>Vader wasn’t exactly lying. Perhaps there would come a day when Luke would no longer need to be controlled by the Magick band. Perhaps once he was fully turned to the Dark Side, Vader would free Luke from the mind control.</p>
<p>Perhaps.</p>
<p>Vader removed his hand from Luke’s shoulder. “Come. It is time we begin your training.” Vader unclipped something silver from his belt and tossed it at Luke. He caught it instinctively.</p>
<p>It was a lightsaber.</p>
<p>He ignited it. The blade was red. “Are you giving me yours?” Luke asked unbelievingly.</p>
<p>“No. In time you will create your own. This is a training saber: it simulates the real thing but will not permanently harm you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. That makes sense.” <em>Way to assume, Skywalker.</em></p>
<p>“Let me take you to the Sparring Chamber.”</p>
<p>Luke spun the lightsaber. He smirked. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sparring Chamber was like a personal Arena. It was oval-shaped and the walls were totally white; it intensified the florescence. Racks of weapons and sparring droids were lined along the chamber. In one corner was other various equipment and distractions such as balance beams, swings, and wobble and foamsteel balls.</p>
<p>Luke whistled. Vader placed his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“I assume that Obi-Wan didn’t teach you much. Your fighting skills still leave much to be desired.” Vader stated.</p>
<p>“On Bespin you said I was impressive!” Luke protested.</p>
<p>“You have selective hearing: On Cymoon I also said you hold a lightsaber like an untrained child.”</p>
<p>Luke pursed his lips.</p>
<p>“I will teach you to fight your enemies as if they were nothing.” In his Jedi days, Vader already had been a master combatant. And even though he had been forced to modify his style after his injuries, he had only improved.</p>
<p>Luke nodded. Although he wanted to become a better fighter, he didn’t exactly like the way his father had put it. It sounded...vicious, merciless, evil.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just have to remind myself I’m my own person; I can learn from my father and still have my own fighting style. </em>
</p>
<p>“So,” Luke said, “shall we begin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon! This stuff is basic. You <em>know</em> I’m waaaay more advanced than this!”</p>
<p>They had been going through drills for what seemed like ages to Luke. He recognized some of it from what Obi-Wan had first showed him when he had left Tatoonie on the <em>Millennium Falcon</em>.</p>
<p>Vader had been directing Luke through Shii-Cho, the most basic combat technique. It was what the Jedi first taught to younglings.</p>
<p>Vader agreed with his son. He knew he was skilled based on their fight at Cloud City. Vader had made him go through the form so he could see his mastery.</p>
<p>He was also attempting to make Luke impatient. Which he evidently succeeded.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you are ready for a rematch?”</p>
<p>Luke grinned broadly and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Oh you’re on!”</p>
<p>“Very well. I will warn you: though these training sabers will not dismember you, the blades are covered with pelko-bug toxins. If hit, it will burn the skin and temporarily paralyze the area to imitate the sense of losing a limb.”</p>
<p>“That won’t be a problem this time.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
<p>The two begin to circle each other, sabers humming, waiting to see who would strike first. Luke held his lightsaber far in front of his chest, his grip tight.</p>
<p>Vader simply held his blade center, relaxed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Luke lunged forward and swung his lightsaber at Vader. Vader parried it one-handed, the saber hilt upturned—the strength of the block pushed Luke back, his feet unsteady. Before he could get reestablish his balance, Vader struck at his saber again, knocking Luke to the ground.</p>
<p>“You’re off to a most unusual start for a victor.”</p>
<p>Luke scrambled back to his feet. “I’m just warming up.”</p>
<p>Luke attacked again, Vader once more blocking it. This time the two held the tension on the blades, Luke gnashing his teeth with the effort. He broke contact, swinging the lightsaber several times at Vader at different angles. Each time he was blocked. However, he was beginning to gain confidence, now that he had yet to be knocked over...or dismembered.</p>
<p>Luke Force-jumped over Vader and slashed, but Vader had already spun to defend himself.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to hold back, you know.” Luke challenged.</p>
<p>“If you insist.”</p>
<p>They exchanged blows again. Vader deflected one of Luke’s attack, then backhanded him with the parrying hand, sending him sprawling across the chamber. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Luke rolled back up and ran forward again. This time Vader was on the offensive. He arched his saber high with his right hand and brought it down vigorously; Luke barely had time to bring his blade up in time to block. He staggered back, but Vader kept advancing, this time bringing the lightsaber across his body before swinging it at Luke. The unrelenting attack knocked him on all fours.</p>
<p>Vader brought his lightsaber over his head, this time with both hands. Luke clambered to get into a kneeling position and blocked, holding his blade at a 45-degree angle. They held blades again, but Luke was quickly tiring; his hair was plastered to his face and his arms were shaking. He pushed back in retreat. He then dove at Vader, aiming his lightsaber straight at his chest.</p>
<p>Vader grabbed the hilt of Luke’s lightsaber with one hand in a vice-like grip. Luke tried to yank it back, but couldn’t free it from Vader’s grip. He was so engrossed with pulling it free that when Vader let go and pushed it back himself, Luke was flung on his back, the breath knocked out of him. The saber had deactivated and bounced out of his hand from the impact. Vader used the Force to draw it to his outstretched one. He reactivated and strode towards Luke.</p>
<p>“You said not to hold back.” Standing over him, Vader twirled both lightsabers, then plunged them into Luke’s chest.   </p>
<p>Luke shouted as it felt like his entire body had been zapped: everything had gone numb.</p>
<p>Defeated. Again.</p>
<p>“You got lucky.” Luke mumbled as soon as he caught his breath.</p>
<p>“There’s no such thing as luck. Only the Force and the power of the Dark Side.” While Luke may not have liked such a humiliating loss, Vader had provided him a necessary lesson. He had to learn that one could not win against the Dark Side.</p>
<p>And there was the fact that Vader was also extremely competitive. He was never going to let Luke win intentionally.</p>
<p> Vader considered his felled, beaten son. “I believe that is enough for today.” He deactivated the lightsabers.</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
<p>Luke still felt numb: getting struck right in the chest must have paralyzed everything below the neck. And his father had never said for how long the effects were going to last.</p>
<p>“Uh, I think you’re gonna have to leave me here for awhile.”</p>
<p>Vader cocked his head. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll be taking you to the fortress’ medical chamber. They’ll be able to reverse the effects there along with any other treatment you may need.”</p>
<p>He bent down and carefully picked up his powerless son. He carried Luke out of the Sparring Chamber down the fortress halls.</p>
<p>“No, don’t,” Luke groaned. He’d rather not be seen being carried around like a child. “Please just cut off my other hand.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so dramatic.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>This chapter was so much fun to write so hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unlikely Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Major artistic liberties are taken with a familiar scene</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Unlikely Alliance </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Mos Eisley Cantina was dank, dim, and loud. Music blasted from the band on-stage. The sandstone walls were grainy and dirty, as was everything—and everyone—else in the tavern. Patrons shoved their way to the bar. They drank. They laughed. They fought. The ritual repeated.</p>
<p>Leia hated it.</p>
<p>Not because she thought herself above it, (<em>though wouldn’t Han say so</em>) but because Leia could tell that the Cantina was fundamentally no good. It wasn’t some hole-in the-wall that was rough around the edges that still managed to be charming, warm, and inviting. No, this place was fitted to its occupants: a filthy hive to scum and villainy.</p>
<p>Which was why she was here.</p>
<p>Leia donned simple bounty hunter attire: grubby dull armor, a helmet with a modulator that distorted her voice, a blaster. She wasn’t stupid. Leia also had a heavy pack slung over her shoulder.</p>
<p>She approached the bar. “I’m looking for Boba Fett. Heard he was in the area.” Leia said to the bartender, leaning her hands on the sticky slab. “Know anything?”</p>
<p>The man hardly acted like he heard Leia. He continued to pour drinks, clean tumblers. “Depends. Whatcha drinkin’?”</p>
<p>Leia suppressed a growl. She discreetly slid a head of credits towards the man. “Whatever’s on tap.”</p>
<p>He scooped the money in his hand. “Tap’s a little rusty.”</p>
<p>She slid him some more credits.</p>
<p>“What do you know. It’s working again. Fett’s over there in the corner.” The man gestured with his head after taking his buy.</p>
<p>Leia twisted her head to where he was motioning. Sitting at a nearly hidden table was the infamous bounty hunter. He was positioned towards the door, watching.</p>
<p> <em>Way to go Organa. You just squandered Alliance resources all because I can barely see out of this blasted helmet.</em></p>
<p>Leia left the bar and strode towards the dark corner. She boldly approached Fett, standing beside him. She then sat down across from him.</p>
<p>Fett stared at her, helmet to helmet. “You’ve either got a death wish or a good offer. And I’m fine with whatever one.”</p>
<p>“I think you’ll consider it a good offer.” Leia opened the flap of her pack and tipped it slightly to Fett. He leaned forward.</p>
<p>It was Mandalorian beskar armor: virtually indestructible, incredibly resilient, and highly valued.</p>
<p>“Where did you get that?!”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter. What does matter is, do you want it?”   </p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment. At last, Fett crossed his arms. “What’s the job?”</p>
<p>“Help me get back Han Solo.” Leia took off the helmet. She shook her hair off her face.</p>
<p>“Organa!”</p>
<p>“What do you say, bounty hunter? Do we have a deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So did you even think all this through? You just thought we’d sneak in and out?”</p>
<p>Leia and Boba Fett stood on a canyon overlooking Jabba’s Palace, its squat edifices were slowly beginning to fade from sight. The Tatooine Suns were setting. In the coming twilight, in the coming hope of reunion, Leia could believe in the beauty of the desert world: the blended hues of pink, orange, and yellow; the gentle breeze that could be felt, sending sand into an aerial ballet.</p>
<p>“Basically. And that’s why I’m paying you: this is your area of expertise.” Leia shrugged. “Besides, if anything goes wrong, we can just start shooting, right, Mr. Shoot-first-ask-questions-later?”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>The pair headed to their destination. But going through the front door wasn’t going to be an option. Fett led Leia towards the back of the Palace, where Jabba kept his droid workshops and animal pens: the beasts he kept for mauling in-debtors and affronters. Fett had suggested blasting an opening through one of these areas.</p>
<p>They crept alongside the Palace walls, blasters drawn. After a certain length, they found a barred-opening to what looked like a droid repair shop. Peeking inside, the droids were motionless. Defunct and savagely torn apart. Fett stuck a detonator on the opening. With a banging explosion, it broke, creating a way in for them. Leia shot Fett a dirty look.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you have done that a little more quietly?”</p>
<p>“You ask for my help you do things my way.”</p>
<p>Leia and Fett soundlessly climbed inside and landed feather-like amongst the droids. So far, no one seemed to have noticed their break in. Leia looked around, then at Fett.</p>
<p>“Okay, you know where Han is. Take me to him. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get him and us get out of here,” Leia whispered.</p>
<p>Fett nodded and then ambled noiselessly out of the room. Leia shadowed behind. He seemed to know the place like the back of his armored hand. Before long, he had brought Leia to what she desired.</p>
<p>Han.</p>
<p>Leia’s heart panged achingly as she gazed at the man she loved, cruelly frozen in carbonite, displayed like a trophy. His face was still in an expression of surprise and fear.</p>
<p>Leia began to scrutinize the carbonite apparatus, hunting for a way to reverse its affects. Knobs and lights covered its sides. After a moment, she found what she was searching for. Leia started the thawing process.</p>
<p>Leia and Fett watched in silent fascination as within seconds the cold figure was once again transforming into warm human flesh. Previously frozen fingers slowly flexed as they regained their freedom.</p>
<p>Han fell forward from his carbonite mold. Leia hurriedly rushed to catch before he hit the floor face-first. Fett made no attempt to help. Though free from the carbonite, Han remained virtually petrified in Leia’s arms.</p>
<p>“Where am I?!” Han requested. He blinked over and over again. “I can’t see.”</p>
<p>“Jabba’s Palace.” Leia answered. “You’ve been frozen in carbonite. It’s the hibernation sickness. Your sight will return in time.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>Leia forgot she was still wearing the bounty hunter mask. Her voice was coming out distorted. She wrenched her helmet off. “Someone who loves you.”</p>
<p>“Leia!”</p>
<p>“Ahem. I hate to break the moment, but I think it’s time we should be going,” Fett butted in.</p>
<p>Han tried to locate Fett with his blind eyes. He squinted. “Boba Fett?”</p>
<p>Leia sighed. “Yes and he’s right. It’s a long story, one that I’ll explain later once we— “</p>
<p>Bellowing laughter cut her off. The three swiveled their heads in the direction of the sound. Fett drew his blaster.</p>
<p>“I know that laugh,” murmured Han.</p>
<p>A curtain pulled back. Jabba’s throne-room lit up. An entire audience was present, including the Hutt crime lord himself.</p>
<p><em>“You think to double cross me, bounty hunter?” </em> </p>
<p>“I’m just working another job. It’s nothing personal.” Fett had yet to lower his blaster.</p>
<p>“Jabba, look. I got your money.” Han intervened. “I don’t have it <em>with</em> me, but I have it! I’ve just been a little held up. Held in place.” He sputtered.</p>
<p><em>“I’m through with you Solo! I don’t even want you as decoration! I’ll get more pleasure out of you dead!” </em>Jabba was considering how he wanted to kill these nuisances. The most entertaining way as possible, of course.</p>
<p>“Will you just take care of this already?!” Leia exclaimed. She grabbed at Fett’s extended arm holding his blaster. On the wrist was his gauntlet the held his fibercord whip. Leia aimed Fett’s wrist at Jabba’s gelatinous form and released the gauntlet’s trigger. The whip released with a hiss.</p>
<p>The cord wrapped around Jabba’s throat; effectively choking him. The vibro-blades sunk into his slimy skin ensuring that he couldn’t free himself of the lasso.</p>
<p>Fett used his free hand to grab the blaster and began shooting with it so that he could provide Leia cover while she pulled the cord as hard as she could. Jabba’s diminutive arms struggled to reach his throat. His tail thrashed.</p>
<p>With their leader in a stranglehold and laser bolts flying everywhere, the throne room was in chaos. Jabba’s sycophants, entertainers, and guards scattered. They made no attempt to help.</p>
<p>There is no honor among thieves.</p>
<p>Leia could hear the Hutt’s throat rattling. She clenched her teeth and gave one last vicious yank on the cord.</p>
<p>That did it. The Hutt finally exhaled his last, his corpse a sludgy blob. </p>
<p>Leia let go of the cord, panting. Her hands were burning despite her gloves. Fett twisted his wrist, breaking the rope.</p>
<p>“You owe me a new one.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Good. Great. Glad you got it figured out. Can we go now?” Han still had his hands protectively on his head.</p>
<p>Leia and Fett helped Han stand, supporting him on his unstable legs. With Jabba dead and his minions jumbled, the group left the Palace unbothered.</p>
<p>They came out to a clear night, the stars shining brighter than they had for a very long time for Leia.</p>
<p>Fett bent his head at Leia. “Looks like we’re done here.”</p>
<p>Leia nodded back, Han draped across her. He tried to located Fett with blind eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, Boba Fett. I appreciate the help pal. But why?” Han inquired.</p>
<p>“She pays well.”</p>
<p>Han rotated his head to Leia. “You went to Boba Fett for help? What’s Luke doing?”</p>
<p>Before she could answer, the bounty hunter did for her.</p>
<p>“Oh. That was another job I took.”</p>
<p>Both Han and Leia twisted to Fett. “What?!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! And commenting! Seriously, your comments give me life :)</p>
<p>On a side note, here's my Ted-Talk on Leia and why she's not like the Skywalker boys. She's actually smart and level-headed. I love them, but the Skywalker boys are made of chaotic dumbass energy and Leia's just on a whole 'nother level. So she could never be a daddy's girl because she's just way above Anakin/Vader's head lol</p>
<p>Okay, thanks for listening to my Ted-Talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?"</p>
<p>*Insert Mocking Spongebob Meme* "ArEn'T U a LitTle ShoRt 2 B a StOrMTroOpeR?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Five: Patrol</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luke was bored.</p>
<p>Well, maybe bored was the wrong word: restless, cooped-up. He had been at Vader’s fortress for weeks now and had yet to leave its interior. Not that Mustafar was a scenic attraction by any means, but he would at least like the opportunity to explore the fortress’ surroundings. Actually, there were places he wasn’t permitted inside the fortress: even his father’s suite! Every time Luke tried to wander about the place by himself, he was always monitored by Stormtroopers who would stop him whenever he reached some arbitrarily restricted area.</p>
<p>Or he had to have some sort of “purpose.” Vanee would constantly slither out of the shadows, interrogating his intentions, always trying to dissuade his treks.</p>
<p>Luke had the feeling that his father was behind this.</p>
<p><em>If I didn’t know any better, </em>Luke thought,<em> I’d think he’s imprisoned me here.</em></p>
<p>He clicked his tongue. Ridiculous. Fathers didn’t do that to their sons. And captors definitely didn’t promise to train them.</p>
<p>There was most likely a reason to it. His safety. Accidently barging into a meeting. Focusing on his training (what little he’d started). It was completely reasonable that his activities were limited.</p>
<p>Even so....</p>
<p>Luke was a Rebel Commander. A Jedi-in-training. Action and adventure was his prerogative.</p>
<p>And he couldn’t help but be a little addicted to it.</p>
<p>Then again, maybe the whole cooped-up feeling was self-imposed. In all fairness, Luke hadn’t actually attempted to simply waltz out the fortress doorway. However, he was deterred by the overabundant amount of mannequin-esque Stormtroopers and Royal guards. Luke got the feeling they’d stop him from leaving if he tried. And he wasn’t quite ready to test his theory. It would probably get back to his Father somehow and then it’d lead to some awkward conversation about why he’d ever want to mosey about a volcanic wasteland. <em>“I just want to look around!”</em> sounded childish even to him.</p>
<p>This didn’t mean he was giving up on his desire to do so. He was just going to have to do so clandestinely.   </p>
<p>Luke paced the entrance hall scheming—at least he was allowed to wander down here. Vader had been unusually occupied in his Imperial dealings which had caused a lull in Luke’s training. Luke felt some sympathy for his father: Vader was a man of action as well; the talking points behind the action...he wasn’t so interested in. But if it gave him some time to himself for his own purposes, Luke’s sympathy waned. He rubbed his chin.</p>
<p>“...If the Mustfarians are pushing their boundaries, perhaps they’re plotting a raid. It would be best to do a more in-depth patrol to ensure they’re staying within their approved borders. I’ve already informed Lord Vader of our intended assignment.” Admiral Karius was strolling with a squadron of Stormtroopers, conveniently heading towards the fortress doorway.</p>
<p>Luke bounded up beside Karius, matching the squad’s tempo. “Hey Admiral! Perhaps you’d like another hand with your mission? Or maybe I can take up you offer and just observe?”</p>
<p>Karius side-eyed him. “As much as I’d appreciate your input and company, Master Skywalker, unfortunately I’m under strict orders from Lord Vader that you are not to accompany the garrison in any way.”</p>
<p><em>So he was serious about that. </em>Luke changed tactics. He subtlety waved his hand and suggested calmly, “You’ll let me go with you. “</p>
<p>Karius halted, forcing his troop to do so as well. He raised his eyebrow at Luke. “Attempting a Jedi mind trick on me? I didn’t get to where I am by being weak-minded, young Skywalker. And I’ll be kind enough not to mention this to Lord Vader.” His eye softened as he regarded Luke for a moment. “It is regrettable of your talents, so I am sorry. But orders are orders, especially from Lord Vader.” He walked on.</p>
<p>Luke glowered as he watched him and his Stormtroopers go. <em>Ugh. So close.</em></p>
<p>But the wheels were turning now. So maybe Force persuasion didn’t work on Karius: it would have to work on someone. He turned from the doorway and begin to walk back further into the fortress. He roamed different hallways, careful to stick to the areas he knew wouldn’t get him into trouble. If he could just <em>will </em>someone to him. </p>
<p>A lone Stormtrooper suddenly marched opposite his pathway.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>Luke hurried to him and blocked his path. The Stormtrooper stopped.</p>
<p>“Sir?”</p>
<p>Luke concentrated. He waved his hand in front of the Stormtrooper’s face and asserted,” You’re going to give me your uniform.”</p>
<p>The Stormtrooper popped off his helmet. His eyes were unfocused. “I’m going to give you my uniform.”</p>
<p>“And your blaster.”</p>
<p>“And my blaster.”</p>
<p>“Then you’re going to go back to your Barrack immediately.”</p>
<p>“I’m going back to my Barrack now.”</p>
<p>Luke took the helmet from the Stormtrooper and grinned. <em>There’s no way I’m as short as I used to be.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever his height, he still couldn’t see a thing out of the helmet. Everything had a black tint and he wasn’t getting a full read-out of the landscape—the helmet sunk down too far on his head.</p>
<p>
  <em> Okay, maybe <strong>that</strong> Stormtrooper was <strong>a little</strong> taller than me.</em>
</p>
<p>After changing into the Stormtrooper uniform, Luke had to jog to catch the garrison, his boots chomping into the ashy, volcanic terrain as he fell into the back rank. No one had bothered him leaving the fortress in his disguise. In addition, the military uniform was designed to handle Mustafar’s atmospheric discomforts. At least Luke could breathe a little easier and he wasn’t sweating like he thought he would under the armor. He swiveled his head in every direction, trying to take in the landscape while keeping the brisk procession.</p>
<p>The garrison marched far beyond the fortress, Karius at the head. As they travelled deeper towards the lava fields, they were joined by two AT-DP Walkers.</p>
<p>Beneath the helmet, Luke frowned. He had a feeling that Karius had more than a simple patrol in mind.</p>
<p>They marched through a rocky valley where a stream of lava cut through. Over the stream was an assembly of tall, insectoid Mustafarians riding harvesting platforms. They dipped their pole-mounted cauldrons into the flowing lava, intent on collecting the magma’s valuable minerals. The Mustafarians wore little body protection over the dangerous position; their thick skin adapted to the harsh environment. Though most had a breathing mask on in order to filter the noxious fumes.</p>
<p>As the garrison approached the stream, a Mustafarian standing along the lava’s bank turned towards them. He looked to be group’s foreman as he was the only one not wearing a breathing mask. He nevertheless held one of the pole-mounted cauldrons: like a scepter. The Mustafarian plodded over to Admiral Karius, his eyes narrow. “Why are you here this time?” He hissed.</p>
<p>“Don’t act so innocent. You’re encroaching too far over the The Gahenn Plains. You’ve overstepped your boundaries.”</p>
<p>“You and your Master confined us to an area much too small! There’s not enough lava for us to mine and sustain our economy! We’re barely outside the borders!” The Mustafarian protested.</p>
<p>“Your people’s hardships are not my concern. My concern is to keep you in line. Will you comply?” Karius demanded.</p>
<p>The Mustafarian’s eyes shifted back to his workers. They had stopped mining to observe the unfolding scene. The Mustafarian clenched his pole tighter. “Please. Let us have this. It’s only a little more land.”</p>
<p>“And then it will become a little more and little more and little more.” Karius turned his back on him. He addressed the garrison. “It doesn’t seem like they’re willing to comply. Kill them.”</p>
<p>The Stormtroopers raised their blasters.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Luke cried. He sprinted to the frontline to Karius and the Mustafarian using his body to partially shield the native. The other Stormtroopers froze as they watched their comrade break rank.</p>
<p>Luke removed his helmet and addressed Karius, “There’s no need for this! They’re not planning any attack like you said! Compromise. You don’t have to give them this land, but you don’t have to kill them.”</p>
<p>“Skywalker! What are you doing here?” Karius’ eye pierced him. “Don’t interfere with things you don’t understand. I have my orders. Now step aside.”</p>
<p>Luke shook his head. “I won’t let you do this.”</p>
<p>“Someone stun him.”</p>
<p>Luke outstretched his hand towards Karius and the garrison, pushing with the Force. They were knocked back with the strength of a hurricane-like wind. Luke then aimed his blaster at the AT-DPs, right at the vulnerable sockets connecting the legs. With the legs weakened, they wobbled, and Luke thrust out again with the Force, shoving them sideways. The two bipedal Walkers fell with a shuddering crash.</p>
<p>The Mustafarians stared at him with awe and bewilderment.</p>
<p>For a moment, Luke and the Mustafarians were simply quiet.</p>
<p>“You are a Force-sensitive.” The lead Mustafarian finally said.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Luke replied, bent over. Using the Force that strongly had taken a lot of effort. More than he was used to.</p>
<p>“And you saved us. What kind of Imperial are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Luke hesitated. “I don’t know what I am. No.” He straightened. “I’m a Jedi. And you should leave before they get moving again.” He thumbed to the Karius and the rest of the garrison not too far away though still mostly incapacitated.</p>
<p>The Mustafarian nodded. “Thank you, Jedi.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the lava began bubbling intensely. The Mustafarians above the stream looked down concerned. Before they could react, a tidal wave of magma rose. It descended on them all, immersing them and dragging them into the lava.</p>
<p>Luke and the Mustafarian watched in horror. The Mustafarian faced Luke and opened his mouth. Before he could speak a flash of crimson cut through his torso. He fell to the ground in two.</p>
<p>A red lightsaber had cut through him.</p>
<p>The lightsaber boomeranged back to its owner’s extended hand.</p>
<p>“Father!” Luke exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Son.”</p>
<p>   </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stared at each other as the lava settled. Luke’s eyes were hard. Vader said nothing, his respirator ominously filling the silence between them.</p>
<p>“They we’re no threat.” Luke said, his jaw clenched.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that. And even if not, they we’re trespassing.” Vader stated. He stepped closer to Luke, violating his space. Luke didn’t budge. “And what, do you think you’re doing out here?” Vader eyed Luke’s Stormtrooper uniform.</p>
<p>“How’d you know I was outside the fortress?”</p>
<p>“With the power of the Force, my consciousness is vastly beyond your comprehension, young one.” With their Force-Bond, Vader had developed a hypersensitive awareness to Luke’s Force signature. For him, it had felt like a personal disturbance in the Force when Luke’s presence strayed too far from him.</p>
<p>Unless Luke knew to consciously shield himself, Vader was confident he could find his son anywhere.</p>
<p>The garrison was finally beginning to get back on its feet. Stormtroopers hurried to get into formation at the sight of Darth Vader. Admiral Karius had pushed himself to his feet and hurried over to Vader and Luke.</p>
<p>“My Lord,” Karius uttered.</p>
<p>“Didn’t I make it clear that my son’s security was paramount? That he was not to accompany you or the garrison?” Vader’s tone was frighteningly low.</p>
<p>“My Lord, I didn’t know that he— “</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear your excuses, <em>Admiral</em>.”</p>
<p>Vader rotated his hand gently.</p>
<p>“NO!” Luke yelled.</p>
<p>Admiral Karius’ eye widened just before his head was twisted unnaturally behind him, breaking it instantly. He dropped dead to the ground with a thump.</p>
<p>Luke squeezed his eyes shut at the sound.</p>
<p>Vader seized Luke by the upper arms roughly, forcing him to open his eyes and focus on him. “Perhaps it will curb your desire to wander to know that his death is on your behalf.”</p>
<p>Luke’s glared up at him, biting his lip.</p>
<p>Vader released one arm and pulled out a small holo-projection pod. He activated it and the shimmering blue image of a man appeared in his hand. “Captain Janus.”</p>
<p>“Yes my Lord.”</p>
<p>“You are now in charge of the garrison effective immediately. See that the Mustafarians stay within their borders. You may use any means necessary to achieve this.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Lord Vader. And it will be done.”</p>
<p>Vader put the communicator away. He then shook his finger in Luke’s face. “You will never leave to fortress interior again unless it is with me.”</p>
<p>Luke dropped his head. “Yes father.” <em>What is wrong with me? Why would I agree to that?! Now I’ve really locked myself up.</em></p>
<p>“We’re returning to the fortress.” Vader then addressed the garrison. “Finish your patrol, then report to Captain.” He turned back to Luke, still clutching his upper arm. “Come with me.” Vader was already dragging his son anyway, too impatient and angry.</p>
<p>“Yes father.” Luke was torn. Of course he was going to obey his father, but what he just seen was evil, completely opposite of what he was trying to achieve as a Jedi. Shouldn’t he want no part of this, of being with him? Why then was he so compelled to be with him?</p>
<p>His father lugged him brusquely inside the fortress, Luke desperately attempting to make it look like that wasn’t the case. It was hard to do so with his arm held so tightly and their pace so rapid. The entire trip to the top tower and Luke’s suite was wordless.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Vader opened the door and swung Luke inside the room harshly. Luke staggered forward slightly, but caught himself. Luke faced his father, the vein in his neck was throbbing, his fists were clenched. His breath was shuddering.</p>
<p>Vader put his hands on his hips, filling the doorway. “You will not leave here until I say so.”</p>
<p>Luke’s lip trembled with anger. “Yes father.”</p>
<p>The door closed, leaving him to descend into his conflicting thoughts. His eyes stung.  </p>
<p>As he shut the door, Luke now safely stowed away inside, Vader was extremely pleased with the band around his son’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! </p>
<p>Look, if you're surprised by how dark this got, I am too. When I first planned this out, everything was fine. Then somebody decided to be a dick and go all murder-spree on me. So don't blame me lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Certain Points of Views</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know, regular dads talk to their sons about the birds and the bees.</p>
<p>These morons argue about power and morality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Six: Certain Points of Views  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He had left Luke alone in his chamber for nearly two weeks now. Vader had been furious with him. How could he have been so reckless and thoughtless? Lampooning as a Stormtrooper: where did the boy get that idea?!</p>
<p>True, Vader hadn’t explicitly told Luke that he couldn’t leave the fortress, but it should have been obvious: Mustafar was a volcanic deathtrap. The dangers were endless. Vader couldn’t protect him from them all, especially if he wasn’t by his side.</p>
<p>Was it parental concern that had him so inflamed? It was strange, foreign: when he had realized Luke was gone, he had been filled with both fear and anger, all directed towards his own child. He had been enraged that Luke had made him feel like a failure. If he failed to keep his son safe, then he failed as a parent. How dare he do that to him so needlessly?</p>
<p>So when Vader had retrieved Luke and had him safely back in his custody, he didn’t know whether he wanted to embrace him or choke him. Neither of those where actions seemed agreeable to him.  </p>
<p>Thus until his emotions settled, confining his son seemed like a fitting alternative.</p>
<p>He of course had allowed security droids to supply his son with his basic living requirements. He wasn’t completely torturing his son: just cause some discomfort, let him sit in monotony and shame.</p>
<p>And if that also made Luke instinctively more obedient and appreciative of him when Vader decided to end his confinement, then all the better.</p>
<p>But now he himself was missing his son’s presence, his anger abated. Perhaps it was time to resume his relationship with his son.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, please, please let this end.</em>
</p>
<p>It shouldn’t be too difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke was losing his mind.</p>
<p>Everything was the same: the room, the routine, the inner arguments.</p>
<p>The dream.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was back in the labyrinth of mirrors. This time as he ran by, he could just make out his fragmented reflection in the shattered glass, but he didn’t dare look fully. He could already see the flash of black in the corner of his eye.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben! Ben! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Help me!</em>
</p>
<p>After Vader had first grounded him (yes, he had to admit that’s what was happening), Luke had replayed what had happened. The Mustafarians engulfed in lava. Admiral Karius falling to the ground. All because of him. His stupid, selfish actions. He had done this to them.</p>
<p>He had cried.</p>
<p>Then Luke became angry. This wasn’t his fault! He didn’t kill them: Vader had. His father. Destroying them had been his doing, not Luke’s. He was trying to pin it on him!</p>
<p>He had kicked the wall. It had, unsurprisingly, remained undamaged.</p>
<p>But anger wasn’t going to help him. He forced himself to be calm. He meditated. <em>Rage won’t bring them back</em>, Luke reminded himself. <em>And I’m not a killer. I wouldn’t do that. And I don’t condone that. I don’t condone Vader’s actions.</em></p>
<p>But it was still his fault...</p>
<p> Because he was here. With Vader.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why am I so compelled to be with him? Why do I want this so bad?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Because he’s family. Because he’s my father. </em>It was an immediate and instinctive thought. Programmed into his child-parent bond. It was universal. Natural. Innate.</p>
<p>So Luke was staying with his father. But that didn’t mean he was going to look the other way.</p>
<p>He was going to have words with his father.</p>
<p>He paced. He practiced basic Force techniques; fighting stances. Ate. Slept. Tugged the neck band. Waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>And now he was pacing again.</p>
<p><em>Please, please, please let this end</em>.</p>
<p>Moments later his door opened with a whoosh. Luke stopped his pacing as he saw his father enter the suite.</p>
<p>“Father!” He rushed towards him—more eagerly than he had liked. <em>Pull yourself together Skywalker!</em> <em>We’re mad, remember?</em></p>
<p>“I’ve decided that you’ve been remanded in here long enough. I’m ending your restriction. I trust you have sufficiently learned your lesson.” Vader asserted.</p>
<p>Luke cocked an eyebrow, placed his hands on his hips. “Which was?”</p>
<p>“To withhold from putting yourself in dangerous situations so recklessly. Despite whatever foolhardy desires jump into your juvenile mind.”</p>
<p>“And did that lesson have to include killing those people? And even your own admiral?” Luke challenged.</p>
<p>“Admirals can be replaced. You cannot.”</p>
<p>Luke dropped his arms. Exhaled slowly. “Look. I understand you were concerned. And I’m sorry I did something you didn’t like. And thought was reckless. But,” he paused, “what you did was wrong.”</p>
<p>Vader crossed his arms. “And what do you know about right and wrong, <em>young one</em>?” He was interested to see where this went. Perhaps he could use this as an opportunity to set Luke straight. A teaching moment.</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em> that killing senselessly is wrong. And that it’s not the Jedi way. The way of peace.” Luke stood a little taller. “Your anger, killing them because it was within your power, that’s just selfish.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know of what you speak. What is wrong with wanting to protect my own? Protecting a life? Is that not a good intention? And if I have the power to achieve that, then I will use it.”</p>
<p>“But it’s not about power!” Luke protested.</p>
<p>“Why not? What is so terrible, so evil, so terrifying about power? The more power you have, the greater your ability to carry out good.” Vader bared down on Luke. “Isn’t that what you want?”</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s not entirely wrong...</em>
</p>
<p>Luke shook his head vigorously. “Not if it threatens the peace and democracy of all. One person can’t do it alone. No matter how good their intentions. There’s the potential for corruption from that power.”</p>
<p>“That’s why,” Vader settled, “there will be two. We can’t fail if we’re together.”</p>
<p>“Not if we’re on opposite sides,” Luke whispered.</p>
<p>“That won’t be the case. You will soon learn that there is nothing to fear from the power of the Dark Side.” </p>
<p>Vader outstretched his hand. “Let me show you your true potential.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! And commenting! :)</p>
<p>Didn't realize I'd be going back to Philosophy 101 for this fanfic lol I based Vader's view on morality on Nietzsche's since he emphasized power (interesting stuff). IMO Vader's not evil for evil's sake, nor is he all about power, he just sees it as a tool to achieve what he thinks is best. I don't think he denies right and wrong exist. Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ways of the Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kids today just don't want to embrace the Dark Side like they used to...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Seven: The Ways of the Force</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader took Luke back in the Sparring Chamber, but he had no intention of fighting him today. Well, any more than he already had. No, this is what he had been waiting for: to show Luke the true power of the Dark Side.</p>
<p>Vader was already impressed with his son’s innate Force strength. Just his energy alone was magnificent: vibrant, radiant, dazzling. Like a supernova.</p>
<p>And the potential to be so much more.  </p>
<p>In Vader’s hands, Luke’s power in the Force could be glorious: awe-some, consuming, overwhelming. Like a black-hole.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Vader said, crossing his arms, “what do you already know about the Force.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Luke rubbed the back of his neck, along with the band, “Ben told me it’s what gives a Jedi his power. That it’s an energy field created by all living things that surrounds us and penetrates us and it’s what binds the galaxy together.”</p>
<p>Behind his mask, Vader bared his teeth. Obi-Wan was right, in simple terms. But it should have been <em>him</em> to teach his son about the Force, not a surrogate. “Obi-Wan has taught you well,” he said impassively.</p>
<p>“He didn’t get to teach me as much as he could,” Luke accused, crossing his arms as well.</p>
<p>What the? Was his son <em>angry </em>at him? He did Luke a favor by cutting that old fool down before he had a chance to further corrupt him. “I will teach you more,” Vader growled.</p>
<p>Luke openly rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>That little...</em>
</p>
<p>“Look, father, I’ve pledged myself to your teachings,” Luke appeased, “And I will honor that. But I will not turn to the Dark Side. It is a path of destruction and evil.” <em>No offense? </em></p>
<p>Behind his mask Vader rolled his eyes right back. So his son was going to force him to do this slowly.</p>
<p>“Evil is a word used by the ignorant. The Dark Side is about unleashing your inner power and passion.” Vader lifted his arm and clenched is fist. “It glorifies the strength of the individual." He lowered his arm and added in a softer tone. “Don’t let Obi-Wan’s narrow views hold you back as he once did me. If you are to truly understand all aspects of the Force, you must embrace a larger one. Perhaps then you will make a more informed decision on your choices and actually believe your convictions for yourself. Not only because Obi-Wan has told you so.”</p>
<p>Luke looked aside. His father was making sense—to an extent. To understand the Force fully, he had to open himself to it fully. </p>
<p>But could he open himself to the Dark Side?</p>
<p>
  <em>"A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge...never for attack."</em>
</p>
<p>There was certainly danger in using the Dark Side. Was there danger in knowledge?  </p>
<p>What if that knowledge became too tempting to resist?</p>
<p>He had pledged himself to his father’s teachings—and he wanted to be here, wanted to learn. That meant he’d have to open himself to all of it. It was a part of his promise.</p>
<p><em>I’ll learn it. But I’ll never accept it. </em> </p>
<p>Luke exhaled slowly. Nodded. “Show me the ways of the Force.”</p>
<p>Vader nodded back. He reached out and placed his hand under Luke’s chin and held it gently. He tilted it so that Luke's eyes entirely focused on his own, though unseen. “All the power of the Force is already within you, my son. You only have to become aware of it and embrace it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke had to admit he was impressed. There was so much his father knew, could do with the Force.</p>
<p>“There are three fundamental attributes of the Force.” Vader first explained. “Control, Sense, and Alter. Control is the ability to recognize the Force in himself and to use it to his benefit. Sense is to recognize the Force in the universe outside himself. And Alter is the most difficult area to master, for it involves the ability to transform the Force and redistribute its energies.”</p>
<p>Luke listened keenly. <em>Yoda didn’t even go this in-depth. Then again, I did cut his lessons short...ah no pun intended.</em></p>
<p>“So using the Force in different ways just involves some aspect of these three?”</p>
<p><em>“Correct. Or in unison.” </em>Luke heard his father’s voice telepathically.</p>
<p><em>“So you and I communicating with our minds is...using the Force within and outside ourselves? A heightened sense, so to speak?” </em>Luke tried back, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes. But our connection is much stronger than mere communication and awareness. We have a Bond. But, imagine the ability to feel your enemy’s fear during battle and then exploiting it. To know his every intention and then combating it.”</em>
</p>
<p>“So is everyone’s feelings and thoughts open to Force users? Is there no way to defend yourself from someone accessing your mind with the Force?” Luke inquired.</p>
<p>“There is,” Vader replied. “I will show you another time when you are ready.” He was averse to teach his son to shield himself from him.</p>
<p>Luke nodded.</p>
<p>“For now, let us focus on enhancing your own physical abilities or controlling that which is around you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can jump pretty high and make things float.” Luke smirked, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Vader quizzed. In one corner of the Chamber were thick, solid durasteel and titanium crates of various sizes. He outstretched his arm and Force pulled three of them: a small, medium and large. He placed them before Luke.</p>
<p>“Can you ‘make these float?’”</p>
<p>Luke uncrossed his arms and his expression became serious. He reached out his hand in front of the smallest. It smoothly ascended high then back down. Luke shifted towards the medium-sized crate. He closed his eyes; shortly after it too raised and lowered evenly. Finally, the largest crate—nearly larger than him. His eyes still squeezed shut, Luke fully extended his arm. He centered himself. Calmed his anxiety. After a moment, the crate wobbled upward in the air then down.</p>
<p>Luke smiled tiredly and triumphantly at Vader. “Told you I could do it,” he said as Vader easily returned the crates to their place.</p>
<p>“How about move so swiftly that your opponents cannot even track you?” Before Luke could respond, Vader was a black blur: when he stopped, he was nearly across the Chamber from Luke.</p>
<p>He blinked several times.</p>
<p>“How did y—“</p>
<p>Vader was once again before him. Luke hadn’t even seen him coming this time. “Through the power of the Force.”</p>
<p>He turned his head to the side. Luke followed his gaze. One of the deactivated Sparring droids lining the wall began floating towards them. It glided idly, bulky and giant. Once it was between the two, it began to collapse in itself, crunching and folding until it was a compact chunk of durasteel and divided wires. It then went sailing back to its area along the wall.  </p>
<p>It was purely telekinetic. Vader had done all the Force motions without body gestures.</p>
<p>“You may want to stand back.”</p>
<p>Before he could move, Luke was gently sidelined with the Force as numerous sparring droids whirled to life and rushed at his father, surrounding him. They were large and spherical, with grey plating and red sensors. The only “limbs” they possessed were blasters. They floated menacingly. The droids began to shoot rapid laser bolts at Vader: he deflected the blasts harmlessly with his palm. With his lifted hand Vader swiftly yanked one droid towards him, ignited his lightsaber, then ran it through the droid when it reached him. He shoved it off his saber, using the Force to launch the droid away vigorously. It collided extraordinarily hard with another droid, effectively smashing it to the ground.</p>
<p> Vader refocused to a droid that had its blasters aimed at him. Vader seemed to merely glared at it. As if newly programmed, the droid rotated to its closest comrade and shot it instead; it combusted. The inferno pouring out of the damaged droid was much more powerful than a normal machine-driven fire: the flames spiked too high and too hungrily. Vader outstretched his hand towards the blaze, forming it into a ball. He directed the fireball to the next offending droid.</p>
<p>Vader was getting bored. He flung his lightsaber in an almost careless manner. It circled through all the remaining droids, severing them at the midline. The pieces fell like steel rain.</p>
<p>Vader looked down at the floor. He was standing in a ring of ruin.</p>
<p>He causally swept the mutilated droid parts away from him telekinetically.</p>
<p>Luke walked back towards him slow clapping, the corner of his mouth raised. “Impressive.”</p>
<p>Vader had to admit, he was feeling pretty good about himself.</p>
<p>As Luke approached him, Vader began levitating himself several feet off the ground. Luke grinned. “Most impressive.”</p>
<p>Vader then used the Force to lift Luke in the air as well, matching his eye-level. His son’s grin disappeared as he yelped. <em>Okay, maybe this is what I get for doing this to Artoo. But still!</em></p>
<p>“Immerse yourself in the Force. Release your emotions. Then you will experience these powers and more.”</p>
<p>Luke shook his head. “Not if it’s from the Dark Side.”</p>
<p>Vader lowered himself to the ground gently while dropping Luke roughly. “Hey!” Luke protested.</p>
<p>“Why do you insist on limiting yourself?” Vader boomed, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Luke glared. “Why do you insist on anger as the only way?”</p>
<p>Now Vader glared back.</p>
<p>The two stared at each other at an impasse of convictions.</p>
<p>With a hiss, the Chamber door opened. Neither turned to the sound. Vanee scurried over to the two. He bowed to Vader.</p>
<p>“My Lord.” Vanee barely shifted an eye to Luke. “Master Skywalker.”</p>
<p>“What is it Vanee?” Vader demanded.</p>
<p>“The Emperor requests you make contact, My Lord.” </p>
<p>Vader was quiet for a minute. “Very well.” He pointed a finger to Luke. “This conversation is not over, young one.”  </p>
<p>Luke sighed. “I know.”</p>
<p>Vader twisted to Vanee. “Take the boy back to his room.”</p>
<p>Vanee smiled unsavorily at Luke. “Of course Lord Vader.” He extended his arm as an invitation to wrap around Luke’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Luke groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I trust you have been well, my friend?”</p>
<p>“I have, my Master.”</p>
<p>In his personal suite Vader was bowed down before the Emperor’s giant holo-projected image.</p>
<p>“And any word on young Skywalker’s whereabouts?”</p>
<p>“I have several leads, My Master. I will be following them soon.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful. I do hope that one of them will actually be fruitful. I’d hate to see you thwarted again,” Sidious simpered.</p>
<p>Vader squeezed his fists.</p>
<p>“Happy hunting, my apprentice.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>Sidious’ smirking shallow face faded away.</p>
<p>Vader gnawed. If Luke would only embrace the Dark Side, then he’d be strong enough to join Vader in striking the malicious serpent down.</p>
<p>Perhaps Luke would be ready soon.</p>
<p>Even so, Vader would have to make sure.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and commenting! :D<br/>Seriously, amazing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Could you pass the Jedi Trials?</p>
<p>*Sobs in incompetence*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eight: The Trials</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke had never felt so powerful. Not that it all about power, of course, but Luke couldn’t help acknowledge the fact that since he had let his father—Imperial Supreme Commander, Dark Sith Darth Vader—teach him, his skills had grown immensely.</p>
<p>Luke had definitely made the right decision to join him. They belonged together. It really was the way things should be. Natural.</p>
<p>Well, if only they could overcome their consistent clashing over their differing viewpoints on right and wrong, Light and Dark.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s called the Dark Side for a reason, Father!” Luke had asserted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Only because the Jedi fear it!” Vader had shot back.</em>
</p>
<p>How many times had Luke stormed off like an immature teenager?</p>
<p>
  <em>You just can’t reason with him!</em>
</p>
<p>As frustrated as Luke was with his father, he did appreciate that he let him speak his mind. Open discussion. Luke knew that if Vader asked him to stop, he in all likelihood would. He just had a feeling.</p>
<p>Other than that little detail, Luke and his father were getting along much more than he could have imagined. They had a lot of the same interests: lightsabers—he still hadn’t beaten him in combat yet, mechanics...flying!</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was once called the greatest pilot in the Galaxy.” Vader had told Luke at the end of one training session.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“By who? Yourself? I think you’re just bragging.” Luke had teased. “You should’ve seen the tricks I could do with a T-16 on Tatooine! I owned Beggar’s Canyon! And I had witnesses!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was a General in the Clone Wars: I had more than simple farmers as an audience. I took down entire fleets by your age. And I still do.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whatever.”</em>
</p>
<p>Sometimes, Luke had to admit their relationship just seemed so...normal. Notwithstanding the menacing and impassive mask that kept him from his father’s true face. Though he could feel in the Force his father’s emotions, he missed simple physical cues like inflection and facial features.</p>
<p>What it would be to see his father smile at him.</p>
<p>Luke had been training hard, and he knew that he was advancing fast.</p>
<p><em>I wonder if there’s a way I could actually prove to my father how good I am</em>. <em>I’m ready for anything. I am a Jedi. I know it.</em></p>
<p>As luck would have it, Vader thought so too.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was extremely early when the door to Luke’s suite opened. Luke was sleeping too deeply to hear it; he was curled up on his side, one hand on his face, his mouth slightly open.</p>
<p>Vader stared down at his sleeping son. He looked untroubled, his face smooth. Child-like.</p>
<p>“Luke, wake up.” He demanded.</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes fluttered open. “Sand people?” He murmured incoherently.</p>
<p><em>What?</em>  “No. Answer me: do you want to be a Jedi?” Vader asked.</p>
<p>Quickly rubbing his eyes Luke sat up, alert now. “Yes,” he said sincerely.</p>
<p>“Then you will prove it.” Vader handed Luke a simple black jumpsuit he had found nearby. It seemed clean. “Get dressed. When you are ready, meet me in the Sparring Chamber.”</p>
<p>“Yes father.”</p>
<p>Vader left the room, leaving Luke alone, clutching the clothing in full curiosity. He pushed himself out of bed</p>
<p>“Why,” Luke said aloud as he put one foot through the outfit’s leg, “do I have a bad feeling about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sparring Chamber was completely transformed.</p>
<p>No longer was the area wide and clear, but it was entirely covered with various obstacles and equipment. Even the atmosphere felt different. Serious. Significant. Special.</p>
<p><em>Oh boy. </em>Luke thought craning his head in every direction.</p>
<p>“Welcome,” Vader said, his hands on his waist, “to the Jedi Trials of Knighthood.”</p>
<p>Luke laughed. “You can’t be serious. You’re a Sith! You’re not qualified to make me a Jedi!”</p>
<p>Vader crossed his arms. “I was once a Jedi Knight myself. And on the Jedi High Council. I believe I am more than qualified to make the decision if your skills are complete, young one.”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes widened. The skepticism vanished. “You were on the Council?! That means you were a Master! Ben never told me that!”</p>
<p>“I was indeed on the Council. There is much Obi-Wan never told you.” A small sin of omission... “So do you now believe that I am well able to discern your readiness?” Vader continued.</p>
<p>Luke nodded eagerly. “What do I need to do?”</p>
<p>“The Jedi Trials consists of five areas of hardships: Skill, Courage, Flesh, Spirit, Insight.” Vader listed. “You will, however, be allowed to skip over the Trial of Flesh as dismemberment in battle counts towards great physical hardship.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say,” Luke muttered.</p>
<p>Vader held out Luke’s training lightsaber. “Are you ready to begin?”</p>
<p>Luke took it. Smirked. “Born ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> “The first test is the Trial of Skill. Its purpose is to test one’s competency with a lightsaber and control of the Force: a Jedi’s physical, mental, and combat capabilities. The most fundamental aspects of a Jedi Knight,” Vader described.</p>
<p>Luke looked at what was set up before him. Stretched just below the Chamber’s ceiling was a tight-rope. Several spherical battle droids laid underneath the rope, waiting to be activated.</p>
<p>Luke gazed at the rope then his father. “So I take it you want me to go up there?”</p>
<p>“And don’t fall off.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Luke rolled his shoulders, the lightsaber clutched tightly in his hand. “So, ah, how do I get up there?” The rope was over 50 feet off the ground.</p>
<p>Vader tilted his head. “I thought you told me that you were ‘good at jumping’?”</p>
<p>“I did, didn’t I?” Luke chuckled. With one last deep breath, Luke bent his knees and launched himself into the air. He landed on the rope softly, faltering for his balance only briefly. He gave a small salute down to Vader.</p>
<p>Suddenly the once-motionless battle droids lit up. They started to fly upwards towards Luke whirring threateningly. Luke ignited his lightsaber, steadied his stance. The droids opened fire at him. Luke blocked the shots with his saber, rotating it side to side across his chest.</p>
<p>Luke sensed something behind him. He back-flipped, twisting in the air as he continued to dodge laser-bolts. He landed on the rope neatly right in front of a battle droid. He cut it in half. The other battle droids drifted to him. They fired again, forcing Luke to jump away. He bounced on the thin rope as he landed, feeling the vibrations throughout his body. Having distanced himself from the droids, he concentrated on sending their blasts straight back at them. That strategy worked and Luke watched as the droids own blasts destroyed themselves.</p>
<p>He was down to a single battle droid. Luke blocked its shots, inching closer and closer until he was nearly on it. He then ducked down and sprang upward, stabbing his lightsaber straight into it with a two-hand grip. He pulled the saber free. The droid fell to the ground with a clank.</p>
<p>All was calm. Luke took in a deep lungful of air. He was sweating more than he expected.</p>
<p>He was just about to jump off the rope when a small pebble floated in his line of sight. <em>What the?   </em></p>
<p><em>“Concentrate on keeping the pebble suspended.” </em>Luke heard Vader instruct him telepathically.</p>
<p>Luke grabbed onto the pebble with the Force, bringing it to hover before his eyes. <em>Without the battle droids this is easy enough.</em> <em>Too easy... </em></p>
<p>Vader activated the simulation underneath Luke. It seemed as if Luke, the rope, and the pebble had been transported right in the middle of a thunderstorm. The bright Chamber was now dusky and gloomy beneath dense grey clouds. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Impossibly cold rain pelted down on Luke, powered by a blustering wind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah I knew it couldn’t have been that easy!</em>
</p>
<p>Luke stuck out his arms as he tried to maintain his balance on the thin tight-rope. His leg muscles quavered as he stabilized himself; the wind was making it difficult to stand erect. It didn’t help that he couldn’t keep his eyes fully open since the rain was blinding him.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Luke focused on the Force. He kept himself centered and held the pebble up steady the entire time.</p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity, the storm stopped. Surprised, Luke wiped water droplets off his face. </p>
<p>
  <em>You may come down now.</em>
</p>
<p>Luke gratefully leapt off the tight-rope, doing a front flip mid-air. He landed smoothly in front of Vader, held his arms out like a performer. “So, how was that?”</p>
<p>“Well done my son. You have passed the most basic of the Trials.” Vader replied.</p>
<p>Luke dropped his arms. “Ah, well...”</p>
<p>Vader gazed down at Luke. “Though you have shown yourself to be far more capable than any other before you.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled broadly.</p>
<p>“So what’s the next Trial?”</p>
<p>“That would be the Trial of Courage. And for that,” Vader responded. “You will be facing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Courage is vital to a Jedi. To persist in the face of fear, danger, and overwhelming odds. Hence the Trial of Courage involves facing a foe who will draw these qualities out.”</p>
<p>Luke crossed his arms at Vader. “I’m not afraid of you anymore.”</p>
<p>With a flick of his finger, a simulation transformed the Chamber. Luke watched as the room slowly changed to a place that had until recent haunted his dreams.</p>
<p>Cloud City.  </p>
<p>Vader was once again at the top of the stairs of the Carbon-Freezing Chamber. He ignited his lightsaber. In the stifling darkness, Vader’s mechanical exhalations and blood-red glowing saber were ominous. Terrifying. Deadly.</p>
<p>“Then you are a fool.”</p>
<p>Luke swallowed. Furrowed his brow. Ignited his own lightsaber.</p>
<p>He slowly ascended the stairs, saber held center of his chest. Vader waited for Luke to face him. Always waited for him to make the first move.</p>
<p>Luke rushed forward, spinning his lightsaber in his hand; he twisted in the air with the saber overhead. He landed and brought the blade down on Vader’s, who held it with a one-hand grip. Luke struck again and was firmly blocked again. He spun left, then bent low in a kneeling position as he swung. Vader parried. Luke reversed, still low with his back to Vader, then quickly lifted his saber up behind his head as Vader attempted an overhead blow. Luke completed his turn, fully stood and lunged, his saber pointed straight at Vader’s chest. Vader Force-pushed him back—Luke slid, his heels pushing into the floor as he tried to keep from falling backwards. He stood back up, panting, glaring.</p>
<p>Now Vader was on the offensive. With powerful and lengthy steps, he walked forward, holding his lightsaber high one-handed, the tip pointed down at Luke’s face. Luke urgently jabbed his saber, knocking Vader’s towards the side. Vader simply brought it back and swung it again at Luke’s. This time when it bounced off Luke’s saber, Vader brought the lightsaber over his head. He swung it down towards Luke, who thrusted his lightsaber high at a horizontal angle. Vader did all this while advancing on Luke, pushing him back.</p>
<p> Vader feigned at Luke’s head again, but only with his hand so that Luke lifted his saber impulsively. Vader then stabbed his lightsaber at Luke’s shins. Now aware, Luke barely lowered his weapon in time to push Vader’s saber to the side, who simply swung it back high. Luke had to hop up quickly to block the upward attack, the hilt of his lightsaber now upside down.</p>
<p>Vader and Luke locked blades, Luke straining more so with the effort to hold the deadlock. Vader finally released the standstill with a hard push on Luke’s saber. Luke stumbled back a few feet. He regained his balance and held his saber upright. Vader strode towards him frighteningly, nearly dragging his lightsaber: it was barely an inch above the ground. Luke wasn’t waiting for him to attack: he brought the saber across his body then twirled forward; he used the momentum of the swing to cut in front of himself, going round in a circle: he was a cautioning viper. Vader lunged forward regardless, slicing the blade too furiously. Luke dove to the side, rolling to his knees. Vader followed him and swung his blade again overhead. Luke blocked it and Vader lifted his blade. Luke was allowed to clamber to his feet. He backed up.</p>
<p><em>He’s never been this vicious.</em> Luke gasped. Sweated. Ached.    </p>
<p>His father had been right. He was scared.</p>
<p>And Luke knew that Vader sensed it.</p>
<p>“You’re losing your ability to control your fear.” Vader taunted. “Perhaps you are not meant to be a Jedi.”</p>
<p>“No!” Luke screamed.</p>
<p>He raced back to Vader and swung his lightsaber fiercely. Vader parried, holding the saber diagonally. Luke swung again. Blocked again. Another swing—wildly this time. Vader simply leaned back out of the lightsaber’s reach. Then Vader came back with a powerful two-handed swing of his own. Now Luke blocked. They interlinked sabers again, Vader’s horizontal, Luke’s vertical.</p>
<p>Luke’s arms were shaking again. Vader held his firm.</p>
<p>“How long,” Vader probed, “do you think you can keep this up, young one?”</p>
<p>Luke gritted his teeth. “As long as it takes!”</p>
<p>Centering himself, he shoved off Vader’s lightsaber, pushing them both back. He pulled the saber far behind his back and swung. He was blocked one-handed. Luke didn’t relent his attacks. Vader met him blow for blow.</p>
<p>But eventually Luke was kneeling, holding his saber high as Vader pounded on it with his own one-handed. With an underhand flick, Vader brought his lightsaber under Luke’s with overwhelming force. It catapulted the blade out of Luke’s hands and threw him backwards. He landed roughly on his back.</p>
<p>Luke curled to his side, slowly pushing himself up with his back turned to Vader. Vader was approaching him slowly. When he was standing next to him, Luke turned up, fear and disappointment filling him. Was Vader going to stab him again?</p>
<p>Quite the opposite.</p>
<p>Vader held out his hand. “You did exceptional. You have passed the Trial of Courage.” Cloud City melted away. The Chamber once again took its normal appearance.</p>
<p>Luke blinked. He then grabbed Vader’s hand, allowed himself to be pulled up. “But I don’t understand. I lost.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter. Only that you displayed courage. And there are little who can defeat me. I doubt you are one of them.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Give me a little more time. I’ll get you.” Luke stated, bent over, hands on his knees.</p>
<p>“Let’s focus on the now. Your next trial.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since you do not have to undergo the Trial of Flesh, the next step is the Trial of Spirit.” Vader said. “For this, you will not be facing an ordinary opponent in this test, but the most difficult of all: the darkness within you. To pass this, you must look deep within your soul.”</p>
<p>Luke was silent. This wasn’t going to be easy.</p>
<p>“This trial is often known as ‘Facing the Mirror.’”</p>
<p>Luke pursued his lips. His reoccurring dream: the mirror.</p>
<p>He never looked in his dreams. Now he would be forced to.</p>
<p>Luke’s expression didn’t escape Vader’s awareness.</p>
<p>“How do I do this?” Luke inquired.</p>
<p>“You will be placed into a deep meditative trance. It is there in your mind where you will face your inner fears and demons.” Vader paused. “This is a highly dangerous trial: those who fail emerge from their meditations mentally broken.”</p>
<p>Luke ran a hand through his hair. “Great.”</p>
<p>“But that is why another Master is always present during your test.” Vader peered at Luke. “Have no fear, my son. You will not be lost while I am here.”</p>
<p>All of Luke’s insecurities melted away instantly. He felt at peace. Luke sat down on the floor, crossing his legs with his hands on his knees. “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes. Clear your mind.” Vader intoned. “Center yourself in the Force.”</p>
<p>Luke did as he was instructed.</p>
<p>Vader reached out and placed his hand on Luke’s head, channeling his Force energy into him, suggestively, sending him into the darkest places of Luke’s soul.</p>
<p>Luke was back in his dream. In the mirrored labyrinth.</p>
<p>And this time he knew what he had to do. He had to look. Face himself.</p>
<p>Luke walked through the maze of mirrors, through the corridors of already shattered glass. Shards crunched under his feet. He stayed silent: didn’t call out to Ben. This was his journey. As he wandered further through the labyrinth another sound was added to the crunching of broken glass.</p>
<p> The all-too-familiar mechanical breathing.</p>
<p>He was close.</p>
<p>Luke finally turned the corner that he recognized would take him to the one unbroken mirror that would show him his reflection. He kept his head down, his eyes focused on the ground.</p>
<p>He breathed in and out several times, prepared himself.</p>
<p>Luke fully gazed into the mirror. It was tall and clear, like his reflection.  </p>
<p>And staring back at him was not his own, but Darth Vader—his father.</p>
<p>Luke knew what it meant: if he fell to the Dark Side, that’s who he would reflect, who he would become.</p>
<p>
  <em>Like father, like son.</em>
</p>
<p>Luke didn’t want to turn to the Dark Side. Yet here he was, by his father’s side: his father who was an Agent of the Dark Side. His father had done terrible things in following the Dark Side. Terrible things to the Alliance, to his friends, to himself.</p>
<p>And Luke had promised to stay with him, <em>wanted</em> to stay with him.</p>
<p>But he didn’t want to become him.</p>
<p>Could he stand by his father’s side without becoming him? Light and Dark. Could they co-exist?</p>
<p>
  <em>They’ll have to. I’ll never turn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I’ll stay by your side because despite the terrible things you’ve done, I know there’s still good in you. And because we’re family. Because...because I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes shot open. Instead of sitting he was lying on his back. His father was kneeling besides him. Luke could feel the concern and care through their Bond.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew it.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m not mentally scarred, am I?” Luke joked.</p>
<p>“You didn’t come out of the meditation screaming.” Vader responded. “We’ll take that as proof that you have passed the Trial of Spirit.”</p>
<p>“Thank Force. So just one more, right?” Luke asked tiredly.</p>
<p>“Correct.” Vader stated. He cocked his head. “Surely you don’t want to give up now?”</p>
<p>Luke’s enthusiasm was back. “Pssh. What gave you that impression?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“The final test is the Trial of Insight. That is all I will tell you.” Vader declared.</p>
<p>Luke wrinkled his brow, hands on his hips. “That’s not fair!”</p>
<p>“Did I say anything about the Trials having to be fair?”</p>
<p>Luke glowered.</p>
<p>Vader would have to be careful with this: The Trial of Insight dealt with seeing through lies and illusion. He had to make sure Luke didn’t uncover the truth behind the neck band. Vader needed to manipulate this test more directly.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for your last Trial.” A statement.</p>
<p>Luke nodded. “Yes father.”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>Vader activated the simulacrum; he had programmed Luke’s opponent to not just attack him physically, but personally. He stepped aside as it came alive before Luke.</p>
<p>“Open them.”</p>
<p>Luke opened his eyes and gasped.</p>
<p>“Ben!” He cried.</p>
<p>Before him stood his mentor, a small sad smile on his kind, lined face.</p>
<p>“Ben, why didn’t you tell me?” Luke implored. He couldn’t stop himself, the Trial was forgotten. “Why didn’t you tell me Vader was my father? Why did you tell me that he killed my father?”</p>
<p>“Because Luke,” Ben started, his hands clasped in front of himself. “It was something I had to tell myself. A truth from a certain point of view. See, I was ordered to kill your father.” Ben turned his head to stare at Vader. “But I couldn’t finish the job.” He looked back at Luke. “If I told you that your father—Vader, not Anakin—survived, that would mean admitting that my task was not yet complete.” Ben’s eyes were full of pity. “I want to believe that you’re innocent of your father’s crimes, but I can’t ignore the truth. Your simple existence is a threat to the Galaxy’s freedom, order, and peace. A Skywalker is a Skywalker.”</p>
<p>Luke was slowly shaking his head as Ben spoke. His eyes stung.</p>
<p>Luke stared in horror as Ben began to transform. In seconds, Ben had become a much younger man: mid-thirties at the most, the bearded face was now smooth, charming, intense; neat brown hair just starting to gray at the sides. But the same blue eyes pierced him.</p>
<p>“I failed to kill your father. But I won’t fail to kill you.” Ben threw off the long robe that he wore over his traditional Jedi attire.  </p>
<p>Luke held out his hands. “Ben! Please!”</p>
<p>“I will do what I must.” Ben ignited his lightsaber.</p>
<p>“Ben!”</p>
<p>Ben surged forward, lightsaber swinging. Luke arched out of its range. He wasn’t going to fight him. “Ben! Don’t do this!”</p>
<p>He didn’t listen. Ben kept swinging his saber, forcing Luke to duck or jump out of its wicked path.</p>
<p>“Damn it Ben!” Luke yelled. He could no longer dodge the blows. He activated his lightsaber to block Ben’s. Ben hammered down on Luke’s blade again and again.</p>
<p>Was Luke going to have to kill him? Ben was certainly trying to kill him. And he wouldn’t stop until he did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your eyes can deceive you, Luke. Don’t trust them!”</em>
</p>
<p>Luke peddled back quickly. Deactivated his lightsaber. “You’re not real!”</p>
<p>Ben halted his attacks. Cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?” He glanced down at himself. “I sure look pretty real, Luke.”</p>
<p>“The real Ben wouldn’t do this. It’s not the Jedi way.” He hung his head. “And you’re dead.” Luke then lifted his gaze to Ben’s. “But you’re a part of the Force. And you said it’ll always be with me. So you’ll always be with me. To guide me, not hurt me.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ben’s image started to waver. In a moment, it vanished. “Ben” had just been a simulation Luke realized.</p>
<p>Vader had watched Luke’s Trial from the sideline in intrigue. He hadn’t been sure what to expect and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the exchange between his former Master and his son. Leave it to Obi-Wan to cause him to feel perturbed. </p>
<p>He’d think on that later, for now, his son deserved his benediction.</p>
<p>Vader strode over to Luke, who was standing motionless. “Luke, kneel.”</p>
<p>Luke turned to Vader, released from his stupor, then bent his knee and bowed his head.</p>
<p>Vader stood over him, ignited his lightsaber. He passed the blade from Luke’s left to right shoulder. The heat of the blade radiated on Luke’s face.</p>
<p>“Rise, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.” Vader commanded.</p>
<p>Luke rose, eyes shining. His aura in the Force became blinding to Vader: the supernova was luminous, wondrous, divine.</p>
<p>His son had shown that his skills were well-developed, that he was ready to assist him in taking down his Master. Perhaps he hadn’t accepted the way of the Sith, but if Vader had to humor him like this beforehand, it was a small price to pay. One step at a time.</p>
<p>Vader cupped the side of Luke’s face with a regrettably gloved, prosthetic hand.</p>
<p>“Well done, my son.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and commenting! :)</p>
<p>Hope you liked my interpretation of the Jedi Trials! I always wondered what they were like since all my boys (including Obi-Wan) got to skip 'em</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Jedi’s Weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because we can't all be Samuel L. Jackson and demand a purple lightsaber from George Lucas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Nine: A Jedi’s Weapon</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. </em>As he began to wake, Luke delightedly rolled the title around in his mind for the umpteenth time. His spirit was soaring: he was an X-Wing climbing the limitless heights of space. He had finally become a Jedi. Not by his own standards, but by Vader, one of the most powerful warriors in the Galaxy. His father.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I want to learn the ways of the Force, and become a Jedi like my father.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>It seems like the journey I started with Ben is complete,</em> Luke mused. <em>I’ve come a long way since I was a</em> <em>simple farmboy on Tatooine</em>.</p>
<p>But Luke knew that wasn’t really true. His journey was far from over. Becoming a Jedi was admittedly a personal ambition. Now, as a Jedi, he had a responsibility. He had others to save. A Galaxy to free, a tyrant to overthrow.</p>
<p>By his father’s side.</p>
<p><em>Except that’s not really your father. Your true father</em>.   </p>
<p>When Luke set out to be a Jedi, he wanted to be like his father Anakin Skywalker: the cunning Jedi of the Clone Wars. And Ben’s good friend. </p>
<p>Now, his father was Darth Vader: the atrocious Sith. And Anakin Skywalker’s killer.</p>
<p>But not quite.</p>
<p><em>Forgotten, not dead</em>, Luke resolved. <em>He’s only forgotten his former self.</em> <em>If Darth Vader can care about me, then Anakin Skywalker can’t truly be dead.  </em></p>
<p>Luke sighed. For now, they were still opposites. Light and Dark. Sith and Jedi.</p>
<p>And he’d still be by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In spite of passing The Trials, there was one component that Luke realized he lacked: the characteristic symbol of a Jedi’s skills...</p>
<p>Not surprisingly, Vader realized this as well. As Luke was finishing getting ready that morning, Vader made his way to Luke’s chamber. He opened the entrance and found himself several feet from his son. Luke was just about to depart the room. To seek him out; Vader knew.</p>
<p>At the hiss of the door’s opening and Vader’s presence, Luke appeared briefly startled. He quickly recovered and his eyes brightened.</p>
<p>“Ah, hello,” he said simply. <em>How to start...I have a request...</em>    </p>
<p>“Luke,” Vader stated, “it’s time you’ve constructed your own lightsaber.” He knew what his son wanted—and needed. His son would need his own weapon to help him strike down his Master.</p>
<p>Luke smiled. “I couldn’t agree more,” he replied cheerily. <em>That was easy. I didn’t even have to remind him the reason I don’t have one. Or a right hand... </em></p>
<p>They left the suite, and took the elevator down, down, down: to a level below the fortress’ main floor—Vader had punched in a special code to access it. When the elevator door finally opened, it exposed a plain yet armored chamber. Vader led Luke down a small corridor. Built into its end was a nearly hidden doorway: it’s outline was thin and faint. Though it was in the form of a vault. Vader gave an easy wave before the heavily fortified entrance: it opened smoothly. As Luke stepped inside, his mouth gaped unthinkingly. He understood why the place was so heavily secured.</p>
<p>It was a collection room.</p>
<p>The small chamber was entirely filled with lightsabers. Vader kept the sacred, scarce weapons casually stockpiled in a glorified storage room. Shelves, mantels, racks: all covered with lightsabers. Some were trophies, neatly arranged or set up like displays; others were less significant, crowded together wherever there was space.</p>
<p>Out of place with the scene was a sturdy work-table in the room’s center. On its top Luke noticed were tools, mechanical parts, a small book, and a crystal.</p>
<p>Vader strode past Luke over to the bench. He gestured with his hand to the items.</p>
<p>“You can use these parts to create your lightsaber. This book is an instruction manual that will show you how to properly construct it,“ Vader explained. “And you may these other lightsabers I have collected as guides. There are a variety of types.”</p>
<p>Luke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “’Collected?’ Is that how you got all these lightsabers? By ‘collecting’ them? Ben said that the Empire—<em>you</em>—outlawed them. I doubt Jedi were willingly handing these over to you.” Revelation and horror struck him. “You got these lightsabers through the Purge! You killed for these.” Luke’s eyes hardened.</p>
<p>Vader stiffened. He pivoted towards Luke and raised himself to his full height. “I did what needed to be done to keep this Empire safe. The Jedi were corrupt and had to be eliminated. And I could not allow such dangerous weapons to be scattered across the Galaxy for any fool to stumble across.”</p>
<p>Vader was frustrated. Luke had to understand that Obi-Wan and the Jedi were not as they seemed. Only as a Sith could he achieve what he desired.</p>
<p>He reminded himself he couldn’t force this, Luke’s turn had to be genuine. He just had to keep nudging.</p>
<p>But for the time being at least...</p>
<p>“You will drop this matter on how I acquired these. It’s not your concern.”</p>
<p>Luke blinked. His face softened. “You’re right. It’s not.”</p>
<p>Vader could just see the neck-band peeking out from Luke’s shirt collar.</p>
<p>“Let me show you what will power your lightsaber.”</p>
<p>Now that they were back on task, Vader returned his attention to the workbench. He picked up the small crystal between his fingers. It was lustrous: sleek, glassy, and red.</p>
<p>“Energy constantly flows through this crystal. When using a lightsaber, you are directing a power current. Your thoughts and actions become energy. And that energy flows through the crystal and becomes a part of your lightsaber." Vader explained. “Bear in mind, it is not the crystal that actually powers the blade. It is a Jedi’s life Force that brings it to life.”   </p>
<p>Luke nodded seriously. He had stood completely still and unblinking as he absorbed what his father said.</p>
<p>Luke walked up to the table, stood by his father’s side while studying the hardware pieces. Briefly thumbed through the instruction manual. He then eyed the crystal in Vader’s thumb and forefinger. “Does it have to be red?” Luke grumbled.</p>
<p>Vader held back a sigh. “Because they are synthetically made, these crystals are typically red in hue.”</p>
<p>Luke frowned slightly.</p>
<p>“However, through mediation and the Force, you can make your blade any color you want.” Vader thought. “The lightsaber is, after all, an expression of yourself.”</p>
<p>The corner of Luke’s mouth twitch upwards. <em>Oh, the possibilities...</em></p>
<p>Vader considered Luke for a moment. He then unclipped his own lightsaber from his belt. Luke’s eyes followed as Vader placed it on the table before them. “You can check mine as a guide as well...and inspiration.”</p>
<p>Luke looked down at the blade, then back at Vader, shocked. <em>He loves this thing more than he did the Death Star! </em> <em>He’s willing to part with it so he can help me? </em>“Thank you, father.”</p>
<p>Vader nodded. He then headed towards the doorway. “This is a personal undertaking. I will leave you to your work, my son.” Soon Luke was alone in the weapon-filled chamber.</p>
<p>And he was keen to get started.</p>
<p>Luke first circled the room, exploring the different lightsabers on the numerous shelves. He was amazed how different each one was from each other. Different hilts, different colors, multiple blades! One lightsaber he found had a gracefully curved hilt, something he had never considered. Though he was disappointed to discover its blade was red. Another lightsaber he found emitted a purple hue: purple!</p>
<p>Luke then spent several hours reading through the instruction manual. He inspected the equipment provided for him. Consulted back and forth with the manual.</p>
<p><em>Seems straightforward enough</em>, he thought, rubbing his chin.</p>
<p>He felt confident to begin constructing a blade.</p>
<p>But how? What kind? What design?</p>
<p>Luke recalled the distinguished style of Ben’s lightsaber: it had been sophisticated, purposeful, regal.</p>
<p>
  <em>“An elegant weapon for a more civilized age.”</em>
</p>
<p>He then gazed down at Vader’s lightsaber on the table, at his father’s. Its design was very different from Ben’s, but not any less impressive. Pristine, mighty, grand.</p>
<p>The image of his father placing his own weapon before him on the table flashed in Luke’s mind. The was a certain sense of vulnerability to the action that Luke couldn’t place.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he want mine to look like his? Does he want me to imitate him in some way?</em>
</p>
<p>But what about Ben? He taught him first, about the Jedi, the Force—Ben had given him his father’s, <em>Anakin’</em>s, lightsaber. Then he had sacrificed his life for Luke and his friends on the Death Star. Surely he should pay homage to Ben with his new lightsaber.</p>
<p>Luke ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>Eventually he went to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke was oblivious to how time passed as he constructed his lightsaber; it had taken him several days to create. The final step had been the longest: Luke had to meditate on the crystal, infuse it with his Force energy, his own being.</p>
<p>The crystal had pulsated and radiated with life, the saber parts had molded around it, and they had fused together to create a perfected tool.</p>
<p>When the lightsaber was finished, Luke meticulously inspected it. Felt the cylinder’s textures. Weighed it in his hands.</p>
<p>Luke felt complete. Safe, formidable, authentic. A Jedi.</p>
<p>Satisfied, he grabbed Vader’s lightsaber, clipped his own to his belt and left the lightsaber-filled room. Now to show his father.</p>
<p>As Luke entered back into the empty, plain chamber, he realized it was probably naïve to expect Vader to be waiting for him. He was still alone in the lowest level of the fortress.</p>
<p><em>Should I go check his suite? Or is he busy? Do I need an access code to get back up? Actually, what time is it?</em> Luke scratched his chin.</p>
<p>It was just then that Vanee slunk down the chamber towards Luke. <em>How did he get down here?</em></p>
<p>Vanee gave Luke an over-the-top expression of surprise and delight. “Ah! Master Skywalker! You’ve come back to us! I wondered how long you were going to lock yourself away in your work. Things are so...quiet and calm without you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to hear that,” Luke retorted. “But I like to take the time to do things right.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, a fine quality,” Vanee agreed mockingly. “But you should see how Lord Vader can finish his tasks so quickly and so effortlessly.” His gaze lowered to both Vader’s lightsaber and Luke’s new lightsaber hooked to his waist. “And you should see the many unique features that My Master has added to his weapon! Such ingenuity and innovation!” His eyebrows lifted slightly, a subtle smirk on his face. “It’s no wonder he has never been bested in battle. Experience or...youthful vigor mean nothing compared to superior weaponry and skill.” Luke shouldn’t have been surprised that Vanee knew he had yet to defeat his father in their sparring practices.</p>
<p>Luke crossed his arms, then placed one hand under his chin. “Perhaps you’re wrong about that.”     </p>
<p>Vanee cocked his head; lifted a faint eyebrow. “No?” He trilled.</p>
<p>“You familiar with The Death Star?”</p>
<p>Vanee straightened. “Obviously. I escorted many directors and engineers around the Fortress while they met with Lord Vader about its construction.” His tone had become haughty. </p>
<p>Luke smiled slightly. “Well, I destroyed it. A so-called ‘technological terror’ and I took it down in a tiny starship and a pair of proton torpedoes.” He paused. “I definitely didn’t have superior firepower or skill. I succeeded because of my friends, and hope, and the Force.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Because of Leia, Han, Chewie...Ben.</em>
</p>
<p>Luke’s heart began to pang, but as soon as the feeling of loss grew, he recalled his father’s previous words to push them out of him mind. So he did. The heartache dissipated.  </p>
<p>Luke returned his attention back to Vanee, his hands open. “So you see? Sometimes it’s not always about might or superiority. Sometimes it’s about something deeper.”</p>
<p>Vanee stretched his mouth in the semblance of a smile. His eyes stayed dull. “My, how insightful, Master Skywalker.”</p>
<p>Luke clenched his fists. <em>Why do I even try with him?</em></p>
<p>“Anyway,” Luke endured, “have you seen your Master? My father,” he emphasized.</p>
<p>Vanee clasped his hands. “Ah, Yes! Lord Vader has been waiting for you. He has requested that you return to the top towers as soon as you finished.” He pulled out his comlink. “I will inform my Master that you are ready for him.”</p>
<p>Luke gave a curt nod. “Thanks Vanee.” He sidestepped Vanee to head toward the elevator.</p>
<p>Despite Luke’s departure, Vanee bowed anyway. “Of course, Master Skywalker.” As he returned to his full height, he called out, “You best hurry to do as your father requests. It’s your duty as a son. Though,” he continued, “I’m sure you desire nothing less than to do as he wishes anyway.”</p>
<p>As the elevator door opened, Luke turned his head back slightly to glare at Vanee. He was now facing Luke, smiling civilly.</p>
<p>Luke turned back to the elevator, shaking his head as he stepped inside.</p>
<p>
  <em>Definitely an odd duck. </em>
</p>
<p>Vanee waited until the elevator doors closed before he activated the comlink. “My Lord?”</p>
<p>“What is it, Vanee?”</p>
<p>“The boy has finished his task. He will be meeting you shortly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Meditating in his bacta-tank was impossible. Vader had spent the past several days impatiently awaiting Luke’s lightsaber revelation. A lightsaber was made to be personal, a physical manifestation of a Jedi’s—Sith’s—individuality. It would be thrilling for him to see his son’s: the weapon could tell him so much about Luke, and he wanted to <em>know</em>.</p>
<p>But as someone who had made <em>many </em>lightsabers, Vader also knew how painstaking of a charge it was to construct.</p>
<p>It hadn’t made it any easier to wait for Luke to finish.</p>
<p>After Vanee had contacted him, Vader had paced to the elevator’s opening. The sound of his respirator filled the silence monotonously as he stood waiting.  </p>
<p>The elevator opened: Luke stepped out to Vader. He already held Vader’s lightsaber in his hand. Luke passed it back to him. “Here’s yours back.”</p>
<p>Vader hooked it to its place on his belt. “And yours?”</p>
<p>Luke glanced down to his own belt. Unclasped the lightsaber he had been concealing with his arm. Luke held it out to Vader slowly—Vader could sense his self-consciousness. Luke then clasped his hands behind his back, averted his eyes. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Vader held the lightsaber with both hands almost reverently. Ran his thumb over it. Nearly missed his regulated breaths.</p>
<p>The handle was slenderer and less compact, but Luke’s lightsaber was unquestionably modeled after his. The bright silver beneath the black grips; the sharp cut of the saber’s mouth.</p>
<p>Luke sensed that Vader had noticed the similarities. He shrugged—an attempt at nonchalant. “There were some interesting designs in your collection. But I’m not one for classics...antiques.” <em>It’s true. The Millennium Falcon isn’t a classic: it’s a piece of junk.</em></p>
<p>“Plus...” Luke continued, “I thought it’s a way to, you know, carry on the Skywalker legacy.”</p>
<p>Vader didn’t say anything. He continued to look over the lightsaber. Vader had considered creating Luke’s lightsaber himself or instructing him how design it. But he realized Luke was his own man; for some things, it was best to let Luke decided for himself. So Vader had settled for giving him his own as a lead. Had left it up to Luke to express himself.</p>
<p>And that he had chosen to emulate him, had made the decision wholly satisfying.</p>
<p>“Your skills are complete,” Vader confirmed. He handed the lightsaber back to Luke. “It is well made, my son.”</p>
<p>Luke grinned. “You didn’t even see its best feature!”</p>
<p>Vader watched as Luke ignited the blade.</p>
<p>It was green.</p>
<p>“You,” Vader paused. “It is quite bright.”</p>
<p>Still grinning, Luke deactivated the lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt. He rolled his shoulders back and circled his neck, stretching it.</p>
<p>Vader noticed the dark circles under his son’s eyes, remembering how much time he had spent fervently working on crafting his lightsaber. He gently placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder.  </p>
<p>“You are tired, my son. Go to your chamber and rest. I will have Vanee come shortly with a meal as well.”</p>
<p>Luke rubbed the side of his face. “All that sounds really great right now.”</p>
<p>Vader released Luke’s shoulder. “Go recover young one.”</p>
<p>Luke nodded and retreated to his suite.</p>
<p>Vader contemplated. Luke was powerful, had his weapon, had proven himself to him.</p>
<p>Luke was ready to join him on his mission to defeat his Master.</p>
<p>And though he despised the thought of bringing Luke into any danger, there was no one else he’d rather have by his side. Who he <em>needed</em> by his side.</p>
<p>Father and son.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! and commenting! :D</p>
<p>I literally flipped a coin over Luke's lightsaber design: whether it'd look like Obi-Wan's still or we'd try something new and make Vader happy.</p>
<p>Tails won.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Holocron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Ten: The Holocron</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After he showered, ate, and changed, Luke had gracelessly flopped on his bed down for the count. He sunk into the blackness of exhaustion.</p>
<p>While his son slept, Vader too rested—as much as he could. He used the time to meditate and recover in his bacta-tank. Rejuvenated his mind. Almost his body.</p>
<p>Vader glanced down at the lava-river visible beneath the tank. Watched it flowed as an orangey blur with his own ravaged eyes, not with his helmet’s exaggeratedly enhanced visual capabilities. And the ever-present red tint.  </p>
<p>Vader hated that helmet, <em>hated</em> wearing that whole life-support suit. Unless he was in a bacta-tank or one of his specialized meditation chambers, he was confined to that damned suit.</p>
<p>All. The. Time.</p>
<p>It was uncomfortable, painful, bulky, inflexible. Vader recalled the frustration he had had when first learning to alter his fighting style. No longer could he swing his lightsaber around so freely, nor could he move so gracefully. Simple brute force became his ally. </p>
<p>And his body.... not that he had even been vain, but Vader knew that at one time he had been handsome. How else would he have first managed to capture Padme’s attention? Certainly not by his charm or eloquence. There was a time when he had been healthy and strong and attractive. Now, he was grotesque. Those fine features were now scarred or weakened or missing.</p>
<p>But physical pain, limitations, and blemishes Vader could accept. What he absolutely loathed was the intolerable and insufferable feeling of claustrophobia he felt inside that suit and helmet. It was suffocating, confining, compressing. He was isolated and imprisoned in his own damaged body.</p>
<p>All because of Obi-Wan. The man who had professed to have been his brother. To have loved him.</p>
<p>Liar.</p>
<p>Most significantly, it was because of Obi-Wan that Vader would never truly see his son. Not face-to-face. It would always be mask-to-face, through that damned helmet’s perception. Here they were actually together and his own son still didn’t even know what he looked like! What physical similarities they possessed: the same soft yet striking blue eyes. Well, once same. His were the Sithly yellow now.</p>
<p>Instead, Vader was forever forced in a masquerade. And the only face that his son saw when he looked at him was the same one seen by everyone else: a monster’s. Meant to instill terror, unfeeling, and hostility.</p>
<p>All because of <em>him.</em></p>
<p>And the fact that Luke seemed to hero-worship Obi-Wan—like he himself once had long ago—was enraging. His son had <em>no idea</em> the damage Obi-Wan had caused to his, to <em>their</em> family. Obi-Wan had nearly killed Vader, turned Padme against him, and then done the same thing with his son.</p>
<p>True to the Jedi way, Obi-Wan had twisted the truth: told Luke that Vader murdered his father, Anakin Skywalker. Leaving out the detail that he had been the one to leave Anakin for dead. And without Vader’s protection, Luke had believed him. Obi-Wan had poisoned his own son against him, filled him with lies.</p>
<p>And now Vader was laboring to reverse Obi-Wan’s corruption on Luke. And getting Luke to willingly turn, to recognize the flaws and shortcomings of the Light was painstaking. It would only be through the power of the Dark Side that Luke would be strong enough to help him overthrown Sidious.  </p>
<p>
  <em>“Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him!  And together, you and I can rule the Galaxy...make things the way we want them to be!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-Wan was right... you've changed!”</em>
</p>
<p>Vader would kill Obi-Wan again and again if he could.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t change what damage had been done—that was a truth he had long since accepted. He would just have to continue nudging Luke towards what was truly right. What would actually give him the power to change things for the better. And then what they could do together...</p>
<p>Vader was his father. He knew what was best for Luke.   </p>
<p>And Obi-Wan had nothing on him there. He knew <em>nothing</em> about family.</p>
<p>There was a brief disruption in his meditations as he sensed his son’s consciousness rouse through their Force-Bond.</p>
<p>Even with all the grief he had suffered, Vader found he could actually experience a state of ease and contentedness when he wrapped his mind around the fact that his son was physically here with him. Though it was a shame he had needed the Nightsister’s magick to achieve their reunification.</p>
<p>No matter. The mind-control band around Luke’s neck was wholly invaluable. While it had served its original purpose, it continued to be useful.</p>
<p>No doubt it would be of use on their upcoming enterprise. While he wanted Luke by his side for this expedition, he would take every precaution.</p>
<p>Vader spent a little while longer in the bacta-tank, savoring one last stretch of respite.</p>
<p>But it was time.</p>
<p>Vader signaled to the droid permanently stationed nearby. It began the familiar process of removing him from the tank. Reattaching artificial limbs. Fitting him into the suit. Setting the helmet over his head.</p>
<p>Becoming the monster again.</p>
<p>Once he had been returned to his now normal self, Vader set about making preparations for their leave. He walked to his suite’s Comm Board. Contacted his hanger’s main deck.    </p>
<p>An officer answered immediately, “Yes, Lord Vader?”</p>
<p>“Prepare my shuttle for me and my son’s departure. Fully stocked and supplied.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my Lord. It will be done presently.”</p>
<p>Vader cut the call.</p>
<p>Now to the most crucial matter.</p>
<p>He moved past his bacta-tank, to the southern end of his chamber where he had installed a false wall. Standing before it, Vader used the Force telepathically. The “wall” slid away, revealing a hidden nook. Inside was a small vault, one that could only be unlocked with the Force.   </p>
<p>He opened the vault. Pulled out its contents. Held it solemnly.</p>
<p>He placed it within a leather pouch, then hooked it to his utility belt.</p>
<p>Vader made his way to Luke’s chamber.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader opened the door to Luke’s suite and amusingly caught sight of his son swinging his new lightsaber around the room. Luke was hard at work methodically striking down invisible opponents, unconsciously making faces and quiet exclamations. He was so engaged in his “task” he hadn’t heard the door’s hiss as it opened.</p>
<p>Vader approached him slowly, keeping his respirator as low as possible. He very nearly didn’t want to put an end to Luke’s play-acting. It was almost...endearing.</p>
<p>Although...</p>
<p>He ignited his own lightsaber.  </p>
<p>Luke quickly spun around at the sound, his eyes wide and his saber raised. When he saw it was Vader, he exhaled and lowered his weapon slightly.</p>
<p>“Ah, hello,” Luke said, his ears pinker than normal. “I, uh, was just testing it out some more.” He weighed the lightsaber in his hand. “Works great. Nice grip. Balanced.” <em>Damn it, I must look like a little kid waving around a stick!</em></p>
<p>“Perhaps you would like to test it against another blade?” Vader gestured with his lightsaber.</p>
<p>Luke smiled appreciatively. “That might be helpful.”</p>
<p>They exchanged a few blows good-naturedly. Leisurely and light.</p>
<p>After a moment, Vader stepped back from Luke. “Your lightsaber is indeed functioning properly.” He deactivated his weapon.    </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Luke said, “I’m pretty happy with it.” He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt as well. He then stretched his arms in an exaggerated manner. “Well I’m feeling good. Did you need my help with anything?”  </p>
<p>“First it is time that I showed you something,” Vader started. “Something that will help us in our effort to defeat the Emperor.”</p>
<p>Luke startled slightly. <em>So we’re finally gonna start working on taking that tyrant down... </em></p>
<p>“Really?” He asked. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Vader reached down at the leather pouch on his belt. Opened the flap and withdrew his treasure. He held it out in front of Luke, who stared at it confusedly. </p>
<p>In Vader’s palm was a small-scaled pyramidal device. The pyramid’s points were covered in a sort of hardened black quartz. Its base was sat on the same hard material. Hieroglyphic symbols gridded the pyramid with glossy black coloring. The only color variation came from the device’s interior: the inside appeared to be a glowing ruby crystal.</p>
<p>Luke leaned down even closer to the pyramidal device in Vader’s hand. He didn’t dare reach out for it, though. While it was small, the energy radiating off it felt unnerving. “Ah, I hate to ask again, but, what is it?”</p>
<p>“This, my son, is a Holocron: an ancient container of knowledge and wisdom,” Vader answered. “Only those strong in the Force can access their secret contents.”</p>
<p>“You mean this little thing has something inside it?” Luke asked. He pointed to the symbols covering the Holocrons. “Is this some sort of language? What’s it say?”</p>
<p>“No, Holocrons don’t have anything physical inside them. They are used to record or preserve teachings or rare intelligence. However, they can be used as keys in some instances.” Vader said. He lifted the Holocron at eye level. “The hieroglyphics are the Sith language, now considered the Old Tongue.”</p>
<p>Vader then pushed the Holocron close to Luke encouraging him to take it. “Holocrons rely their information in a unique way. They speak to you, my son.”</p>
<p>Luke recoiled slightly. “Forget I asked.” <em>That explains why it feels so dark.</em></p>
<p>Vader pressed it to him closer. “Take it Luke. Feel how it works. I promise it won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>Without a second thought, Luke grabbed the Holocron from Vader’s hand. The small pyramid began to shine. It felt warm and pulsing in his hand. It made him feel the same way: energized and vibrant and alive. It felt <em>good.</em></p>
<p>A silky voice suddenly filled his head: “<em>In the shadows there is great power.”</em></p>
<p>Luke gasped. The sinister proclamation broke him out of his high. He didn’t want to know what the shadows held.</p>
<p>“Please take it back,” Luke implored to Vader. It was like he couldn’t let it go.    </p>
<p>Vader knew what Luke had heard. What every Dark Holocron will first intone to its beholder. But now that Luke knew how it worked, Vader would relent.</p>
<p>He plucked the Holocron out of Luke’s hand and watched as his son sighed and relaxed his shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he would just accept the Dark Side’s power...</em>
</p>
<p>“How did you...where did you get that?” Luke asked warily. <em>What “shadows” did my father delve into to get that Holocron? And who did he hurt to get it?</em></p>
<p>Vader was less than eager to discuss with Luke the details of how he had acquired the Holocron. Indeed, its discovery did involve a considerable amount of torture and death. And an unpleasant journey to Moraband—the planetary home of the ancient Sith. And an even more unpleasant journey into their crypts. He had had to destroy many tombs and spirits until he had found what he what he was searching for.</p>
<p>“Do not concern yourself with that matter, young one,” Vader simply instructed.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Luke said, his curiosity and suspicion vanishing. “Alright.”</p>
<p>Vader had been right: the Nightsister’s magick continued to be useful.</p>
<p>“So how will this Holocron help us defeat the Emperor?” Luke asked instead.  <em>Back to the mission at hand.</em></p>
<p>“It won’t,” Vader stated. Luke furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth to question Vader— “Not on its own,” Vader said before Luke could speak. “This Holocron is one of a pair. It’s missing its counterpart. Vader rotated the Holocron, studying its different sides. “On its own, this is useless. It only tells me where that other one is located.”</p>
<p>Using the Force, Vader began to reanimate the Holocron again.</p>
<p>Its crimson interior blazed. Seconds later, the Holocron become like a projector and a small hologram of a completely blue planet materialized above it. Luke mentally ran through the limited list of planets he knew: this one he didn’t recognize it.</p>
<p>Vader deactivated the Holocron’s projection. “I will need both Holocrons in order to access the power needed to defeat the Emperor.” He looked intently at Luke, “And you will be joining me in my retrieval of the second Holocron, my son.”</p>
<p>“Yes father,” Luke agreed reflexively. Then Vader’s words actually hit him. Luke raised an eyebrow at Vader, “You’re serious? We’re leaving? And you’re letting me go into who-the-hell-knows-what with you?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I am. You’ve shown yourself to be more than capable—you will be a powerful ally. And,” Vader added, “No harm can come to you while you’re with me.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, he shouldn’t be overbearing at all.</em> “Alright then. So when are we leaving? I’m ready when you are.” Luke placed his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“Shortly. I have already made departure preparations. Pack lightly but make sure you bring your lightsaber.”</p>
<p>Luke smirked, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“I need to take care of some final details, tet the staff know they are not to let anyone know where we are going. When you are finished, meet me down in the hanger bay at my shuttle.” Vader turned with a flourish.</p>
<p>“Will do.” Luke called out as the doorway closed.</p>
<p>As Luke packed, he couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. The man of action was back! He wasn’t going to be stuck in the fortress anymore, constrained and inactive. He was finally going to be doing something purposeful, consequential, <em>real</em>.</p>
<p>And if returning to action meant having to accept his father breathing down his neck (quite literally) the entire time, Luke would endure it.</p>
<p>A mission with his father...that was...fantastical. It was one of his unspoken dreams: to stand right next to his father on one of his Jedi adventures. To watch his father’s feats in amazement. Then to make his father proud with his own heroics.  </p>
<p>But his father was Darth Vader: he most definitely did not fit the hero-father figure Luke saw in his dreams.</p>
<p><em>Well, looks like I got what I wanted: to go on an adventure with my father.</em> Luke thought as he slung his pack over his shoulder.<em> “Who just so happens to be Darth Vader.</em> He headed out of the suite.<em> I guess that’s also why they say be careful what you wish for...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Like he was told to do, Luke promptly made his way down to the fortress’ hanger, an area of the stronghold he’d never been before.</p>
<p>Boy, had he been missing out.</p>
<p>Luke’s head swiveled as he took in all the starships. To Luke, it seemed that Vader had accumulated his own fleet: Interceptors, Starfighters, probably every TIE fighter type there was. The only thing out of place among the cold, grey ships was a sleek, yellow Starfighter. It looked as beautiful as it was functional.</p>
<p>Maybe he could take a closer look at them when they returned...</p>
<p>Luke made his way down the hanger, where he could make out his father in front of an opened <em>Lambda</em> shuttle. Vader stood motionless waiting for Luke’s approach.</p>
<p>“You sure have some nice ships,” Luke complimented when he reached Vader.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I can show you them more thoroughly upon our return,” Vader responded; he had seen Luke perusing the ships. Vader was proud of his collection, and the fact that his son shared his passion for flying...perhaps he was proud about that too.</p>
<p>Vader noticed Luke’s eyes brightened at the suggestion. “For now, there is a trip we must make,” he reminded.</p>
<p>“Right. So where is this other Holocron anyway?” Luke asked. “You never did say.”</p>
<p>“In the Pyrshak system. On the planet Manaan.” Vader answered simply. “Come, you will learn more when we get there.” He made for the <em>Lambda’</em>s open boarding ramp.</p>
<p>“Never heard of it,” Luke dismissed as he followed behind. “Can I pilot?” <em>I’ve always wanted to see what these Imperial pieces of junk can do...</em></p>
<p>Vader stopped mid-step on the boarding ramp. “No. I will be piloting.” He twisted back towards Luke. “And I believe you just said that you’ve never even heard of this planet. I’d rather not be stranded in the outer-rim for the next millennia.”</p>
<p>Luke averted his eyes. “Oh. Yeah.” <em>Way to go, Skywalker</em>.</p>
<p>Vader turned back towards the shuttle’s entrance. “You can, however, copilot if you wish,” he said as he continued his ascent into the ship.</p>
<p>Luke’s bit back a smile. “I suppose I can live with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When your dad won't give you the car keys...</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and commenting! :D</p>
<p>Didn't realize somebody was gonna be so broody at the beginning...or is that angst? lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ahto City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Given the planet's environment, I realize that this chapter may or may not shares elements with Finding Nemo and that wasn't my intention at all lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major credit and thanks to the video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic  wiki page for the accuracy and inspiration of the latter half of this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eleven: Ahto City</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In comparison to the red-molten coated planet of Mustafar, Manaan was a perfect contrast.</p><p>The planet was entirely an ocean of water.</p><p>When the <em>Lambda</em> pulled out of hyperspace overhead the planet, Luke gaped. In the blackness of space, Manaan was a light sapphire. Rather than giving off a harsh radiating hue, its blue coloration emitted softly and gently.</p><p>As the shuttle broke through the planet’s atmosphere, Luke craned his neck before the cockpit’s front viewport: he could only see miles of pure sea. The only sea he knew was the Dune Sea. Grains of sand filled its parched and arid ocean.</p><p>“Is this whole planet all water? Does anyone even live here?” Luke asked incredulously.</p><p>“Manaan is indeed an aquatic world. “Vader answered.” And despite appearances, it has a considerable population of both native sentients and off-worlders.” He keyed in coordinates and a unique security code. “Manaan’s settlements are beneath the surface.”</p><p>“That’s...unbelievable.” Luke uttered; he was still captivated by the boundless waves beneath the shuttle. The planet’s sunlight created the water to sparkle. “I don’t think anyone from Tatooine could imagine this much water—much less know what to do with even a fraction of it.”</p><p>It was an offhanded comment for Luke, but for Vader it was jolting. It reminded him that there was a whole part of Luke’s life he knew nothing about. Despite their same origin on that desolate sand hell, they had wildly different experiences, thankfully. But did Luke share his same feelings towards that planet? What was his childhood like? Vader didn’t actually know.</p><p>After they defeated Sidious, perhaps he’d make Luke tell him.</p><p>“So is that where we’re going? Under the water? I don’t think this ship can handle that.” Luke broke Vader’s musings.   </p><p>“We must first head to the one settlement above-surface: Manaan’s capital, Ahto City. We will be disembarking from there in order to get what we need.” Vader replied. He turned to face Luke. “We will be no problems here; this planet is under the Empire’s control.”</p><p>“Oh, wonderful,” Luke said wryly. Turning his attention back down to Manaan’s surface, he noticed that there was finally something different beyond the endless blue. It looked like a giant cream-colored shell but with high surrounding walls and a deep circular center. It was a floating city. Ahto City.   </p><p>“The city stays afloat using a buoyancy system located in its center,” Vader stated, answering Luke’s unspoken question.</p><p>Vader guided the shuttle towards Ahto City’s west-central region, where the docking bay was located. He expertly landed the craft onto its landing area. Luke could see out the viewport Imperial dock officers manning the control ports. There were also what looked like humanoid amphibians serving them: the native Selkaths.</p><p> Luke had made sure to grab a black robe and he had draped it over his seat during their trip. He put it on now, the robe’s hood pulled up over his head. The anonymity the shrouding gave him filled him with an odd sense of security. As Vader and Luke descended the ship’s boarding ramp, an Imperial dock officer scurried towards them. Luke stayed slightly behind Vader as the officer stood before him when they were fully off.</p><p>“Lord Vader!” The man exclaimed. “What an honor to have you here at our little insignificant outpost!”  </p><p>“Cease your flatteries,” Vader derided. He leaned down over the officer in an intimidating manner.  “I have business to conduct here, officer. Privately.”</p><p>The officer gulped. Then nodded vigorously. “Whatever you need to complete your matters, My Lord, it shall be provided.”</p><p>“Good. Prepare a submersible that will carry both myself and my apprentice.” Vader gestured his head back towards Luke.</p><p>“Of course My Lord.” The officer beckoned to one of the Selkaths, who rushed over to him. His face was shaped like a thick stingray, and his skin was a bluish-green. His glassy black eyes and drooping mouth conveyed that he was less than thrilled to be assisting.</p><p> The two conversed quietly while Vader bore down on them. Luke instead stared beyond the docking bay, further into the city’s structure; the closest feature appeared to be a courtyard.</p><p>The officer faced Vader again. “My Lord, all our larger submersibles are currently off-base and are not yet scheduled to return. We only have single-man submersibles available.” The man tipped back and forth on his feet. “Will separate travel be suitable for you and your... associate?”</p><p>Vader was silent for a moment. Crossed his arms. The depths of Manaan could be dangerous: it was teeming with savage aquatic species and dark energy. His power to protect Luke on their journey would be severely limited if they were in separate ships.</p><p>Vader spun to Luke, his back to the two Imperials. “If we cannot travel together, then you will stay here. I will go alone. You do not know the way as I do.”</p><p>Luke’s shoulders slumped. “Yes father.” Though Luke had agreed to the directive, Vader heard him mutter under his breath, a sour expression on his face.  </p><p>“Do you have something to add, young one?” Vader challenged.</p><p>“Will what I have to say matter?” Luke retorted.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“What’s the use in training me and asking for my help if you’re not going to let me do anything?” Luke crossed his arms. “You do realize I’m a military Commander<em>? </em>I lead dangerous missions all the time...And I’ve always gotten out of hard spots when I’ve needed to!”</p><p>“Your ability to escape permanent damage, <em>Commander, </em>has depended on sheer chance and other’s incompetence.” Vader countered. “Need I remind you that your idea of getting out of a ‘hard spot’ involved throwing yourself down a reactor shaft?”</p><p>“That’s not the point!” Luke cried. “When are you going to let me show you that I’m capable of handling myself? That I’m capable of being helpful to you? Don’t you want me with you when you face the Emperor?” From beneath the dark hood, his blue eyes shone. “Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>It was a quiet but nonetheless stinging accusation, and Vader was surprised to feel genuine hurt emanating from Luke through their Bond. Of course Vader wanted, needed, expected Luke to help him defeat the Emperor. That was destiny.</p><p>And of course, he trusted Luke. He knew how powerful and skilled he was—he had cultivated his strength. Vader had no doubts in Luke’s abilities or intellect: he was superb. Couldn’t he understand that it wasn’t a matter of trust? How often had he seen expert warriors slain, or experienced pilots shot down because of frivolous accidents or dumb chance? Or because he couldn’t save them in time? He couldn’t risk losing Luke the same way. Vader would destroy ever single threat in the entire Galaxy for Luke if it were possible.</p><p>And yet, Vader’s ultimate plan of confronting Sidious would mean bringing Luke directly into the beast’s lair: expose him to danger, destruction, death. If he couldn’t bring Luke into some peril now, with Sidious nowhere in sight, when would Vader ever be able to bring him to face his Master? It wasn’t something that he could prolong. Sidious would discover the truth in time. Then things would be much worse for him, and Luke.</p><p>Was this one of those parent things he had to accept? Allow his son to enter those perils? Luke couldn’t succeed like Vader knew he could if he didn’t let him.</p><p>Luke was right.</p><p>But it was still infuriating.</p><p>“Never doubt that I want you by my side, my son,” Vader asserted to Luke. “We will do this together.” He was pleased to fell the dejection and pain in their Bond dissipate.  </p><p>Vader rotated once again to the officer, who had—wisely—stepped back to give the two space. “Separate travel will suffice. Have two submersibles prepared. And weaponized.”</p><p>The officer came forward and nodded. “Yes, My Lord. It shouldn’t take more than a couple hours to have both ships readied.” The man handed Vader a comlink. “If you’d like to tour around the city while you wait, we will alert you when everything is ready.”</p><p>“Very well.” Vader and Luke left the docking bay and were granted access into the city’s central area, where Luke had previously spotted the courtyard. In the courtyard’s center was a plain yet elegant fountain. Selkaths, droids, and humans drifted about the area, all bearing Imperial insignias. Vader and Luke strolled to the fountain, the only place of stillness in the midst of activity.</p><p>Looks like they had some time on their hands.</p><p>“So what should we do now?” Luke asked as he gently swirled his left fingers in the fountain’s waters. Vader’s eyes trailed the various people indifferently. He was familiar enough with the city; perhaps he could show Luke some of the Empire’s operations, what he’d one day manage.   </p><p>Before Vader could make his suggestion, a Selkath appeared before them, as if summoned by Luke’s question. “My Lords, if you’re not busy, perhaps I can interest you in engaging in our favorite recreation?” His voice was smooth and rich, not wet or slimy like one would think.</p><p>“Which would be?” Vader probed. He was mildly curious as to what the Selkath would say—did he honestly think he’d be interested in swimming?</p><p>The Selkath seemed to smile. “Watching the Swoop Races! Manaan’s renowned for it: a large portion of our tourist industry is attributed to off-worlders coming to watch our racers. And Ahto City has the most excellent track!”   </p><p>Luke lifted his hand out of the water and shook it dry. “That sounds exciting,” he said causally. Vader could tell, however, that his interest was piqued. Vader knew his son was captivated by any and all vehicles.   </p><p>Detecting his intrigue, the Selkath focused on Luke. “It’s quite exciting! Not as dangerous or violent as pod-racing, mind you, but Swoop-racing over the water does give it a little something unique...especially if a racer can’t swim.” The Selkath regarded them both. “Though it’s not official racing season, an amateur competition will be starting shortly—we like our racers to keep their skills sharp. I can take you to the race track if you’d like to observe...Or wager.” He added quietly as Vader crossed his arms.</p><p>Ah. So that was his angle. If he thought he could goad them into betting in the races, he was either a very callow swindler or a plain fool.</p><p>But they had the time, and Luke was clearly willing—Vader could sense it. And he had an</p><p>indescribable sense that he owed it to Luke. Vader still felt...<em>guilty</em> about hurting his feelings earlier. Taking him to the Swoop Race would be an easy way to make it up to him.</p><p>And as a former racer (and champion) himself it couldn’t hurt to watch.</p><p>“You may lead the way,” Vader stated. The Selkath bobbed his large head eagerly and began to lead them towards the city’s eastern end.</p><p>“For real?” Luke uttered to Vader as they followed the Selkath. “You’re—we’re going to a Swoop Race?”</p><p>“Sometimes it’s important to take the opportunity to understand a peoples’ culture.” Vader replied coolly. He titled his head slightly downwards to Luke. “Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, absolutely,” Luke readily responded. He then turned his attention on their now guide. “So what’s your name? What do you do around here?”</p><p>“T'sslth.” The Selkath replied. “I’m Ahto City’s Head Maintenance Officer. I make sure everything on the track is running smoothly whether it’s racing season or not.” </p><p>T’sslth brought them to a large stadium on the East Wall, the stands facing the open water. It was already brimming with spectators, loud and animated. Credits and drinks were already exchanging hands. Ticket writers prowled the stands, looking for fresh gamblers. Easy money.</p><p>“I thought it was the off-season?” Luke asked T’sslth as he led them high up the stands to the exclusive seating area.</p><p>“It is,” T’sslth said. “But like I said, Swoop-Racing is very popular here. Whenever there’s a race, big or small, we always bring in quite a crowd.”  </p><p>T’sslth brought them into a luxury box. Its interior was practically a miniature penthouse: it had a small seating area, a bar, a catering table covered with all types of food; several holovid projectors were mounted on the side wall.</p><p>Only a handful of other Manaan dignitaries and high-ranking Imperials were present. They all stopped their chattering to bow in Vader’s presence.  </p><p>Luke pulled back his hood and looked out the box’s view pane to where the starting line was located. Despite their hovering over the sea, the Swoops were built similar to the ones on Tatooine. He had snuck off to see a few races with Biggs when he was younger, of course, but he’d <em>never</em> been allowed to enter one despite his begging to Uncle Owen.</p><p>The small group of high-rankers were absorbed in drinking and discussing the upcoming odds. Vader listened disinterestedly.</p><p>“These current racers are hardly exciting,” said one Imperial to another, “Scarcely worth betting on.”</p><p>“It’s all just sea cattle to you, huh?” His peer responded. “I don’t know. There’s always a couple surprises. But the local favorites make for a quick profit. That’s why my money’s on Queedle; I quite enjoy his mercenary spirit.”  </p><p>“You may have to save your money.” A Selkath stated loudly as he entered the booth. He approached T’sslth. “Vek had to drop out: said he got called to do some kolto harvesting he couldn’t get out of.” The Selkath leaned close to T’sslth but spoke loud enough to be heard by everyone in the booth. “Personally I think he was scared. His past performance has been less than profitable.” He sighed. “So now we’re short a racer. Might have to cancel for the day.”</p><p>The small group groaned and grumbled. T’sslth tutted. “Why don’t you just ask someone in the crowd to take Vek’s place? It is an amateur competition after all. We could increase the wagers? Add time for betting?”</p><p>“That’s true.” The Selkath stroked his dangling lips. “It could be profitable to open it to the crowd. There’s lots of hotheads and wannabes out there.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” A dauntless voice declared.</p><p>Everyone whirled to Luke, especially Vader. He should have known the boy would say something ludicrous. He closed his eyes in exasperation.   </p><p>Luke’s confidence was unshaken. He addressed the troubled Selkath calmly. “I’m not even an amateur: I’m a great pilot. And I’m willing. So why not let me help you?”</p><p>The Selkath hummed thoughtfully.</p><p><em>Luke, remember how we discussed not jumping on every foolhardy desire that enters into your brain? </em>Vader reprimanded to Luke telepathically.</p><p><em>And remember how you told me that I’ve shown myself to be more than capable?</em> Luke countered. <em>This will be easy for me.</em> <em>And I shouldn’t even have to ask your permission: I’m an adult, you know. </em>He changed tactics. <em>Fine</em>. <em>Please? Let me do this? You can consider it steering practice for the sub. I know it shouldn’t be important, but I’ve just always wanted to try it.</em> Luke’s blue eyes implored Vader pitifully.</p><p>Vader was sorely tempted to forbid him, simply command him to retract his offer to race for the Selkath. Then again, allowing Luke to do this, however <em>stupid</em> it was, would certainly earn his son’s admiration and fidelity. That would be advantageous for future enterprises. And strengthening their bond.     </p><p>And there was something disgustingly disarming about those eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Fine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you!</em>
</p><p>The moment their secret exchange ended, the Selkath had decided. “Why not. No reason it can’t be you. And no reason to send these nice people—and their pocketbooks—home.” He beckoned to Luke with his amphibious hand. “Follow me, I’ll take you to the registration desk.”</p><p>Luke gave Vader another glance for affirmation; Vader gave him a small nod. Luke shrugged off his black robe, unhooking his lightsaber at the same time. He handed them both to Vader for safekeeping, the weapon clandestinely wadded up into the cloak. Luke smiled brightly one last time at Vader then followed the Selkath.</p><p>Luke disappeared from Vader’s sight, but not from his Bond.</p><p>“You have a brave young friend there, Lord Vader,” an officer commented, slightly raising his glass to him. </p><p>“Or foolish,” scoffed another. “I don’t think the boy knows what he’s getting into. He’ll probably tumble off his Swoop right at the start.” A few laughs broke out.</p><p>“Are you willing to bet on that, officer?” Vader dared quietly.</p><p>Any leftover laughter or chattering stopped. “I didn’t take you as a betting man, Lord Vader,” the officer fumbled.</p><p>“I’m not.” Vader responded. He fully faced the man. Raised himself to his full height. “I deal in certitudes.”</p><p>The officer blinked several times, but quickly regained his composure, an air of eagerness surrounding him. “So, what are you <em>certain</em> of, My Lord?” He grinned wolfishly. “That you’re willing to back financially?”</p><p>“Everything you have on the wager that the boy wins.”</p><p>There were titters, mutters, snorts. Vader ignored them all. Crossed his arms.</p><p>“There’s no way that boy will beat Queedle! He hasn’t lost in ages! And have you seen his Swoop? The upgrades are immaculate!” One voice stated.</p><p>“Then he should have nothing to fear in ‘betting’ with me,” Vader replied still staring at the man before him.</p><p>The officer hadn’t lost nerve: his grin had become broader. “You’re on.” He stuck his hand out.</p><p>Vader took it. Shook and squeezed. The officer’s face became red and his smile was now a grimace. His hand was released. The officer exhaled loudly.</p><p>Vader turned to the holovid projectors on the wall: they gave an up-close view of the racers, who were now at the starting line. Here he’d be able to watch Luke’s progress on the track.</p><p>Vader reached out through their Bond one last time. <em>Son?</em></p><p>
  
  <em>Father?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May the Force be with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It better be...I can’t swim!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luke followed the Selkath, who he learned was the Course Regulator, Sslamoth, to the registration desk behind the stands closer to the East Wall.</p><p>“What’s your name, kid?” Sslamoth asked. He handed Luke a dark blue wetsuit and goggles.</p><p>Luke hesitated then settled on the truth. “Luke,” he said as he took the gear.</p><p>“Luke what?”</p><p>“Just Luke.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, gotta ask for our records. And so that the crowd knows who to cheer on when you’re winning, right?” Sslamoth winked. “C’mon, I’ll take you to the Swoop Lounge first; you can get changed in there.”</p><p>After a quick outfit change, Sslamoth brought Luke to the start line by the water. All the other racers were already present.</p><p>“You can use Vek’s Swoop.” Sslamoth said bringing Luke to a worn-down, orange Swoop. “He won’t mind...as long as your wipeout isn’t too costly.” He chuckled. “Good luck.” Sslamoth left Luke alone with the other racers.</p><p>Luke inspected the Swoop all around. It had a standard repulsorlift engine and seemed to be in one piece despite its shabby appearance. Nothing he couldn’t handle. Luke jumped on. He gripped the Swoop’s steering handles and began familiarizing himself with the controls.</p><p>The other racers were either bantering good-naturally or solely attending to their Swoops.</p><p>However, one stopped his heckling when he noticed the new comer. The racer was an Ithorian; he had the distinct brownish flesh, a long curved neck and T-shaped head.</p><p>The Ithorian marched up to Luke. “I’ve raced on six other planets and even got invited to the Grand Tournament at Taris. But I’ve never seen you before. Who the hell are you?” Large hands on his waist.      </p><p>“Hello,” Luke said softly barely glancing up from the Swoop’s steering. He adjusted the gear lever. “Just a fill-in for today’s race.”</p><p>“Hardly.” The Ithorian leaned close to Luke. “Better watch out, kid. If you think you can come into my waters and compete with me, you’ll find yourself at the bottom of Manaan.”</p><p>“Aw Queedle, why are you like this? Leave the guy alone! It’s not even a real competition.” The racer next to Luke had stopped fiddling with her engine in order to yell at him.</p><p>“Damn right it’s not a real competition!” Queedle growled. “I just don’t want anyone taking any more of my earnings from me.” He glared at Luke with his bulbous eyes. “Just watch yourself out there, kid.”</p><p>“I’ll be careful,” Luke replied with a small smile.</p><p>The eyes narrowed. Queedle huffed. He went back to his Swoop.</p><p><em>Great. Nothing like a little friendly competition</em>, Luke thought sarcastically.</p><p>“Racers! Prepare your Swoops! Start time is incoming!” Sslamoth’s voice boomed over the Stadium and waters. Luke could feel the energy and excitement in the stands increase.</p><p>Luke struck down on the Swoop’s kick starter with his foot bringing its engine to life. Its hum sounded to him the way music does to a composer—rhapsody.</p><p>Queedle revved the engine of his Swoop almost as in a direct response. The cacophonous sound caused Luke to turn his head. Queedle glowered at him.</p><p><em>Why do people always seem to form personal vendettas against me? </em>Luke pulled the goggles over his eyes.</p><p>Another presence invaded his thoughts. <em>Son?</em></p><p>
  <em>Father?</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>May the Force be with you.</em>
</p><p>Wishing him luck, that was...thoughtful.</p><p><em>It better be... </em>Luke decided now was a safe enough time to reveal a certain truth to his father<em>. </em><em>I can’t swim!</em></p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>“Racers! It’s time! In three, two, one...BURN IT!”</p><p>A blaring horn sounded. The Swoops took off over the watery track. The crowd erupted into loud cheers.</p><p>High in the stand’s private booth, Vader watched the race displayed on the holovid projectors. He kept his gaze fixed on Luke.</p><p>It was more thrilling than he imagined: the speed was exhilarating. The Swoop’s controls were ultra-sensitive; Luke barely had to twist the throttle for the Swoop to respond. He was cutting through the water like a lightsaber through ice. Droplets of water pelted his legs.</p><p>The track was simple enough: it was a zigzagging ring around Ahto City. The course was also guided by large silver arches that the Swoops had to pass through. However, the track was made complicated in that debris and other obstacles littered the water. Walls jutted out of the water at various angles.</p><p>For now, Luke followed the middle pack—there was at least ten of them altogether. He could see Queedle ahead of him, but the Ithorian was quickly coming up to the front-runners.</p><p>Behind him, Luke heard grinding. He quickly glanced behind. Two Swoops were clashing with each other. One racer kicked the other’s Swoop: it spun off course hitting a wall with a loud crash. Luke ducked as real or imagined Swoop parts fell from the air.</p><p>The course veered sharply causing many Swoops to lose momentum or deviate off course. But Luke kept the pace. His even dared to accelerate further. Now he was barely behind Queedle. The Ithorian twisted his long neck to see Luke gaining ground—or water. Queedle snarled.</p><p>He pulled out a blaster.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t!” Luke shouted uselessly.</p><p>Queedle began firing behind him, attempting to hit Luke’s Swoop. Or Luke. It didn’t matter.</p><p>Luke lowered his body as flat as he could on the Swoop to dodge the shots. The blasts landing indiscriminately: other racers’ Swoops were hit and damaged or careened off course. A blast narrowly skimmed Luke’s turbothruster. </p><p>From the stands, Vader was seething as he watched the turn of events.</p><p>“Ah, there’s that mercenary spirit of Queedle’s!” An imperial asserted cheerfully.</p><p>Vader clenched his fists.</p><p>The Swoops were coming up towards the finish line. Despite Queedle’s blaster onslaught, Luke had managed to become neck-and-neck with him, tied for the lead. Luke rammed his Swoop into Queedle’s, and reached his arm out, trying to grab the blaster out of the Ithorian’s grasp. Queedle resisted, he kept shooting even as Luke tugged at his arm. Blasts fired off into the air as the noses of their Swoops grinded violently.</p><p>Mindful of the blasts, Luke kept wedging his Swoop directly into Queedle’s, goading him to do the same. Queedle took the bait and rammed his Swoop back into Luke’s, twisting his throttle harder and harder. </p><p>Luke stomped on the break pedel, disappearing behind Queedle. The Ithorian, however, was still accelerating and pressing his Swoop in the direction that Luke’s Swoop had been. Without him, Queedle was now pointing his Swoop straight towards an incoming wall.     </p><p>Queedle’s Swoop smacked into the wall with a piercing crunch.</p><p>Accelerating again, Luke was free to ride his Swoop virtually unopposed—without Queedle, he could handle the other competition easily. Two small droids waving flags over the water marked the finish line. Luke quickly crossed it.</p><p>The crowd cheered wildly. No one can resist an underdog. </p><p>In the luxury box, the dignities stared at the holovid projectors in shock. Their former champion was treading in a hot wreckage of Swoop parts. They turned away from the screens to look at Vader.</p><p>Vader stood erect and imposing.</p><p>“As I said,” Vader declared, “I deal in certitudes.”</p><p>The betting Imperial swallowed. “Do you...do you have an account set up here?”</p><p>Vader inclined his head.</p><p>The comlink on his side signaled. Their submersibles were ready.</p><p>Facing the stands, Luke began to climb on top of the Swoop’s seat. Now standing on top of the Swoop, he gave a small wave to the applauding crowd. He could very nearly see into the box where his father was watching. He waved again, this time to the black figure peering out specifically.</p><p>
  <em>Well done, Luke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Told you it’d be easy for me.</em>
</p><p>The bottom of Luke’s wetsuit was soaked and his foot skimmed off the Swoop’s smooth seat. Luke slipped off the bike and into the water with a splash. He flailed his arms wildly in an attempt to grab onto the Swoop before he sunk below the surface. Luke finally caught hold of the Swoop’s seat again, pulling himself back towards the bike. But now he was fully drenched, his hair plastered to his head. Luke coughed forcibly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are a truly inspiring champion, my son.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to worry about drowning on Tatooine!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The racer who had stuck up for Luke from Queedle crossed the finish line shortly after Luke. Hovering above the water on her Swoop, she pushed the googles up her face into her hair and squinted at the new winner who was now scrambling back onto his Swoop.</p><p>He definitely looked familiar....</p><p>She propelled her Swoop back to the racer dock and stationed it. Made her way to the Swoop Lounge looking for Sslamoth. She found him pouring over a datapad—bet outcomes. She strolled up to him.</p><p>“Hey Sslamoth, make a killing today?” The woman asked in a friendly way.</p><p>Sslamoth looked up from the datapad. “Oh hey Cassandra. And sadly no.” His fishy face pouted. “I was betting on Queedle like everyone else and that new kid ended up winning. Beginner’s luck, I tell you.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Cassandra agreed. “Speaking of which, do you know he is?”</p><p>“All I know is that his first name’s Luke. Wouldn’t tell me anything else.” Sslamoth replied. “Oh, and that he was accompanying Darth Vader.” He raised his eyes. “Of course, you didn’t hear that from me.”</p><p>Cassandra brought a finger to her lip. “Huh, no kidding,” she said. </p><p>Sslamoth turned back down to his datapad. “Who would have thought that the Emperor’s Supreme Commander would keep such unlikely company?” He voiced absentmindedly.</p><p>“I try not to think too much about him so I couldn’t tell you,” Cassandra joked. “See you around.”</p><p>She quickly paced out of the Lounge, to the where she could be alone. Wandering the city, she noticed that the central courtyard was nearly vacant. Cassandra sat down next to the courtyard’s fountain, careful to stay far out of anyone’s hearing range. She pulled out her comlink. Activated it.</p><p>Just making a normal call like anyone else, to anyone else.     </p><p>After a tense moment, a connection was made. “Cassandra?” A voice questioned worriedly. “What are you doing using the emergency line? Is everything alright? Has your cover been blown?”</p><p>“Hey, General. I’m fine. Everything’s good: the Imperials don’t think anything of me. I’m just another Swoop jockey.” Cassandra assured. “But you know Princess Leia’s missing Commander? I think he might be here on Manaan. I heard Vader’s here too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading an commenting! :D I love hearing what y'all have to say!</p><p>Also, I'm sorry nobody in this chapter says "Now this is podracing!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Into the Depths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Man, screw the ocean it's scary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Twelve: Into The Depths </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You will do everything that I tell you, even if that means returning back here to the city: is that clear?”</p>
<p>“Yes father.”</p>
<p>Luke and Vader had returned to the docking bay’s launching area; they were preparing to step into their submersibles and leave the surface behind. Preparing to plunge in Manaan’s watery underworld.</p>
<p>“If basically all of Manaan’s settlements are under the water, what are you so worried about?” Luke sulked to Vader as he clambered into his sub: it was a compact, orange oval with a small repulsor in the back and headlights in the front; two blasters were added as well.</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t be too dangerous, then, right?” Luke continued firmly. “If that’s where everybody is?”</p>
<p>“There won’t be any settlements where we are going.”</p>
<p>Luke watched as Vader withdrew the Sith Holocron from a small, black leather pouch on the side of his utility belt. He then held the Holocron in his palm and used the Force to activate it like he had before. The ruby pyramid once again lit up and projected the small image of what Luke now knew to be Manaan.</p>
<p>Vader let the Holocron reveal its secrets further. The holoprojection zoomed in, plunging into Manaan’s waters. The visual moved swiftly and jarringly—like it was being pulled by an undersea current. Luke could scarcely distinguish any notable features; what he could only guess as the aquatic life and undersurface settlements. Finally, the projection settled on an image of what appeared to be the front of a deep and cragged valley; Luke couldn’t see what lay inside its maw.</p>
<p>“This is the Hrakert Rift. A place long forsaken by inhabitants as one of desolation and madness,” Vader said. “It is not to be underestimated.”</p>
<p>Luke pursed his lips. He didn’t have a response to that.</p>
<p>Vader deactivated the Holocron and stashed it away. Luke had seen enough.</p>
<p>“There will naturally be other dangers encountered before we even reach the Rift,” Vader added, almost indifferently. He stood on the landing stage looming over Luke, who was now tightly packed in his submersible. “Manaan’s depths are abundant with deadly firaxan sharks. They are highly territorial.”</p>
<p>Vader briefly paused to allow Luke a moment to absorb the information. <em>What the Hell is a shark?</em></p>
<p>“And there is of course the legendary Progenitor to avoid,” Vader stated ominously; he gazed out far over the waters.</p>
<p>Luke scrunched his eyebrows. “The Prog-o-nator?”</p>
<p>“<em>Progenitor,” </em>Vader corrected, “The largest of the firaxan sharks—and the greatest of Manaan’s predators. The Sonic Emitters attached to your submersible will drive the less formidable sharks away, but they will be useless against her, as are most weapons.” He returned his gaze to Luke’s. “The Progenitor’s home is said to be in the deepest and darkest undersea valley. Which so happens to be the Hrakert Rift.”</p>
<p>Vader observed as Luke obviously and unconsciously chewed the inside of his cheek. Despite the apprehension, Vader could feel the strength of Luke’s resolve through their Bond. In a heartbeat, Luke’s face became set and determined. Though that heartbeat may have been slightly jittery and tense.</p>
<p>“Now do you understand why you must do exactly as I say?” Vader confirmed.</p>
<p>Luke sighed but nodded. “Yes.” His tone was less begrudging and condescending than before.    </p>
<p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p>
<p>“You may start your descent now. Wait for me.” Vader turned away to head towards his own craft. He abruptly spun back around, pointing his finger at Luke. “And keep your communication system open to me at all times.”</p>
<p>Luke shot Vader an exasperated look. “I know, I know.” He placed the submersible’s communication headset on with one hand while lowering the sub’s covering with the other. Once fully enclosed, he gave Vader a farewell nod, and began to lower the craft beneath the water.</p>
<p>Inch by inch the submersible disappeared, leaving only bubbles and ripples in its place.</p>
<p>After a moment Vader heard Luke’s voice within his helmet’s internal comm. “I still don’t see what you’re so worried about: it’s so blue down here! And clear!”</p>
<p>“You are easily impressed Luke,” Vader ribbed lightly.</p>
<p>Wait until he showed him everything the Galaxy had to offer.</p>
<p> Vader entered his own specially designed submersible. Mainly it was made to be more spacious for his larger, more machinelike frame.</p>
<p>And there were also a few other exciting features: sonic cannons, exploding depth charges, a grappling-hook launcher.</p>
<p>Vader’s craft descended below the surface. He promptly located Luke’s submersible poised nearby.</p>
<p>“Nice of you to join me,” Luke joked.</p>
<p>“I was simply on standby. Perhaps your previous incident in the water may have triggered a panic attack resulting in your return to the surface.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>In the distance, several of Manaan’s undersea cities could be spotted. They floated in the water as if levitating but remained unmoved by the ocean currents as if anchored. The pipeline-like metropolitans were encased within transparisteel that both protected from and provided a spectacular sight of the sea.</p>
<p>And it was spectacular.</p>
<p>Blue and clear had only begun to describe how lovely the undersurface was to Luke. Manaan’s sunlight penetrated the water easily, streaking the blue with yellow-white light. It created a mix of shades: cerulean, cyan, aqua.</p>
<p>And within the blues, numerous fish loitered and poked around Luke’s submersible. They were all colorful, lively, and harmless. Luke’s eyes tailed a shimmering school of fish, and the corner of his lip curled upwards.</p>
<p>“Ah! Alright, so where is this Rift?” Luke asked, startled out of his gawking when another fish darted directly in front of his sub’s viewport.</p>
<p>“The Hrakert Rift is much deeper and further from these settlements.” Vader said. “Follow close behind me...And I would suggest you refrain from getting so distracted.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t distracted!” Luke defended. “That was just...basic recon.”</p>
<p>Luke trailed behind Vader’s submersible as they plummeted deeper and deeper—away from civilization.</p>
<p>The sunlight was stretched to its limit. The bright, teal-turquoise color of the water was eventually becoming darker: blue to navy to midnight. Their submersibles’ light-beams only helped in revealing what lay directly before them.</p>
<p>Luke’s enchantment with the ocean was beginning to diminish. He no longer saw the abundant schools of vibrant fish—even they had fled to higher waters. And yet Luke still felt like multiple eyes were on him.</p>
<p>He was paranoid and as cold as the dark sea outside his sub.  </p>
<p>They were descending into dark energy: Luke could feel it.</p>
<p>“I can see why someone would hide your Holocron down here,” he said to Vader. “It doesn’t feel right. It’s like...like you could be swallowed up down here and never let go. Like you’d never see a sun again.”</p>
<p>“There is indeed an unnatural darkness here. But surely it’s not enough to frighten you? Frighten you enough to turn back?” Vader goaded.</p>
<p>Luke scoffed. “Of course not.”</p>
<p>Vader smiled inwardly. “I didn’t think so.”</p>
<p>Luke gaped as the smooth ocean faded and entire oceanic landscapes emerged. They weaved their subs through rocky gorges and clefts that resembled sunken canyons.</p>
<p>As he guided his craft through the ridges with ease, Luke began to regain his composure. In the submersible’s lights he could see Vader steer his sub just as expertly.</p>
<p><em>See?</em> <em>You’re overreacting Skywalker. Everything’s all in your head.</em></p>
<p>There was a shuddering thud as something large rammed into Luke’s submersible. It rocked his craft sideways with a staggering force. Luke quickly fought to even the submersible out from its slanted position. His pilot instinct’s served him well and he regained control of the sub before it scraped the side of a ridge.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew it! It’s not all in my head!  </em>
</p>
<p> Luke swiveled his neck around frantically. “What was that?!” He cried to Vader. He couldn’t see anything outside the scope of the sub’s headlights.</p>
<p>“That would be one of the firaxan sharks I warned you about,” Vader answered—a little too calmly in Luke’s opinion.</p>
<p>“One?”</p>
<p>Luke suddenly noticed that his submersible, was surrounded by dozens of the creatures; Vader’s sub was in the same predicament as his. The sharks were at least 15 feet in length, with a light orange skin and white underbelly, and a single dorsal fin on top. Most prominently, they had a protruding underbite of razor-sharp teeth.</p>
<p>Luke couldn’t decide which one to keep his eyes on: they all looked like an immediate threat.</p>
<p>
  <em>So that’s what a shark is.</em>
</p>
<p>“You said the sub’s sonic emitters will take care of these sharks?” Luke said as he fiddled with the craft’s control panel.   </p>
<p>“That is correct,” Vader replied—he was doing the same.</p>
<p>“Great.” Luke gripped the sonic emitters’ gear-sticks. Began aiming his sub’s blasters. Found his target.</p>
<p>“This is where the fun begins,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Luke opened fire on the nearest shark. The sonic blast created a solid yet flowing mass in the water. The shock wave hit the shark like a durasteel wall, hurling it away from Luke’s sub like a ragdoll. It didn’t come back.</p>
<p>Luke smiled triumphantly.</p>
<p>He promptly repeated the process with the other sharks, firing sonic blast after blast. Vader did the same with the predators surrounding him, his sonic cannons taking out several sharks at once. After receiving a violent smack from the sonic emitter, some sharks swam off immediately. Others would need additional “encouragement” in dissuading their desire to gnaw the submersibles.</p>
<p>Luke and Vader made short work of the sharks, eliminating the majority of the spirited predators. The rest seemed to take the hint: they abandoned their assault and sluggardly swam off in search of easy prey.</p>
<p>When the last shark was out of sight, Luke gave a small laugh. “Well, maybe those things weren’t as tough as you made them out to be, were they?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps not.” In truth, Vader hadn’t been overly concerned about his son’s ability to handle the firaxan sharks: Luke had the sonic emitters and was a skilled pilot. “However we will soon be approaching the Hrakert Rift,” Vader said as he led them lower and lower through the undersea valleys. “The true difficulties lie ahead, my son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hrakert Rift.</p>
<p>This was the abyss.</p>
<p>The Rift was a narrowing, cliff-like trench: rocky and V-shaped. It was like mountains had been accidentally dropped into the sea.</p>
<p>The Rift’s opening chasm was exuding with darkness: the total absence of sunlight and the sinister feeling Luke had felt earlier.</p>
<p>Staring into the Hrakert Rift Luke’s stomach felt like it was sinking lower than the ocean-floor that was too far below for him and Vader to even see. Though he couldn’t pinpoint an exact fear, he couldn’t stop the sense of unease and apprehension that was building inside him.</p>
<p> <em>A place of desolation and madness</em>.</p>
<p>Before his distress could grow any more, Luke felt a comforting, emboldening touch on his consciousness. Vader had reached out to him through their Bond to help him regain control, to calm him. It worked almost instantly. With his unease now quelled, Luke was both surprised and embarrassed about receiving the mental soothing from Vader. Like a child who jumps into their parent’s arms after waking from a nightmare.</p>
<p><em>Uh, thanks, </em>Luke shot to Vader through their Bond.</p>
<p><em>You have nothing to fear when you are with me, Luke,</em> Vader sent back.</p>
<p>Reassured, Luke followed his father further into the Rift.</p>
<p>Luke craned his neck towards the viewport to make out torrents of white smoke shooting from the supposed sea-floor. He pulled up on the sub’s steering to keep it high above the streams.</p>
<p>“What is that?” he asked Vader concernedly.  </p>
<p>“A completely natural phenomenon,” Vader assured. “Those are hydrothermal vents: superheated water is erupting through fissures in the seafloor.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I fail to see anything “natural” about that! </em>
</p>
<p>“You know,” Luke started, “I’m no longer sure what my opinions on oceans are anymore...Whether they’re beautiful or terrifying.”</p>
<p>“Most likely a little of both,” Vader offered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think y— “</p>
<p>Emerging straight out of the thick, hot smoke was a massive jaw. Pointed teeth chomped between Luke and Vader’s submersibles: the element of surprise came at the cost of accuracy.</p>
<p>“Father!” Luke shouted; he had jerked his sub’s nose upward when the unknown creature had attacked.</p>
<p>“Luke!” Vader called back; he had rolled his craft as his method of evasion.</p>
<p>Vader huffed mechanically. Yet another example of how his plans required constant improvisation.</p>
<p>There was no such thing as luck but...</p>
<p>This was just his luck.</p>
<p>“Luke, I believe we have encountered the Progenitor,” Vader stated.</p>
<p>“I thought you said it was a legend,” Luke ragged.</p>
<p>“I said it was <em>legendary</em>.”</p>
<p>The very real, massive Progenitor had continued its upward path after it had missed its targets. Now that she was no longer hidden the within hydrothermal vents, Luke could see her clearly. </p>
<p>The Progenitor was well over twice the size of the other sharks with multiple dorsal fins and one long, powerful tailfin propelling her strokes. As she faced down on them again, Luke saw the oversized, overly pointed fangs. Most interestingly, her small black eyes revealed a sense of personality and intelligence; currently, they showed a determination to devastate.  </p>
<p>“Luke, the sonic emitters won’t work on her.” Vader reminded just as the giant shark charged down on them from above. They both worked in tandem, barrel rolling around the Progenitor in a vertical formation. She dived down dizzy.</p>
<p>And then rocketed back up. Another dodge. She dove back down.</p>
<p>The shark was more than willing to play cat and mouse. No matter long it took to win.</p>
<p>“Okay, if the sonic emitters won’t work, what’s our plan?” Luke inquired firmly. They had lost sight of the predator...for now. </p>
<p>In this situation, Vader could only sense a hint of fear in his son. Right now, Luke was a willing soldier: ready to strategize, to take action, to neutralize the threat. He was his Commander Skywalker.  </p>
<p>Vader was filled with a sense of pride towards his son. Even though the timing was less than ideal for such sentiments.</p>
<p>Perhaps he could handle this himself.</p>
<p>“You can be the bait,” Vader confirmed, “and leave the rest to me.”</p>
<p>“Oh of course, the bait. Love being the bait. I’m perfect at being bait,” Luke grumbled.</p>
<p>Vader fired the grappling-hook from his submersible; it attached itself to Luke’s craft with a loud clank.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Luke cried. He floated his sub uselessly as Vader held it in place with the anchoring hook.</p>
<p>“Waiting.”</p>
<p>And he didn’t have to wait long. The Progenitor had noticed Luke’s idle submersible and began zipping towards the effortless snack.</p>
<p>Though Luke knew that there was a plan to this, he was not comforted by this fact as a cavernous, carnivorous mouth was rushing towards him.</p>
<p>Just before the Progenitor reached Luke’s sub, Vader reversed and then spun his submersible, swinging Luke sharply out of the shark’s path before releasing the grapple. The shark bit down on open water.</p>
<p>And now it was Vader who confronted the Progenitor. Face-to-face.</p>
<p>Vader had a unique Force aptitude; had had it for as long as he could recall. Something that he had used to help him, Padme and Obi-Wan long ago on the dusty planet of Geonosis.</p>
<p>Beast Control.</p>
<p>Before the shark could begin a new charge, Vader reached out with the Force. He easily slipped into the creature’s consciousness and the predator ceased all its attack efforts. Her mind became curious and passive as Vader’s presence gently invaded her own.</p>
<p>Vader connected with the raging creature easily: it was angry, violent, powerful, lonely. In that way they were kindred. The Progenitor sensed their likeness and welcomed it. Welcomed the camaraderie and empathy that Vader extended.</p>
<p>She calmed. Even the waters around her felt less hostile.</p>
<p>The Progenitor’s tailfin swished affectionately at Vader.   </p>
<p>Luke observed the event unfold with awe, amusement, happiness, and hope. He had felt his father’s Force presence when he had reached out to the shark. It hadn’t been his usual brutal blackness. No, this one had been calmer and centered.</p>
<p><em>See, there’s hope for you yet, </em>Luke thought<em>.</em></p>
<p>Vader projected more calming waves to the great predator. She rumbled contently.</p>
<p>He then sent her off. The shark disappeared back into the billowing smokes of the hydrothermal vents.</p>
<p>“That was incredible!” Luke commended to Vader.</p>
<p>“Simply the power of the Force, young one,” Vader replied coolly. Inwardly, however, he reveled in Luke’s admiration.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Rift’s deep current was increasing in speed and intensity: it felt more like multiple currents flowing at once, each competing for dominancy. The waters tugged at Luke and Vader’s submersibles downward at an increasing velocity.</p>
<p><em>This is like underwater hyperspeed,</em> Luke thought.</p>
<p>Then he saw it. The driving force behind the current’s advancing speed.</p>
<p>A swirling vortex of rotating water, spinning so rapidly Luke could already feel its revolutions yanking on his sub.  </p>
<p>“Luke, do you see the whirlpool?” Vader asked; given the size and strength of the whirlpool, Luke assumed this was a rhetorical question.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit hard to miss.” Luke pulled the sub’s steers to keep it from getting any closer to maelstrom.</p>
<p>“We need to go into its center. The whirlpool is a gateway to our destination,” Vader asserted.</p>
<p>“What?!” Luke exclaimed still fighting the current. “But that’s impossible: it’s moving too fast! That spinning water will tear our subs apart before it can take us anywhere!”</p>
<p>“Luke, trust me. You should know by now that I wouldn’t allow you to be destroyed. Now come with me,” Vader commanded.</p>
<p>Luke’s anxiety and cageyness diminished—of course his father wouldn’t lead him into destruction. Wasn’t that the reason he was so overly protective at times?</p>
<p>Luke steered his submersible with the current, coming alongside Vader’s. Luke felt as his father sent him a reassuring squeeze through their Bond and together they dove into the whirlpool’s core.</p>
<p>Tunneling through the whirlpool was like traveling through hyperspace on a ship without its stabilizing technology. It was fast and tumultuous. Luke gave up steering and simply let the vortex direct the sub. He clenched his jaw, pressed his eyes shut and he waited for it to end.</p>
<p>He was surprised that when it did, his submersible had popped above the water’s surface.</p>
<p>The whirlpool had indeed been some sort of portal to elsewhere.   </p>
<p>
  <em>Definitely elsewhere...</em>
</p>
<p>Luke lifted his craft’s hatch: the sky above was a dusky, iron-blue. Gloomy and heavy. Luke climbed out of his sub, his feet creating a small splash. The water was much shallower as they had now arrived on the banks of a grey, mountain-valley. Luke caught sight of Vader higher on the shoreline. He quickly trotted over to join him.</p>
<p>Leaving their submersibles on the waterside, Luke and Vader headed into the mountain valley—a path was already in place. They were steered towards a stony hilltop. Steps led to its summit.</p>
<p>And on its summit was a dark temple.</p>
<p>“Can I just say,” Luke said to Vader, “that I have a bad feeling about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! And commenting!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Temple Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. Indiana Jones and his sidekick Short Round enter the Temple of Doom only to find...</p>
<p>Whoops, wrong George Lucas franchise</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I'm not very creative, credit to the temple's design goes to Star Wars' Dark Temple on the planet Dromund Kaas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Thirteen: Temple Search</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The temple did not become any less foreboding as Vader and Luke approached, climbing the ancient steps towards the hilltop’s summit. They traveled in silence, both lost in speculation, their own conceptualizations of the temple’s innards.</p>
<p>The steps leveled off onto a stone-paved courtyard. It was run-down and dirty. Aged and abandoned.  </p>
<p>“Looks like no one’s been here for a while,” Luke voiced as he and Vader passed through it. </p>
<p>“What ever gave you that impression?” Vader teased.</p>
<p>Luke scrunched his brows at him. <em>Is now really the time for sarcasm?</em></p>
<p>They made it to the temple’s entrance. Vader and Luke stood side-by-side, gazing up at the towering structure before them.</p>
<p> The temple was a colossal rectangular hall, completely constructed from dark-grey stone—stone that was now cracked and chipped. Over the entrance was a protruding archway that was covered in undecipherable symbols.</p>
<p>Easily its most sinister quality was the curved horn-like features extending out from the temple’s rooftop sides.</p>
<p>“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that a place <em>you</em> say we need to go to looks like...” Luke gestured with his hand, eyes still fixed on the temple’s horned appendages, “this.”</p>
<p>Vader tilted his head towards Luke. “And what exactly do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>Luke cocked an eyebrow. “Well, just that it’s all dark and threatening-like. Certainty makes it seems like your sort of haunt.”</p>
<p>Vader just held his gaze on Luke, mask inscrutable as ever.  </p>
<p>“Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course,” Luke muttered. <em>Oh, so he can make a joke, but can’t take one? </em></p>
<p>“I suppose that my reputation would garner that kind of assumption,” Vader accepted lightheartedly. “Perhaps I should take note for future renovations.”</p>
<p>Luke cracked a smile.</p>
<p>“Anyways,” Luke returned his attention to the temple before them, placed his hands on his hips, “what’s the plan here? Get in, grab the Holocron, and get out?”</p>
<p>Vader was silent for a moment. “In so many words,” he admitted.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he was unprepared (<em>never</em>) but that he didn’t know what exactly to “plan” for. In missions, in battles, in war—Hell, in life—plans were useless anyway: things never went according to “plan.” It was all chaos. The strategy, the <em>real plan</em>, was to adapt to the chaos. To find to those opportunities to conquer in the tumult.    </p>
<p>Vader was powerful: there was little that he couldn’t adapt to or conquer.</p>
<p>And now he had the perfect follower with him to help him conquer, the perfect apprentice: his son.</p>
<p>And he r<em>efused </em>to acknowledged the parallels he felt from his Jedi days: the reckless adventures he got into with Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Well, more his recklessness than Obi-Wan’s...</p>
<p>“Okay, good enough for me,” Luke said, breaking Vader out of his thoughts. “But, ah, first things first: how do we even get inside? The entrance doesn’t even seem to have a doorway or some sort of access key.”</p>
<p>Indeed, under the protruding arch where a door would be had the appearance of a solid wall.</p>
<p>“The entrance must have been sealed to keep out the uninitiated and unworthy,” Vader presumed. He glanced down at Luke. “And with the power of the Force we are neither.”</p>
<p>Luke held back rolling his eyes at that last comment. <em>Can he be any more prideful?</em></p>
<p>Vader outstretched his hand towards the entrance. Luke instantly felt a sensation in the Force as it came rushing forth to Vader like a hurricane’s gale. Powerful and surging. Luke was sure that the waves were tossing in the valley’s shore below as Vader bended the Force to his will.</p>
<p>And yet...</p>
<p>The temple remained closed.</p>
<p>“I see that it will take more than one Force-user to open this seal,” Vader concluded. “I’m sure this precaution is what has kept a hapless break-in from occurring. Especially from overly curious Jedi like yourself.”</p>
<p>Luke crossed his arms and lightly smirked. “So I take it you need my help?”  </p>
<p>“That’s why you’re here, is it not?”</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>Luke outstretched his hands and summoned the Force to him. Rather than an out-right demand like Vader’s, however, he called it gently. The Force came to him like a spring breeze, driving away the winter cold with its sunny inevitability.</p>
<p>Luke’s call to the Light Side worked in tandem to Vader’s call to the Dark Side.</p>
<p>Light and Dark.</p>
<p>Together.</p>
<p>There was violent rumbling. Whitish lightning struck the Temple yet didn’t scorch it. Luke could feel vibrations travelling through him as the temple’s entry split down the middle and slid away, creating a now gaping doorway.</p>
<p>The temple was open.</p>
<p>But not necessarily inviting.</p>
<p>Vader and Luke peered into the now unsealed temple trying to see ahead without having to yet go inside. It was a futile exercise. Too dark. There was only one option. To infiltrate the unknown.</p>
<p>“Well,” Luke said after a moment, “guess it’s now or never, right?” The man of action within him was itching.</p>
<p>So was Vader’s.</p>
<p>“I will go first,” Vader commanded. “It’s uncertain what we will find here. You will stay close to me.” </p>
<p>“Yes father,” Luke answered.</p>
<p>Vader crossed the temple’s threshold. He disappeared from Luke’s sight as he was swallowed in its darkness.</p>
<p>Luke took a deep breath. Filled with determination and hope, he followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In short, the temple’s central chamber was ancient and eerie.</p>
<p>And undoubtedly indicated the rest of the building’s condition.</p>
<p>The temple’s entirety was illuminated by a dim greenish light: emerald crystals were suspended in chains from its high-reaching ceiling. Sets of support pillars filled the chamber; buttresses connected the middle pillars to the temple’s second level.</p>
<p>The chamber had two main hallways with passages branching off from each side. On its east side was a spiraling staircase that led to the temple’s upper level.</p>
<p>At the farthest end of the hall, directly across the temple’s entrance, was a towering statue; its top grazed the ceiling. It appeared to be an effigy of a figure gazing up at the ceiling while holding another figure draped over its arms. Like the one was offering the other to some celestial deity.</p>
<p>“You know, I think I actually prefer its outside more now that I think about it,” Luke declared as he considered the temple’s sinister interior. “What is that supposed to be?” He pointed to the sculpture on the chamber’s south-side.</p>
<p>“That would be a Sith pureblood holding up a ritual sacrifice,” Vader explained. “You can identify the species by the statue’s facial structure.”</p>
<p>“Glad I asked,” Luke murmured.</p>
<p>Despite the temple’s hair-raising appearance, Luke had no desire to pull out lightsaber. It was as if drawing his weapon would only intensify its accursedness. Like he’d be inviting a spectral attack.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you have other architectural questions to ask me, young one?” Vader asked facetiously.  </p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p> “Then I suggest we begin our search,” Vader declared.</p>
<p>Luke nodded. “Right.” He looked around and grimaced. “This place is huge. It’ll take us forever to find a tiny Holocron in here.” Luke angled his head at Vader. “I know we agreed that I’d stick close to you, <em>but</em> I think it might be faster if we split u—“</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Vader cut in immediately. “There are too many unknowns. I cannot be there to protect you if we are separated. And when,” he placed his hands on his hips, “has ‘splitting up’ ever ended well for anyone?”</p>
<p>Luke held up his hands. “Alright, alright! It was just a suggestion. But don’t complain to me if we’re here until you have to start calling me ‘old one.’”</p>
<p>Vader nearly faltered. How dare he make a mockery out of his near term of endearment!</p>
<p>
  <em>Children.</em>
</p>
<p>“It would be wise to start in the Reliquary, where the artifacts are held.” Vader pointed to the northern passage; there were stairs leading below the temple’s main floor. He had been to many temples—intruded or desecrated in some’s opinion: nevertheless, they all had the same layout essentially.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Luke said, following Vader closely as instructed through the north corridor</p>
<p>Descending the stairs led to a wide, plain chamber where the greenish light was much dimmer. The stone walls and floor were chipped, cracked, and discolored. An endless variety of chests, depositories, and relics filled the space haphazardly—too many to organize neatly.</p>
<p><em>You’ve got to be kidding me</em>, Luke thought.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Luke grumbled, “this shouldn’t be difficult at all.” He circled the room looking for anything that remotely resembled the only Holocron he’d ever seen. Lifted the top of the nearest chest and peered inside.</p>
<p>“Your optimism knows no bounds, my son,” Vader replied sardonically.</p>
<p>Luke shot Vader a dirty look and slammed the chest’s lid.</p>
<p>Time elapsed slowly as they searched the repository. They found every dark artifact possible.</p>
<p>But no Holocron.</p>
<p>Eventually Vader proclaimed, “It’s not here.” He put his hands on his hips, irritated.</p>
<p>Luke was waist-deep in a large trove, digging through and tossing priceless antiquities with little concern. <em>It’s all evil anyways.</em></p>
<p>“I think you’re right. So where do we look next?” His voice was slightly muffled.</p>
<p>Vader exhaled forcibly. “Perhaps the Holocron is hidden somewhere up on the second level.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader and Luke climbed the east stairwell to the temple’s upper level. The hanging green crystals were much lower here, coating the room in a greenish, illuminating smog. The upper floor’s chamber was barren save for large stone statues lining the walls. They were roughly-chiseled bodies of guardsmen. Each wielded a large sword.</p>
<p>Temple sentries made of stone.</p>
<p>“Pretty intimidating for statues,” Luke commented as he and Vader paced the area.</p>
<p>“You’re not as petrified as they are, are you?” Vader punned.</p>
<p>Luke made a face at him.</p>
<p>He walked up to one of the statues. It topped him by several inches. He stared at its concrete, scowling face.</p>
<p>Luke shook his head. “Please; he’s nothing but a stone bully.”</p>
<p>Although, now that he was closer to the statue, he realized there was slightly unnerving about it.</p>
<p>Its eyes began to be glowing white.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Luke called out, “is it normal for their eyes—“</p>
<p>The statue raised its sword and swung.</p>
<p>Luke barely had time to dive out of its path to keep himself from being decapitated. He rolled to his feet and activated his lightsaber. The statue seemed to glide towards him, attempting to strike him again. Luke lifted his lightsaber to block the stone sword, to slash through it. But the</p>
<p>the saber only stopped the sword’s advance. It was like the statue was controlled and protected by magick. Dark magick.</p>
<p>Now that one sentry had been awakened, that alerted the rest: now all the statues in the chamber became animated.</p>
<p>“Luke!” Vader ignited his own lightsaber as the awakened statues rushed to attack him as well. Vader swiftly matched blades with the stone sentries. Sliced through them just as fast.</p>
<p>Once he had dismembered some, he used the Force to heave chunks of broken stone at the still attacking statues. They smashed loudly.</p>
<p>Luke traded blows with the still attacking sentry. But the statue’s stone stiffness was its weakness. He chopped it in half when he feigned a right swing, then quickly whirled to the left, twisting his body and pivoting on his heels, the lightsaber slicing through the sentry’s now open side.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t long after that Vader and Luke were standing together in a mountain of broken stone.</p>
<p>“Those statues,” Luke panted, “were not petrified.” He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it on his belt.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you have forgotten that we are in a place filled with unknown dangers and power,” Vader chided. “You should not have made the assumption they were.”</p>
<p>“But you were the one who said...” Luke shook his head. “That damn Holocron better be up here.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t.</p>
<p>After a long period of searching, Vader conceded, “Whatever those sentries were guarding must have been moved. Or we may have just stumbled into a trap...We will have to look elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way oh fearless leader,” Luke said under his breath.</p>
<p>“I heard that, young one...And I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>But none of any other of the passages or chambers that Vader led Luke through brought them to the Holocron.</p>
<p>A second sweep of the temple still came up fruitless.</p>
<p>Luke was frustrated. Standing once again in the central chamber, he placed his hands on his hips. “I don’t understand! Where the Hell is this Holocron? It really is going to take us forever to find it!”</p>
<p>Luke’s impatience wasn’t helping. Vader was frustrated too. Angry. He <em>knew</em> it was here in this temple. Holocrons don’t lie, couldn’t lie. The one already in his possession specifically brought them here.</p>
<p>But <em>where</em> was its other half?</p>
<p>“I feel like that damn statue is mocking me,” Luke scowled, glaring at the Sith sculpture at the temple’s far end.</p>
<p>Vader rotated his head to the monument again. There was nothing over there besides the large sanctimonious statue.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps...</em>
</p>
<p>“Luke, come with me,” Vader instructed. He began crossing the central chamber, his strides purposeful.</p>
<p>“Where to again?” Luke carped, following nonetheless. He realized that they were approaching the sculpture of the Sith pureblood and its sacrifice. “It’s not gonna help your frustration to knock it over,” he kidded.</p>
<p>Vader ignored his comment. “Perhaps we may have overlooked an area.”</p>
<p>They walked around the statue to its back-side; there was just enough space where the effigy hadn’t been pressed against the farthest wall. They barely reached the standing figure’s calf region.</p>
<p>In one of its thick stone legs was an odd-shaped crevice: a small triangular hollow.</p>
<p>
  <em>That was it.</em>
</p>
<p>Vader pulled out the small, ruby pyramid from the pouch attached to his utility belt. He inserted it into the perfectly formed groove. The Holocron slid in easily: lock and key. With a screech, a portion of the “leg” revolved like a sliding door. They had revealed a hidden passage within the monument itself. An inner sanctum.</p>
<p>
  <em>So it was a key as well. </em>
</p>
<p>“That was...unexpected,” Luke concluded. “I can’t believe we spent all that time looking everywhere else when this was right in front of us!”</p>
<p>“It’s not uncommon for temples to hide passageways in plain sight,” Vader replied. “Had I’d known our Holocron was a key, I would have detected this location earlier.”</p>
<p>Luke squinted at Vader. <em>Yeah, right.</em></p>
<p>The passage revealed a narrow staircase leading high within the hollow monument.</p>
<p>Luke flourished his arm out, beckoning Vader to go first. They ascended wordlessly. Luke quickly lost track of how high up they were as they climbed higher and higher. Was it winding? Taller on the inside?</p>
<p>Finally, the staircase ended and the narrow passage opening to a darkly-lit circular chamber, the statue’s head. The walls were ornate and covered in symbols; even its floor was paved with decorative insets.</p>
<p>Luke simply gaped, at a loss for words at what he saw:</p>
<p>In the chamber’s center was a large platform. On its top, a huge circular-shaped stone; an altar. The stone was caked by a glossy, reddish-brown stain. Carved onto its sides were gory images of capture and slaughter and sacrifice.</p>
<p>This was an execution chamber.</p>
<p>The statue’s depiction suddenly made sense to Luke: A Sith pureblood offering up its sacrifice to the dark forces. Some unfortunate soul.</p>
<p>This temple was a place of death. Knowing the Sith, likely for Jedi.</p>
<p>Luke’s throat was drier than the deserts of Tatoonie. His heart pounded too heavily in his chest. Echoes of screams haunted his ears.</p>
<p>Vader sensed his son’s horror. For him, this was nothing new. Very often, he also was a cause of terror and destruction.</p>
<p>But even he wasn’t this bloodthirsty.</p>
<p>In the midst of his revulsion, Luke caught sight of something bright on the circular stone altar, right in its middle. It was a small, gold-edged cube with a bright blue center.</p>
<p>“Is that the Holocron?!” Luke cried excitedly.</p>
<p>Vader didn’t answer. It was indeed a Holocron. But this one wasn’t like its counterpart. The Sith one he possessed. This one was powered by the Light Side.</p>
<p> It was a Jedi Holocron.</p>
<p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p>
<p>“Alright, like you said: get in, grab it, and get out,” Luke said. Pushing aside his dread, Luke quickly treaded across the room up to the alter.</p>
<p>“Luke—” Vader didn’t have time to command him to stay back.</p>
<p>As Luke had walked to the alter, he had stepped on one of the decorative tiles: it sunk beneath his foot.</p>
<p>Luke looked down at the depressed slab in shock. He slowly pulled his head up when he heard a low droning.</p>
<p>“Father...” Luke uttered softly.</p>
<p>He lifted his foot off the tile. Turned himself around to the noise.</p>
<p>A faint shimmering wall of purple had risen behind him. Like a purplish force-field. It separated him from Vader top to bottom.</p>
<p> “What in the?” Luke curiously reached his right hand out to touch the iridescent partition. To test its penetrability.</p>
<p>It felt like he had just touched white hot iron. Luke screamed in pain and panic. Smoke and the smell of burnt cybernetics filled the air.   </p>
<p>It was a Dark-energy trap. Made from Sith magick. Designed to be inescapable.  </p>
<p>“Ah, that’s not good,” Luke said as he examined his prosthetic hand: it was discharging sparks.</p>
<p>Before he could worry about it further, literal waves of darkness began to surround him, blackening his eyesight. In his ears he heard a roaring thunder that he knew wasn’t there.</p>
<p>Dark energy prowled around his Light like a hungry wolf.</p>
<p>“Father!” Luke shouted over the deafening noise. But his call was smothered as it was sucked out of the air and confined inside the energy trap. Vader couldn’t hear him. No one could.</p>
<p>A glowing pulled Luke’s attention away from the energy-field and back to the place of sacrifice. The images carved onto the altar’s sides had begun to emit a blood-red light. It was like the suffering victims portrayed on the alter were dying again. The dark energy that had been encircling Luke was now smothering him.</p>
<p>And yet cutting through all the disturbances was the Holocron. Luke couldn’t explain it, but it was almost like he could <em>hear</em> the Holocron crying out to him, begging to be saved from the darkness enclosing them, drowning them.</p>
<p>Light calling out to Light.</p>
<p>Vader ignited his lightsaber, the crimson burning as hot as his fear and anger. He violently swung the saber at the energy-field attempting to cut through it. It simply bounced off. As he’d known it would. Its power was too concentrated.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, <strong>no</strong>. </em>
</p>
<p>Luke inched closer to the alter.</p>
<p>“Luke, no it’s too dangerous.” His command went unheard, unheeded.</p>
<p>Vader didn’t know what would happen if Luke fully approached that alter, or grabbed at the Holocron. And he couldn’t lose Luke. He wouldn’t.</p>
<p>But he could feel the altar’s Dark Force awakening, increasing. The longer that Luke was behind the dark-energy trap, captive and alone, the more likely he would be harmed—or worse.</p>
<p>Vader’s anger, fear, and hate were burning. Blazing. Blistering.</p>
<p>He was stronger than any <em>antiquated</em> Sith, this pitiful excuse of dark power. He’d bring it down.</p>
<p>He’d bring it all down.</p>
<p>Vader outstretched his hands at the energy field.</p>
<p>The ravenous energy already swirling in the chamber readily assisted his passionate beckon to the Force. Vader felt like thunder: reverberating and intense. Like lightning striking, the monument’s stone top began to crack.</p>
<p>The energy trap flickered unsteadily.</p>
<p>Luke leaned against the waist-high alter, reaching towards the Holocron in its center with his left hand. For some reason, he felt heavy and drained the closer he got. It was like his brightness was being siphoned. He knew it was. His head was pounding and his mind was thick. He pressed through the exhaustion.</p>
<p>Luke snatched the Holocron: it lit up like a newborn star.</p>
<p>This Holocron was wholly different from Vader’s: it was a shining blue; it was warm and light. It didn’t belong in this darkness.</p>
<p>But it’s Light was overwhelming, even for Luke. And after withstanding so much Dark...</p>
<p>Vader was still hard at work. And succeeding. Massive cracks appeared in the ceiling, and soon chunks of roof began falling.</p>
<p>The dark energy trap vanished.</p>
<p>Just for Vader to see Luke’s collapsed form.</p>
<p>“Luke!” Vader called. He advanced to his son, careful to avoid any other floor indents. He used the Force to keep a mass of debris falling on Luke.</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” Luke mumbled as Vader began to lean over him. Luke had curled protectively over the Holocron. He pushed himself up into a kneeling position. “Just packed a powerful punch.” He permitted Vader to help him to his feet and put his arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s time to go, my son,” Vader intoned lightly. Vader used to Force to protect them from another hunk of falling stone.</p>
<p>“Did I miss something?” Luke remarked.</p>
<p>“I may have brought this whole chamber down, not just the statue.”</p>
<p>“No complaints here,” Luke replied.</p>
<p>They quickly descended the staircase out the monument back into the central chamber. Vader had been right. Both his actions and disrupting the Holocron was also destroying the temple. The pillars and buttresses were crumbling and breaking; the ceiling was plummeting in pieces.</p>
<p>Vader Force-pulled his red Holocron out of its space in the statue. That seemed to increase the speed of the monument’s disintegrating as it collapsed in on itself.</p>
<p>Outside the stairwell, Vader noticed how drained Luke looked; the effects of the dark-energy trap were still lingering and the Jedi Holocron had knocked him unconscious. Luke was moving too slow even with Vader’s assistance.     </p>
<p>He wasn’t though.</p>
<p>Vader simply grabbed Luke and threw him over his shoulder. He clung around Luke restrictively; his son kept trying to twist out of his hold.</p>
<p>“Hey! No!” Luke protested. “I said I was alright!”</p>
<p>“Just ‘alright’ may not get us out of here in time, young one,” Vader replied. “Now stop resisting.”</p>
<p>He then proceeded to sidestep fallen rubble and use the Force to shield them from any tumbling rubble.</p>
<p>And just in time, they made it outside the temple, back out into the stone courtyard.</p>
<p>The temple behind them disappeared into rubble and dust.</p>
<p>Only when the temple was fully demolished did Vader set Luke down.</p>
<p>Back on his feet Luke huffed. “You didn’t have to carry me like that. I told you I was fine.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you were the epitome of ‘fine’ of when you were lying on the floor unconscious,” Vader responded. </p>
<p>Luke crossed his arms dismissively. “Well, it’s embarrassing; you carrying me around like a little kid...at least no one was around to see it.”</p>
<p>Vader nearly missed a regulated breath. Him? Embarrassing?</p>
<p>
  <em>What a baseless accusation...</em>
</p>
<p>“Anyways,” Luke said, refocusing, “We got what we came for.” He held up the beautifully blue Jedi Holocron.</p>
<p>"Indeed." Vader too held out its other half—the ruthlessly red Sith Holocron.</p>
<p>In being close with the other, they each glowed and hummed.</p>
<p>“Most interesting,” Vader mused.</p>
<p>“I’ll say,” Luke replied, studying the Holocrons. He frowned, remembering his slightly pressing matter. “Ah, I do have a little bit of a problem though.”</p>
<p>“And what is that?” Vader said carefully.</p>
<p>“I think the shock of that energy-field short-circuited my prosthetic. It won’t work anymore. My fingers are stuck.” Luke brought his right hand up to eye level. The realistic synthflesh was covered in charred blotches; some areas revealed the intricate circuitry beneath. No matter how hard Luke concentrated, the hand remained frozen in place, refusing to obey the neural impulses.</p>
<p>“It couldn’t have fried off this blasted neck-band instead?” He lifted his chin to expose his neck and the Nightsister’s collar.</p>
<p>“I’ll take both Holocrons for now,” Vader asserted, changing the topic. He took the Holocron from Luke’s left hand, allowing him at least some mobility.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Luke said flexing his hand.</p>
<p>“Can you still guide your submersible with just your real hand?” Vader asked.</p>
<p>Luke smirked. “Since you took care of that crazy shark, it won’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>“We will return to Mustafar at once. I will contact Vanee from the ship to prepare the medical facility with a new top-of-the-line prosthetic. I’d rather not subject you to whatever spare parts they have laying around Ahto City,” Vader snubbed.</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Vader stared down at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, whoops.</em>
</p>
<p>“I mean,” Luke articulated, “I can’t wait to leave this giant drowning hazard.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Vader stated.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! And commenting! :D</p>
<p>So I thought I'd try my hand (since I've never lost mine in a lightsaber duel unlike some people) at increasing the loving banter between these two in this chapter. Hopefully it worked and I got an lol out of you. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. There's No Place Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vader tries to show that he's not like a regular dad, he's a cool dad™</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd just like to share my realization that the whole mind control in this story works exactly like it does in Ella Enchanted-you still have free will except when you get a certain command. </p>
<p>Totally wasn't my inspiration haha but sometimes we just gotta admit we're stupid and don't know what we're talking about ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Fourteen: There’s No Place Like Home</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke and Vader’s return to Manaan’s top side occurred without incidence.</p>
<p>The cardinal rule for adventures: perils faced upfront warrant a safe journey back.</p>
<p>And now that their “adventure” was over; now that they had what came for, Vader wasn’t interested in dawdling. He led them back to Ahto City with a single-minded focus: return to Mustafar before anything could fall apart. Luke had barely emerged from the water and pulled his submersible into the docking bay when Vader began to open its hatch with the Force. He had already breezed out of his own craft and was moving about the solid surface.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Luke cried, “Give me a minute! You almost got water in here!”</p>
<p>“I thought you were over your fear of water by now, Luke,” Vader replied. “But if not, you should at least make use of it and let the fear hasten your pace.” He brusquely reached down and grabbed Luke by the upper-arm, tugging him out of the submersible. “I need to secure these Holocrons. And the sooner we return to Mustafar, the sooner we can also fit you with a new prosthetic.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright!” Luke conceded as he was hustled onto the dock. “You’re just...always on the move, aren’t you?” he settled on flimsily.</p>
<p><em>And I’m not afraid of the water</em>! Luke shot to Vader through their Bond as they traversed to their Shuttle.</p>
<p><em>That’s still up for debate—I’d like to see how your first swimming lesson goes</em>, Vader returned teasingly.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s not necessary!</em>
</p>
<p>They came up to the landing pad where their shuttle had been secured.</p>
<p>Which is when Vader caught sight of someone <em>snooping</em> around his <em>Lambda. </em></p>
<p>Luke squinted at the person inspecting the starship. “Hey, I recognize her,” he remarked to Vader. “She’s one of the Swoop racers; I saw her at the starting line.” Luke smiled dryly. “Guess racing doesn’t pay that much. Looking after the ships must be her actual job.”</p>
<p>Vader had made it explicitly clear to the docking officers that they were to keep his transport untouched. They’d have to be suicidal to disobey his orders...or not under his orders at all.</p>
<p>The supposed Swoop Racer was crouched under the area of shuttle’s cockpit, unaware of the approaching pair.</p>
<p>Vader extended the shuttle’s boarding ramp with the Force.</p>
<p>The woman quickly jumped up from underneath the starship, startled. Her gaze found Vader and Luke and she smiled at them. Courteous and calm. The switch from panicked to composed was so smooth that it could have been missed.</p>
<p>But Vader hadn’t missed it.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was she up to?</em>
</p>
<p>“Luke, get on board at once,” Vader instructed.</p>
<p>Luke gave Vader a distressed expression as he made for the ramp. “You’re not going to...do anything, are you? She just looks like the dock’s mechanic. There’s no need for a confrontation.” He was slowly walking backwards up the incline.</p>
<p>“If a mechanic is inspecting my ship then I’d like to make sure that everything is functioning as it should,” Vader answered easily. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with, young one.” He considered Luke’s fried right hand. “I suggest you do something about that prosthetic before it begins to emit sparks.”</p>
<p>Luke regarded the damaged limb as well, holding it away from his vital organs. He gave Vader one last expectant glance, then disappeared inside the <em>Lambda.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Good. </em>
</p>
<p>Vader now strode to the woman who stood waiting by the shuttle. She was indeed dressed like a mechanic, complete with a tool-belt and grease stains. But the Force reaffirmed to Vader that she was more than she seemed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Deception.</em>
</p>
<p>The woman bowed at his arrival. “Lord Vader,” she said, “I’m Cassandra, the dock’s mechanic.” She thumbed towards the shuttle. “I was just instructed to inspect your ship’s readiness for departure. But don’t worry, everything looks good.” She placed one hand over her opposite wrist, massaging it.</p>
<p>Vader crossed his arms. “Strange that the dock officers would tell you to disobey my orders to leave my shuttle untouched.”</p>
<p>Cassandra shrugged indifferently. “I just do what I’m told. You’d have to ask them why they didn’t.” She smiled stiffly. “And it’s a standard curtesy we provide for every ship, My Lord. I’d feel <em>terrible</em> if I left out making sure <em>your</em> shuttle was safe for take-off!”</p>
<p>“In that case,” Vader responded, “Let’s see just how ‘safe’ you made my shuttle.”</p>
<p>Cassandra swallowed. “If you feel the need, My Lord.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I do.”</p>
<p>Vader circled the <em>Lambda</em> slowly and coolly while the girl watched him, hawk-eyed. He stopped his theatrics and slipped to where Cassandra had been bent beneath the cockpit. There he easily found what he had suspected.</p>
<p>Vader pulled the contraption off the <em>Lambda’s</em> exterior.</p>
<p>A tracking device.  </p>
<p>Vader swiveled to face Cassandra, his cape whipping; the secreted gadget was held up in his hand for her to see.</p>
<p>Cassandra’s composure collapsed. “That’s not mine! I didn’t put that there!”</p>
<p>His respirations deafening and deep, Vader crushed the tracking device. He relaxed his grip and the fragments fell to the ground like crumbs.</p>
<p>Cassandra watched the pieces fall, her stomach dropping with them. She wanted to move but it felt rooted. Like she was held in place.</p>
<p>But Rebels don’t run anyway. They existed to face monstrosities.</p>
<p>Vader menaced towards her, all the while reaching out maliciously with the Force. Gradually, steadily, methodically, he choked her. “Who are you working for?” he demanded.</p>
<p>Cassandra clutched her throat instinctively and hopelessly. She shook her head.</p>
<p>Vader constricted her airway further. “Tell me. Now.”</p>
<p>Tears squeezed out of Cassandra’s shut eyes. “G-give...back...Sky...Skywalker.”</p>
<p>Behind his mask, Vader’s eyes widened. So that’s what this was about? Along with everything else, now he had to worry about the Rebel Alliance’s intent to steal his son away from him?</p>
<p>He sensed the Princess’ hand behind this. The tenacity and shrewdness of Leia Organa.</p>
<p>As well as the familiar sense of irritation it stirred within him.</p>
<p>Vader extended his arm towards Cassandra, hand slightly curved.</p>
<p>“<em>Never</em>,” he hissed.</p>
<p>Vader closed his fist.</p>
<p><em>Crack.</em> Cassandra fell to the ground lifeless.</p>
<p>Vader stared down at the fallen body before him disinterestedly. He felt no pity, only relief at preventing some pathetic ambush, some foolish attempt to take Luke away from him.</p>
<p>Though he recalled the girl rubbing her wrist earlier. Nervous body language or something more?</p>
<p>Vader stooped low and grabbed Cassandra’s now limp arm. He pulled back her sleeve: wrapped around her wrist was a comlink.</p>
<p>It was activated. Someone was listening. Eavesdropping. Right now.</p>
<p>Vader removed the comlink from the girl’s wrist before using the Force to roll her body discreetly under the shuttle—he had little respect for a dead Rebel.</p>
<p>He brought the comlink up to his vocoder. “I know you’re listening. Allow me to assure you that your plan has failed.”</p>
<p>There was no response...Finally, “You won’t get away with taking Luke from us, Vader.”</p>
<p>“I already have, Princess,” Vader responded.</p>
<p>Vader deactivated the comlink. Dropped it. Stomped on it.</p>
<p>Now they could leave in peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, inside the <em>Lambda</em>, Luke was oblivious. He was preoccupied with removing his damaged prosthetic—which he now considered to be a potential fire hazard (<em>ridiculous, but you never know, right?</em>). Working in the shuttle’s rear, where the tools and med supplies were stored, Luke was cut off from the ship’s viewport. From seeing what was happening outside the ship.  </p>
<p>He remained utterly unaware of Vader’s atrocity. Of his friend’s attempt to rescue him from his unconscious imprisonment.   </p>
<p>Luke had just managed to remove the cybernetic when Vader came into the<em> Lambda</em>. Rather than heading to the cockpit, Vader made his way towards Luke first.</p>
<p>Luke turned to Vader when he heard him approach. “Everything alright?” he asked warily.</p>
<p>“Your insight of the girl’s trade was correct,” Vader said smoothly. “The dock mechanic has cleared the shuttle for take-off.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, “I told you.”</p>
<p>Vader stared at Luke intensely. “And as I told you, nothing to concern yourself with, young one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After the seas of Manaan’s waved them goodbye, the fires of Mustafar lit up at Vader and Luke’s homecoming. As Luke descended the shuttle’s boarding ramp onto the fortress’ landing pad, he couldn’t help but get the feeling that that’s exactly what it was: a homecoming. As harsh and feverish and smoldering the molten planet was, Mustafar now had that feeling of familiarity to Luke. He knew he had a place here at Vader’s fortress. He had safety, shelter, his father.</p>
<p>Family.     </p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>Vader and Luke crossed the fortress’ threshold; almost immediately they were greeted by a man in an Imperial uniform. He was middle-aged, possessing features that were just starting to grey and line.  </p>
<p>“Lord Vader. Master Skywalker.” The officer bowed. “Welcome back.”</p>
<p>Vader hardly acknowledged the salutation. “Captain Janus. I trust the garrison has upheld our security under your command while I have been away?”   </p>
<p>Captain Janus straightened and clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes, My Lord. No trouble from the Mustafarians that we couldn’t handle.” He scowled slightly. “Just a slight uptick in Lava Fleas in the surrounding areas—they’re hatching this time of year.”</p>
<p>“See to it that any nearby nesting grounds are terminated. I do not want to deal with another infestation: is that clear?” Vader asserted.</p>
<p>The captain bobbed his head. “Of course. We’ll get right on it.”</p>
<p>Vader gestured to Luke. “As you are here, escort the boy to the medcenter. There is something I must take care of.” He was anxious to secure the Holocrons in his vault.</p>
<p>The Captain gave Luke a small smile. “Certainly.”</p>
<p>Vader glanced down at Luke. “I will join you shortly my son.”</p>
<p>Luke nodded at him. He then parted with Vader and followed Captain Janus to the fortress’ medcenter. The Captain keyed in the infirmary door’s access code and it opened with the customary <em>whoosh</em>. They stepped inside.</p>
<p>“Here we are,” Janus said lightly. “And seeing that I now have an infestation to avoid, I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you in the skilled hands of our finest medical droid,” Janus’ expression was good-natured and almost apologetic.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Luke assured. He gave the man a soft smile. “Thanks for the escort.”</p>
<p>The captain bowed. “Glad to be of assistance, Master Skywalker.” He turned on his heel and left the room.</p>
<p>Luke shook his head as the man departed. <em>It’s a shame Vanee can’t be that pleasant.  </em></p>
<p>He ambled over to the hospital bed and sat down. Glancing around, Luke was still impressed by the medcenter’s extravagancy. Vader’s was easily the finest and most advanced one he’d ever seen. The chamber contained several bacta-tanks, multiple diagnosing computers, and a wide counter covered with surgical tools and various equipment: a defibrillator, cardiovascular monitors, a resuscitating ventilator, medisensors, flexclamps, bacta-patches, bone stabilizers, medicines...</p>
<p>Countless lives could be saved here if Vader were to will it.</p>
<p>A medical droid had been idling by the medical supplies, but perked up as soon as it had detected Janus and Luke’s arrival. It looked similar to the ones the Alliance had in their medbays, albeit more pristine and state-of-the-art.</p>
<p>The humanoid machine treaded over to him. “Hello sir! I am Too-OneBee: the most efficient and considerate medical droid in the Galaxy!” the droid proclaimed confidently. “How may I make you well today?”  </p>
<p>“Hello Too-OneBee,” Luke said. “I’m Luke.” He held up his right arm and pulled down the sleeve, completely revealing his stub of a wrist. He grinned. “Think you can do anything about this?”</p>
<p>The droid analyzed the remnant of Luke’s appendage with its specialized visual sensors. “You are in need of a cybernetic limb replacement,” OneBee confirmed. “A quite simple procedure! I will have this taken care of for you in no time Master Luke!”</p>
<p>Luke chuckled. “I’d appreciate that. And just Luke.”</p>
<p>“Of course Master Luke!”</p>
<p>That caused an unexpected heart wrench. Threepio’s same insistence on calling him that echoed within Luke. He hurriedly silenced the mental reverberation. Hushed the strange sense of loss that didn’t belong in this place. In a home.</p>
<p>OneBee gave Luke a quick physical exam of his vitals as standard. All good. The droid then set about preparing a surgical tray and the new prosthetic, humming a happy tune as it did so.   </p>
<p>Just as OneBee approached Luke ready to begin, Vader entered the medcenter.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey,” Luke greeted while rolling up his sleeve. “This shouldn’t take too long.”</p>
<p>The droid had revolved to the sound of Vader’s entry, but then instantly turned back to its task of sanitizing Luke’s wrist.</p>
<p>“I will take over the procedure from here, droid,” Vader said addressing OneBee as he moved to stand between the droid and Luke.   </p>
<p>OneBee halted mid-task. “Lord Vader, I assure you I am the most efficient and considerate medical droid in the Galaxy. There is no need to—“ </p>
<p>“Should I have you programmed to self-destruct like the other droids who disobey my commands?” Vader crossed his arms.</p>
<p>The droid hastily thrust the surgical tray into Vader’s now extended hand and scuttled back to its spot at the medical counter. It quietly muttered its indignation and slight, but stayed put.</p>
<p><em>So controlling...</em>Luke pulled his arm away and huffed. “So what’s this? His Supreme Commander randomly has decided to pursue the higher call of healing? Wait ‘til I alert the Holonet.”</p>
<p>“It’s unwise to be sarcastic to me at this time, my son,” Vader jokingly cautioned as he held up a cauterizer in front of Luke. “I simply want to make sure your prosthetic is properly set. I’ve dealt with these more than any other physician or droid; I can do this much better than anyone.”</p>
<p><em>That’s probably true, unfortunately, </em>Luke thought sadly. “Alright, alright,” Luke relented. He extended his right arm out so that Vader could begin attaching the cybernetic.</p>
<p>Vader used the surgical tools with intimate knowledge and expertise. He had been perfecting mechno-limbs since he’d lost his first one in his duel with Count Dooku long, long ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You're going to you pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We'll take him together...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I'm taking him NOW!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No Anakin, NO!”</em>
</p>
<p>Luke watched his father work on his hand in silence. After a moment, he said, “So what do we now that we have both Holocrons? What’s our plan on taking down the Emperor?”</p>
<p>“We’ll deal with the Holocrons at a later time, young one; we’ve only just returned. I feel the need to meditate on this further,” Vader responded. He paused as he coupled sensory impulse lines, added strengthened alloy ligaments. “Don’t mistake this for evading our task—I plan to encounter our reality in my contemplations.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Luke agreed, “but just so you know in my experience reality never matches what I imagine it to be.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“Not if done thoroughly.”</p>
<p>But in truth Vader was evading. Just opening the Holocrons was too concrete a step in bringing about the impending reality: bringing Luke into the utmost danger, facing Sidious. Even with together, destroying the Emperor was a daunting task. Sidious was...Mephistophelian.</p>
<p>And it was only this single, pitiless despot that was in his way. The one thing standing in the way of Vader’s utopia. True freedom and mastery. The Galaxy. His son. Everything that belonged to him.</p>
<p>Hence the prizes were just as precious and irreplaceable as the risks. But if the Holocrons didn’t help them overpower Sidious, then they would be susceptible to his rancor and sadism. If they failed, no doubt his Master would finally kill him. Kill Luke.</p>
<p>Or worse, let Luke live. Then enslave him as his apprentice.      </p>
<p>
  <em>Never. </em>
</p>
<p>Vader powered the prosthetic’s synth-net neural interface—what would allow Luke’s limb to register feeling. He then covered all the inner circuity and networking with the realistic snythflesh. Vader lightly pressed on Luke’s hand in several places. “Sensory inputs should be satisfactory.” He held his hand and squeezed.</p>
<p>“Very.” Luke wriggled the now functioning fingers within Vader’s grip. “Good as new. I got to <em>hand</em> it to you, it’s better than before.” He smiled up at Vader. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Vader only nodded silently in return. He had, after all, been the one who had caused Luke’s dismemberment. A shame, but necessary at the time.</p>
<p>Then again, it was possible that his anger and aggression had gotten the better of him.</p>
<p>Vader gave Luke’s palm a gentle parting stroke.   </p>
<p>“Now that you’re whole again, I believe that I offered to show you my Starfighters more closely when we returned,” Vader announced. “That is, if you’re still interested?” He knew the answer.</p>
<p>Luke pushed off the bed animatedly. “Absolutely I still am!”</p>
<p>“Then follow me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I gotta admit, these Eyeballs are a lot nicer up close.”</p>
<p>“’Eyeballs?’” Vader probed, placing his hands on his waist.</p>
<p>Vader and Luke were in the fortress’ hanger standing before a TIE fighter. The Empire’s most infamous symbol sat motionless and mute.</p>
<p>“You know,” Luke said, pointing at the spherical Starfighter, “the cockpit...makes it look like an eyeball.”</p>
<p>Vader consider the TIE. The observation was correct.</p>
<p> But quite frankly offensive.</p>
<p>“The TIE Fighter is the quintessence short-range fighter,” he said to Luke. “It has one of the most precisely manufactured propulsion systems in the Galaxy. And its low mass makes it incredibly fast and maneuverable.” Vader crossed his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eyeball...</em>
</p>
<p>Luke snorted. “Oh yeah, at what cost? It’s so light-weight ‘cause it has no life-support systems or hyperdrive. Hell, it doesn’t even have a deflector shield! One easy hit from an X-Wing’s proton torpedo and its done for!” He simulated steering an X-Wing and firing its torpedoes.</p>
<p>“Which is why they are not easy to hit,” Vader said through gritted teeth. “However, you are right that they possess certain...vulnerabilities.” He guided Luke to another adjacent TIE. “Which is why I have added many alterations to my own model.” Vader gestured to the Starfighter with a flourish.</p>
<p>“Ah, I briefly remember this chasing me down the Death Star’s trench. Before I destroyed the whole thing,” Luke joshed, the corner of his mouth upturned.</p>
<p>Luke toured around Vader’s personal TIE, scrutinizing the advancements with a keen eye. It had a larger cockpit and a much stronger hull than the usual fighters. Heavy twin blaster cannons sat on fixed mounts threateningly.</p>
<p>It was definitely fit for the Supreme Commander.</p>
<p>“You’ll be pleased to know that mine is equipped with a hyperdrive, deflector shield generator and a life-support system,” Vader added as Luke peered inside the fighter’s main viewport. “I’ve even installed it with a much more effective solar ionization reactor. The speed is unrivaled.”</p>
<p>“An ionization reactor, huh,” Luke said in wonder as he crouched to get a better look at it. He stood back up and turned to Vader. “It’s a fine fighter.” Luke gesticulated with his mechanical hand and then thumbed at the TIE. “You’re good at this kind of stuff, you know. Mechanics. Fixing things.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things.”</em>
</p>
<p>“A necessity,” Vader asserted.</p>
<p>“And I think you like doing it.”</p>
<p>“There is that as well.”</p>
<p>Luke smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh I just remembered,” he exclaimed. He pointed down the hanger. “What kind of fighter is that?”</p>
<p>Vader twisted his head to where Luke was pointing. Luke was referring to the brilliant, yellow starship. His old Starfighter from Naboo. Especially with its bright silver finishes, the sun-colored cruiser was demanding their attention. Today, however, Vader would rather ignore its call.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, but that’s some kind of older model, right?” Luke asked, scratching his chin. “Sorry, it just looks so out of place here.”</p>
<p>“That would be a N-1 Starfighter. It comes from the planet Naboo,” Vader admitted carefully.</p>
<p>“Naboo,” Luke repeated, feeling the name. “Why do you have a starcruiser from Naboo?” </p>
<p>Dare he answer? Perhaps he could try.</p>
<p>But there was an emerging hurt in Vader’s heart. Slowly building.</p>
<p>“It has...” he hesitated. Thought on the right words, a true yet close-to-painless answer. “personal significance,” he settled on slowly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Leave it at that.</em>
</p>
<p>Luke furrowed his brow. “What’s so personal about something about Naboo? You’re not from Naboo.” Now his brow raised. “Or is it about someone from Naboo?”</p>
<p>Wrong words. The hurt increased.</p>
<p>Though Vader wore a mask, Luke could by and large read his father: their Bond through blood and Force communicated stronger and louder than spoken word.</p>
<p>
  <em>Personal significance...</em>
</p>
<p>“Was that...” Luke started, “Is this about my mother?”</p>
<p>The hurt in Vader’s heart reached its crescendo.</p>
<p>Luke suddenly felt a dark shift in the Force around him. It was like he had been stuck in a block of dry ice: a cold so frigid it nearly burned.</p>
<p>The cause was Vader. The Arctic night was blustering out of him.</p>
<p>And for the first time in a long time, Luke was scared of his father.</p>
<p>“Father?” Luke asked quietly.</p>
<p>Vader was still for a moment, icy chunks breaking from his glacial heart of anguish and darkness.</p>
<p>He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t talk about her, <em>think</em> about her. It was too much.</p>
<p>Vader abruptly reached out and grabbed Luke’s upper arms aggressively. Luke gaped and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>“You will never mention your mother to me again,” Vader commanded fiercely.</p>
<p>“If...if that’s what you want,” Luke stammered softly. If that’s what his father wanted, he’d do it. <em>Whatever he wants, I’ll do it...I don’t need to know about her, I already have him. He’s all I need.</em></p>
<p>Still grasping his arms, Vader stared down at Luke, into the bewildered blue eyes. Stupid. It had been foolish of him to even think he could talk about anything relating to Padme. He hadn’t meant to get so furious, but he was so<em> hurt</em>. Just thinking about her even now was as fresh a wound as ever. Wounded him more than dismemberment and immolation.</p>
<p>“Just...forget about this; forget you asked about her,” Vader directed. “Don’t think about her...” he lowered his tone. “it’s best that you don’t, my son.”</p>
<p>Advice from personal experience.</p>
<p>Luke’s face suddenly went slack, his eyes unfocused.</p>
<p>Perturbed, Vader released his grip and Luke swayed slightly then stood, slack. Vader watched with fascination and even guilt and disturbance at his son’s trance-like state while the Nightsister’s magick actually seemed to erase the memory. Perhaps he’d gone too far.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Vader took the moment to rid the tainted energy around them. Used the scorching fire of the Dark Side to melt the icy sorrow of the past.</p>
<p>After a moment, Luke shook his head; completely unaware he was coming out of a stupor. He turned to Vader, his expression light.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to ask this time,” he grinned.</p>
<p>“No?” Vader asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luke replied, “you won’t hear me begging to take your TIE for a spin! I’m sure it flies fine and all, but I’ll take my X-wing any day.” He crossed his arms and lifted his chin.</p>
<p>Luke was referring to Vader’s custom TIE Fighter. He had picked up where they had left off before the Naboo starcruiser, before Padme.  </p>
<p>One of Vader’s mechanized exhalations was deeper and steadier than normal. His version of a sigh.</p>
<p>“That’s because you’ve only had an X-wing, Luke,” Vader ribbed lightly. “But with me there’s so much more to your disposal. I have yet to show you it all.”</p>
<p>Luke made a face and shook his head. “I bet there’s nothing in here that could be better than an X-wing!” He caught himself. “Well, your own fighter is a strong contender, of course.”</p>
<p>Vader folded his arms. “Of course.” He looked around the hanger in a sweeping manner. “So,” he said, “you’re not even impressed by the Imperial GAT-12 Skipray? Or the Preybird Starfighter?”</p>
<p>Luke scoffed.</p>
<p>Vader unfolded his arms and let them fall to his sides. “You’re severely misguided my son. However,” he added, “if you’re so insistent on the X-Wing’s ‘superiority’ perhaps I will have to contact their manufacturer at the Incom Corporation and add it to our collection.”</p>
<p>The corner of Luke’s mouth upturned. “You would do that?” <em>For me? </em>Unspoken but not unheard.</p>
<p>Vader nodded. “We may have to add our own customizations, if needed.”</p>
<p>Luke tipped his head in return; his eyes creased. “Probably.”</p>
<p>His expression before Vader suddenly became solemn and bashful. Luke faltered for a second, but then said, “Hey, ah, thanks again for everything today: fixing my hand, showing me your ships...I appreciate it, father.” His voice was rich with earnest.</p>
<p>The simple thank you had Vader reeling in relish, drunk with delight. The sincerity and purity of Luke’s gratitude and affection for him was dazing.   </p>
<p>He knew he didn’t deserve it. Hadn’t deserve anyone’s sentiments for a very long time.</p>
<p>And yet here he was, greedily soaking it up like a moisture vaporator set in the dusty sands of Tatooine.</p>
<p>Yet he had only...just been doing his job as a father. The instinct to protect, indulge, and care for his child was overriding. He couldn’t ignore it if he tried. He was a planet in his son’s orbit.</p>
<p>Vader placed a hand on the side of Luke’s face. “It’s what I’m here for Luke.”  </p>
<p>Luke smiled against his hand.</p>
<p>Nobody could condemn Vader for wrongdoing if it was all in the name of his son’s greater good.</p>
<p>Nobody.</p>
<p>Not even his son himself.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! And commenting! :D You guys are awesome and I love reading what you have to say!</p>
<p>So besides a couple...blips, these two sure seem to be getting along...I honestly can't think of anything that would ruin it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Truth Won't Set You Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is so sad, Artoo play Despacito</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Truth Won’t Set You Free </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Luke stomped aimlessly throughout the fortress’ hallways hoping to cool his frustration.</p>
<p>But blazes of anger continued to mark his footsteps.</p>
<p><em>Why does he have to be like this? </em>Luke brooded.<em> What did I do to deserve Darth Vader as a father?!</em></p>
<p>Just when Luke thought he and his father were getting along, could coexist, his father had to ruin it. Ruin it with his ridiculous perversions of justice, goodness, power...</p>
<p>The <em>Dark Side. </em></p>
<p>And the fact that Vader constantly sought to convert Luke to accept the same viewpoints—wanted him to accept to the Dark Side—was infuriating.    </p>
<p>Luke rubbed his temples as he paced, recalling their latest argument that sent him reeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>“So that’s how you want to ‘rule the Galaxy as father and son? Where what only you and I say goes? Father, that wouldn’t be freeing the Galaxy from the Emperor at all—we’d just be the new tyrants! That wouldn’t be right.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are being naïve, Luke. You must have power so as to bring about the peace and justice you desire.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But not absolute power! It belongs to the people...like it was with the old Republic.”   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You don’t know of what you speak: your visionary Republic was rife with corruption. Just as much as your precious Jedi.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, so maybe the old Republic wasn’t perfect...but now we can learn from the past and work to make a better one. As for the Jedi, I can’t believe that; the Jedi only use their power for good.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You mean what’s ‘good’ for them. The Jedi hide behind their title and sanctimoniousness. But ‘good’ can be misconstrued. I believe in peace, security and justice—all good things, correct? Yet those like your ‘friends’ in the Alliance consider me to be evil only because I do what must be done.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You mean what <strong>you</strong> think what must be done. You’re still only thinking about yourself: at all cost. That’s not good for anybody else. And that’s the Dark Side.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your rejection of the Dark Side is only a senseless denial of your true power and strength.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Dark Side would make me an agent of evil. That’s not power, that’s servitude. Look, I’ve opened myself to your knowledge of the Force, like I promised. My convictions are still the same: I will not turn. Why even knight me a Jedi if you just want me to be a Sith?”</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Trials of Knighthood were merely a test to determine your skills as complete. You were expected to grow in your views from there...I see I made a mistake in declaring you a Jedi.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I don’t need your say to be a Jedi. I know I’m a Jedi. Just like Ben...and his friend, my <strong>real </strong>father, <strong>Anakin Skywalker</strong>.</em>”</p>
<p>
  <em>Luke turned on his heel and charged away before Vader could respond to the verbal blow.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Luke lowered his hands from his forehead and exhaled loudly. His assertion to Vader that he was a Jedi now felt false and heavy in his stomach. He certainly hadn’t been following the Light Side when he spat words at his father and bolted. Where was the Jedi self-discipline and diplomacy? How would Luke convince his father that anger did more harm than good if he acted this way himself?</p>
<p><em>What a great role-model for the Light Side you are, Skywalker</em>, Luke thought bitterly.</p>
<p>Luke mindlessly turned a hallway corner, still absorbed in his thoughts. He startled when Vanee stopped their juncture collision by catching him by his upper arms.</p>
<p>“Ah! Oh, sorry, Vanee,” Luke said, peering at the wrinkled and anemic face that was covered by the usual black hood. “I wasn’t paying attention.”</p>
<p>“No need to apologize, Master Skywalker, no need,” Vanee chanted unconcernedly. His mouth stretched wide and toothy. “Actually, I was just coming to find you so consider this our good fortune.”</p>
<p><em>Rather misfortune</em>. After his argument with Vader, Luke was definitely not in the mood to indulge this oddity.</p>
<p>“Is there something you need my help with, Vanee?” Luke asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“More like I require the pleasure of your company!” Vanee exclaimed excitedly. “See, it’s time for me to pay a visit to the Mustafarian mining facility on Lord Vader’s behalf; it’s such a tedious task for me—I’ve done it so often.” His eyes lit up mischievously. “And that’s when I thought to myself: why not take young Master Skywalker with me? It will be <em>so</em> exciting having someone to show around!” Vanee raised a near invisible eyebrow. “What do you say, Master Skywalker?”   </p>
<p>He had yet to release his hold on Luke’s arms.</p>
<p>Spending time with Vanee—even outside the fortress, somewhere new and interesting—was the last thing Luke wanted to do, both now or ever. It was a very unfriendly, un-Jedi-like thought. But true.</p>
<p>Luke’s irritation at Vader very nearly vanished as he realized his father had given him his way out.</p>
<p>Luke smiled penitently. “That really nice of you to think of me. But I’m afraid I can’t.” He sighed heavily. “Your Master has forbidden that I leave the fortress ever unless it’s with him.” Luke shrugged as much as he could in Vanee’s grasp. “Nothing I can do.” <em>Ha, that’s right: you wouldn’t dare disrespect your Master, would you?  </em></p>
<p>Vanee simply broke out into a swollen pout. “Oh, we can keep this trip our little secret then! What he won’t know can’t hurt him, hmm?” He rubbed up and down Luke’s arms in what seemed to be reassurance.</p>
<p><em>Absolutely not! Why doesn’t he understand? </em>Luke shook his head vigorously. “I-I couldn’t do that.”</p>
<p>The compulsion to follow Vader’s directive was wholly compelling and unexplainable to Luke. It was like ever cell inside him was powered by his father’s words: if he were to ignore them, it’d be like switching off that power—it’d kill him. </p>
<p>Vanee’s charcoal eyes brightened in an arrogant way that Luke didn’t like.</p>
<p>“Since you insist on being a good son, I suppose we’ll just have to ask him to change his mind this one time,” Vanee announced.</p>
<p><em>Force, he just won’t give up, will he?</em> “You don’t have to do that,” Luke insisted, “and we’re not actually on the best of terms right now so I doubt he’s in the mood to change his mind.”</p>
<p>Vanee smirked. “He may be your father, but that doesn’t mean you know to talk to Lord Vader, especially the way I do. I can be quite persuasive at times.”</p>
<p>“That’s...great.”</p>
<p>Vanee finally released his hold on Luke’s upper arms. But it was only to spin him around and confine him again with an arm around his shoulder. “My Lord should be heading to the main conference room now for a meeting. We’ll intercept him there.”</p>
<p>Luke discretely rolled his eyes and fought the urge to push Vanee’s grip off him. He knew that Vanee wasn’t the type to succumb to a Jedi Mind Trick: though he was irritating, he was still cunning. With no other way out, not even with the Force, Luke might as well go with Vanee. Vader wouldn’t approve anyway. Of course he wouldn’t. </p>
<p>Vanee tugged Luke towards the conference room; they made it there just as Vader was about to enter the chamber. He seemed to sense them and ended his advance. Vader rotated to the pair, but said nothing. He simply stared at them expectantly. Waiting.</p>
<p>Vanee removed his arm around Luke in order to stoop low (<em>If he goes any lower he’s going to bump his nose on the ground</em>). “My Lord, I’m here to humbly implore that you allow Master Skywalker to accompany me to the mining facility.” He peeked up. “I assure you he will be quite safe with me.”</p>
<p>But Vader was hardly considering the bending, begging figure. He was focused on his son. And in that instant, Luke believed that the impassive black mask could penetrate him to his core. Every thought, desire: his essence.</p>
<p>Luke turned his face away, his eyes cast downward. <em>I’m sorry.</em> <em>This isn’t my idea</em>, he sent through their Bond. Luke didn’t know what he was sorry for. The argument, Vanee...he just felt it needed to be said.</p>
<p>“Luke, you will go with Vanee,” Vader finally declared. He held up a finger. “This is the one time that you are to leave the interior without me.”</p>
<p><em>What? No! </em>“Yes, father,” Luke said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lord Vader, thank you,” Vanee rejoiced, still bowing.</p>
<p>Vader only gave Luke a final, lingering glance. Then he disappeared into the chamber.</p>
<p><em>Well, that was...unusual</em>, Luke thought.</p>
<p>Vanee rose from his curved position. He turned to Luke, smiling triumphantly, creating more lines than Luke thought possible on his already creased face. “See, Master Skywalker? Leave it to me to handle your father.”</p>
<p>Still smiling at Luke, Vanee extended his arm out in a summoning manner, “Come along now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mensix Mining Facility was just north of Vader’s fortress and had everything that could be expected out of such compound.</p>
<p>Not to mention the facility was built directly into the side of an immense—and extremely active—volcano.</p>
<p>Mindful of the outpouring lava streams, the facility’s buildings extended out from the volcano; the mountain’s excavated cavern contained the complex’s core chambers. Mustifarians on mining platforms and collector droids hovered industriously over the magma lake at the volcano’s base. A blurry light-blue glow coated every structure of the facility.</p>
<p>Luke craned his neck all around at the sprawling cityscape fearlessly going about its tasks over the orange tides and in the ashy air.  </p>
<p>“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Venee announced as they walked into the complex’s main corridor—entering into the volcano’s cavern. “Though you should have seen its predecessor.” He waved his hand dismissively. “This still nothing in comparison to the Klegger Corp... pity it was destroyed as it was,” He regarded Luke knowingly, “I believe around the same time you were born.”</p>
<p> “What happened? A mining accident or something?” Luke asked.</p>
<p>“Or something,” Venee gloated—as if he knew some secret Luke didn’t.</p>
<p><em>Why even bring it up if he’s not going to say anything anyways?</em> Luke thought annoyed.</p>
<p>The pair were soon intercepted by a Mustafarian; he was wearing a mining uniform and carrying a datapad. He caught sight of Vanee and his face become a mix of recognition, resignation...and exasperation.</p>
<p><em>So it’s not just me</em>, Luke thought, <em>Vanee causes that reaction in everyone.</em></p>
<p>The Mustafarian directed his vision on Vanee. “That time already, Vanee? You and your master will be happy to see that our production yield has been more than satisfactory this quarter. The Empire will get its due.” He handed Vanee the datapad then crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Vanee merely tucked it under his arm without a glance. “That’s delightful to hear, Chief. Perhaps I shall speak to Lord Vader about increasing the Empire’s cut if your harvest continues to be so profitable.”</p>
<p>The Mustafarian’s large insectoid eyes narrowed. He said nothing, however.</p>
<p>Luke did not like being here with Vanee. The man was clearly relishing his position as Vader’s oppressor at the complex—his swelling ego all but saturated the room.</p>
<p>Luke’s face twitched.</p>
<p>As if sensing Luke’s discomfort and disgust, Vanee side-eyed him gleefully. He returned his gaze to the Mustafarian. “Where are my manners?” Vanee gestured to Luke, “Chief Armstrong, have you met Lord Vader’s <em>son? </em>Master Skywalker, the Chief here is charged with running Mustafar’s primary mining operation.” He placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “To the extent we see fit, of course.”</p>
<p>The Mustafarian, Chief Armstrong, was now staring at Luke with nearly the same disdain he had for Vanee.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, c’mon. </em>
</p>
<p>Vanee knew just how to get under Luke’s skin: introduce him as Darth Vader’s son and then align him with the Empire and its injustices.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to make this right.</em>
</p>
<p>Luke shrugged Vanee’s hand of his shoulder. He stepped forward to Armstrong and bowed his head slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chief. Just call me Luke. Thank you for allowing me into your facility. You must be quite a capable leader if your returns are so high.” He raised his head to look Armstrong in the eyes. “I should speak to my father about the Empire and your facility coming to an agreement that is mutually beneficial for the both of you.”</p>
<p>Armstrong blinked.</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Luke held his hand out the Mustafarian. “You’re much braver than I to risk working here. Your complex is very impressive. How do you keep it all from burning down?”</p>
<p>Armstrong’s face softened. He took Luke’s hand with a firm yet warm grip. “No, no, the pleasure is ours, Luke! And it’s quite simple technology we use; repulsor shields protect our structures from the volcanic heat and eruptions.”</p>
<p><em>Ah, that explains the blue glow around all the facility: it’s some sort of force-field</em>, Luke thought.</p>
<p>Venee had a scowl on his face.</p>
<p>Before Luke could ask Armstrong more questions, Vanee clapped his hands with finality. “Ahem. Now that business has been attended to and we’ve all introduced, Chief Armstrong, allow me to show Master Skywalker around the mining complex? <em>Unhindered.” </em>His eyes drilled into the Chief’s like one of the droids outside mining for ore in the hot lava.  </p>
<p>The Mustafarian hesitated, but knew better than to deny a request from Vader’s sycophant. “Certainly,” he submitted. Armstrong turned to Luke smiling, “Enjoy your time here, Luke.” He gave a grimace to Vanee in contrast.</p>
<p>Luke beamed. “I’m sure I will.”  </p>
<p>Vanee pulled him away sharply. “Good. Let me show you the control room first. You can see where the facility’s shields are powered.” He grinned at Luke impishly. “Just don’t be waving around that blade of yours—if you hit any of the power consoles we’ll have another accident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Touring the facility with Vanee actually wasn’t as torturous as Luke thought. Then again, after a certain point he just started filtering out Vanee’s snide remarks about the Mustafarians and his praises of the Empire. Luke just concentrated on the intricate machinery and technology utilized by the mining complex.</p>
<p>Most of the day had passed when Vanee and Luke were once again back at the main corridor.</p>
<p>“Well, thanks for showing me around, that actually was pretty interesting,” Luke said, stretching his arms behind his head. He was worn out, both from his sightseeing and Vanee’s nauseating presence.</p>
<p>"Don’t thank me yet, Master Skywalker!” Venee exclaimed. “There’s just one more thing I need to show you. <em>Then</em> you’ll thank me, I’m sure.”  </p>
<p>Luke furrowed his brow. “I thought we saw just about every place in here.”</p>
<p>Vanee smirked. “Oh, but it’s not in <em>here</em>, Master Skywalker.” He opened the facility’s doorway. “It’s out <em>here</em>.”</p>
<p>Once outside Vanee led Luke on a path around the volcano, winding towards the back of the complex. It took them more inland of the mountainside, into Mustafar’s volcanic fields.</p>
<p>“I’d like to show you the caldera—it’s such a fascinating, natural phenomenon,” Vanee stated as they traveled deeper into the blackened terrain.</p>
<p> Streaks of orange-red lava glowed and blushed where it cracked through the ground. The lava field was spattered with cavities and clusters. Luke could already see ahead that one crater however appeared considerably larger than the other depressions.</p>
<p>“The what?” Luke asked as he trekked on the slippery, black grit.   </p>
<p> “A caldera is a large, special type of crater,” Venee explained smugly. “It forms when a volcano collapses into itself.” He pointed to the massive hole coming up before them. “There it is.”</p>
<p>They approached the bowl-shaped hollow. Luke noticed hazy white lines of steams emerging from its stony, jagged borders.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have a bad feeling about this...</em>
</p>
<p>“If a caldera is a collapsed volcano, shouldn’t it no longer be active?” Luke asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Vanee nodded leisurely. “Appearances are deceiving, Master Skywalker. You’ll understand once you look inside.”</p>
<p>Vanee strutted to the caldera. He then peered down into the deep pit, grinning. Vanee brought Luke to the edge of the caldera now, both hands on his shoulders. “Do you see it?”</p>
<p>Luke leaned closer over the crater, squinting. The thick white vapor coming out of the caldera was obscuring the depression’s floor. But there still looked to be something moving down there...</p>
<p>“See what?” Luke inquired, frustrated.       </p>
<p>“Your destruction,” Vanee answered.</p>
<p>Vanee pushed Luke into the caldera.</p>
<p>Luke had hardly begun to process what Vanee had done when he touch-downed roughly on the dark compact ash—it was so quick and unexpected that even his extended descent felt like nothing. He had at least been able to stick his hands out, saving himself from fully faceplanting onto the hot ashy soil; but the rough surface skinned his palms.</p>
<p>The impact had pounded his body and lungs, and Luke instinctively sucked in air only to cough it back out just as fast—the vapors that were rising out of the crater were putrid. Laying on his stomach, Luke could now see that the airy streams were emerging from small fissures in the ground.   </p>
<p>And he could also now see what had been moving around one the crater’s floor. It was something alive. Some<em>things</em>.</p>
<p>Lava Fleas.</p>
<p>Luke’s fall into the caldera had not gone unnoticed. Or ignored.</p>
<p>Through the fumes Luke could make out at least a dozen of the reddish hard-shelled insects; they swarmed him quickly with their sizeable, six-legged bodies. Unlike him, they seemed unbothered by breathing in the noxious vapors.</p>
<p>The Fleas clicked their piercing-sucking mouthparts menacingly.</p>
<p>Luke twisted his head up towards the edge of the Caldera. He could just see the outline of Vanee’s figure. It looked like Vanee was holding a pair of electrobinoculars to his face to ensure that he could see Luke clearly through the haze.</p>
<p>So he could watch him suffer.</p>
<p>Though he was far below in the crater, far from him, Luke heard Vanee’s voice perfectly: Luke didn’t know if his senses were heightened by the Force or the adrenaline.</p>
<p>“Oh no! You seem to have fallen into quite the predicament!” Vanee cried in mock horror. “I <em>would</em> tell you not to worry, but volcanic Trilom gas has a strange tendency to increase Lava Fleas’ natural aggression. They’re typically not so bloodthirsty.” He paused sinisterly. “Did I also mention that prolonged exposure to Trilom gas is toxic to humans?”</p>
<p>Luke could feel Vanee’s sickening smile weigh down on him. “I wouldn’t stay down there long if I were you.”</p>
<p>At that, Luke scrambled to his feet. He quickly unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it. The saber’s emerald shine pierced through the Trilom’s dense white vapors. The Fleas hissed and cringed as Luke held it out defensively. He slowly circled round.</p>
<p>There were too many of them. Luke couldn’t possibly manage what Vader did—tame them with the Force. And he needed to get out of this crater quickly. Luke’s eyes were watering from the Trilom. He could feel another cough building in his throat.</p>
<p>He would have to take them out.</p>
<p>The Lava Fleas were no longer fazed by Luke’s lightsaber. They rushed towards him clicking and screeching. Luke skirted around the charging insects. He applied no elegance to his fighting. Luke simply hacked and chopped and sliced at the Fleas’ hard exoskeletons.</p>
<p>Vanee merely observed: an enthusiastic spectator at a deadly game.</p>
<p>“No father here to save you, boy!” Vanee called out gleefully.</p>
<p>Luke sidestepped a Flea’s direct attack. He then spun and severed its long legs, bringing the Flea down. It squealed.</p>
<p>Luke lifted his eyes upward. “I don’t need him!” he yelled back furiously.</p>
<p>In his distraction, another Lava Flea had crept behind Luke. It pounced forward and lacerated him from his shoulder to hip with the razor-like claws covering the end of its legs.</p>
<p>Luke screamed in pain. He whirled around and stabbed his lightsaber straight between the Flea’s eyes. It fell dead instantly.</p>
<p>Luke was eliminating the Lava Fleas but it was slow work. And he was so so tired. The constant swinging of the lightsaber, his aching muscles, his stinging, bleeding back, his itchy lungs...</p>
<p>“Oh, but you do need him! You do need your father for everything you do!” Vanee insisted. “I know what you and everyone else thinks about sniveling, old Vanee: Lord Vader’s lowly and submissively attendant. That I live only to serve My Master. Forever trapped here now to do whatever he says! What a sad existence...”</p>
<p>“Sounds like your problem!” Luke dissected another Lava Flea.</p>
<p>Vanee ignored Luke’s gibe; he pressed further. “But you see, I serve Lord Vader’s every desire because his desires are my desires. I’m here because I want to be.” Vanee let his words sink in. “You can’t say the same, boy.”</p>
<p>“What the Hell are you talking about?” Luke cried. Force, it felt like his fury was palpable. With his growing anger, cutting through the Fleas became easier and easier. Luke’s lightsaber was a green blur.</p>
<p>“Ask yourself this,” Vanee goaded, “are you <em>really</em> here of your own free will?”</p>
<p>Luke snarled. <em>I don’t have time for his blasted riddles right now!</em></p>
<p>There seemed to be more dead Fleas strewn on the ashy ground than those still scudding around Luke. But the now dizzying effects of the Trilom gas was making it hard for him to even focus his eyes on those. </p>
<p>Luke had had enough of this.</p>
<p>He gave into his rage and pain, letting them fuel him. Luke greedily tapped into the tempestuous Force around him and it was like his body became renewed and the air was purified. Luke’s speed, strength, and ferocity was unnatural. Unstoppable. Unlimited.</p>
<p>Shrieking from the insects. Humming from the swinging lightsaber. In seconds, the Lava Fleas were all dead, scattered in pieces around the bottom of the caldera.</p>
<p>Free to escape out of the depression unhindered, Luke Force-jumped out of the cavernous caldera dead ahead of Vanee. His chest heaved, his entire body covered with ash and sweat. Luke could feel lines of blood trickling down his back where the Flea had sliced him.</p>
<p>Luke glared at Vanee, blue eyes darkening like an imminent storm. He still had his burning green lightsaber at his side.</p>
<p>Vanee dropped his electrobinoculars.</p>
<p>“Master Skywalker!” Vanee stammered as Luke slowly walked towards him. “Mercy!” He held his hands pleadingly.</p>
<p>“You just tried to kill me!” Luke cried furiously. He stopped several feet before the cowering man.</p>
<p>“I’m just...I only....” Vanee moaned.</p>
<p>Luke’s shook his head. “I don’t want to hear it.”</p>
<p>Luke extended his free arm. He curled his fingers slightly, his hand in the form of a grip.</p>
<p>All at once Vanee began choking, his hands shooting up to his throat, clawing at an invisible hold. His Adam’s apple pulsated and he gagged. He was slowly lifted off the ground, his feet kicking feebly.</p>
<p>Luke flung Vanee across the gravelly ground.</p>
<p>Vanee landed on his back crying and gasping.</p>
<p>At the sight of the damage he caused, Luke snapped out of his blinding anger. He stared at Vanee in utter terror and self-revulsion and regret.</p>
<p>Luke deactivated his lightsaber and quickly rushed to the lying figure. He bent low and placed two fingers on the man’s carotid artery. It pulsed soundly. Vanee was still wheezing, but didn’t seem to be permanently damaged.</p>
<p>Still...</p>
<p>“What have I done?” Luke whispered as he rose to his feet.</p>
<p>“You are fulfilling your destiny Luke.”</p>
<p>Luke rotated to the deep voice he knew so well now. His father.</p>
<p>Vader stood before him tall and still. His black, intimidating figure fit in perfectly with the violent and blazing atmosphere.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to do this,” Luke cried, “I lost control of my emotions and...” He glanced at down Vanee who had yet to get up. “I’m so sorry Vanee.”</p>
<p>“He deserved it,” Vader assured. “And didn’t it feel good? Powerful?”</p>
<p>Luke shook his head forcefully. “It doesn’t matter how<em> I</em> felt: he was unarmed. This isn’t the Jedi way. What I just did, I don’t...I don’t ever want to do that again.”</p>
<p>Vader’s breathing cycles deepened and lengthened. Like he was sighing. In frustration.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait a minute...how <strong>I</strong> feel, what <strong>I want</strong>...</em>
</p>
<p>Vanee’s words came back to Luke. <em>“Are you really here of your free will?”</em></p>
<p>Luke asked himself: was he? Of course, it’s what he wanted. Vader had asked him to join him and he had said yes—willingly. He wanted to be here with Vader.</p>
<p>But not the first time.</p>
<p>Luke’s own words at Bespin now assaulted him: “<em>I’ll never join you!”</em></p>
<p>He had said that to Vader, had known that Vader was father, and he had turned him down. Vehemently. Had rather died.</p>
<p>The next time Vader had offered, <em>told </em>him to join him, Luke had agreed wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>What had changed?</p>
<p>Luke coughed: remnants of the Trilom gas. He instinctively reached his hand to his throat.</p>
<p>And that hand inadvertently skimmed the black band wrapped around his neck as well.</p>
<p> That was it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll never join you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Father,” Luke said cautiously, “this wasn’t because of the bounty hunter, was it?” He kept his hand on the collar. “This was your doing.”</p>
<p>Vader was silent for a moment. Then, “That is correct, my son.”</p>
<p>In the heated lava-field, Luke began shivering. “And does this have anything to do with why I’m here with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes Luke.”</p>
<p>Luke blinked several times. He kept his eyes shut on the last flutter. The closed lids shielded him from Vader. “What exactly is this?”</p>
<p>Vader looked off into the towards the distance. “The band is the work of very dark magick, my son. Created by a Nightsister It’s magick compels the wearer to do as I command.” Vader faced Luke again. “Specifically you, my son.”</p>
<p>Luke forced his eyes open. “Everything you command?” He asked quietly, hoping he heard wrong.</p>
<p>“Yes, my son.”</p>
<p>Luke immediately began pulling at the collar frantically, using the Force to strengthen himself. His breathing was wild; he felt more suffocated than when he’d been stuck in the Trilom gas.</p>
<p>“Luke, stop,” Vader instructed simply.</p>
<p>Luke’s hands fell to his sides heavily. But instantly.</p>
<p>Vader finally stirred from his statue-like stance. He moved towards Luke, until he had fully invaded his space and was towering over him. “Your attempts are futile,” Vader stated. “It’s impossible for the wearer to remove the band themselves. Even with your Force power.”</p>
<p>So what options did Luke have?</p>
<p>“And what would happen if the wearer’s Master was destroyed?” Luke threatened. He reached for the lightsaber on his belt.</p>
<p>Could his heart handle it if he k—</p>
<p>Vader struck his hand out faster than Luke thought possible, seizing his wrist. “No more fighting today, young one,” he said. “Give your lightsaber to me.”</p>
<p>Luke was astonished at how easily he handed over his weapon, how complacently he watched as Vader hooked it on his belt next to his own lightsaber.</p>
<p>No weapon.</p>
<p>No will.</p>
<p>Luke’s anger was replaced with heartbreak.  </p>
<p>He dropped his head. “Please, take it off?”</p>
<p>Vader crossed his arms. “So you will just run back to your Rebellion? Leave everything that we’ve accomplished so far?” <em>LEAVE ME?!</em>   </p>
<p>Vader hadn’t meant to communicate that. But the allegation was as loud as a thunderclap to Luke through their Bond. Vader’s cry refused to be ignored.</p>
<p>Luke looked back up at Vader, conflicted. There was a side of him that wept with betrayal and screamed for vengeance. The side that only saw revulsion at standing at Vader’s side.   </p>
<p>Then there was a new side. The side that acted with compassion and dreamed of a new future. The side that saw there was hope for the man behind the monstrous mask.</p>
<p>Luke had to choose a side.</p>
<p>Luke stared at Vader straight on. “I promise I won’t leave your side. You have my word. Just...please, remove this. This is...wrong.” He begged Vader with swimming blue eyes.</p>
<p>Vader stared back unyieldingly. On this issue, he would not be swayed by his son’s sincerity and purity. Now that Luke knew the truth, Vader was going to use it to his advantage. Now he had leverage.</p>
<p>And he’d rather not have a brainwashed son—if it could be avoided.</p>
<p> Might as well be now that Luke discover the truth of the matter.</p>
<p>“I will remove the band—and take you at your word—on one condition,” Vader tantalized.</p>
<p>“What condition?” Luke enquired.</p>
<p>“Once the Jedi Holocron is opened, freely choose to turn to the Dark Side of the Force. No longer live in fear or limits. That is the only way you will be strong enough to face the Emperor with me...And stand by my side in harmony.”</p>
<p>Luke’s face dropped. That one and only unacceptable condition. “Never. I’ll never turn to the Dark Side.”</p>
<p>“Then it seems I won’t be able to trust you,” Vader intoned. “Until you come to your senses and accept the Dark Side, the band will have to stay. I must ensure your behavior is fully compliant.”</p>
<p>“Yes, father,” Luke whispered. He blinked resignedly, freeing fat teardrops from their perch on his eyelids. </p>
<p><em>Even now I still believe there’s good in you. And I still love you. </em>Luke broadcast the quiet, hopeful message through the Bond between him and his father.</p>
<p>Vader stiffened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop now... come back! I love you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Liar!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a flash Vader felt inexplicably enraged. How could Luke feel that way about him, say <em>that</em> to him, after what he had done? And to convey those feelings so freely even while in pain—pain that he had caused?</p>
<p>His son had to be lying to him. Simply manipulation, that’s all.</p>
<p>Luke was radiating solid sorrow and remorse and despair. He didn’t sob, but tears streamed down his face every time he blinked.  Which was becoming more frequent.</p>
<p>Vader couldn’t stand it.</p>
<p>Vader reached his hand out to Luke’s forehead and used the Force to send him into unconsciousness. Luke fell forward onto Vader’s chest, slack in his ready grip. Luke’s eyes stayed shut, but wet tears still tracked his ash-covered face. They dampened the front of Vader’s suit slightly.</p>
<p>With Luke leaning against him, Vader then noticed that the back of Luke’s shirt was shredded along with his back.</p>
<p>Luke was injured.</p>
<p>Vader was livid.</p>
<p>Vader gently repositioned Luke so that he could lift him. Soon Vader had Luke between his arms in a cradle-like manner. Like a child.</p>
<p>His child.</p>
<p>Vader held Luke protectively; possessively.</p>
<p>His son safe in his arms, Vader finally remembered the other presence in their company.</p>
<p>Vanee.</p>
<p>Vanee was just now inching himself off the ground, grimacing faintly. When he stood, he began patting and dusting off his black cloak.</p>
<p>“Vanee,” Vader growled.</p>
<p>Vanee stopped mid-pat. He turned to Vader and quickly bowed. “My Lord! I did everything you asked: push the boy towards the Dark Side. And I did!” He smiled pitifully. “I even risked my life for you, Lord Vader!”</p>
<p>“It seems that you may have taken it too far, Vanee,” Vader reproached. “Tell me: how did you find out about the Nightsister’s magick?”</p>
<p> Vanee licked his thin lips. “My Lord, you’re not the only one who knows what dark powers occupy our Galaxy. I can recognize those devices made from Dathomir’s sorceresses.” His face crumpled. “But I didn’t mean for the boy to actually discover your intentions, Lord Vader! I would never betray you! You must believe me, please!”</p>
<p>Vader seemed to turn his nose up at Vanee. “Spare me your supplications, attendee. Regardless your intentions, your incompetence in completing your task may have unforeseen consequences on my plans...and I don’t tolerate incompetence.” </p>
<p>“Of course, Lord Vader, of course you don’t!” Vanee dropped to his knees, once again to the ground. He lifted his head high, exposing his neck. “You may do what you see fit.”</p>
<p>Vader studied him for a moment. “Very well: you are hereby removed from your charge here at my fortress. You are to leave the planet immediately or I will have the garrison forcibly <em>remove</em> you. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>Vanee gasped. Then instantly began sobbing. “No, My Lord, no! I’d rather die than be removed from your presence!” His nose leaked and spit spattered from his mouth.</p>
<p>“I know,” Vader acknowledged.</p>
<p>He watched Vanee’s blubbering pleas with detached interest. After a few moments, however, he’d seen enough. Once he returned to the fortress, he’d have Captain Janus send a troop to guarantee Vanee’s departure.</p>
<p>As for now, it was time to take his son home.</p>
<p>Cradling Luke tightly, Vader pivoted on his heel without looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmmmm whatcha say</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! And commenting! :D As you know, I love hearing what y'all have to say!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fusing Holocrons, Fusing Wills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is brooding in a bacta-tank the same as sitting in a bathtub with the shower on? </p>
<p>I like to think that it is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Sixteen: Fusing Holocrons, Fusing Wills</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With damaged eyes, Vader watched the coursing lava-river beneath his bacta-tank apathetically. When meditation failed him here, the ever-moving orange blur usually managed to center and sooth him with its slow, gelatinous flowing.  </p>
<p>But not this time.</p>
<p>Vader recalled the events of the previous day: Luke’s discovery of the band’s mind controlling powers and his refusal to embrace the Dark Side. Vader bringing his son’s sleeping form back to the fortress, placing him in a bacta-tank, then in his bed.</p>
<p>Vader closed his charred eyelids and sighed deeply. Outside the frighteningly designed helmet, it sounded very nearly human.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why was Luke so stubborn?</em>
</p>
<p>It was Luke’s stubbornness that was forcing Vader’s hand. First, in requiring him to enlist the Nightsister’s help with the mind control collar. Then, in having to hire Fett for Luke’s sequestering. And now, in necessitating Vader’s continued control over him.</p>
<p>Without Vader’s directives, his absolutism, Luke would be needlessly weak: misguided by Obi-Wan and the Rebel Alliance.</p>
<p>And in Luke’s weakness, his Master would surely destroy him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Anakin, all I want is your love.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But at what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you... to protect you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Vader wouldn’t let his Master destroy Luke before he could fulfill his Destiny: rule the Galaxy by his father’s side, in perfect harmony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Once more, the Sith will rule the Galaxy. And, we shall have peace...”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Couldn’t Luke see? Vader’s insistence for Luke to accept the Dark Side had nothing to do with morality. He wasn’t forcing Luke to choose between “right” and “wrong.” That fallacy was misguided by the shallow, dogmatic view of the Jedi; their understanding of Light and Dark. Vader was simply offering Luke the power to survive.</p>
<p>And conquer.</p>
<p>Vader was offering Luke everything.</p>
<p>And Vader would give it to him—whether his son accepted it willingly or not.</p>
<p>But surely Luke would change his mind: Anakin Skywalker had seen the truth, Luke Skywalker would as well.</p>
<p>Vader just needed to remind Luke that it was the Emperor who was the wrong one, the true enemy of freedom, peace, and justice. Vader was not Luke’s enemy. He was on his side. Vader was Luke’s deliverer, his protector, his teacher, his co-ruler...</p>
<p>His father.</p>
<p>Perhaps the moment had come to uncover the Holocrons’ secrets; to come one step closer to their combined and glorious Destinies.</p>
<p>Vader could sense Luke’s consciousness once again. He was awake now. Awake and safely confined in his room. Vader had locked the suite’s doorway so that Luke couldn’t leave until Vader came for him.</p>
<p>Vader’s eyes continued to follow the streaming lava-river lazily. He had lingered long enough. He was ready to check on his son. He was ready for them to fuse the Holocrons.</p>
<p>After having himself removed from the bacta-tank and refitted into his suit and mask, Vader proceeded to his secret vault to retrieve the Holocrons. He carefully extracted the blood red pyramid and the light blue cube from the vault and held them in each hand reverently. Then he gently placed them in a black leather haversack for safekeeping and mobility.</p>
<p>With purposeful strides, Vader left his personal suite towards his son’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>For reasons unknown to him, Vader hesitated before the door to his son’s room when he had arrived. Was it the anticipation, the eagerness to discover the Holocrons’ secrets? Or the apprehension, the discomfort there would be in facing his son again after their preceding contention?</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>But those feelings meant nothing. They would not stop him. Unpleasant feelings would not stop him from pursuing Destiny.</p>
<p>Vader punched in the access code to Luke’s room. The door opened with its usual <em>whoosh.</em></p>
<p>But the suite’s present scene was most unusual.</p>
<p>Luke was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Vader placed his hands on his hips, filling the doorway. He scanned the seemingly empty room thoroughly. Though there was no sign of him, Vader could sense his son’s presence. He <em>was</em> here. Had to be. The furniture was undisturbed; the closet doors were open...perhaps under the bed?</p>
<p>
  <em>If he thinks that I won’t drag him out from under—</em>
</p>
<p>Luke released his grip on the ceiling’s overhead light that was located near the doorway; he had been hanging onto the light fixture that was high above the floor—and eye-level.</p>
<p>On his descent, Luke kicked Vader straight in his chest furiously.</p>
<p>Vader had been caught off guard. He staggered back out of the doorway, actually nearly fell backwards from the force of Luke’s kick. With the weight of his heavy life support armor, it was a struggle to keep his balance.</p>
<p>And worst of all, it was time-consuming.</p>
<p>In the hallway, Luke landed from his kick in a crouched position. He then took off running towards the elevator, using the Force to open it in advance. Luke quickly slid inside and shut the door.  </p>
<p>Vader regained his balance just as the elevator door closed and Luke disappeared elsewhere. He stared at the sealed elevator, all but transfixed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clever. Brave. But foolish.</em>
</p>
<p>Vader activated his wrist-comm. He connected to Captian Janus. </p>
<p>“Yes, Lord Vader?” The Captain answered.</p>
<p>“Luke is...foolishly gallivanting about the fortress. Have your men find him and bring him to me on the top tower. You may stun him if necessary.”</p>
<p>“Yes, My Lord.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke’s bare feet slapped the cold, hard floor as he raced through the fortress’ hallways. He was even still in the white medcenter pajamas he had woke up in.</p>
<p><em>Okay, what’s the plan, Skywalker? </em>Luke asked himself as he curved around the nearest corridor.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that Luke was breaking his promise to Vader: he wasn’t leaving the fortress (he couldn’t anyway; thanks to the collar’s influence, he could only leave with Vader’s permission), he had only left his suite. But if Luke could stay away from Vader, then he wouldn’t be able to give him more orders that he just couldn’t agree with. If he could stay away from Vader, then he wouldn’t be able to control him.</p>
<p>At least any more than he already had.</p>
<p><em>Communications, find the communications center, </em>Luke decided. If he could get ahold of the Rebellion, get ahold of <em>Leia, </em>she could help him. Find a way to get the damn neck band off him, get Vader to see reason, maybe work together...</p>
<p>“Freeze!”</p>
<p>Hardly slowing, Luke twisted his neck behind him: a group of Stormtroopers were filing into the hallway in his wake. Though he did notice that their blasters were tilted downwards at the floor—for now.</p>
<p>If Luke had had the breath, he would have groaned; he should have expected Vader to send every uniformed underling after him.</p>
<p>Another troop emerged in the corridor ahead of him, directly in his way. Luke struck his hand out towards them and Force-pushed the Stormtroopers backwards. They landed as a jumbled heap of white armor. Luke leapt over them like a hurdler and continued his getaway.</p>
<p>More Stormtroopers were in pursuit and Luke had yet to locate a proper communications center. But he knew where he was; and the conference room was close. Perhaps he could just go there—it’d have to have some sort of comm console in it.</p>
<p>Luke managed to outrun the Stormtroopers and quickly reached the conference room. He hastily checked around to see if anyone was nearby. The coast was clear.</p>
<p>Luke opened the chamber’s entrance.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Yes! </em>
</p>
<p>Only to find himself staring cross-eyed at the barrel of a blaster.</p>
<p>Captain Janus smiled at Luke apologetically. “I was told you might be coming this way.” He gesticulated with the blaster. “I’m sorry Master Skywalker, but I have Lord Vader’s instructions to stun you if needed. I’m to take you to him by any means necessary.”</p>
<p>Behind Luke, Stormtroopers speedily paraded over to surround him. But unlike before, they each had their blasters aimed straight at him.</p>
<p>Luke raised his hands reactively. And defeatedly.</p>
<p>Before he could surrender, or not, the choice was made for him.</p>
<p><em>Luke, come to me, </em>Vader called him—<em>commanded </em>him—through their Bond.</p>
<p>Luke gaped as the compulsion hit him. His attempt had been doomed from the start. Vader had been in control all along: he was just making a point. With all his troops and minions at his disposal—and most importantly their shared, internal Force Bond—there was no way Luke could hide from Vader.</p>
<p>Or from his control.</p>
<p>And Vader had just wanted him to know. In the most definitive way possible.</p>
<p>Luke shook his head at Janus. “No need to stun me. I’ll come willing.” <em>Just like he knows I will.</em></p>
<p>Luke broadcasted back through the Bond: <em>I’m coming father. </em></p>
<p>He felt a sense of satisfaction and triumph spilling out from his father’s side of their Bond.</p>
<p>Janus nodded. He pulled out his comlink and brought it to his mouth. “Lord Vader: I’ve apprehended Master Skywalker. He has ensured me that he will come to you willing. Is that satisfactory?”</p>
<p>“Regardless what he says, have your men escort him to my upper level,” Vader’s voice carried through the device. “And have him cuffed.”</p>
<p>Luke bit his lip angrily. Now his father was just punishing him, humiliating him needlessly. Just small ways of reminding him who was in control.</p>
<p>Luke’s raised hands were stiffly grabbed and bound behind his back. One Stormtrooper gripped his right arm while another gripped his right.</p>
<p>Captain Janus gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Once again, I apologize Master Skywalker. But you know how it is,” he shrugged. “Orders are orders.”</p>
<p>Luke’s sighed heatedly. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader stood tall and motionless in the top tower’s hallway facing the elevator doorway. Each passing cycle of his respirations brought his son closer to him.</p>
<p>At last, the elevator opened and Luke appeared; two Stormtroopers accompanied him, holding him by his upper-arms.</p>
<p>The group strode towards Vader. Though cuffed and trapped by Stormtroopers, Luke kept his head held high. Dignified and dauntless.</p>
<p>Once his son was brought before him, Vader broke his silence.</p>
<p>“Uncuff him and leave us,” Vader instructed the Stormtroopers; he knew Luke wasn’t going anywhere now.</p>
<p>The Stormtroopers promptly unshackled Luke’s hands from behind his back. They then turned on their heels towards the elevator and descended back to their posts.</p>
<p>Now they were alone.</p>
<p>Luke stood before Vader, close-mouthed and breathing hard. Vader was struck that Luke’s blazing blue eyes had been able to find his own. Eyes that once matched the ones glaring at him now.</p>
<p>With the back of his hand, Vader slapped Luke across the face.</p>
<p>Vader’s leather, mechanical hand pounded Luke’s cheek. His face was forced sideways from the blow’s impact. Though Vader’s slap hadn’t been violent enough to send him staggering or cause him to bleed, it would likely bruise. No, it would definitely bruise.</p>
<p>Vader pointed his finger at Luke and shook it. “You will <em>never</em> do that again—you will <em>never</em> run from me again.”</p>
<p>“Yes father,” Luke whispered. This entire day had been one string of defeats after another. At the very least, he would resist the urge to rub his burning cheek—his own small victory.</p>
<p>Vader studied Luke for a moment, then seized his arm firmly. “Come,” he began pulling Luke back towards his suite. “Now that you’re done wasting time, we have work to do.”</p>
<p>“And what’s that?” Luke asked. His efforts deterred, he would resign himself to his father’s will.</p>
<p>“You will see.”</p>
<p>While waiting for his son’s apprehending, Vader had already brought the Jedi and Sith Holocrons inside Luke’s suite. When they entered the room, Vader led Luke to where he had placed the Holocrons on a side-desk. Both Holocrons glowed like little lamps upon it: ravishingly red and brilliantly blue.</p>
<p>But before they began, Vader would check once more...</p>
<p>Vader turned to Luke, “Now that you understand that it is useless to resist, I will ask you one last time before we begin fusion process—which we will do whether you want to or not: will you turn willingly? The neck band won’t be necessary if you join me on the Dark Side.”</p>
<p>Luke’s brows creased. He clenched his fists tightly. “I told you. I won’t turn to the Dark Side. Never.” The newly forming bruise on his cheek throbbed. “I don’t care what you do to me. I’ll never change my mind.”</p>
<p>Vader cycled through his respirator. Loudly. Deeply. Repeatedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>So stubborn.</em>
</p>
<p>“Very well, then the neck band will stay have to in place,” Vader accepted. He reached out and lightly grasped Luke’s chin, confining his attention. “So, here is what’s going to happen; what we’re going to do, what <em>you’re</em> going to do,” he stressed.</p>
<p>Luke stared at him with agitated eyes.</p>
<p>Vader released Luke’s chin and strolled to the desk. He picked up the beautifully blue cube-shaped Holocron. “You are going to open this Holocron using the Light Side while I open the other—that will fuse them together. And then we will discover how to defeat the Emperor.” He put the Holocron back down. “Once he is taken care of, we will deal with the Rebel Alliance. Together, it won’t take long to wipe them out. Permanently.”</p>
<p>Vader sauntered back to Luke and leaned over him sinisterly. “That includes your friend, the Princess. I believe Solo has already been dealt with.”</p>
<p>Luke’s face became a mix of shock, horror, and anguish. “You can’t! You can’t hurt Leia! I’ll do anything else you ask, just don’t hurt my friends!” He lowered his voice threateningly. “No. I won’t let you.”</p>
<p>“You won’t ‘<em>let me</em>?’” Vader retorted. “And how would you do that, young one? When I am the one in control.” His tone was just as threatening.</p>
<p>Luke averted his eyes. Another defeat.</p>
<p>Vader retrieved the Jedi Holocron. He held it out to Luke.  “Let us begin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke and Vader stood facing one another; both held their respective Holocron.</p>
<p>Luke cupped the Jedi Holocron in his hands. Like before, it pulsed with life and radiated warmth. It filled Luke with hope and tranquility.</p>
<p>Vader palmed the Sith Holocron his hand. It too felt alive and warm. It filled Vader with passion and ferocity.</p>
<p>“Focus on your essence,” Vader explained. “Feel the Force flowing first from within yourself and then into the Holocron.</p>
<p>Luke exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He did as Vader said: he felt the Light Side of the Force within him—its brightness, brilliance and goodness. Luke infused that essence into the Jedi Holocron.</p>
<p>The Holocron in his hands began to levitate, its gold-edged encasing falling away, freeing the dazzling blue light inside. </p>
<p>Likewise, Vader felt the Dark Side of the Force within him—its fierceness, fervency, and ruthlessness. Vader infused the Sith Holocron with the blackened essence.</p>
<p>His Holocron also levitated, its black edges dropping off, unleashing the vivid red light inside.</p>
<p>The two vibrant illuminants hummed loudly and drifted towards each other. They met in the middle between Luke and Vader. The Holocrons’ freed energies fused, red and blue blending to create a dazzling violet. Its glow was blinding, a bursting supernova. Luke turned his face away; Vader’s visuals struggled to calibrate.</p>
<p>After a minute, the overwhelming brightness began to fade. Vader could finally focus and Luke could return his gaze to see what the Holocrons had revealed.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the Hell is that?</em>
</p>
<p>“Impossible,” Vader exclaimed, transfixed by the Holocrons’ revelation.</p>
<p>Luke furrowed his brow. What was Vader so shocked about? Levitating above the Holocrons’ disassembled edges was a smooth, mid-sized, incandescent orb. Though it had more of an oval shape to it. The orb gave off a pale, silver-ish radiance, but inside, dancing smoke-like shadows could be seen. Like a lonely soloist, the oval emanated hypnotic, rhythmic vibrations.</p>
<p>It was peculiar, for sure, but not the superweapon Luke was expecting to find.</p>
<p><em>That’s it?</em>  Luke thought. <em>We’d be better off showing up to face the Emperor with a blaster. </em></p>
<p>“I don’t understand, all that work for the Holocrons for a...this?” Luke gestured to the shimmering ovoid. “I was hoping, you know, we’d unlock some sort of weapon.”</p>
<p>“Luke, this is superior to any weapon in the entire Galaxy,” Vader asserted. He motioned to the orb with his hand. “This device is the work of the Force—the most powerful work of the Force.” Vader put his hands on his waist. “This is a Force Blast.”</p>
<p>Luke blinked several times. “A ‘Force Blast?’” He rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, no offense, but that is the silliest thing I have ever heard.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t ridicule powers you don’t understand, young one,” Vader said sharply. “With this, we will be able to destroy the Emperor in every way possible. When detonated, a Force Blast not only destroys one’s body, but it fragments the soul: it will seal them inside the orb, preventing them from ever joining the afterlife.”  </p>
<p>Vader once again gazed at the hovering, silvery orb, spell-bound.  </p>
<p>This was the perfect way to free himself of Sidious’ grasp. Not even in death could his Master torment him.</p>
<p>Vader would never be a slave again.</p>
<p> He’d never have to fear for Luke’s safety again.   </p>
<p>With this, Vader would make Sidious suffer. And then he’d obliterate him.</p>
<p>“Father?” Luke prompted. Despite everything today, he still couldn’t help but feel concern for his father. He had never seen him so captivated by something before.</p>
<p>Luke’s voice cut through Vader’s near-hypnotic state. He tore his gaze away from the Force Blast and to his son’s concerned face.</p>
<p>Vader quickly used the Force to reconstruct the Holocrons, confining the Force Blast into a now singular, purple polyhedral Holocron. He Force pulled the newly combined Holocron towards him and it landed softly in his hand.</p>
<p>“This will indeed give us the power necessary to defeat the Emperor,” Vader declared. “I will hold onto its time to face him—which will be soon.”</p>
<p>He came nearer to Luke, closing the space between them. Vader then cupped the side of Luke’s face: the same side he had hit earlier.</p>
<p>Luke flinched slightly as Vader’s hand touched the aching bruise. But he nevertheless kept himself still against his father’s hand.</p>
<p>And Vader kept his hand settled firm where it was on Luke’s face.</p>
<p>“You will have nothing to fear, my son,” Vader assured. “With this weapon, with our combined strength, there is no way we can lose.” He paused, thinking. “And then, nothing will stand in our way. Not even the Alliance. We’ll easily defeat anyone who opposes us...No one would dare to. The Galaxy will be all ours.”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes were bright, his chest rising and falling noticeably. “But I don’t want that,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>Vader stroked Luke’s wounded cheek with his thumb. “Perhaps not yet, young one. But it’s going to happen regardless.” He continued petting as Luke stood unmoving. “And eventually you will turn. Then you will realize that I have been right all along.”   </p>
<p>Luke just slowly shook his head, as much as he could with Vader’s hand on it.</p>
<p>Vader leisurely removed his hand from Luke’s face.</p>
<p>
  <em>So stubborn.</em>
</p>
<p>He pointed his finger at Luke. “You will remain here until I come for you again; you’ve just proven to me that you can’t be trusted to move freely. I need to meditate without having to concern myself with you.”</p>
<p>Luke pursed his lips. “Yes father.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Vader said. He regarded Luke briefly, attempted to soften his tone. “Think of what I said, my son. It is only by accepting the Dark Side that will you have your freedom—in all ways.”</p>
<p>Luke’s face flashed with indignation. He pierced Vader with his inherited eyes. “Why is that so damn important to you? Why must I turn to the Dark Side?” He grilled. “I won’t leave you—I promised, I <em>promise</em>. So why isn’t it enough that we’re together? Why can’t that be enough?!” Through their Bond, Vader could feel that Luke was a mixture of frustration and sorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“If you're not with me, then you're my enemy.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s all I want, Luke, is for us to be together,” Vader asserted. “But if you don’t turn, you will never fully be with me. I’ll never be able to trust you to remain by my side otherwise.” Vader crossed his arms. “You will always consider me, in some sense, to be an adversary. Adversaries cannot work side by side.”</p>
<p>“So let me prove you wrong!” Luke cried. He clutched at the collar. “Free me from this and you’ll see that I won’t leave you! And we’ll find a way to work together for the good of everybody...I know we can.”</p>
<p>“There’s no negotiating on this. You know what you have to do Luke,” Vader maintained.</p>
<p>Luke was quiet for a moment. “Yes father,” he said finally.</p>
<p>Vader spun on his heel and left Luke alone in his room to think.</p>
<p>And come to the right decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he had returned to his personal suite, Vader made to secure the purple polyhedral Holocron in his secret vault. Vader struggled to relinquish it from his hand into the vault: knowing what the Holocron held inside made him feel exhilarated.</p>
<p>Vengeance was imminent.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Vader put the Holocron safely away. He needed a plan first if he was going to attain his vengeance. And a well-thought out one.</p>
<p>Vader strode to his wide window facing the Mustafarian lava-fields. He stared out at the burning terrain.</p>
<p>But his thoughts were far from clever schemes and plots. He was distracted. His thoughts were on his son: what was, what could be...</p>
<p>“You never were good at letting people make their own choices, were you Anakin?”</p>
<p>Vader whirled around faster than a ship taking off for hyperspace. He ignited his blood-red lightsaber.</p>
<p>And nearly dropped it.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” Obi-Wan greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>General Kenobi! ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! And commenting! :D</p>
<p>Important note: The "Force Blast" in EU Canon is actually called a "Thought Bomb" but I honestly couldn't take that name seriously so I tried to come up with something else that sounded weapon-y. Hopefully Force Blast sounds a little scarier lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Another Lecture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These guys arguing smh...</p>
<p>Obi-Wan: All women are queen!</p>
<p>Darth Vader: If she breathes, she's a THOT!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Just to clarify for POV, Vader refers to Obi-Wan as that and Luke refers to him as Ben cause that's what they're familiar with, and Obi-Wan refers to Sidious as Palpatine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Seventeen: Another Lecture</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darth Vader had lost his mind.</p>
<p>That was the only explanation.</p>
<p>Because there was nothing else that could possibly explain how he was seeing Obi-Wan Kenobi—completely young and determined and handsome and <em>proper</em>—standing right in front of him.</p>
<p>A faint blue aura surrounded the supposedly fallen Jedi Master. On his face was a faint smile tinged with both kindness and concern.</p>
<p>It was an all too familiar expression to Vader. It was that of a long-suffering yet patronizing parent, just before he attempted once again to correct his wayward child.</p>
<p>
  <em>This can’t be happening.</em>
</p>
<p>“You,” Vader uttered, jerking himself out of his stupor, “you can’t be here! I struck you down, I destroyed you!” He readjusted his grip on his fiery lightsaber.</p>
<p>“I did tell you,” Obi-Wan affirmed, tilting his head jauntily, “that if you were to strike me down, I would become more powerful than you could possibly imagine.”</p>
<p>True, he had said that—before Vader had violently severed through him on the Death Star. And though Obi-Wan had bafflingly vanished into nothingness as Vader had cut through him, Vader had made sure that the Death Star had been searched thoroughly for his former Master, for any sort of trickery. Vader had <em>stomped</em> on his precious robe, taken his lightsaber. He was certain that he had become the Master over Obi-Wan in all ways: power, strength, life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now <strong>I</strong> am the Master.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently not.</p>
<p>“But immortality?” Vader contested. “How...how is this possible?” As infuriated as he was with Obi-Wan’s signature pomposity, he couldn’t help but ask. He had to <em>know</em>.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s smiled knowingly. “You and I both know that all things are possible through the power of the Force.” He held his hands up in a halting, warning motion. “But certainly not through the Dark Side! To retain consciousness after death can only be achieved through the power of the Light—should you be interested.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Vader simply said.</p>
<p>He would indeed see about that claim. For it was the Dark Side of the Force that was the pathway to the most unnatural and powerful abilities.</p>
<p> “Who would have thought becoming one with the Force was the easy part?” Obi-Wan prompted almost to himself. “I have been trying to reach you Anakin, but this place—” he grimaced, “is<em> infected</em> with Darkness.” Obi-Wan shook his head, “It’s made manifesting near impossible.”</p>
<p>“This fortress is constructed over an ancient Sith cave,” Vader explained. “And I am vastly powerful in the Dark Side,” he stressed huffily.</p>
<p>“There is that.” The corner of Obi-Wan’s lip lifted upward. “But it’s all thanks to Luke that I’ve been able to overcome it. Your son’s remarkable essence in the Light Side of the Force provided the anchor I needed to appear even in this foul place.” </p>
<p>That did it. At the mention of his son, Vader’s rising anger could no longer be restrained.</p>
<p>Vader flashed forward towards Obi-Wan, raising his lightsaber overhead in one hand, intent on bringing it straight down on his former Master’s head.</p>
<p>But once Vader brought the weapons down, his lightsaber simply sizzled the air.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was gone.</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>“Anakin, calm down.”</p>
<p>Vader instantly spun around to the voice.</p>
<p>The spectral Obi-Wan was now behind him, hands on his hips.  </p>
<p>Vader very nearly growled.</p>
<p>No matter. He’d just have to try again.</p>
<p>This time Vader brought the lightsaber far across his body before swinging it fiercely at his old mentor.</p>
<p>Once again, the blood-red lightsaber passed through the gleaming light-blue apparition like a TIE Fighter crossing a Star Destroyer’s magnetic field. Smoothly and transparently.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. “Are you done?”</p>
<p>Vader’s breathing cycles were loud and deep—furious and worn-down. Defeated.</p>
<p>This was just like Obi-Wan, the show-off, the Council’s favorite, their poster boy. Of course he’d try and make him look incompetent, like an amateur, like a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways, a lot of ways, I'm ahead of him... He believes I'm too unpredictable.... He’s overly critical. He never listens!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if there was no getting out of it...</p>
<p>Vader deactivated his lightsaber and reattached to his belt. He crossed his arms. “If you so insist on being here,” he grumbled, “then why have you come?”</p>
<p>“Because,” Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms as well, “someone needs to talk some sense into you, Anakin. You’ve gone too far.” He changed his approach; softening his tone, “And perhaps you’ll listen to your old teacher one last time.” Obi-Wan’s gentle eyes implored Vader, almost fondly.</p>
<p>“Spare me your thinly veiled pretenses of concern,” Vader snubbed, “I’m not interested in your lectures, Obi-Wan.” He inclined his head high, “You no longer have authority over me as a Master.”</p>
<p>“And who does?” Obi-Wan retorted. “Palpatine? The Dark Side? Your insecurities?” His expression hardened again. “Because it certainly isn’t <em>you</em> in control.” Obi-Wan pointed his finger at Vader. “You’re controlled by fear and greed and anger.” He dropped his arm heavily. “And now...now your inflicting all those cruel masters on your son.”</p>
<p>Vader stomped closer to Obi-Wan, deliberately violating his space. Vader was proud to note that he could still loom over his old mentor. “Don’t you dare bring <em>my</em> son into this. You’ve done enough damage to him with your misguidance.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was unfazed by Vader’s attempt of intimidation, and he stared back at him with indignation. “<em>I’ve</em> cause Luke damage?” He put his hand on his chest. “<em>I’m</em> not the one who’s placed the boy under the influence of Nightsister magick.” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, Anakin, what were you thinking?! Interfering with someone’s freewill—and your own son’s?” He slightly threw his hands up. “Even you must know how wrong that is!”</p>
<p>“No, you’re wrong!” Vader thundered. “I’m doing it his own good!”</p>
<p>In the room’s center, his bacta-tank trembled—like an earthquake had rattled the fortress.</p>
<p>Both Vader and Obi-Wan ignored the tank’s shuttering; hardly noticed it.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t have come to my side where he belongs otherwise,” Vader conceded. He pointed to himself. “And unlike you had, <em>I’m</em> keeping Luke safe. I’m using the Nightsister’s power to protect him.” He turned his face away. “It doesn’t matter if he understands or agrees...Or if you do, for that matter.”</p>
<p>How did Obi-Wan manage to do this to him? Make him feel like a child? Like his reasoning and actions were utterly foolish. When Vader <em>knew</em> what he did was right.</p>
<p>But what did he care? It was like he had just said: it shouldn’t matter if Obi-Wan understood or agreed with him.</p>
<p>No, it<em> didn’t</em> matter. Obi-Wan’s opinion no longer meant anything to him.</p>
<p>It really shouldn’t.</p>
<p>Vader fully turned away from the Force spirit. He strode to the suite’s wide window overlooking the lava-fields and gazed out at the hot, churning magma.</p>
<p>A perfect visual of his feelings. Rolling inside him, his emotions were burning and devouring. Anger, doubt, confusion, pain. Each feeling was as strong and conflicting as the other.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t even begin to understand,” Vader said quietly as he continued to stare out the window. “You’ve never had a child. You don’t know how it feels.”</p>
<p>Behind him, Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “There was a time once when I considered you my own. And you considered me yours.”</p>
<p>Vader’s regulated breathing hitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father. I love you. I don't want to cause you pain.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then why don't you listen to me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I try, Master.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Force, there really had been a time when Obi-Wan had tried to be what Vader needed, hadn’t there? And there really had been a time when he had looked up to Obi-Wan like he was the only other being in the entire Galaxy. When he had loved him, worshiped him, trusted him...</p>
<p>And yet...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I have failed you Anakin. I have failed you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anakin—”</p>
<p>Vader whirled around to face Obi-Wan again. “Why do you keep calling me that?” He demanded furiously. “That boy no longer exists!”</p>
<p>“Because I hold out to hope that he’s still in there, somewhere behind that mask!” Obi-Wan professed, almost as angrily as Vader. Recognizing his outburst, Obi-Wan took a breath, calming himself. “Just like I hold out hope that Luke will bring about a better future for our Galaxy.” Obi-Wan faintly smiled. “But perhaps not in the way I first thought. Now, it’s with your help.” He held out his hands in a pleading manner.</p>
<p>“You would have had him kill me,” Vader accused. “My own son. And without him even knowing who I was to him.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s shadowy smile dissipated and his hands fell back to his sides heavily. “I hoped that he could do what I could not. I never told him the truth for the fear that he would fail as I did.”</p>
<p>He bowed his head in shame and remorse—a sight Vader had never seen nor imagined. “I am sorry, my friend, but I thought that was what needed to be done. That you needed to be destroyed. I was wrong to think you were so far gone without ever trying to bring you back.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised his head back up to Vader’s mask; his eyes penetrated it to find Vader’s own eyes. “That’s why I’m here, Anakin: I’m here for you. And your family. Return to the Light: free your son from your lust for control and power! From the deceptions of the Dark Side. And then we can all work together to defeat the Emperor. To bring balance to the Force!” His brow furrowed as he pleaded. “Let me help you this time!”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your help,” Vader dismissed. “I have Luke. And once he accepts the power of the Dark Side, we will be unstoppable.”</p>
<p>Behind the mask, Vader’s seared eyes were beginning to sting in an almost unfamiliar way. He blinked as best as he could, to cool the wet prickling.</p>
<p>Better.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Anakin, you can’t possibly believe that, you can’t want that for Luke!” Obi-Wan cried. “What has the Dark Side brought you? Only pain and destruction!”  </p>
<p>“It was you who has brought me that, not the Dark Side!” Vader roared at him.</p>
<p>The bacta-tank’s glass began to crack, like thawing ice under heavy footsteps.</p>
<p>Vader pointed his finger at Obi-Wan. “You’ve destroyed everything of mine! You’re the reason I’m forced to suffer in this abominable condition: that I’m confined within this wretched ensemble!” In his fury, Vader’s mechanical breathes became louder as if to accentuate his point. “You’ve destroyed my family: you turned my...<em>wife</em> against me and stole my child from me. And if that wasn’t enough, you turned him against me as well.”</p>
<p>Though he had made it through the rest of his tirade, Vader had nearly choked on the word “wife.”</p>
<p>Padme. Before Luke, she had been his everything. His suns, his stars, his moons, his air: his very reason for living.</p>
<p>And the Dark Side was supposed to have saved her. Vader had been <em>promised</em> it would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You have great wisdom, Anakin...Know the power of the Dark Side, the power to save Padme.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It seems in your anger, you killed her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I? I couldn't have! She was alive...I felt it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But it hadn’t, the Dark Side hadn’t saved her. Like Obi-Wan, it had failed him.</p>
<p>And without Padme, all he had left was the Dark.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sensed he had struck a chord with Vader. Even now, his former Padawan’s emotions were as clear to him as ever—at least when it came to Padme. He had noticed how Vader had struggled to mention her, even indirectly.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knew how to get through to him.</p>
<p>Alright, hoped he knew.</p>
<p>“Anakin,” he intoned softly, “what would Padme say about this? What you’re doing to Luke?  What you plan to do? Forcing him to become twisted and corrupted like you.”</p>
<p>Vader knew what she had said about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don't know you anymore! Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he was taking their son down that same path.</p>
<p>With a high-pitched <strong><em>crack</em></strong>, the bacta-tank exploded.</p>
<p>Shattered pieces of the cylindrical chamber shot throughout the room like angular projectiles. The gelatinous bacta splattered and spilled out of the broken tank wildly.</p>
<p>While the warm liquid seeped onto the floor, a freezing chill seeped into the air.</p>
<p>The cold, shadowy tendrils of the Dark Side were blanketing Vader. To Obi-Wan, it was palpable: Vader’s pain and anger were black entities that snaked around him, rapidly growing and slithering away.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s bright blue aura was made to dim in the darkness that Vader was projecting. But Obi-Wan didn’t care. This wasn’t about him. This was about his friend.  </p>
<p>And his friend needed to do this. Needed to face his love and loss if he was ever to let that pain and anger go.</p>
<p>“Don’t you presume to imagine what...what <em>she</em> would say about this,” Vader said in a low voice, his fists clenched tightly.</p>
<p>“I know exactly what Padme would say about this: because she told me herself.” Obi-Wan straightened and raised his head high. “Her last words were about you—that she still believed there was good in you. Prove her right, Anakin! Don’t compel Luke down the same path of ruin and despair! Come back to us!”</p>
<p>Minutes passed as master and apprentice, friends, brothers, stood in silence.</p>
<p>“Leave,” Vader at last warned quietly, “leave me and the past where it belongs.”</p>
<p>He had meant it to be a threat.</p>
<p>But they both knew it was a plea.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded his head. He had said his piece.</p>
<p>Now he could only hope that it had got through. Past Darth Vader and to Anakin Skywalker.</p>
<p>“You must do what you feel is right, of course,” Obi-Wan ceded. “But consider my words, old friend. Don’t subject another Skywalker to the same fate as Anakin’s. Whether it be your enslavement or the Dark Side’s destruction.”</p>
<p>Vader turned his back to Obi-Wan, exhibiting an air of indifference as he faked his gaze elsewhere. “Go now.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave one last, unseen soft smile then slowly faded back into the Force.</p>
<p>Though Vader had felt Obi-Wan’s presence leave, he still hesitated before turning back to where the Force ghost had been standing (or hovering). He could have sighed in relief when he confirmed his old Master had indeed vanished.</p>
<p>But his words had remained.</p>
<p>Vader squeezed his eyes shut forcefully as he realized that Obi-Wan was right—as much as it pained him to admit. What had the Dark Side brought him? With nothing to distract him after Padme’s and supposedly his baby’s death, Vader had allowed the Dark Side to fill him completely.</p>
<p>And yes, it had strengthened him like he had always wanted, had gave him more power than he had ever imagined, but it meant nothing when he was forced to use that power only for his Master’s bidding. He was merely a weapon, a blunt instrument. A slave.</p>
<p>Sidious...the duplicitous viper, who had promised him everything and given him nothing. Nothing but manipulation and abuse and torment and utter dependency.</p>
<p>Sidious—not Obi-Wan—had been the one to make Vader believe that Luke had died along with Padme. Had made him believe that he was the only one he had in the entire Galaxy. And he had accepted that. Because there was nothing else to turn to. No one else.</p>
<p>And then...and then Vader had discovered the truth: Luke was alive. His son was a blinding, beautiful, luminous presence in the cold vacuum of his existence.</p>
<p>Could he really desecrate that luminosity to be like him?</p>
<p>Was he really the same enslaver as Sidious in forcing Luke under the Nightsister’s magick?</p>
<p>Vader greatly needed to meditate. He turned to his bacta-tank...</p>
<p>The cylindrical tank was merely jagged glass slick with bacta.</p>
<p>Vader slowly lifted one of his boots and examined the bottom; it was coated with the slightly slippery substance.</p>
<p>That’s right—in his anger, he had destroyed it.</p>
<p>Vader activated his wrist-comm to his maintenance department.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lord Vader?” An officer inquired respectfully.</p>
<p>“Have several Cleaner Droids sent to my personal suite as well as one of the bacta-tanks from the medcenter,” Vader ordered without explanation.</p>
<p>“As you wish My Lord,” the officer replied. “It may take some time moving the bacta-tank because of its weight and fragileness, but we’ll get it to you as fast as possible.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Vader accepted. He deactivated the comm.</p>
<p>Vader glanced around his now sullied space.</p>
<p>And it was all Obi-Wan’s fault...</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s just a compulsion, that’s all it is, Skywalker. I can beat that. Easy. Just ignore that feeling and you’re fine. You ignore commands all the time, right? This is the same thing.</em>
</p>
<p>Inside his room, Luke stared at the forbidden door before him. As if the intense concentration would somehow help him teleport himself beyond it.</p>
<p>Luke distractedly rubbed the neckband—a habit he was getting into more frequently. Like acknowledging it would lessen its effect on him.  </p>
<p>If only.</p>
<p>Luke wanted to kick himself both out of frustration and self-flagellation. All Vader did was simply order him to remain in his room. No threats of violence, no bindings; Hell, the door was probably unlocked! And yet here his father had him under his leather-gloved thumb.</p>
<p>It was humiliating, pathetic—just plain sad.</p>
<p>And now that he was actually aware of it, Luke could feel the Nightsister’s magick violating his mind, infringing on his freedom. The thought of disobeying his father’s command made Luke feel like...like he was trying to wake up from a dream but couldn’t quite pull himself out of it: his body and consciousness were too heavy to follow through.</p>
<p>Not only that, Luke didn’t even want to wake up. The dream was better than reality.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t even his dream. It was his father’s dream.</p>
<p>And his reality had become a nightmare at its fulfillment.</p>
<p>Luke bit his lip and balled his fists; his eyes still glared into the door with the blazing intensity of a blue-bladed lightsaber.</p>
<p>He just couldn’t bring himself to do anything more than stand and stare.</p>
<p>
  <em>My father told me to stay here—I have to do what he wants, I have to, I have to, I have to...</em>
</p>
<p>Luke reached a slightly trembling hand forward, as if going to open the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>What you’re doing is wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong, <strong>HE SAID REMAIN HERE—DO IT!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Luke dropped his hand back to his side. He blinked hard, then spun around and trudged to his bed, sitting down roughly.</p>
<p>He couldn’t do it. Some things were beyond his control.</p>
<p>And in accepting this truth, Luke felt no need to cry, beg, scream.</p>
<p>Or resist.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should just stop resisting already and accept the Dark Side...maybe it is my destiny. Like he said.</em>
</p>
<p>Luke shook his head like a wet Wookiee<em>.</em> He couldn’t do it. He just <em>couldn’t.</em> It had to be the other way around: he had to bring his father back to the Light.</p>
<p>There was still good in him, he<em> knew</em> there was; Luke felt it, saw it.</p>
<p>Excluding the fact that Vader had imprisoned Luke with his own mind...</p>
<p>He once again ran his finger across the neck band.</p>
<p>Luke centered himself, attempting once again to free himself with the Force from the collar. And like every time before, he was unsuccessful.</p>
<p>Luke huffed. Force, he was angry. Why couldn’t he free himself? Didn’t his father tell him he was strong? Practically unstoppable?</p>
<p>Luke recalled how much easier it had been to defeat the Lava-Fleas once he gave into his anger.</p>
<p>Luke faltered, conflicted. That had been wrong, to use his anger then; that led to the Dark Side. But this was justified, right? Luke <em>needed </em>his wrath now if he was going to free himself. In fact, this whole situation wasn’t fair! He didn’t ask for any of this; he didn’t even want to rule the Galaxy!</p>
<p>And he certainly hadn’t wanted Darth Vader for a father.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe if I just tap into my anger...just this once, maybe that’ll break this stupid thing off...</em>
</p>
<p>Luke resolved himself to use his anger at the collar, at Vader, at everything—</p>
<p>But especially Vader.</p>
<p>“Luke, no!”</p>
<p>A familiar voice invaded Luke’s head. He sprang up from the bed and searched around the room wildly. “Ben?!”</p>
<p>“Luke, don’t give up hope on your father. Don’t make the same mistake I did.” Ben’s kind, sage voice filled Luke’s mind.</p>
<p>As the words faded from his hearing, the gleaming specter of his mentor began to appear before Luke.</p>
<p>Not a simulacrum or a dream...Not flesh, either, but as real as Ben Kenobi could be now.</p>
<p>Luke’s mouth felt sporadic as he both tried to smile at Ben while keeping his lip from trembling, “Ben!”  </p>
<p>“Hello there Luke,” Ben responded lightly. His weathered face was kind and thoughtful.</p>
<p>Luke’s smile solidified.</p>
<p>But as Luke got over his joy and surprise at seeing Ben, he was back to business. He was finally going to find the answer to what had been tormenting him since Bespin. A fitting justification for why Ben hid the truth from him...had betrayed him. </p>
<p>“Ben,” Luke started, becoming serious, “you know what I’m going to ask. And I need to know the truth: why didn’t you tell me Vader was my father? You and Yoda let me go face him without even telling me who he was.” He inhaled deeply before he spoke his next grievance. “I could’ve killed my own father, the man I thought I was avenging, because of what you told me. Because you lied to me.”</p>
<p>Ben’s eyes were heavy with remorse and confliction—a sight Luke had never seen on him. And as if those emotions were possessing a physical weight, Ben made towards the bed and sat down, his hands in his lap.</p>
<p>Luke gently sat down beside him. He could sense Ben’s distress: it subdued his soreness and offense.</p>
<p>Ben sighed. He then turned to face Luke.</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you Vader was your father because I was selfish and cowardly,” Ben admitted. “Because I wanted you to do what I couldn’t do. So I told you and myself a truth from a certain point of view.” He looked down at his hands, “For that, I am truly sorry. What I did was...wasn’t fair to you, Luke. I sought to make you a tool for my own purposes.”</p>
<p>Luke was silent, considering Ben’s words. It hurt, to know that he had only been seen as a tool to take out Vader, his own father.</p>
<p>And Luke could be bitter and anger at the past, at Ben. But here Ben was now, admitting everything, apologizing, repenting.</p>
<p>And with this, Luke could choose to move forward.</p>
<p>Finally, Luke nodded. “I... I understand why you kept the truth from me.”</p>
<p>Ben raised his eyes back to Luke’s. </p>
<p>Luke continued, laughing a bit. “Actually, I can’t imagine how I would have reacted if you would’ve told me that day on Tatooine that Darth Vader was my father! I just would’ve thought the rumors about you being crazy were true!”</p>
<p>“I suppose I did have a certain reputation there,” Ben smiled.</p>
<p>Luke’s face became somber again. “And I forgive you Ben. Because that’s the Jedi way.” He paused. “And because I know you were just doing what you thought was right—for everyone.”</p>
<p>Like a cool wind blowing on an arid afternoon, there was a revitalizing shift in the Force around Luke. A sense of tranquility that he had never felt before filled him. It was like the feeling of returning to the safety of base after a long, bloody, and difficult battle.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Luke,” Ben breathed.</p>
<p>“So, now that we’ve got that taken care of that, do you have any other family secrets of mine you’d like to share or is that all?” Luke teased, folding his arms.</p>
<p>“Oh, that depends,” Ben said, cocking an eyebrow, “can you keep a secret?”  </p>
<p>Luke’s mouth dropped. <em>Oh.</em> “Ah, it’s not too late to tell me I’m adopted, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! And commenting-you guys are awesome and are a lot smarter than me!! :D</p>
<p>And in case you haven't noticed yet, my goal is to stuff as many prequel memes in here as possible and if that's wrong then I don't want to be right ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vader contemplates how simping for the Dark Side f'ed up his relationship with Padme.</p>
<p>Luke low-key realizes he may or may not be trapped in a Disney movie:</p>
<p>Darth Vader: But son, the Dark Side, ruling the Galaxy...you're giving up your dream!</p>
<p>Luke: No, dad, I'm giving up YOUR dream!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: *listens to Hoobastank to get myself properly emotionally vulnerable*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eighteen: Selfish</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In all honesty, wreaking havoc was much more soothing than meditation.</p>
<p>Rather than wait for his recently ruined bacta-tank’s incoming replacement, Vader had decided on an alternative setting for his contemplations.</p>
<p>His Sparring Chamber.</p>
<p>Inside the large arena, Vader vigorously and mindlessly sliced through battle droids, his red lightsaber a butchering blur.</p>
<p>A battle droid also wielding a lightsaber flew towards him at a rapid pace, swinging the blade just as quickly. Vader effortlessly blocked its attacks before cutting it down single-handedly. He then pivoted on his heel to deflect the blasts from another droid that had attempted to sneak attack him. He obliterated that droid just as easily. It fell to the ground in a shower of severed parts. Vader regarded its mechanical carcass in satisfaction, only disappointed that it couldn’t have been Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Aside from that, this was much better than the dull floating of the bacta-tank.</p>
<p>Fighting was hardly a challenge for Vader—this was instinct. Primal. Here, he was in his element. Here, he knew what he was doing. Destruction, devastation, death: on this, Vader was an expert.</p>
<p>Not like out there. Outside the warzone, where his son existed. That was unknown territory. There, he had no idea what he was doing. His actions were fumbling and his feelings were awkward. Care, tenderness, <em>love: </em>On that<em>, </em>Vader was a fool.</p>
<p>Those kinds of feelings belonged to another man, a dead man, Anakin Skywalker. He understood what love was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say, that we are encouraged to love.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Anakin was a man who loved deeply, completely, worshipfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You are so... beautiful.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It's only because I'm so in love.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, it's because I'm so in love with you!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, despite his weakness, his naivety, Vader had to admit that Anakin Skywalker was far better equipped to handle this. He had been the one who knew what it meant to love.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was a dream.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bad?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was about you...You die in childbirth.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And the baby?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was only a dream.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I won't let this one become real, Padme.”</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Can’t...Won’t.”</em>
</p>
<p>Attachment. Possession.</p>
<p>So no, perhaps not. Perhaps Anakin hadn’t known what it meant to love.</p>
<p>Because he had never acted on compassion, like he claimed. At least not fully. He wasn’t driven by empathy, acting only to end the pain and suffering of those he loved.</p>
<p>No, it was always about ending <em>his</em> pain, <em>his</em> suffering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again—I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you—I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hard truth was that when it came to love, Anakin Skywalker was selfish. Desperately attached and possessive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You will not take her from me!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your anger and lust for power have already done that.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t mean to be selfish in his love, but what else was he supposed to do? Ignore his feelings? Let her go? Impossible. Absolutely not. <strong>Never.</strong></p>
<p>And then, after Anakin, Vader too was selfish. Not just with love, but everything.</p>
<p>But of course Vader was selfish, greedy, insatiable. He was a Sith, a Master of the Dark Side. That was expected; central, in fact.</p>
<p>It was because of this love that he was like this, unhinged and “evil.” His love for Padme that was the reason he was who he was today: Darth Vader, Destroyer of the Jedi, Dark Lord of the Siths. The only reason he had turned to the Dark Side was for her. His one attempt at selfless love, compassion, had led to his dark transformation.</p>
<p>No. That wasn’t true either.</p>
<p>Because that too had really been for himself, hadn’t it?</p>
<p>In the end, he had <em>wanted</em> to turn to the Dark Side, not <em>needed </em>to turn. The strength it had given him had been intoxicating. Deceptively fulfilling. Blinded him more than love ever had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Come away with me! Help me raise our child! Leave everything else behind while we still can!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He saw it now. He had refused her. She had loved him, truly loved him, even after all he had done; and when she gave him a way out, he had rejected it, rejected <em>her</em>. Let ambition, passion, and power take her place in his heart. He had chosen the Dark Side—chosen himself—over her.</p>
<p>His selfishness had killed her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It seems in your anger, you killed her.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was gone, and he had no one left to love.</p>
<p>No one but himself. From that moment forward, he was free to be selfish. Without consequence.  </p>
<p>So he gave into it: for over two decades he eagerly satisfied that selfishness, fulfilled every desire, every lust for power.</p>
<p>There was only himself, after all.</p>
<p>Until there wasn’t. Once Vader had learned about Luke, a subtle feeling had crept into his fractured, glacial heart. That long ago emotion had returned...</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>Though awkward and uncomfortable, Vader couldn’t deny how instantaneous and natural his love for Luke was: it had fired up like a well-built Power Converter. Callous Sith or not, his soft love Luke was simply too automatic. Irresistible. Captivating. Paramount.</p>
<p>Be that as it may, Vader still loved the same way as before, as Anakin did: obsessively, possessively, greedily.</p>
<p>Like he had with Padme, Vader told himself his actions for Luke were driven by love, compassion. Told himself that keeping Luke under the Nightsister’s magick, demanding he turn to the Dark Side was because that was what was best for him. Because he loved him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Selfish...</em>
</p>
<p>He was deceiving himself again.</p>
<p>Vader viciously and excessively slashed a small-sized battle droid as that truth hit him. Like destroying the machine would destroy the thought.</p>
<p>Deep down, in the very depth of that arctic heart, Vader knew this wasn’t love, this wasn’t compassion. He wasn’t doing what was best for Luke because it was <em>hurting</em> him. He could see his son’s pain. He <em>felt</em> it. His son didn’t want this. </p>
<p>But frankly, he really didn’t care about his son’s feelings and disapproval.</p>
<p>Because this was about what Vader wanted, and his wants were supreme<em>. </em>And what he wanted was his son to be utterly obedient and loyal and devoted to him. To see and serve his father like a God. Like he should. A son was a father’s creation, after all.  </p>
<p>Just like before, Vader did whatever it took to get what he wanted. He satisfied his selfish desire to have Luke submissive by his side as easily as any other want.</p>
<p>Obviously, Vader had countless underlings, Stormtroopers, Inquisitors: they were all completely submissive to him. Hell, the entire Galaxy was submissive to him! In the same way, Vader wanted Luke’s compliance, but surely he couldn’t consider Luke the same as those insignificant servants? Luke was his son. Unlike those pathetic lifeforms, Luke was exceptional, special, outstanding.</p>
<p>And most significantly, Luke was Vader’s. Not Obi-Wan’s, not Sidious’: <em>his.</em></p>
<p>His son. His lineage. His blood.</p>
<p>In that case, why shouldn’t Luke be his to control, command, rule? Vader was his father; he had an inherent right to control his son. A prerogative. How <em>dare</em> anyone try to tell him differently or take that power away?</p>
<p> Even if that person was his son himself. Especially if that person was his son himself.</p>
<p>Vader’s lightsaber slashed again and again; a crimson streak amid mechanical foes rapidly collapsing at his feet. Faster and faster. Fiercer and fiercer.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s <strong>my</strong> son. <strong>Mine. MINE.</strong></em>
</p>
<p>He shouldn’t be obligated to give him up. That was outrageous and unfair.</p>
<p>He had had enough injustice in his lifetime. Having his son’s absolute allegiance should be one certainty that he had: that would be just; it was his entitlement.</p>
<p>Of course it was. Why was he even questioning himself? That’s right: Vader had allowed himself to be rattled by Obi-Wan’s remarks (alright, lecture). Regrettable but typical. </p>
<p>A hulking battle droid moved towards Vader, zigzagging its advance. Vader blocked its blasts without difficulty. He then struck his target with perfect precision, dismembering and decapitating it. Like the numerous others, the once-whole droid dropped to the floor in several thuds, its exposed wires sparking.</p>
<p>Vader waited for another droid to come forward; he held his lightsaber aggressively.  </p>
<p>But none did.</p>
<p>Vader scanned the room. Nothing. It was empty and still. Rather than hearing the constant buzzing of droids and the screeches of blasters, the Sparring Chamber was now quiet save for the sound of his own constant, low respirations.</p>
<p>Vader lowered his lightsaber and held it loosely by his side as he gazed down at the floor.</p>
<p>Rubble. The ground was littered with battle droid pieces. Robotic limbs, circuitries—other parts he couldn’t distinguish anymore—smoldered and crackled around him. Vader stood within the mechanical rubble like the only remaining skyscraper in a city of ruins.    </p>
<p>Vader had destroyed them all. Every last one.</p>
<p>He deactivated his lightsaber and put it away.</p>
<p>By default, his meditation time was over.</p>
<p>What had he determined? Was what he doing wrong? Did it matter? Did he care?</p>
<p>The Sith within Vader answered easily. No: if he wanted it, then it wasn’t wrong. And if it was, it didn’t matter and he needn’t care. The Dark Side breathlessly whispered to him that he was on the verge of victory: he shouldn’t, couldn’t stop now.</p>
<p>At the same time, a different side of himself whispered as well, although much smaller and gentler than the other. The father within him. Its soft voice was dominated by urgency, concern, <em>love. </em>Genuine love. The paternal intuition whispered that yes, it was wrong. It couldn’t be all about his wants anymore. It did matter and he should care.</p>
<p>But even if—and that was a very big if—he wanted to forgo his selfishness, could he actually follow through with that loving voice’s counsel? Was it possible for Vader to love, truly love? He had done so much harm, was filled with so much rage and pain; it had to be too late for him to even attempt the act of selflessness, of love.</p>
<p>He’d mess it up, just like he always had.</p>
<p>Vader shook his head. What was he doing? Why was he entertaining these thoughts?</p>
<p>Vader neatly stepped over the scattered, severed battle droids without a glance. He walked out of the Sparring Chamber and into the corridor. Vader was unsure how long he had spent sparring. He wouldn’t be surprised if it had been for a second or an eternity.</p>
<p>Like the Sparring Chamber was now, the corridor was quiet. Vader couldn’t sense the animated presences of the bustling guards or droids. The limited consciousnesses of those he could sense were stationary, dozing.</p>
<p>He treaded unconsciously through his fortress’ passages, noting that the hallways’ glowpanels were dimmed more than usual, the way he liked it. Not that he kept the fortress bright to begin with, but now it was nearly pitch-black. There were no windows in the corridors, but Vader knew the Mustafar landscape was obscured by the same blackness. More than sense, he could feel the fallen night.</p>
<p>In the all-encompassing dark, the only light he could feel was Luke.</p>
<p>Like a desperate man lost in the unforgiving Tatooine desert at dusk, Vader followed that light like a celestial body in the night sky. He was its only navigator. It was his very own star.</p>
<p> He would let it guide him home.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until the night’s peak that Luke had finally been able to fall asleep. His day had been a wild Bantha ride of hurt, forgiveness, revelations: that really didn’t help encourage a good night sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut, placed his head under the pillow, and pulled the blanket up high. Cocooned himself in warmth and darkness. Perfect sleeping conditions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, his mind was in a stimulated frenzy, replaying everything in Luke’s head like a broken Holovid.  </p>
<p>He huffed in frustration and threw the pillow across the room. Kicked at the blanket.</p>
<p>
  <em>I will give my left hand if I could just fall asleep right now.</em>
</p>
<p>But in finally giving in to his restlessness, Luke slipped into unconsciousness, unknowingly and all at once. As sleep so often does.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Luke found no more respite in his sleep than he did awake. Instead of the black nothingness he had hoped for, he was stuck dreaming of hostile colors. A blinding white cloud, vivid blue stripes; green and red clashed violently behind his eyelids.</p>
<p>And then, the colors disappeared and were replaced by bone-white, veiny hands outstretched towards him, the fingers gnarled and bent. Luke could tell that they were frigid. Though he didn’t want any confirmation of that and he attempted to step back from the progressively approaching hands.  </p>
<p>He couldn’t move. Luke was rooted in place. He was filled with dread and terror.</p>
<p>The hands’ fingers unfurled and pointed at him. Suddenly—</p>
<p>Luke jerked awake, pushing the blanket off and sitting straight up; his heart was beating erratically. He pulled at his white sleepwear in annoyance: his shirt was damp with sweat. Even the band around his neck was slick with sweat.</p>
<p>Luke sighed. <em>Great.</em> Now he had to start the whole damn process of falling asleep all over again.  </p>
<p>Before he could do just that, his attention was abruptly diverted to a sound. One that didn’t belong here right now.</p>
<p>The sound of baritone respirations. Steady and constant.</p>
<p>Vader.</p>
<p>Vader?</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes were still unadjusted to the real world; the entire suite was filled with blackness and breathing. He reached his hand towards a small lamp on his bedside table: it refused to work. Leaving him immersed in darkness.</p>
<p>Luke rubbed his eyes exaggeratedly with both hands. Blinked several times. Despite his efforts, he couldn’t see anything, not even an outline: the room’s darkness was unnatural. And the sound, the respirator...it sounded both directly before him and all around him at the exact same time. Everywhere. If he wasn’t awake before, he definitely was now. Right?</p>
<p>Or was he still dreaming?</p>
<p><em>I’m reaching my tolerance for cryptic dreams,</em> Luke thought. He’d slap himself to get out of this if he had to.</p>
<p>No...no, this wasn’t a dream. Luke could feel his father’s presence. Vader was the Galaxy—dangerous, wondrous, unpredictable, supermassive. Luke’s mind couldn’t replicate that powerful presence even on his best day.</p>
<p>His father was here, now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why’s he here?</em>
</p>
<p>Luke rolled himself out of the bed and onto feet. “Father?” He uttered slowly. “Are you here?” He waited momentarily for Vader’s response.</p>
<p>Luke received none.</p>
<p>He furrowed his brow. <em>What, so earlier wasn’t enough? Now he wants to play games?</em></p>
<p>Luke closed his eyes and centered himself in the Force, hoping it would sharpen his perception. When we opened them, his senses had only slightly improved. His eyes still refused to make out particulars, but the mechanical breathing no longer came from every direction. Now Luke could tell that it was in fact directly in front of him. Meaning that Vader was directly in front of him.</p>
<p>Vader’s respirations were slowly becoming louder. He was slowly making his way towards to Luke.</p>
<p>Luke resigned himself to wait for Vader to finish his theatrical approach before asking him again what was going on.</p>
<p>At last, Vader was facing Luke, hardly allowing a gap between them. At least from this close, Luke could finally make out his father’s monster-like silhouette. Vader’s sleek, emotionless mask was somehow gleaming with hostility.</p>
<p>In the darkness of the night, Vader was a nightmare rampaging into reality.</p>
<p>Luke hastily released the tension in his shoulders; they had automatically tensed at the hulking Sith’s approach. They were face-to-face now. He should get a response now.</p>
<p>“Father?” Luke said again, more adamantly this time. “What are you— “</p>
<p>“Why do you insist on defying me? Do you know all that I have done for you?” Vader hissed. His tone was both venomous and hushed. As if he was holding back.</p>
<p>Luke’s mouth fell slightly. <em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>Vader clench his fists angrily, the leather creaking at his straining. He couldn’t contain himself anymore: he unleashed his emotions through his and Luke’s Bond. Anger, pain, <em>hurt</em> cascaded off Vader like tidal waves. They sure felt like it; Luke thought the emotional assault was going to knock him over. But it didn’t. He was still standing.</p>
<p>Luke felt deeply sorry for his father’s suffering: he wished that there was something he could say, do, that would take it away.  But there wasn’t. Not unless Luke told Vader what he wanted to hear and joined the Dark Side. But that wouldn’t truly help him, not in the end. They’d just wind up miserable together.</p>
<p>With no answer his father would accept, Luke simply stared up into the masked eyes.</p>
<p>Vader breathed through several, turbulent cycles. “Since I learned of your existence, learned that I was <em>deceived</em>, I have done nothing but endlessly seek to bring us together.” He pointed a finger at Luke. “There was nothing I wouldn’t do to bring you back to where you belong. I’ve paid for you, tortured for you, <em>killed</em> for you.” The finger jabbed with each assertion.</p>
<p>Luke had held his body still throughout Vader’s stinging divulgence, so as to convey his indifference and resolve. But he had felt his face twitch with each implicating jab. His confident posture began deteriorating.</p>
<p>Vader sensed Luke’s growing fear and shame. <em>Good.</em></p>
<p>All at once, Vader moved closer to Luke, a trampling intrusion on the space that had been between them. Since Vader had commanded that Luke couldn’t run from him, flee from him, Luke could hardly back away. His retreat was further cut off by his bed straight behind him: the back of his knees immediately bumped into it. He was all but bumping into Vader too, as he intended.</p>
<p>Luke once again felt trapped by his own father.</p>
<p>Vader was the closest to Luke’s face than he had been, yet he suddenly averted his gaze from him. “The one and only time I opposed my Master was for you,” Vader declared fervently. “He wanted me to kill you. I contended with him on your value alive and ultimately persuaded him differently.” Vader paused, as if reflecting. “I assured him that you would join me...”</p>
<p>Luke shook his head. He wasn’t going to thank Vader. And if this was some bizarre, late night attempt to get him to join the Dark Side—</p>
<p>Vader ignited his lightsaber and held it up. He returned his gaze to Luke.</p>
<p>“And if you did not, <em>then</em> I would kill you.”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes widened and he gasped inaudibly. <em>He can’t mean that, can he?</em></p>
<p> “You have made it clear that you do not fully wish to join me, my son,” Vader explained regrettably, reading Luke’s expression. “Perhaps I should respect your wishes,” he contemplated his lightsaber briefly, “whatever those consequences may be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lightsaber’s blood-red hue glowed forebodingly before Luke: as if reminding him what color his own blood was, and that he would soon be seeing it.</p>
<p>Right now, Luke could hear his blood rushing, could feel his heart propelling it all throughout him. His blood was trying to find its own escape before it was forced out.</p>
<p>Vader loomed over Luke imposingly. He brought up his lightsaber parallel to the right side of Luke’s face, where the faint bruise from hitting him was.</p>
<p>Luke stood steady, but couldn’t help side-eyeing the crimson blade as it deliberately traversed towards his face. Soon, Vader’s blade was a mere inch away from his flesh. Luke could feel the lightsaber’s heat radiate across his face, he could hear its incessant droning, its light created a hyperbolic blush on his cheek.</p>
<p>Luke forced his gaze away from the lightsaber. He forced himself to stare fully at Vader, at his father. Though his heart was pounding and his breathe was quickening, Luke kept his expression calm. His eyes imparted nothing but compassion and empathy.  </p>
<p>And then, acceptance.</p>
<p><em>So be it,</em> Luke thought. <em>I won’t turn to the Dark Side. I’ll die a Jedi, like my father before me. </em></p>
<p>Just because he died didn’t mean that the hope for his father did as well.</p>
<p>Luke closed his eyes softly.<em> I love you, </em>he transmitted through to Vader their Bond as strongly as he could.</p>
<p>Vader held the lightsaber by Luke upright and deathly still. He then took his other hand and placed it around Luke’s neck, reminiscent of a chokehold. Luke’s entire neck was of course obscured by the collar and Vader’s fingers skimmed over it lightly.</p>
<p>Luke opened his eyes, but said nothing, and did nothing. Simply let Vader do what he willed.   </p>
<p>Vader continued to skim his fingers over the neckband. He used the glow of his lightsaber as a guiding light in the room’s darkness.</p>
<p>Under Vader’s touch, his command, the neckband was wholly responsive to his Force power.</p>
<p>Vader centered himself, and began calling on the Force. Yet this time he didn’t pull his Force strength from anger or pain like he so often did. This time, Vader drew his strength from compassion and love.</p>
<p>It felt both unnatural and natural: anger and hate were habitual; compassion and love towards his son was ingrained.</p>
<p>His fear was wrong, the feelings were genuine; after a moment, Vader’s hand passed over something protruding: the collar’s clasp.</p>
<p>Vader placed his fingers over the minuscule latch. Held them there in anticipation.</p>
<p>Luke’s chest rose and fell with tension. <em>What is he doing?</em></p>
<p>Vader undid the clasp.</p>
<p>The Nightsister’s collar unlatched. It fell off Luke’s neck and onto the floor with a soft, solitary thump.</p>
<p>Though the impact hardly caused a noise, Luke practically jumped at the sound.</p>
<p>Vader swiftly sliced the fallen band with his lightsaber into diminutive pieces, the blade’s heat melting it as it did so.</p>
<p>With the neckband destroyed, Luke quickly reached to rub his neck, scarcely believing what had happened. But the senses in his fingertips confirmed the truth: no more did he touch the smooth, glossy black collar, but his own flesh. He could feel the warm skin, could feel himself swallow against his palm.</p>
<p>And he could feel that his mind was his own.</p>
<p>Luke was free.</p>
<p>Luke was so distracted by the sensations of freedom, he barely noticed that Vader had deactivated his lightsaber and flicked on his room’s overhead lights with the Force. He was only startled out of his preoccupations when Vader spoke again.</p>
<p>“That Dark Side and enslavement are not your destiny, Luke,” Vader professed quietly. He took a long stride back, giving Luke space. “You are free to do as you wish, my son.” Vader turned himself away from Luke, as if shielding himself from his son’s likely choices. “Even if that means leaving my side.”</p>
<p>Luke dropped his hand away from his neck, stunned at what his father had just said. Hell, he was still stunned at what his father had just done.</p>
<p>It was completely selfless, actions based in empathy and compassion. Love.</p>
<p>And hope and pride and joy and love filled Luke’s heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew it! There was—there <strong>is</strong> still good in him! </em>
</p>
<p>But now his father was waiting for his response, what he would decide to do about Vader now that he could freely choose for himself. </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, this is certainly different than the last times...</em>
</p>
<p>Luke crossed his arms at Vader’s back and scoffed jokingly. “If you’re trying to get rid of me, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” He became serious again; and moved towards Vader, lightly tapping his shoulder so that he would face him again. “I’m not leaving you, father. That’s my choice.” Luke smiled lightly. “You’re right: we belong at each other’s side.”</p>
<p>Vader was frozen: he hadn’t known what to expect, but he knew what he deserved.</p>
<p>Regaining his senses, Vader reached out to bring Luke close; he gently cupped Luke’s face with both hands. Luke placed his hands on Vader’s extended arms in return.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, my son,” Vader said quietly. “I am sorry for hurting you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Luke replied kindly, “and I forgive you.”</p>
<p>Like the morning light chasing away the last remnants of night, Vader’s hurt and anger were driven out by Luke’s hope and love until it was all that remained.</p>
<p>In this moment, they were bonded in embrace and blood and emotions and Force.</p>
<p>Vader gazed down at his son in near exaltation.  </p>
<p>Luke had never felt so loved in his entire life. It was almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>“When your mother told me she was pregnant, it was the happiest moment of my life,” Vader affirmed. He used his thumbs to stroke Luke’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Silent, happy tears leaked out of Luke’s. He smiled against his father’s hands.</p>
<p>What could he possibly say to that?</p>
<p>Luke broke free of Vader’s grasp on his face, only to hug himself around his father; timidly at first, then tighter as he fell into it.</p>
<p>Vader intuitively wrapped his arms around Luke, both protectively and supportively.</p>
<p>In the passing night, father and son held the embrace, letting themselves become immersed in each other’s presences. Right now, there was only each other. They were the sole beings in the entire Galaxy.</p>
<p>So of course they didn’t notice the faint, glowing spectral of Obi-Wan Kenobi more or less hiding in the suite with them.</p>
<p>He observed the family with happiness and affection.</p>
<p>“Well done, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, smiling into his hand.</p>
<p>Luke and Vader never heard him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Character growth? Nah son, you know my boy is always gonna be as extra as possible whenever he can ;)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! And commenting!!! :D Hope this chapter slightly lived up to your expectations!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Unhappy Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ravioli ravioli, what's in the pocket-olly?</p>
<p>Treason.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a clarification: for simplicity sake's, Obi-Wan is referred to by that name only-I like going back and forth between that and Ben depending on the perception, but it didn't really work in this chapter. I'll probably go back to switching back and forth in the future.</p>
<p>But yeah, Obi-Wan's just gonna be his Cute-nobi self ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Nineteen: Unhappy Alliance </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do hope you have a plan this time, Anakin,” Obi-Wan reprimanded, his light-blue outline gleaming as he stood with folded arms.   </p>
<p>The spectral Jedi Master had elected to take the form of his younger-self; and the amused, reproachful look that Obi-Wan was currently directing at Vader was one the Sith knew all too well.</p>
<p>And it was altogether maddening.  </p>
<p>“Don’t project your ineptitude to strategize unto me, “Vader accused, pointing his finger at the phantom. “As I recall, <em>you</em> were the one who tended towards crude improvisation and second-rate planning.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan squinted at Vader, as if utterly perplexed at his assertion.</p>
<p>Although...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>“I sense a trap.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Next move?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Spring the trap!... “Wait a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter than this!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On top of that,” Vader continued, “it would then be up to me to save us from the complete destruction that you unwittingly created.”</p>
<p>Little by little, the exaggerated confusion on Obi-Wan’s face was replaced with recollection: faint and fond embarrassment. Nostalgia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You owe me...and not for saving your skin for the tenth time!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ninth time Anakin! That business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't, doesn’t count.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah. Yes, I suppose that’s true.” Obi-Wan rippled his fingers over his arm dismissively. “But only because of my excellent training—which you have accredited to me as I too recall, Anakin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“...All because of your training, Master. You deserve all those speeches of your greatness.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader balled his fists. Semantics.</p>
<p>“Regardless of the past,” he gritted through his teeth, “I thought you were here because you wished to be involved in a plan’s development.” The realization that he was being addressed by his old name then hit him. “And do not call me by that name,” Vader snarled, now shaking his pointed finger.</p>
<p>The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth drifted upward.</p>
<p>He really shouldn’t be doing this: provoking Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Siths, Master of the Dark Side of the Force. But now that Obi-Wan was welcomed back (tolerated, very well) into his long-ago friend’s life (Anakin Skywalker had to be still there somewhere) he couldn’t help but fall back into his old patterns. Lecturing, bantering...he had sorely missed this.    </p>
<p>But apparently his previous apprentice hadn’t.</p>
<p>The leather of Vader’s gloved, clenched fists made a small squelching sound.</p>
<p>“Exactly, working together is what’s going to help us defeat the Emperor,” Luke cut in before his father could figure out a way to chop his mentor in half again.</p>
<p>Luke was standing between Vader and Obi-Wan, yet the two had already seemed to have forgotten he was there.</p>
<p>He tried to tell himself he wasn’t irritated by this, but...</p>
<p>
  <em>This is ridiculous!</em>
</p>
<p>Both his father and his mentor—Luke was still shocked at how neat, youthful, and devil-may-care the Jedi Master now appeared—unfairly made him feel like a child simply tagging along with the adults. Talking as if he wasn’t there, referring to a past he couldn’t understand, petty arguments and inside jokes.</p>
<p>The infuriating fact that they were both taller than him.</p>
<p><em>Hello!</em> he wanted to shout. Wave his hands in their faces. <em>I can help too! I’m a Commander, remember? And a Jedi!</em></p>
<p>Instead of fruitful collaboration between them all, Vader and Obi-Wan had spent their time attacking each other.</p>
<p><em>They’re the ones acting like children</em>, Luke complained to himself. <em>Not me, anyway.</em></p>
<p>That observation cheered him up slightly.</p>
<p>“Yes, young Luke here is right,” Obi-Wan approved, tilting his head towards Luke but still facing Vader.</p>
<p>“I never said he wasn’t,” Vader retorted. “Perhaps you didn’t notice, but my son was adding in agreement with <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, for Force sakes!</em> Luke thought. The urge to shout was back.</p>
<p>The three were attempting to discuss Sidious’ downfall in Vader’s War Room. The chamber was an absolute headquarters of warfare: it contained everything needed to devise and oversee any and every battle. In the center of the War Room were two large holographic display tables; when needed, the holotables displayed live feeds from various Imperial battlefronts. In addition, the surrounding walls were covered with multiple control consoles, holodisplays, holoprojectors, and various communications stations.</p>
<p>No space of the War Room was left unused. Ensuing victory was embedded in its entire design.</p>
<p>And so it was the perfect location to discuss insurgence, overthrow, mutiny.</p>
<p>If they could just finish warring with each other first.</p>
<p>Luke cleared his throat artificially. Obi-Wan and Vader slightly revolved towards him.</p>
<p>“Right. Us working together is good. Really good.” Luke started, hoping that would soften them both. “Even so, I think it’s going to take more than the three of us to do this. We’re gonna need a lot more help.” He balled his fist high. “Because what we need to do is not just take down the Emperor, but the whole Empire itself.”</p>
<p> “One thing at a time, my son,” Vader said to Luke in a knowing, instructive tone. “Removing a government’s standing head is the first step to any major structural change.”</p>
<p>While this was indeed a true statement, Vader didn’t mean it in the way Luke was likely interpreting it.</p>
<p>Whatever Luke was childishly imagining, Vader had no intention of dismantling the Empire. After Sidious’ demise, he would be ascending to the throne as the new Emperor. As he had plotted from the very beginning. And he would heal the Galaxy from his Master’s follies and depravities. He would bring the Empire to its purposed glory: peace, freedom, justice, and security. By any means necessary.</p>
<p>Vader would have no problems eradicating the Empire of its political corruption—the bloated Moffs: he’d destroy them, replace them with those who would uphold his standards and decrees without question. He would storm the Outer Rims, cut down those vile crime lords and syndicates who too long thought they were safe from his reach. Anyone who threatened the security and prosperity of Vader’s Empire would be obliterated. Personally, preferably.  </p>
<p>Yes, Vader would have no problem ruling with an Iron Fist, being a Warrior King.</p>
<p>And he’d do it all for his successor, for his son, for Luke.</p>
<p>Luke was made to be a benevolent ruler: compassionate, unifying, visionary. Vader would pave the way for Luke’s reign of peace with blood. Luke would stand by his side and learn as he purified the Empire. And when the time came, Vader would crown him as a skillful, kindhearted sovereignty.</p>
<p>But if it was only going to cause strife between them, there was no need for Vader to share with Luke his plan for the Galaxy’s future now. It was a discussion for after their victory.</p>
<p>More importantly, Vader knew what Luke was really pushing for with his spirited words of collaboration and rebellion. It was more immediate than the Empire’s complete overhaul.</p>
<p>And absolutely not.</p>
<p> “And we are more than capable defeating the Emperor ourselves,” Vader asserted, inclining his chin. “Don’t play coy with me, young one. This is a bid to include your ridiculous Alliance, which is completely out of the question.”</p>
<p>“But they can help us,” Luke insisted. He held his palms out in an open, beseeching fashion. “They’ll want to help us!”</p>
<p>“He’s right Ana—ah, Vader,” Obi-Wan endorsed. “You two can’t do it alone.” He held up a near transparent hand and smiled regrettably. “There’s actually not much I will be able to do at that time, unfortunately.” He cocked his eyebrow at Vader. “What is it that you’re planning to do, exactly? Simply waltz into Palpatine’s Throne Room in your own time and charge at him? Because that worked <em>so</em> well for everyone last time.”</p>
<p><em>I would sever you in half again and again if I could.</em> Vader crossed his arms. “That was the Jedi’s failure. They underestimated Sidious. We have the Force Blast this time.” And glanced at Luke than back at Obi-Wan. “With our combined strength along with the Force Blast, we will most certainly defeat him.”</p>
<p>“No, I suppose Palpatine doesn’t stand a chance against all that,” Obi-Wan agreed. He stroked his glowing, groomed beard. “However, I worry that you will have much more difficulty in facing him if you simply decide to engage him directly. He is still a powerful adversary.” He dropped his hand from his face. “Our greatest challenge is Palpatine’s foresight—he will see you coming and be prepared to battle y.” Obi-Wan held up a finger. “<em>But</em>, if his vision was to become clouded, you would stand a better chance of catching him off-guard and defeating him more easily.”</p>
<p>“So what you’re saying,” Luke added steadily, “is that we need a diversion or distraction big enough that his focus is going to be on that rather than us.” He turned to Vader, his expression pleading and persistent. “And I know just who could help us with that.”</p>
<p>Luke was testing Vader’s patience. This was exactly why he had thought the power of Nightsister’s mind control was a good idea: his son necessitated his guidance. Otherwise he would compulsively follow through on dangerous, reckless choices.</p>
<p>Vader didn’t regret his decision to free Luke from his influence, but couldn’t he see that Vader knew best? Not only that, he was his father!</p>
<p>
  <em>Outrageous.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Young one...” Vader cautioned, “abandon this foolish idea of including your witless Rebel friends into this. They will only serve to distract you from our aims.”</p>
<p>Luke shook his head angrily. “Not gonna happen,” he asserted. “You can’t control me anymore, so how about you listen to me for once?!” He slammed his hands on one of the large holotables before them; though it was mounted into the floor it somehow seemed to tremble as if lopsided. The whole room seemed to tremble, in fact.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked around, lifting a brow in surprise and intrigue, but said nothing.</p>
<p>Vader acted as though he didn’t notice Luke’s manifested outburst. He merely began to advance towards Luke. His movements towards his son were composed but unmistakably ominous. Frightening. Disciplinary. At last Vader loomed over Luke, staring down at him. He placed his hands on his hips. “Perhaps I didn’t hear you correctly,” he sarcastically suggested, “what did you say, <em>young one</em>?”</p>
<p>Luke held Vader’s gaze, his chin lifted and chest pushed forward. “My friends are <em>not</em> witless. Or distractions. They’ve helped me more times than I can count. I owe them my life.” His blue eyes were hard and blazing—blue fire. “And if anyone can help us, it’s the Alliance. It’s Leia.”</p>
<p>“You don’t owe your life to anyone that puts it in danger in the first place,” Vader retorted sharply. He grasped Luke’s chin tightly, holding his attention harshly. “This is the last time I will tell you this: we do not need help from your Alliance.” Vader leaned closer his face closer to Luke’s. “Or from your Princess.”</p>
<p>“What about from my sister? Would you take her help like you would mine?” Luke contested through his squeezed jaw. He glowered. “Because that’s who Leia is to me!”</p>
<p>At Luke’s announcement, Obi-Wan promptly sighed and dropped his head into his hand.</p>
<p>Vader released Luke’s chin, his arm falling to his side heavily. Behind his mask, he blinked, stupefied. Princess Leia Organa: Luke’s sister? A twin?</p>
<p>That would mean that she was his—</p>
<p>Those fierce brown eyes. The political finesse.</p>
<p>Though as a politician, Leia Organa was anything but idle or pacifistic. She was an instigator, a fully participating warrior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“...You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So was another politician that Vader had once known...and loved.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You call this a diplomatic solution?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, I call it an aggressive negotiation."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Not to mention for a Princess, Leia certainly had a biting wit and patronizing manner towards her enemies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Governor Tarkin...I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In another life, a peace-keeping Jedi Knight had been the same way with his own nemeses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader couldn’t deny those...familial similarities.</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes sparked at him with conviction, sincerity, truth. <em>Search your feelings, father.</em></p>
<p>Vader scarcely needed the Force to confirm his certainty.</p>
<p>Just like he had been before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A daughter. He had a daughter to love now.</p>
<p>Vader whirled to face Obi-Wan. “Did you know about this?” He snarled. Why was he even asking? Of course Obi-Wan had to be behind this. He was always behind this sort of treachery.</p>
<p>And he had already stolen one child. Undoubtedly he had done the same with this one.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was rubbing his eyes with his hand—hardly necessary for an apparition. “Luke” he articulated tiredly, disregarding Vader altogether in exchange for his son, “I thought we we’re keeping this a secret.”</p>
<p>“But if it gets him to see that we need her help,” Luke shot back. “Truly working together means it’s going to take all of us. Our whole family.” He gestured his hand towards them all. “And Leia’s one of us. She’s family.”</p>
<p>Despite his regulator Vader’s breaths were hard and fast. <em>How dare he ignore me. </em>He marched before Obi-Wan and stabbed a finger at him. “You would have continued to keep her hidden from me?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s forehead creased. He placed his hands on his hips at Vader. “After the way you treated one child, I at least had the sense to protect the other.”</p>
<p>Vader clenched his teeth. Constricted his hands until mechanical fingers bit into his mechanical palms.</p>
<p>He sorely wanted to argue with Obi-Wan. Wanted to shout that Leia was his daughter. She didn’t need to be protected from him! He was her <em>father!</em></p>
<p>And yet...</p>
<p>He had hurt Leia, his own daughter. He had imprisoned her, interrogated her, destroyed her home planet, hurt her friends, did away with a man she cared for...  </p>
<p>Vader had most definitely hurt his daughter horribly.</p>
<p>Any father would want to protect their daughter from him.</p>
<p>As with his discovery of Luke, Vader’s love for Leia was expeditious and instilled: there in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>But with this knowledge there was also much more that occupied him alongside that love.</p>
<p>Guilt. Shame. Revulsion.  </p>
<p>He had just obtained a daughter and there was already so much he needed to atone for with her.</p>
<p>“Look,” Luke said, breaking Vader from his rumination,” at least let me get in touch Leia. Let her know I’m okay and what we’re planning to do. She deserves that much.” He hesitated, considering his next ask. “And if she’s willing to help, then at least hear her out.” Luke flicked soft blue eyes at Vader. “Please, father?”</p>
<p>Vader once again recognized the pitiful, pleading, and <em>disgusting</em> look Luke was giving him. His son’s desperate attempt to weaken his resolve.</p>
<p>He wasn’t doing anything for Luke. He was doing it for Leia. His son’s pathetic begging had absolutely no effect on him.</p>
<p>That’s what he told himself.</p>
<p>“You may speak to her,” Vader practically muttered. “If only to let her know that she may cease her efforts to ‘rescue’ you.” </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Luke exclaimed, his voice vibrant enough to nearly cause Vader pain with his helmet’s enhanced hearing.</p>
<p>Luke at once began to pace to the main communication console—Obi-Wan had to jump back out of his way to avoid being walked through—and began to activate it.</p>
<p>He paused, then twisted back to face Vader. Luke gave him an apologetic look. “Ah, I know Leia’s my sister, but I don’t think she’s going to be too happy to see you, even if I tell her you’re helping. She still may want to spend the whole time yelling at you.” He pursued his lips, thinking, then pointed far off to the room’s corner. “Why don’t you go stand further back where see can’t see you?” He attempted a reassuring smile. “Just let me handle this.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked at Luke’s pointed finger then hid his mouth behind his hand. His eyes were crinkled.</p>
<p>Vader eyes flared like the glary, fiery lava erupting from the volcanoes outside. He could not believe the indignation he was going through today: Obi-Wan hiding another truth—another child—from him, Luke’s insolence, his own permitting of his son’s “scheme,” and now he couldn’t even participate?</p>
<p>
  <em>Outrageous. Unfair.</em>
</p>
<p>“If you think—” Vader began to rumble at Luke.</p>
<p>“He’s right, Vader,” Obi-Wan jumped in, holding up a hand to Vader, not at all surprised at his friend’s anger and subsequent outburst.  “We all have to do what’s best for the mission.” A corner of his mouth lifted. “If it’ll make you feel better, my old friend, I too will not interfere.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave a small bow of his head. At that point his light-blue form slowly waned into nothingness.</p>
<p>Vader and Luke studied the now-empty spot. Luke pulled his gaze away first, turning it to Vader. He raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.</p>
<p>Vader glared back silently for a moment. He was being dismissed. He nevertheless retreated into the room’s distance, out of holoprojector’s frame.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is unforgivable. </em>
</p>
<p>Luke smiled appreciatively at Vader, then more commenced operating the communication station. He punched in the Alliance’s special transmission code and sent it off into the Galaxy. With bated breath, Luke watched as an image began materializing out of the console’s holoprojector.  </p>
<p>Before long, Luke was gifted with the presence of Leia Organa, Princess of the star-crossed Alderaan, heroine of the Rebellion.</p>
<p>And his sister.</p>
<p>Leia squinted at him as he was a mirage in the Tatooine desert. She blinked several times. He didn’t disappear. He was real. “Luke!” She breathed. Leia’s hand settled over her heart.</p>
<p>“Leia!” Luke returned excitedly. “I’m so glad to see you!”</p>
<p>“Did you say Master Luke, Princess?” A prim, mechanized voice called out.</p>
<p>See-Threepio treaded next to Leia, the top of Artoo Detoo’s dome-shaped “head” just visible behind him.</p>
<p>“Master Luke!” Threepio exclaimed when he saw him through the transmission. “It’s so good to see you again! I told Mistress Leia not to worry about you! Although the odds of seeing you again were three hundred thousand to one.”</p>
<p>Luke blinked. “Ah, thanks Threepio. Good to see you too.”</p>
<p>Artoo beeped excitedly, spinning in enthusiastic circles.</p>
<p>“Artoo has missed you terribly as well.” Threepio clarified.</p>
<p>Luke laughed. “I’ve missed you too, buddy.”</p>
<p>Artoo whistled happily.</p>
<p>“Luke, are you okay? Where are you?” Ignoring the pleasantries, Leia was straight to business. “We tried to track where Vader was taking you from Manaan but...”</p>
<p>“Is that Luke? Luke Skywalker? You’re talking to Luke?!” Once more, a voice outside Leia’s image was heard. This voice was smooth, charming, and yet somehow still carrying a trace of deep-rooted snark.</p>
<p>A soft growl accompanied the inquiry. </p>
<p>“Out of the way Golden-Rod!” The voice ordered, a hand also reaching out to tug Threepio away from Leia’s side. Threepio cried out as he went staggering elsewhere, Artoo rolling behind him, tittering.  </p>
<p>Replacing the droids by Leia’s side was now Luke’s dearest friends: the scoundrel Han Solo and the fearless Chewbacca.</p>
<p>Chewie howled his hello.</p>
<p>“Chewie!” Luke clamored elatedly. “Han!” <em>Wait...</em>He turned back to Han, his eyes wide. “Han!?” He stuck his neck out as if getting a better look at him would explain his presence. “How are you here? I thought, I thought you were frozen—”</p>
<p>“Aw, I’m fine. But no thanks to you kid. I’ve been rescued by your Worshipfulness here,” Han teased, thumbing to Leia, who only mildly pouted at him. Han shook his head. “But I’ll tell ya about it later. Let’s just focus on getting you out of your latest mess. As usual.” He winked.</p>
<p>“Luke, just hold on and we’ll come for you,” Leia ensured. “Do you know where you are or can we trace the transmission?”</p>
<p>“If you think that you can so easily trace one of my transmissions, Princess, then you are very much mistaken.”</p>
<p>Vader had stalked directly behind Luke, his black, monstrous figure towering over Luke, attached to him like a shadow.</p>
<p>Luke squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.</p>
<p>“Vader!” Leia hissed. Her eyes shifted right away, from warm brown to near black. Like a vigilant predator’s, preparing her strike.</p>
<p>Vader! You son of a—“ Han shouted while Chewie roared: a collective condemnation.</p>
<p>“Damn it,” Luke interrupted, whirling around to face Vader. “I told you I would handle this!”</p>
<p>“You were getting off topic,” Vader accused. “They’re more likely interested in stealing you away then assisting in our plan.”</p>
<p>“Hey! You’re the one who ‘stole’ him first!” Han disputed, jumping into the discourse. “So consider it even-steven.”</p>
<p>“I would like to see you even attempt it, smuggler,” Vader challenged. “You’ll wish you were back in your frozen bed of carbonite.”</p>
<p>Luke smacked his hand to his forehead. “Please stop.”</p>
<p>“Luke, what is he talking about?” Leia demanded. “What plan?” Her eyes narrowed at him. “You’re not working with <em>him,</em> are you?” She briefly glanced to towards Vader.</p>
<p>Luke could see Leia’s distress, anger, betrayal, hate. He couldn’t blame her; she didn’t know what he knew. Now wasn’t the time for the full story—what could he say that would appease her?</p>
<p> Luke said nothing. He merely gave a slight tip of his chin.</p>
<p>Leia caught it.</p>
<p>She glared at Vader, her hands on her hips. “What have you done to him?”</p>
<p>“Leia, Han, Chewie, listen to me, please,” Luke urged. “It’s <em>really </em>complicated and I <em>promise </em>I’ll tell you everything when we have the time. But right now, Vader and I, ah, are working together because we sort of have a plan to take down the Emperor.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>His friends were speechless. Leia was squinting. Han’s mouth was open. Chewie was scratching his furry head.</p>
<p><em>Alright, I suppose they could’ve reacted worse,</em> Luke thought.</p>
<p> “That makes no sense,” Leia uttered finally. “For you, yeah, but not for Vader.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Han added. He turned to Vader. “Aren’t you the Emperor’s ‘Right-Hand Man?’ I thought you two were all buddy-buddy.” He crossed his fingers.</p>
<p>Chewie yowled his agreement.</p>
<p>Vader folded his arms. “I have my reasons,” He asserted cryptically.</p>
<p>Han’s forehead furrowed.   </p>
<p>“Regardless of what those are right now,” Luke intervened swiftly, “the point is that he and I are both on agreement that the Emperor needs to be taken out. And we have the means to do it. It’s just that our plan only consists of confronting the old tyrant directly.” Luke rubbed the back of his head. “Which, ah, probably isn’t the best method. Considering he tends to foresee any and everything that threatens his power. So we could really use some help setting up a diversion.”</p>
<p>“And what happens after you take the Emperor out?” Leia retorted, “<em>He</em> takes over and it’s the same thing all over again? Or worse?” She was looking at Vader with disdain. “Sounds like taking out one dictator in exchange for another.”</p>
<p>Luke shook his head. “That’s not going to happen,” He asserted, rotating his neck slightly to side-eye Vader. “We’ve... started talking about the future and we’ve already agreed it’s not going to be another dictatorship.” He fully locked his eyes with Vader’s. “<em>Right?”</em> </p>
<p>Vader looked down at Luke. <em>If it would satisfy him in the moment... “</em>That is correct.”</p>
<p><strong><em>My</em></strong><em> son</em>, Vader added privately to Luke through their Bond. It had not escaped him that Luke had reverted to addressing him as “Vader” instead of father—as he should. But he would allow his son to conceal his identity for now, if only for this mission’s success. So that this little alliance did not fracture.</p>
<p>Luke pursued his lips at Vader, exasperated. <em>Father,</em> he responded.</p>
<p>He faced the console again, back to the projection of his friends. He grinned assuredly. “See? It’s a good start.” Luke’s expression fell serious, and he clasped his hands together. “So? Can you help us? I promise I’m not being tortured or maimed or anything. We just both understand that the Emperor is evil and needs to go.” He let his hands go to fall back at his sides. “I have my faith in Vader in this. So if you trust me, you can trust him on this. Please.”</p>
<p>Leia bit her lip, thinking. She didn’t trust Vader any more than she trusted a common smuggler. More than that, she despised him, loathed him, <em>abhorred</em> him. Vader had destroyed her planet, her home, her people, her family, had hurt her friends...the list went on.</p>
<p>But Luke...he was the complete opposite. Of course she trusted him. Trusted him, believed in him, loved him.</p>
<p>Because he was a brother.</p>
<p>Her brother.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sister. </em>
</p>
<p>The declaration sounded in her mind. But she felt it in her heart.</p>
<p>Luke was staring at her intently, like he was concentrating. Communicating. Broadcasting.</p>
<p><em>Brother,</em> Leia sent the awareness into a gentle, bright and boundless energy that was blooming within her.</p>
<p>The Force?</p>
<p>The Force.</p>
<p>Luke smiled small and secretly at her. <em>Yes,</em> he answered. <em>You have it too.</em></p>
<p>Leia returned the covert smile.</p>
<p>She may not want to help Vader, but she would certainly help her brother.</p>
<p>But how?</p>
<p>
  <em>Think, Organa, think.</em>
</p>
<p>“Empire Day is just a few days away,” Leia announced. “That would be the perfect opportunity for the Rebellion to attempt an ambush on the Emperor.” She looked to Han then back to Luke and Vader. “Instigating a coup on the Imperial Center during the Empire’s biggest celebration...” Leia raised an eyebrow. “It’s both so expected and so unexpected.”</p>
<p>Vader was struck by a sense of Deja-Vu: long, long ago, when the Seperatists surprised the Republic with their bold attack on Coruscant—the now Imperial Center—storming the Senate and kidnapping then-Chancellor Palpatine.</p>
<p>Although in that case it was all orchestrated by Palpatine himself...</p>
<p>But the directness and brazenness of the plan had the same spirit.</p>
<p>“That would most certainly be a substantial distraction,” Vader relented. “Bold, but incredibly foolish, you realize? How do you suppose your Rebel fleet will even pass through the planet’s atmosphere?  X-Wings will hardly bring the element of surprise.”</p>
<p>Han smirked. “You think we’re as empty-headed as your Stormtroopers? We may have...” he lightly swayed his head as he thought of the right word, “acquired one of those fancy shuttles of yours.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Leia said, nodding her head. “Those Bothan spies were able to steal that <em>Lambda, The</em> <em>Tydirium!”</em></p>
<p>“Outstanding!” Luke declared excitedly the same time Vader barked <strong><em>“What?</em></strong>” angrily.</p>
<p>Leia waved her hand at them to quiet them. It was clear to her now.</p>
<p>“So,” Leia devised, “here’s what we’re going to do—” The role of leader slipped on her as easily as the Sun used to rise over Alderaan’s magnificent mountains, heavenly hills, and lavish lakes.</p>
<p>Vader shut his eyes. Was he really letting <em>children</em> boss him around?</p>
<p>However, Leia was his daughter. She was more than capable of strategizing a plan for them. He already knew that.</p>
<p>Vader was curious see what she could propose.</p>
<p>“The Emperor always has various Off-World troops come back to the Imperial Center for Empire Day,” Leia began, “Han and I will take a squad with us in the <em>Tydirium</em> and we’ll just slip in among those shuttles.” She gave a half shrug. “Once we land, there’ll be all those parades and crowds and people from all over the Galaxy—it’ll be easy for us to blend in.” She raised her chin. “And when the Emperor finally makes his traditional appearance to give his garbage speech, that’s when we’ll strike and create chaos. What we do best.” Leia gave Han a knowing, humorous look.</p>
<p>“Hey, why you looking at me, Princess?” Han joked.</p>
<p>Leia turned back to Vader and Luke. “The Emperor will have to be brought back to his Throne Room for security. Where you both will be waiting.” She paused briefly as she debated whether she cared to know Luke and Vader’s plan. “And then you two can take him out however that is you’ve planned to do it.” Leia crossed her arms. “But as long as it works.” She had decided that she didn’t.</p>
<p>“Leia, you’re a genius!” Luke praised.</p>
<p>Vader tipped his head<em>. Impressive, most impressive</em>, he thought.    </p>
<p>“That would indeed cloud the Emperor’s foresight if he were to sense anything amiss,” Vader conceded. “And it would provide us with the opportunity we need assail him off-guard.”</p>
<p>“Is that your version of a compliment, Lord Vader?” Leia smirked.</p>
<p>Now Vader crossed his arms. “Merely agreement.”</p>
<p>“So we all agree, then?” Luke asked. “That’s the plan? We all head for the Imperial Center on Empire Day to take down the Emperor?”</p>
<p>“Well, considering I just do what her Highness says, I’m in by default,” Han assured naturedly while gazing down at Leia affectionately. Chewie howled in harmony.  </p>
<p>Luke looked at Vader. <em>Father?</em> He asked through their Bond.</p>
<p>Vader stared down at him momentarily. Then he turned back to the Rebels, the schemers...conspirators.</p>
<p>And among them was his daughter.</p>
<p>“I suggest you merge with one of the later incoming fleets. Arriving too soon increases your chances of discovery,” Vader advised. Perhaps joining the Corellian fleet would be a wise option.”</p>
<p>Leia tilted her head upward. “We’ll do that, then.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Han approved. He nudged Chewie with his elbow. “My kind of people.” Chewie howled.</p>
<p>“In that case,” Luke said, “see you all after we’ve won.”</p>
<p>Leia smiled lightly. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and be careful kid,” Han cautioned, “Looks like I’m gonna be a little too busy to come get you out of any trouble.”</p>
<p>Chewie howled with affection.</p>
<p>Luke laughed. “I will. And guys,” he added solemnly, “may the Force be with you.”</p>
<p>Luke looked each of his courageous, wonderful, beloved friends in the eyes.</p>
<p>He loved them all.</p>
<p>Leia nodded. “And may the Force be with you.”</p>
<p><em>Brother</em>, she sent through a newly formed Bond.</p>
<p><em>Sister</em>, he sent back.</p>
<p>A small, final wave and Luke switched off the communication console. He leaned his hands against it and closed his eyes. He felt soothed, relieved, ready.</p>
<p>Vader had strayed back, quiet, to allow Luke the privacy to bid his friends farewell.</p>
<p>But now his son was all his again.</p>
<p>Vader extended his hand and placed it on Luke’s shoulder; his eyes startled open. Vader grasped it firmly and possessively.</p>
<p>“You wish to keep our relation hidden from your friends and even your sister,” Vader stated. It was in no way a question.</p>
<p>Luke resisted rolling his eyes. “There was a lot going on and I didn’t really think it was the best time to bring it up.” He managed to twist out of Vader’s grip so that he could instead face him. “And you think they would have believed me with you breathing down my neck? They probably would’ve thought you brainwashed me! Hell, you’re lucky they even talked to you. Especially Leia!”</p>
<p>Vader glared down at his son. He couldn’t deny that there was sense in his words.</p>
<p>But one day they would know.</p>
<p>One day the entire Galaxy would know that Luke Skywalker was his son.</p>
<p>The same with his daughter.  </p>
<p>For now, Vader simply nodded in resigned agreement with Luke.</p>
<p>And he had work to do.</p>
<p>“It seems I have a transmission of my own to make now,” Vader informed Luke.</p>
<p>Luke’s face scrunched. “To who?”</p>
<p>“The Emperor,” Vader replied. “I must let my Master know that I am putting my hunt for Skywalker on hold so that I will be by his side on Empire Day. As customary.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Luke smirked. “How lucky for Skywalker,” he kidded.</p>
<p>Vader ran a leathered hand through Luke’s hair. “How lucky for him indeed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside his suite, Vader strode down the stairs to his holoprojection chamber, anticipation and annihilation in his veins, prospect and promise in his heart.</p>
<p>Vader activated the transceiver and knelt on one leg, waiting for his Master to answer his call. He hoped this was the last time he would bow before this undeserving charlatan.</p>
<p>All too soon, the overinflated head of Emperor Sidious filled the holoprojection—and the room.</p>
<p>“My friend,” Sidious crooned, “how was your trip to Manaan? Did you enjoy the waters? Or we’re you able to catch young Skywalker there?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course he knew. He knew everything. </em>
</p>
<p>“He had unforeseen help from a chance ally that allowed him to escape my grasp,” Vader lied easily.   </p>
<p>“Oh, Lord Vader can it be that you’re losing your touch?” Sidious taunted. “How can it be that this <em>boy </em>and his simple friends continue to escape your grasp?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps the boy’s power is not to be underestimated,” Vader countered. “Or the Force has not yet willed our meeting.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, perhaps,” Sidious dismissed, “and I sense that there is a great movement in the Force.” His eyes narrowed. “I fear there is impending trouble for us, my friend.”   </p>
<p>“You sense an attack on the Empire?” Vader offered. “It is nothing that I cannot handle, my Master,” he asserted.</p>
<p>“My vision is still clouded on this, my friend,” Sidious admitted, “But I sense something nonetheless.”</p>
<p>“Empire Day is approaching,” Vader reminded, “perhaps that will be the source of our impending trouble.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sidious agreed. “You will be back at my side then, of course.” Not a question. Never a question.</p>
<p>“Yes, my Master,” Vader assured. “I will make preparations to leave soon.”</p>
<p>Sidious’ lips twisted into a smile. “Then I will see you at the celebration, my apprentice.”</p>
<p>“Yes...my Master.”</p>
<p>Sidious image faded.</p>
<p>Vader remained kneeling for a moment, his heart racing. This was it—no turning back.</p>
<p>Destiny was declared. Settled in the constellations.</p>
<p>He was going to break from his Master’s chains. He was going to break his Master.</p>
<p>Vader rose from his knee and began to make his way outside his suite. He crossed through the threshold only to see Luke sitting against the wall, cross-legged, his head leaned back. Once he saw Vader, however<em>, </em>Luke scrambled to his feet.</p>
<p>“He’s not on to us, right?” Luke pried as soon as Vader fully stepped out into the corridor.</p>
<p>“You needn’t worry; the Emperor’s vision is indeed clouded,” Vader confirmed. He placed his hands on his waist, looking down at his son. “It’s late. You need to rest now, young one.”</p>
<p>“You know,” Luke braved, placing his hands on his waist as well, “how would you like it if I called you ‘old one’?”</p>
<p>Vader simply picked Luke up from under his arms and brought him up to his eye-level. Luke popped his mouth open with indignation.  </p>
<p>“That,” Vader warned, “would be most unwise.”</p>
<p>Luke closed his mouth and pursed his lips.</p>
<p>Vader lowered Luke back onto the ground. “And inaccurate,” he added, “I’m not old.”</p>
<p>“I see I touched a sore spot,” Luke muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Go rest, my son,” Vader said in a subdued tone—what he could only hope was soft.</p>
<p>Luke dropped his arm from his neck and grinned. “Fine.” He hesitated. “Good night, father,” he said sheepishly.</p>
<p>Vader tilted his head at him. He watched raptly as his son disappeared into his room. Watched the door close with finality.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good night, my son.</em>
</p>
<p>“This kind of behavior is exactly why no one trusted you with the younglings.”</p>
<p>Vader turned his head to the sound: Obi-Wan had appeared beside him. He was smirking slightly.</p>
<p>“And this kind of lecturing is exactly why I didn’t tell you Padme was pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me watching ROTS for the first time, seeing Anakin kill all the younglings: Oh no! This is terrible, what a perfect way to show how far he's fallen!</p>
<p>Me watching ROTS now, seeing Anakin kill all the younglings: Lmao get wrecked younglings!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! And commenting!! :D You guys are seriously amazing as usual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Empire Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember, remember, the fifth of November. Gunpowder, treason and plot...</p>
<p>Dang it, wrong movie again. </p>
<p>Hey, at least V for Vendetta has Natalie Portman in it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Twenty: Empire Day</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke stood alone outside on the fortress’ landing pad, the steamy Mustafar breeze ruffling his hair. His face was tilted upwards, towards the planet’s orange-red sky. His blue eyes were searching the contrasting colored canopy.</p>
<p>The day was hardly beginning, but today was the day. Empire Day. And Vader’s Star Destroyer was set to arrive and take them to the celebration, to the Imperial Center.</p>
<p>To the Emperor.</p>
<p>Luke tore his gaze away from the burning sky. He closed his eyes. Sucked in the hot air. Blew it out. He drew on the Force to fill himself with coolness, composure, comfort.</p>
<p>Luke wasn’t afraid to die, but he was afraid of failure. If he was defeated by the Emperor, then the freedom, security, and happiness of everyone would be lost. A real warrior, a true Jedi gave his everything to restore peace and harmony.</p>
<p>The Alliance, Han, Chewie, Leia, his father...if he failed them...</p>
<p>He couldn’t—<em>wouldn’t</em>—let them down.</p>
<p>Luke heard heavy footsteps behind him, and the familiar sound of his father’s respirator. He calmly rotated to the cacophonous croon.</p>
<p>But to him, it was really a symphonic serenade.</p>
<p>The corner of Luke’s lip lifted as he faced Vader walking towards him. “Just thought I’d wait out here,” he said. “Enjoy some, ah, fresh air before we leave.”</p>
<p>Vader continued to move towards Luke until he was directly before him. “I just spoke to my Admiral: <em>The</em> <em>Executor</em> will be here shortly.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Good,” Luke replied. He once again turned his gaze skywards. The imminence of their task began to set it in earnest. His heart pounded with apprehension, anticipation, and excitement. Could his father hear the commotion?</p>
<p>They were both silent, staring up at the scorching sky.</p>
<p>“Luke,” Vader spoke, breaking the silence, “there’s something I wish to give you.”</p>
<p>“Is it that X-Wing finally?” Luke ragged playfully. “My birthday is in a couple days, you know.”</p>
<p>That was right...it was just after the Empire’s establishment that Padme had died—along with the babies, Vader had been told, had been deceived by Sidious.</p>
<p>And so Vader hated Empire Day and the dragging festivities. For him, it was no celebration. It was only a reminder of what he had lost, what could have been, pain, anger, hate...   </p>
<p>But now Vader had his son alive and directly before him. Perhaps he no longer had to feel that way.</p>
<p>Perhaps he could begin to change.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately it is a bit smaller than a starship, my son,” Vader divulged. He lifted a clamped fist and opened it slowly before Luke’s curious gaze.</p>
<p>In Vader’s palm was a leather cord necklace with a Japor snippet attached to it. Luke recognized the ivory wood native to Tatooine. The pendant even had signature Tatooine sand symbols on it.</p>
<p>Luke stared at it with awe and enchantment. The smooth, natural golden wood stood out against the black leather of Vader’s gloved, mechanical hand.</p>
<p>“I made this for you...before you were born,” Vader explained. “You may recognize it as a Tatooine luck charm.” He hesitated. “I made a similar one for your mother when I first met her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I made this for you. So you'd remember me...It'll bring you good fortune."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke raised his gaze from Vader’s hand to his face, his entrancement with the pendant broken. His father had just shared something intimate about his mother with him.</p>
<p>And more than that, he was passing along her legacy to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you father,” Luke uttered softly. He gently plucked the necklace out of Vader’s hand as if it was made of glass: fragile and priceless. He put it over his head. The Japor pendant settled in the middle of his chest: right over his heart.</p>
<p>Luke placed his hand over the snippet. He creased his eyes at Vader. “I love it.”</p>
<p>Vader merely looked down at his son, now wearing a Japor snippet like his mother, like Padme used to.</p>
<p>At last, Vader simply said, “Good.”</p>
<p>“Plus,” Luke added with a slight grin, “I think we’ll need all the luck we can get.”</p>
<p>A thundering whine erupted from above and the hot air blew with increased intensity.</p>
<p>Vader and Luke looked up.</p>
<p><em>The Executor</em> had arrived.</p>
<p>Luke’s grin grew into a smirk as he turned to Vader. He pulled at the Japor snippet around his neck. “Looks like it’s working already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Vader. It is a pleasure to see you again.” Admiral Piett bowed his head as Vader and Luke boarded <em>The Executor.</em>  </p>
<p>“I’m certain your time with the rest of the fleet has been productive,” Vader declared as the three traveled to the command bridge—this was a close as a commendation that Vader would give anyone: Firmus Piett was one of the very few high-ranking Imperials who he actually believed to be competent.  </p>
<p>The admiral nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. “Yes, My Lord.” He finally seemed to notice Luke walking closely beside Vader. Luke once again had on his black cloak, the hood pulled far over his head, concealing his features. Piett gave him a cursory glance, but wisely said nothing. Lord Vader’s engagements were not to be questioned.</p>
<p>“Shall I set the course for the Imperial Center as planned?” Piett asked, returning his attention to Vader as they halted before the walkway’s viewport.</p>
<p>“The fastest route possible,” Vader confirmed. “I do not wish to keep the Emperor waiting.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Piett agreed, “and especially not on Empire Day.” He looked over towards the pit consoles; the officers were awaiting his commands. “At light-speed, we should arrive by late-morning, early afternoon at latest,” Piett estimated. He twitched a corner of his lip up briefly. “But well before the Emperor’s annual speech.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” Vader said. It was an approval. And a dismissal.</p>
<p>Piett bowed to Vader once more, paying no attention to Luke, then departed to give <em>The Executer’s</em> crew their orders to make for the Imperial Center.</p>
<p>As the Star Destroyer rose above the landing pad, Luke gazed out the wide viewport, watching as Vader’s towering fortress gradually became smaller and smaller. It finally disappeared as they penetrated the fiery Mustafarian atmosphere. Soon they were suspended high above the planet, in the black, star splattered canvas of space, set to launch into the lightspeed tunnels of hyperspace, far away from here.</p>
<p>Vader lightly touched Luke’s shoulder, pulling his focus away from the viewport, back to inside. “Come with me,” Vader prompted, “there is something we still need to discuss.”</p>
<p>With his typical presumption, Vader turned on his heel, retreating down the walkway, leaving Luke by himself before the viewport. Above the console pits, Vader was tall and proud and commanding; his black cape drifting behind him as he strode purposefully, not quite sweeping the ground.</p>
<p>He was the visage of a dark deity among his mortal crew.</p>
<p>For a moment, Luke simply beheld Vader’s movements. Then, remembering he was supposed to follow, he stuttered his feet forward, hastening to catch up with his father. <em>Get moving Skywalker! </em>Luke really hoped he didn’t look like a tottering child chasing his father in front of the numerous officers.</p>
<p>“Where are we are going?” Luke inquired once he caught up to Vader’s side. Now that they were finally alone, besides the occasional scurrying droid, Luke pulled down his cloak’s hood. He ran a quick hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“My personal suite,” Vader informed as they stepped into an elevator. “We will have privacy there.”</p>
<p><em>Here’s a first</em>, Luke thought as the elevator’s sliding doors closed smoothly. Vader was actually allowing him into one of his personal spaces. His father’s suite on Mustafar was definitely off limits. Luke half-expected the same parameter to extend to Vader’s precious <em>Executor.</em></p>
<p>The elevator doors parted and they stepped into the hallway, towards a highly secured doorway. Vader opened it with ease and they crossed into the vast quiet of the suite. Luke wasn’t surprised that the central area was utilitarian, sparse, and dark. What was surprising to him, however, was some sort of black spherical chamber in the room’s center.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Luke blurted out, pointing at the ebony pod; the question had come out of his mouth before he considered whether it was a good idea to ask his father about anything he kept in his personal suite. Everyone had skeletons in their closets, but when it came to Vader, that could actually be the case. </p>
<p>Vader twisted his head to the spherical chamber. He regarded it thoughtfully before turning back to address Luke. “That is my Hyperbaric Chamber. The inside contains a pressurized, medicated atmosphere,” Vader explained. “That way I can mediate and rest without having to wear this breathing mask.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Luke mouthed. <em>Stupid</em>, he thought, inwardly kicking himself. Sometimes Luke forgot that Vader’s ensemble wasn’t meant to be a scare tactic, but a necessity for his survival. </p>
<p>That the life-support suit also scared people, however, probably didn’t upset him.</p>
<p>But a suit of armor could only do so much. In Vader’s experience, people should really fear the unassuming—pale, wrinkled, old men. </p>
<p>“Luke,” Vader said, “once we arrive, the Emperor will expect me to be by his side during the day’s...<em>celebrations.</em> And above all for his annual commemoratory speech.” Even with the vocoder, Luke could hear the disdain in his voice. Vader seemed to huff in resignation. “Until the time is right, we will have to separate.”</p>
<p>Luke chewed his lip. <em>Splitting up is...definitely not our best plan of attack.</em> “I understand,” He accepted with a solemn nod. He scratched his chin. He’d be fine, but— “Will you be alright being so close to the Emperor?” Luke tilted his head. “What if he senses your, ah, betrayal?”</p>
<p>“That won’t be an issue,” Vader assured, “I have been concealing my impending betrayal to my Master since I discovered your existence, my son.”</p>
<p>Luke could practically feel Vader’s smile. It was warm and mischievous.</p>
<p>Vader removed the small, black leather pouch he had attached to his utility belt and held it out to Luke. “I am entrusting the Holocron to you. I do not want it so close to the Emperor’s hands.”  He placed it in Luke’s hands. “And I know it will be safe with you, my son,” he confirmed in a low, encouraging tone.</p>
<p>Luke fastened the Holocron-containing case to his own belt. He then rolled his shoulders and straightened himself. “And what should I do while you’re stuck with the Emperor? When are we gonna meet up again?”</p>
<p>Vader contemplated for a moment. Every step had to be carefully calculated; run through, then run through again. “You will have to infiltrate the Emperor’s Throne Room and wait for me to bring him there,” Vader directed. “Once we are reunited and have him alone, then we will strike.” He made a crushing motion with his fist.</p>
<p><em>So dramatic...</em> “Oh, sneaking around will be easy for me,” Luke complied, giving a lopsided grin. “Except, ah, I’m not exactly familiar with the Imperial Palace.” He massaged the back of his neck. “I might need a map or something.”</p>
<p>“Or a guide,” proposed an amused, friendly voice.</p>
<p>The light-blue spectral of the youthful Obi-Wan appeared before Vader and Luke.</p>
<p>Vader huffed. <em>He always liked to make an entrance. </em></p>
<p>“Before the Emperor, The Imperial Palace used to be The Jedi Temple,” Obi-Wan told Luke softly and sadly. “I’m more than familiar with its layout. Even if it has been <em>renovated</em>.” He gave Vader a knowing look.</p>
<p>Vader knew that Obi-Wan was offering him vital help, and yet a stubborn, hurt part of him still wanted to reject him, say he didn’t need him, didn’t want <em>his</em> help.</p>
<p>Yet another part of him was desperate to reach out again, to rely on his friend like he once had.</p>
<p>To reach out...to let go of his hate...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its fundamental outline has not much changed,” Vader revealed to Obi-Wan. “Only in frill and pageantry.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled faintly at him, his eyes as bright and genuine as Vader—as Anakin—remembered.</p>
<p>A bond of trust and brotherhood was slowly reconciling.</p>
<p>“Then there is only one last thing you will need,” Vader proclaimed, turning back to Luke.</p>
<p>Luke raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”</p>
<p>Vader tugged back his cape to reveal Luke’s lightsaber strapped to his belt. Vader unclipped it and held the weapon out to Luke. “I believe this belongs to you.”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes widened. He grinned broadly at Vader, then took his lightsaber eagerly. Luke activated it and the weapon’s brilliant, green blade shot out of the hilt. He eyed the length of the lightsaber as he waved it about easily.</p>
<p>“Now this,” Luke affirmed to Vader and Obi-Wan, his eyes just as bright as the blade, “is where the fun begins.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The</em> <em>Tydirium </em>drifted with the Corellian Imperial fleet unremarkably. The shuttle was just one of many <em>Lambdas </em>from all across the Galaxy making its way to the Imperial Center for Empire Day.</p>
<p>Except this shuttle was carrying Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo, and a band of passionate, determined, Empire-hating Rebels.</p>
<p>And in this way, it was remarkable.</p>
<p>Han was piloting the shuttle with expected ease. Leia was beside him in the co-pilot seat.</p>
<p>Leia stared unblinking out of the <em>Lambda’s</em> viewport, her heart and mind unfaltering. Today could finally be the day, the day the Rebellion triumphed over the Empire.</p>
<p>Not only that, but today could also be Leia’s day. The day she finally avenged Alderaan: her planet, her people, her home, her family.</p>
<p>Leia wasn’t afraid to die, but she was afraid of failure. If her plan of attack didn’t succeed, then others would suffer because she hadn’t done enough, hadn’t been enough. A real leader, a true Princess, gave her everything for her people.</p>
<p>The Alliance, Han, Chewie, Luke...if she failed them...</p>
<p>She couldn’t—<em>wouldn’t</em>—let them down.</p>
<p>“Nervous, Princess?” Han teased Leia, jerking her out of her star-gazing.</p>
<p>She smirked at him, matching his cocky demeanor. “Anything but, laser-brain.”</p>
<p>Leia was an expert at hiding her true feelings.</p>
<p>Han laughed and held up his hands half-heartedly. “Hey, I’m just making sure you’re okay, your Highness. After Chewie threw a fit about having to be on standby with Lando in the <em>Falcon</em>...” He let out a harsh breath. “I can’t help it that Imperial City only allows humans inside. I didn’t make up that stupid rule.” Han inhaled, calming himself. He lifted an eyebrow at Leia, the easy attitude returning once more. “Ah, it’s just as well: if Chewie came along, his furry face would make <em>my</em> handsome face instantly recognizable.” He stroked his chin.</p>
<p>Leia eyed Han up and down. “I think you overestimate your face’s relevance and handsomeness,” she kidded, folding her arms.</p>
<p>Han’s mouth fell open. Though he quickly recovered, leaning back in the pilot chair, his hands clasped behind his head nonchalantly. “Well, what I lack in devastatingly good looks, I make up with irresistible charm.”</p>
<p>It was their typical, sarcastic yet affectionate rapport, with Han confronting Leia with his usual confidence and flippancy. But this time Han’s eyes told Leia something more, something serious, something significant. This time, when his hazel eyes locked onto her brown eyes, he looked through her, into her, and filled her with warmth, openness, <em>love.</em></p>
<p>Feelings that the infamous, shoot-first-ask-later, cocky smuggler would never admit to anyone else. Or would feel for anyone else.</p>
<p>Leia rose from her seat and leaned over to him, forcing him out of his reclined position. Leia kissed Han on his lips, a soft and lingering touch. When she broke away, Leia met his soft gaze with confirmation.</p>
<p>They knew.</p>
<p>Leia’s face felt flushed. <em>How does he do this to me?</em> “I suppose you can be charming,” she relented.</p>
<p>Han winked. “Told you.” He turned his attention back reluctantly to piloting the shuttle. “We should be arriving at the Imperial Center soon,” he told Leia, “I’m going to send a message to the fleet’s command that we’ll be landing in another part of the city to take care of some repairs.” Han gestured with his head towards the shuttle’s rear, which was filled with spirited Rebels. “Now may be a good time to give these guys a heads-up or whatever rousing speech I know you love to do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut it moon jockey,” Leia objected, scowling faintly. She nonetheless made towards the back of the shuttle, to the waiting rebels.</p>
<p>“Give ‘em Hell, Princess,” Han muttered as he put on his headset, preparing to speak with the Imperial command. Lying came easy to him.</p>
<p>Leia strolled to the shuttle’s posterior, to the troop compartment. The <em>Lambda</em> could fit a 20-man crew inside it and they had squeezed it to capacity. This was a dangerous mission, but that didn’t stop the dedicated men and women of the Rebellion from vehemently vying for a spot to get included in such a direct chance to take down the Empire.</p>
<p>“Alright, team,” Leia announced assertively as the group of Rebels hurriedly leapt out of their seats at the sound of her voice. “We’re set to land shortly, so let’s go over the plan one more time.” She placed her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>Here, among these willing soldiers, Leia was in her element. She was no delicate Princess, but a sovereign captain. A strategist, a conqueror. Together, they were a shining, ultrafast comet: Leia was their glaring nucleus—they were her devoted tail.</p>
<p>They would willingly follow her commands, follow her anywhere. Even to their deaths.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be landing in one of the seedier parts of the Imperial Center, closer to The Works.” Leia explained. The side of her mouth curved upward. “Meaning, we should find some of our allies there. And Red Team, as we discussed, your main task is to connect with our hidden cells in the city to add to our cause. Make sure you have extra shoulder badges to give them so we know who’s on our side when the fighting goes down.”</p>
<p>It had been decided that everyone would wear a shoulder patch baring the Naboo Royal Crest, Naboo being the Emperor’s home planet. It was not out of respect, but stratagem. The flower-like emblem would help them distinguish each other in the crowds and prevent friendly-fire.</p>
<p>“Gold team, your task is business as usual: dismantling the Empire’s propaganda, and recruiting citizens to our cause,” Leia continued. She then jabbed her finger out sternly. “Remember, no more than sets of two. If too many of you are together, you’re going to draw suspicion and blow this thing before we even get started.”</p>
<p>Everyone averted their eyes from Leia as they were pervaded with a hypothetical sense of shame: no one wanted to be the one who ruined the mission.</p>
<p>“Go about your tasks, but everyone <em>must</em> be present when the Emperor gives his speech,” Leia stressed. She pounded her hand in her open fist. “When I give the signal, that’s when we’ll strike. We’ll launch our attack and the Emperor will be forced to retreat back into his Palace where Commander Skywalker and...” she faltered, pursing her lips, “and everything he has planned will take place,” she settled. “We’ll just keep up the fight outside.” Leia looked around. “Any questions?”</p>
<p>One soldier shot her hand up immediately. “What’s the signal we’re waiting for, your Highness?” she asked, her face and tone serious.</p>
<p><em>Any questions besides <strong>that</strong>.</em> “You’ll know it when you see it,” Leia articulated cryptically. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Just be ready to act.”</p>
<p>In truth, Leia had yet to determine what that “signal” would be. And it seemed like a last-minute decision anyway.</p>
<p>And it was good enough for her crew; the Rebels nodded, confident they’d pick out her symbol.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p>
<p>Another hand from an older man in the back. “You sure Commander Skywalker can handle this on his own?” He glanced around to his friends for encouragement. “Not that I doubt him, but that seems like a pretty big task, taking on the Emperor without our direct support.”</p>
<p>A few head bobs and whispers. “Yeah, where’s he been, anyways?” A scattered voice challenged.</p>
<p>Leia bit her lip. “He’s been preoccupied with...Jedi business.” <em>What does that even mean? Does anyone know what that means?</em> Leia raised her chin. “I’ve recently spoken with Luke and he has a solid plan,” she ensured firmly—there was no hint of uncertainty. “I trust him to complete his part of the mission successfully.”</p>
<p>Leia looked them each in the eye, the implication clear.</p>
<p>If she trusted Luke, then they would trust Luke.</p>
<p>Because they trusted Leia.</p>
<p>The man who had first asked the question nodded, satisfied. The rest of the Rebels did the same.</p>
<p>Faith restored.</p>
<p>A young soldier in front of Leia just barely hovered his hand. “Um, Princess?” he addressed shyly, “We’re all nobodies to the Empire, but what about you? You’re infamous to them: they see your face and they’re gonna kill you on the spot.” He gave a joking smile. “Hair buns or no hair buns.”</p>
<p>Leia smiled. This she had prepared for.</p>
<p>“Han, hand me that kit under the co-pilot seat, will you?” She called without turning around to him.</p>
<p>“Han, do this, Han do that,” Han grumbled while nevertheless reaching under the seat and pulling out a small kit. Holding the case, he rose up from his seat and made his way to Leia and the crew. Han handed it to her. “Anything for you, Princess,” he professed loudly, beaming at her.</p>
<p>As she took the kit from him, Leia didn’t know whether she wanted to smack him or kiss him.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said through gritted teeth as Han strutted back to the cockpit. “Anyways, I also thought my presence might be an issue, so one of our spies was able to get this for me on the black market.”</p>
<p>Leia opened the disguise kit. Inside was merely a translucent, nearly formless mask: a Flex-Mask. She took it out of the kit and placed it on her face. <em>Goodbye Princess Leia.</em></p>
<p>Almost instantly, Leia’s features began to change: brown hair becoming blonde; piercing brown eyes shifting to a soft blue; round face reconstructing to a more angular one.</p>
<p>There were gasps and wide eyes staring back at her.</p>
<p>Leia raised a newly blonde eyebrow. “I don’t think anyone one’s going to recognize me now.” She once again put her hands on her hips. “Any more questions?”</p>
<p>Heads were shaking and hands stayed down.</p>
<p>“Good,” Leia stated, “then just try to remember this new,” she circled her hand around her face, “makeover if you need me in the field.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am!”</p>
<p>Leia spun on her heel and headed back to the cockpit, to Han. She sat down in the copilot’s chair and cocked her head at him.</p>
<p>“So? What do you think of my new look?” Leia grilled playfully.</p>
<p>Han glanced at her and cringed slightly. “I don’t know,” he admitted, “with the blonde hair and blue eyes you look a lot like Luke.” He laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the kid but I don’t want to kiss him—like I do you.” Han looked Leia over again. He then reached out and played with a strand of her now blonde hair. “Actually, you look a lot like his twin.”</p>
<p>A small laugh escaped from Leia. She smiled at Han. “Funny you should say that...”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>To Luke, it was like they had just left Mustafar when <em>The Executor</em> began its descent over the Imperial City. </p>
<p>Of course, that was the point of hyperspace travel, but still, the anticipation he felt seemed to accelerate the lightspeed journey even more.</p>
<p>Luke sat cross-legged in one of the over-sized arm chairs in Vader’s quarters, his eyes closed. He was meditating, centering himself for the battle ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A Jedi's strength flows from the Force...Do, or do not. There is no try.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke’s eyes fluttered open when he felt a soft pat on his head. He turned his face upward. Luke flashed a quick smile at Vader.</p>
<p>“We have reached the Imperial Palace,” Vader said to him in a low tone. “The Emperor will be waiting to greet me at my arrival.” He still had his hand on Luke’s head, absentmindedly combing Luke’s hair with his fingers. “While I must go now, you must stay here until you can safely disembark and begin your expedition to the Emperor’s Throne Room. As we’ve discussed.”</p>
<p>Luke savored the affectionate sensation, almost shutting his eyes again. “Right,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>Vader’s combing began to quicken, if only by a tad. “It would also be unwise for us to be connected in anyway, my son,” he resolved. “My Master may sense you through our Bond if we attempt to communicate with each other.” Vader’s exhales came out rough, begrudging. “Once I leave you for the presence of the Emperor, we will have to sever our connection.” He paused, settling his breathing. “You won’t be alone for long,” Vader comforted to Luke, though it was really more to himself. “I will soon be back by your side.”</p>
<p><em>Once and for all</em>, Vader promised Luke through their Bond. </p>
<p>Luke clambered out of the seat, requiring Vader to remove his hand from his head. He stood tall, raising his chin. “I’m not afraid,” Luke claimed. His eyes burned with sincerity and ferocity.</p>
<p><em>I won’t let you down,</em> Luke pressed back to Vader.</p>
<p>Vader looked down at Luke, at his son—his fearless and reckless and unshakable and <em>good</em> son.</p>
<p>He was everything he wished he could have been.</p>
<p>Behind his hardened mask, Vader’s face softened. He reached out a hand to cup the side of Luke’s face. “I never had a doubt,” he reassured.</p>
<p>Luke scoffed. “No, of course not. You’re arrogant like that.” He placed his own hand on top of his father’s, prosthetic on prosthetic. “Well no offense, I had my doubts.”</p>
<p>“Did you?” Vader probed lightheartedly, stroking Luke’s face with his thumb.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luke chuckled. “What with you being, you know, the evilest person in the entire Galaxy.”   </p>
<p>Luke wasn’t entirely wrong: Vader had spent decades cultivating that fearsome, deadly reputation. But Vader had seen it as a necessity—and a response. After everything he had suffered and lost, he had found it easy to lash out at the Galaxy.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I never had a reason to be anything different,” Vader confessed.</p>
<p> <em>Until I had a son</em>, he thought to himself. <em>Until I found my family.</em></p>
<p>The realization overwhelmed him with adoration, devotion, endearment, <strong><em>love.</em></strong></p>
<p>Luke squeezed his eyes shut in his father’s hand, so tightly that tears formed. He could feel the change beginning, the trickles of light beginning to infiltrate Vader’s heart, slowing fading the shadows of hate and hurt.</p>
<p>It would still take time, but it was a start.</p>
<p>There was a shudder throughout the Star Destroyer. Then silence and stillness.</p>
<p>They had landed.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Vader trailed his hand off Luke’s face. “I must go now, my son.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s ghostly figure materialized behind Luke. “I will watch over him,” he said in a firm voice. Obi-Wan smiled lightly at his old friend. “We’ll be fine, Vader.”</p>
<p>Vader gave him a tiny nod of approval.</p>
<p>Luke took a deep breath. Then gave Vader a smile as well. “May the Force be with you, father.”</p>
<p>“And may the Force be with you, my son,” Vader replied softly.</p>
<p>With that, Vader spun on his heel and headed for the chamber’s entranceway. Luke watched as the doors parted for Vader and as he crossed the threshold outside. He disappeared as the doors sealed once more, leaving Luke and Obi-Wan alone within the suite.</p>
<p>Luke continued to stare at the closed doors, already feeling empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As Vader trudged towards <em>The Executor’s</em> boarding ramp, surrounded by numerous officers and attendants, he was already feeling empty. He had closed off his mind with powerful Force walls, temporarily dissolving his Bond with Luke so that Sidious would not sense his son’s presence.</p>
<p>Even more than that, Vader’s hatred for his Master would reinforce the blocks of darkness shrouding his deceit.</p>
<p>With a mechanical hiss, the Star Destroyer’s ramp descended. Vader coasted down the incline with measured footfalls; his head was held high, an air of regality and audacity about him.</p>
<p>His Imperials trailed behind him uninspiringly.</p>
<p>Two long rows of motionless Stormtroopers were lined on each side of the ramp, the standard provision.</p>
<p>But at the very base of the decline, was an assembly of Royal Guards clad in crimson, and among them, a small bent figure cloaked in black. The old man’s white, wrinkled face was just barely visible.</p>
<p>The Emperor.</p>
<p>Reaching the ramp’s end, Vader knelt on one knee before him. He bowed his head. “Master.”</p>
<p>Sidious shuffled towards Vader. He placed a veiny hand on Vader’s should. “Rise, my friend.”</p>
<p>Vader rose to his feet, now towering over the elder Sith Lord.</p>
<p>Sidious stared up at Vader, his eyes bright and jaundice. The corners of his dry lips lifted slightly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to have you back at my side, my apprentice,” Sidious trilled.</p>
<p>“It is good to be back, my Master,” Vader agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember the old trick—a wave of the hand and a ‘move along now.’”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Luke protested to a youthful appearing Ben. He crossed his arms at him. “I’ve actually gotten pretty good at Jedi Mind tricks, you know.”</p>
<p>Ben surveyed Luke’s nettled posture with a skeptical eye. “Of course, Luke,” he replied smoothly. He grinned. “Simply reminding you.”</p>
<p>Luke held back a groan. Force, how had he never noticed it? Maybe Vader had been right—Ben really could be overbearing at times. Luke swore he even heard Ben call him “my young Padawan”—whatever <em>that</em> meant.</p>
<p>Not that Luke didn’t appreciate Ben’s help, but...</p>
<p>It was just a bit irritating.</p>
<p>After waiting for the crew to move the ship for refueling and maintenance, the two had made it off <em>The Executor</em> without being seen easily, Ben especially. They traversed through the crowds anonymously, the city already packed with people. It was Empire Day: what was one more nameless person weaving throughout them?</p>
<p>Ben and Luke had just crossed the last bridge within the Palace District, leading up to the Imperial Palace’s immense entranceway. They had stopped when Ben had felt the need to impart one last piece of advice.</p>
<p>Just like his father had done long ago, Luke had gaped when he first saw the Imperial Palace. The citadel was a gorgeous, brilliant, and massive hybrid of a cathedral and pyramid. Stability and beauty was embedded in its edifice, as it was assembled out of both polished sage-green colored stone and mirrored crystals.</p>
<p>Day or night, the Imperial Palace sparkled.</p>
<p>Despite its splendor, Luke knew that there was an Imperial ugliness inside.  </p>
<p>“Well, here goes nothing.” Luke yanked his cloak’s hood lower over his head and headed to the Palace’s ornate and guarded entrance.  </p>
<p>Ben followed, visible only to Luke.</p>
<p>Luke continued strolling to the Palace’s entrance until he was expectedly halted by two Palace Guards standing on each end of the doorway. Both were covered in red, top to bottom, including their face-covering helmets and both gripping body-length Force Pikes; a pounding with one of those would definitely hurt.</p>
<p><em>If they weren’t holding the Force Pikes, I’d think they were giant blood drops,</em> Luke thought morbidly.</p>
<p>“You lost, boy?” one of the guards barked at Luke. He and his counterpart had crossed Pikes to block the entrance. “The last tour ended an hour ago. No one’s allowed in now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the companion jumped in. “Find something else to do before the Emperor’s speech.”</p>
<p>They both laughed. Luke clenched his jaw. Though he figured they probably didn’t get to do much besides harass citizens, it was still infuriating.</p>
<p><em>Let it go. Focus.</em> Luke inhaled deeply. “I’m on a personal tour. A <em>private</em> tour.” He regarded both guards intensely. “You will let me pass.”</p>
<p>The guards stopped laughing. A moment passed in silence.</p>
<p>Luke’s stomach flipped. His hand skimmed over his lightsaber.</p>
<p>At long last, the guards pulled back their Pikes blocking the gateway. They opened the Palace doors. “Enjoy your tour, sir,” the first guard said to Luke cheerfully.</p>
<p>Luke broke into a wide grin. “Thank you, gentlemen.”</p>
<p>Luke stepped over the Palace’s threshold, Ben behind him, feeling it in his bones as the colossal doorway shut behind him. He pulled off his hood.</p>
<p>Ben beamed at Luke. “Well done, Luke.”</p>
<p>Luke placed his hands on his hips. “Told you,” he ribbed.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “I never said you couldn’t.” His mouth twitched upward. “Though your father could never get the hang of it.”</p>
<p>Luke snorted. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he supported. “He prefers to use force over persuasion.”</p>
<p> Luke’s expression became serious as he took in the enormous, elaborate pyramidal building. The main hall was already dizzying in size and splendor. It made him feel small, like a tiny grain of sand in the dunes of Tatooine.</p>
<p>“This place is huge,” Luke declared. He grabbed his bangs in frustration. “I don’t think we’re gonna find the Emperor’s Throne Room before next year’s Empire Day!”</p>
<p>“it does have a bit of a labyrinthine design to it,” Ben acknowledged, stroking his perfectly trimmed beard. “<em>If</em> you’re unfamiliar with it.” He held up a finger. “But, I think it’s all coming back to me.” Ben shut his eyes tightly, as if concentrating; recalling a past life.</p>
<p>Luke rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.</p>
<p>Finally, Ben’s eyes popped open. “Oh, I know where Palpatine would have his Throne Room—in the heart of the Palace.”</p>
<p>Ben began to traverse across the main hall, his light blue outline a guiding star on a dark night to a lost traveler. He beckoned to Luke, smiling. “This way...my young Padawan.”</p>
<p>Luke suppressed another groan. He dropped his hand from his hair and followed Ben without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must say, Vader, your inability to bring me young Skywalker has me greatly disappointed in you,” Sidious remarked to Vader as they walked together among a sea of red Royal Guards. “Especially since you’ve dedicated so much time to him,” he added. Despite his small, hooded, and hunched figure, Sidious’s presence was suffocating. It was noxious and disturbing.</p>
<p>“The boy is strong in the Force,” Vader explained. “His ability to evade my grasp just confirms his value.” Vader peered down at his shriveled, powerful Master. “But it will only be a matter of time until his luck runs out—which is all he has now.” He raised his gaze away. “Then we will have a worthy prize.”</p>
<p>Sidious hummed with contrived thoughtfulness. “Perhaps.” He hummed some more. “Or perhaps my initial leaning was more appropriate,” he disputed. “The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi.” Sidious bared his teeth. “I should send my best assassins after him and just rid us of this needless threat.”</p>
<p>Vader wanted to squeeze Sidious’ throat for raising the suggestion, but instead he squeezed his mechanical fists. The tension actually hurt him. Whatever Light that Luke had sensed within him earlier was instantly devoured by Darkness and hatred.</p>
<p>“If you think that is best,” Vader responded coolly.</p>
<p>Sidious’ bared teeth became a sadistic smile. He knew better. He had succeeded in getting under his apprentice’s ruined skin.</p>
<p>“But where would be the fun in that?” Sidious relented. “It will be much more of a challenge, much more<em> amusing</em> to turn young Skywalker to the Dark Side.”</p>
<p>So he didn’t mean it. Vader released his clamped fists. He was being toyed with...</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t wait to destroy you.</em>
</p>
<p>“But let’s not worry about him now,” Sidious dismissed with a flick of his hand. “Today is a joyous occasion for us. Empire Day: a day commemorating our victory.” He looked up at Vader, the corners of his eyes crinkled even more so than usual. “You should be in high spirits with me, my friend.”</p>
<p>“Of course, my Master,” Vader echoed.</p>
<p>The entourage had arrived at the Imperial Plaza, the large circular-formed arena. They would be heading high to the Plaza’s grand balcony. It would be here that Sidious would address the crowd below with his annual speech—or more accurately his diatribe. Even Vader knew that the yearly monologue was simply a big pat on-the-back and an even bigger rant against insurgency.</p>
<p>“I think,” Sidious proclaimed to Vader as they boarded the repulsorlift, “that this year’s celebration will be extra special, my friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia and Han snaked through the bustling crowds, food stalls, art displays, and vendor booths, mindful of the overabundant amount of Stormtroopers roaming about, searching for trouble like them.</p>
<p>That wasn’t even including the endless military parades.</p>
<p>“So Princess, have you decided what your big signal is gonna be?” Han asked Leia between a mouthful of Jogan fruit cake he had “sampled.”</p>
<p>Leia jerked at his sleeve. “Don’t call me that,” she hissed quietly. Just because she didn’t look like herself, didn’t mean she wasn’t paranoid. Even Han was wearing a hat pulled low—one he had snatched off some poor passerby’s head.</p>
<p>“And I’m still thinking, alright?” Leia admitted. She glanced around, hoping for inspiration to suddenly jump out in front of her.</p>
<p>“Well, we better hurry,” Han urged, licking his fingers. He checked his wrist-chrono, “The Emperor’s speech is set to start soon.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Leia huffed. “I don’t want to just start blasting. It’s so...” she pursed her lips, “tasteless.”</p>
<p>It had to be big, noticeable, and worthy of the Rebellion.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s got to be something...</em>
</p>
<p>“Father, I’m bored!” A high-pitched voice whined. “I don’t want to listen to the Emperor’s speech! I just wanna see the fireworks!”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that! Of course you want to listen to the Emperor!” A nervous voice countered. “Go play with your friends—the fireworks will start soon enough.”</p>
<p>Han and Leia exchanged looks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bingo.</em>
</p>
<p>A young girl scampered in the direction of Han and Leia, almost darting past them.</p>
<p>Han quickly crouched down and held out a hand in a stopping motion, causing the girl to skid to a halt. “Whoa, cool your jets, sweetheart! You’re about to go into hyperspace!” Han quipped. He placed his hands on his knees. “Did you say something about fireworks?”</p>
<p>The girl was small, brunette, and couldn’t have been more than 10. She glanced at Han and then at Leia standing next to him. She smiled shyly at Han. “I don’t like speeches,” she mumbled, “I just want to see the fireworks.”</p>
<p>Han laughed. “I couldn’t agree more. Bunch of big-headed old guys talking Bantha fodder...I’d rather take a blaster to the head<em>.</em>” He formed a blaster with his fingers and pretended to shoot himself in the head. He let his head drop and hang limply.</p>
<p>The girl giggled.</p>
<p>Leia tried not to smile.</p>
<p>Han reanimated himself. “I’ll take those fireworks any day.” He grinned and stuck his hand out. “My name’s Han.” He gestured upwards. “And hers is Leia. What’s yours, Princess?”</p>
<p>The girl grasped Han’s hand and shook it heartily. “Torra,” she grinned back, no longer shy.</p>
<p>“Firm grip! I like it,” Han praised when they broke their handhold, wagging his hand like it was sore. “And a name fitting for a Princess too.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Torra said, twisting her arms, proud and self-conscious of her new found strength and royalty.</p>
<p>Han paused, deliberating, deciding if he was going to take a risk on a little girl. Then again, he had taken risks on a lot worse. <em>What the Hell...</em> “Listen Torra,” Han appealed, “me and Leia <em>really </em>don’t want to listen to the Emperor talk today. We’d rather see the fireworks too.” He gave Torra what he hoped was one of his signature smiles. “Do you have any idea how we could, um, set them off early?” Han’s face felt stiff. Was he nervous?</p>
<p>Torra gasped, bring her small hands up to her mouth.</p>
<p>Han and Leia’s heart froze simultaneously.</p>
<p><em>Please don’t run off and tell on us, little girl,</em> Leia prayed.</p>
<p>But Torra merely jumped up in excitement, startling both adults—and jump-starting their hearts again. “Me and my friends know where they’re stored in the Palace Garden this year!” She boasted. Torra crossed her arms. “If there weren’t so many stupid Stormtroopers, we’d set them off ourselves!” She pouted.</p>
<p>Energy and excitement sparked inside Leia like a live wire. Now this they could handle.</p>
<p>“What if we took care of that part for you and your friends?” Leia proposed.</p>
<p>Torra gazed up at Leia wide-eyed. “You could do that?”</p>
<p>Now Leia crossed her arms, not in frustration, but in confidence. “It’s what princesses do.”</p>
<p>Torra’s wide eyes were shining now. “That’s so wizard.”</p>
<p>“Looks like you’re gonna get your fireworks early, then,” Han declared. He stood up, stretching as he did so. Han put a hand on Torra’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go get your friends and meet us in the Garden, okay Princess? So you can show us exactly where the fireworks are.”</p>
<p>“Right!” Torra shouted. She took off again, this time faster than before.</p>
<p>“Be careful!” Leia yelled after her—probably unheard, definitely unheeded.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Han uttered, scratching his head, watching the small figure disappear into the crowd, “who would’ve thought a kid might help us pull this off?”</p>
<p>“You mean a ‘Princess?” Leia hassled, poking him in the side.</p>
<p>“Jealous?” Han teased. “Last time I checked, you’re not the only claim to royalty in the Galaxy sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“You were...really sweet,” Leia acknowledged, her face flushing. “That was nice of you to tell Torra that.”</p>
<p>“See?” Han reminded, taking Leia’s arm, drawing her close. “I told you I’m a nice man.”</p>
<p>He leaned in to kiss Leia.</p>
<p>She leaned forward to meet his lips.</p>
<p>But Han pulled back at the last second, leaving Leia hanging.</p>
<p>Leia’s mouth fell open in fury.</p>
<p>“When I want to be,” Han smirked.</p>
<p>Leia made up her mind: she definitely wanted to smack him.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Han redirected, “let’s head to that Garden. I think we’ll have some new friends meeting us there soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re close now,” Ben stated, “I’m certain of it.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you already said that a ways back,” Luke said in a low voice.</p>
<p>“No, no, I mean it this time,” Ben defended.</p>
<p>Luke and Ben had been trekking through the Palace’s maze of corridors towards its heart for what seemed like forever. Thankfully, Luke hadn’t needed to draw his lightsaber; Ben had made sure to lead them away from any wandering guards.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Ben exclaimed, brandishing an arm out. “And here we are!”</p>
<p>They had made it to the Throne Room’s entranceway: grandiose and foreboding. Luke was astonished that no sentries stood outside guarding its access. Perhaps there wasn’t much to guard inside the Throne Room without the Emperor in it.</p>
<p>Luke rubbed the Jupor snippet around his neck—lucky indeed.</p>
<p>However, it was Ben’s luck that Luke was more concerned with now. Luke had begun to notice that the closer they had got to the Emperor’s Throne Room, the more Ben seemed to fade. His bright blue figure was slowly becoming translucent. In fact, the blue was closer to a whitish huenow.  </p>
<p>It was clear that the Emperor’s black aura and Dark Side safeguards were smothering even Ben’s power.</p>
<p>“Luke, I think this is as far as I can go,” Ben confirmed, furrowing his brow. “Palpatine has protected his Throne Room with powerful Sith rituals.” He looked down at himself. “I can’t maintain my physical form here.”</p>
<p>Luke eyed Ben over once more: Ben was as see-through at this point; his light was all but bleached. </p>
<p><em>What sort of powers does the Emperor have if he can do this to Ben?</em> Luke wondered.</p>
<p>He said he wasn’t afraid. He was going to have to prove it.</p>
<p><em>Well, whatever they are, I won’t back down,</em> he promised. </p>
<p>“Then I guess I’ll take it from here,” Luke accepted. He gave Ben a small smile. “I’ll see you when this is over, Ben.”</p>
<p>Ben returned the smile, his blue eyes as intense and wise as ever. “Remember, Luke: the Force will be with you...always.”</p>
<p>With that said, Ben vanished into nothingness.</p>
<p>And now, Luke was truly alone.</p>
<p>He stood before the massive doorway, his heart drumming with vigor, his blood flooding with adrenaline. </p>
<p>Luke outstretched his hands towards the entry, drawing on the Force within him. With its strength, he opened the doors with a careful push.</p>
<p>Then he slowly and softly stepped inside the Emperor’s Throne Room.</p>
<p>The Throne Room was a vast, dim auditorium. It comprised of a long, intimidating walkway to the end of the chamber, where the apse was located. Within the rounded curve was a platform of steps leading up to an enormous, obsidian throne. It was just as dark and cold as its occupant. </p>
<p>Luke drifted towards it.</p>
<p>Behind the throne was a large circular window that dominated the upper region of the back wall. 3 smaller circular windows were located directly behind the throne and on both sides of it. The windows were the Throne Room’s only sources of light, thus explaining for its overall darkness.  </p>
<p>And also signifying that the light was meant solely to accentuate His Highness.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s bigger,” Luke contemplated aloud as he climbed up the platform’s steps, “the Emperor’s ego or his throne.”</p>
<p>Once he was in front of it, Luke examined the throne; though it was large, it really was quite plain. Luke pivoted on his heel and gazed back out at the spanning chamber. He almost felt a sense of vertigo from the vastness.</p>
<p>From this simple seat, the old tyrant ruled over so much...</p>
<p>Luke felt a strange urge to sit on the throne, to sprawl over it. Wait and surprise the Emperor in a hysterical mockery of overthrow.</p>
<p>But he would be averse to touch anything the Emperor had.</p>
<p><em>I’d rather sit on the floor,</em> Luke thought as he shrugged his cloak off.</p>
<p>He drummed his fingers on thigh, wondering what he should do next.</p>
<p>An oily voice suddenly shouted out from behind him. “That throne will <em>never </em>be yours, boy!”</p>
<p>Luke quickly spun around, back towards the throne. His eyes widened with shock and confusion.</p>
<p>“You!” he cried.</p>
<p>Luke assumed he was dead at worst, exiled at best. </p>
<p>Vanee crept out from his hiding spot behind the broad throne. In his hands was one of the Royal Guard’s Force Pikes. Its vibro-edge head was crackling agitatedly.</p>
<p>“Consider this payback,” Vanee chirped, a malicious grin on his face.</p>
<p>Luke had barely raised an arm up when Vanee struck him with the activated Force Pike across his face.</p>
<p>Luke dropped to the ground, into blackness.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>High above on the Plaza’s balcony, the black figures of Vader and Sidious stood out against a backdrop of red guards. Cam-droids buzzed around them, blowing their images up on various viewing screens around the Plaza, the city—the Galaxy.</p>
<p>Sidious waved to the cheering masses below and beyond, reveling in their devotion. Genuine or not, he didn’t care. Not at the moment. Today, Sidious was content to listen to their babbling praises and exaltations. He had earned this. Yes, he had earned this dearly.</p>
<p>“You see, my friend? This is what it’s all about,” Sidious insisted to Vader quietly, still waving. “Celebrating our victory and securing a lasting regime.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my Master,” Vader agreed.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sidious repeated, lowering his hand. Sidious was quiet a moment, reflecting. “Do you remember the time I told you the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”</p>
<p>How could Vader forget? It was the fairy tale that had led him to ruin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Strange he should mention it now.</em>
</p>
<p>“Briefly, my Maser,” Vader answered simply.</p>
<p>Sidious smiled, his lips tight. “The main teaching that you must never forget my friend, is that ‘all who gain power are afraid to lose it.’” He glanced at Vader, rising his wrinkled forehead. “Plagueis’ downfall was that he did not think he could lose his power even from the one closest to him.” </p>
<p>Vader said nothing.</p>
<p>Sidious chuckled softly, then strutted to the podium set up for him. He extended his arms out wide and leaned into the microphone.</p>
<p>“Loyal citizens of the Galactic Empire!” He began, “We are here to once again celebrate the anniversary of our New Order and the dissolution of the Galactic Republic. From the treachery of the Jedi to the corruption of the Republic, the Empire has risen out of the chaos to form the mighty and virtuous civilization we have today!”</p>
<p>Claps and cheers from the crowd below.</p>
<p>Behind his mask, Vader rolled his eyes. It was the same malarkey every year.</p>
<p>At least this would be the last.</p>
<p>Sidious droned on. Vader scanned the people below. Where was Leia, his daughter? Her Rebellion should be moving in soon.</p>
<p>Of course Vader had full confidence in her. He knew what Leia was capable of, and where she got her skills from.</p>
<p>But Vader was impatient.</p>
<p>He hated speeches.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you said you knew how to light fireworks?!”</p>
<p>“I do! But not without some kind of lighter! I’m not a Jedi like some people—like your brother for instance!”</p>
<p>“Will you shut up!”</p>
<p>Leia and Han were hunkered down among a sprawling pile of fireworks. Not far from them, several Stormtroopers lay dead.</p>
<p>A small gaggle of children observed the bickering pair with amusement. Torra and her friends.</p>
<p>Han placed his hands on his waist. “Well, you can’t really hot-wire a firework, Princess,” he reprimanded. “We need a lighter, which I don’t have—Chewie’s the one who carries all the pyrotechnics and whatever,” Han said in a slightly accusing tone. He scowled. “This isn’t my fault.”</p>
<p>Leia rolled her eyes. “No, of course not.” Her face hardened. “But it will be our fault if we can’t figure this out soon. I can already hear the Emperor speaking.”</p>
<p>“Don’t rush me!” Han grouched. “I’ll figure it out.” He began rubbing a firework’s fuse to create friction. <em>Maybe that'll work...</em></p>
<p>“Um, Han? Leia?” Torra interjected.</p>
<p>Han and Leia hadn’t even noticed Torra and another child approach them. They were too busy arguing with each other.</p>
<p>Torra beamed. “My friend can actually help you with setting those off!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” her friend hollered eagerly. From his belt, the boy unhooked a mini blow-torch. The boy held it out to Han humbly. “My brother doesn’t know that I’m, um, ‘borrowing’ this.”</p>
<p>Han blinked. He was expecting matches. Han took the blow-torch from the boy’s small hand. “Your secret’s safe with me.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Way to go, junior.”</p>
<p>The little boy smiled wide, revealing a gap: a missing front tooth.</p>
<p>If it wasn’t so sweet, Leia would’ve groaned; Han was going to become friends with every child on the planet if he kept it up.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Han order, “I’m gonna need everybody to back up!”</p>
<p>Everybody backed up.</p>
<p>Barely.</p>
<p>Torra and her friends craned their necks as they watched Han scramble around to light every single firework. There were dozens.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t long until all their fuses were whistling and sparking.</p>
<p>Han had just finished igniting the last one when a single firework shot into the sky. They stared as it exploded into thousands of sparkling lights.</p>
<p>In the distance, there was a cry of confusion and awe.</p>
<p>More fireworks were hissing and sputtering, signaling their impending liftoff.</p>
<p>“Time to go,” Han established. “Run!” He darted away from the epicenter without looking back.</p>
<p>Leia put her hand gently on Torra’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she said softly. “Go find your family now and be safe.” She smiled. “Fireworks look prettier if you watch them from far away.”</p>
<p>Torra nodded. “Hope you like the fireworks!”</p>
<p>She and her friends sprinted away.</p>
<p>“Leia, c’mon!” Han yelled, waving his arm at her. “We’ve gotta make it back to the others!” He glanced around nervously. “And get out of here before we become suspects.”</p>
<p>He was right. The fireworks were starting to fire off in earnest. And loudly.</p>
<p>And Leia could hear blaster fire towards the Imperial Palace.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Leia accepted. “In that case...” she tore the Flex-Mask off her face.</p>
<p>Her normal features were restored: the soft brown hair and passionate brown eyes. Leia threw the disguise on the ground. “The battle’s already started: I don’t think I’ll need that anymore,” she grinned.</p>
<p>“Thank Force,” Han celebrated, throwing his hat away into the air.</p>
<p>He hastily stomped over to Leia and embraced her. He then kissed her deeply and wildly.</p>
<p>The fireworks above them were exploding like the passion and intensity inside them.</p>
<p>Finally, they broke away breathless.</p>
<p>Now they had a job to do.</p>
<p>Leia freed her blaster from the holster. She raised an eyebrow at Han. “Let’s do this, laser-brain.”</p>
<p>Han withdrew his own blaster. He motioned at Leia with it. “Lead the way, Princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidious had just begun to recount the details of the Jedi’s duplicity when a large firework exploded overhead. The rocket had spiraled in the air before bursting into a large fountain of glittering light.</p>
<p>Like moths to a flame, the crowd’s attention immediately shifted from the Emperor to the dazzling firework. A collective cry of confusion and awe emerged from the people.</p>
<p>Sidious couldn’t hide his disgust at these simple people’s small minds. The side of his lip curled in disdain.</p>
<p>Fortunately for him, no one noticed. Everyone’s face was still upturned towards the sky.</p>
<p>Like the crowd, Vader too followed the firework’s path and subsequent explosion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p>
<p>“A technical difficulty, I’m sure,” Sidious asserted, waving his hand dismissively as he tried to bring the crowd’s focus back to him. “As I was saying—”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BANG!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Another firework.</p>
<p>Sidious gnashed his teeth, suppressing growl.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BANG! BANG! BANG!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>And then...</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pew! Pew! Pew!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was no longer just the sound of fireworks, but within the crowd, it seemed an uprising had just started to take place. Stormtroopers were being shot down by civilians.</p>
<p><em>No, not civilians... </em>Sidious peered at the rioters below, lightly reaching out with the Force to feel their intentions.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rebels.</em>
</p>
<p>Under a waterfall of showering pyrotechnic sparkles, a battle had commenced.</p>
<p>Within moments, blaster fire was everywhere. The constant stream of erupting fireworks was deafening and blinding.</p>
<p>It was perfect chaos.</p>
<p>Vader ignited his lightsaber, easily deflecting a stray blast from him and Sidious. “My Master, it is too dangerous for you here. We must get you inside the Palace.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Sidious consented. “Accompany me to my Throne Room, my friend?” he both asked and demanded as he was escorted unto the repulsorlift by his Royal Guards.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” Vader assured. He stood alongside him on the lift. “Once you are safe, I will return here and squash this pitiful coup,” he vowed.</p>
<p>“Good,” Sidious replied. He ducked as another stray blast went just over his head. “I’m sure it will be much safer elsewhere.”</p>
<p>The repulsorlift was pushed to its max speed, arriving at the Imperial Palace in record time. As soon as he was off the craft, additional Royal Guards joined to surround Sidious and Vader as they retreated inside the Palace. The assembly hurriedly navigated the building to its heart, to Sidious’ Throne Room.</p>
<p>At its entranceway, Sidious began to dismiss his numerous sentries, sending them back to the battle outside.</p>
<p>“Patrol the perimeter to ensure no Rebels get inside the Palace,” Sidious ordered his Throne Room guards. He gestured to Vader. “Lord Vader will be here to protect me.” He smiled faintly. “There’s no need to waste manpower.”</p>
<p>The guards nodded wordlessly and immediately departed to fulfil their duty.</p>
<p>“Now,” Sidious said to Vader, his crooked smile widening, “why don’t you join me in my Throne Room? There’s something I want to show you.”</p>
<p>Vader had something to show him too: Luke, the Force Blast, Sidious’ own destruction.</p>
<p>Vader simply nodded his approval at Sidious.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find it quite the shock,” Sidious hinted; barely lifting a finger, he opened the Throne Room’s entry with the Force. The doors opened smoothly.</p>
<p>This was it. All that Vader had been waiting for.</p>
<p>So why was he beginning to feel so uneasy?</p>
<p>Vader and Sidious walked inside the dark, echoing Throne Room. As they continued moving further down the dim auditorium’s walkway, Vader could begin to distinguish two people ahead of him.</p>
<p>Vader didn’t need to get any closer to know who one of those people would be, but Sidious kept pushing him forward until they were directly opposed from the two, about a body-length away.</p>
<p>Luke was on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back. He had a small burn mark on his temple.</p>
<p>Standing above him was Vanee, one hand viciously holding a fistful of Luke’s hair, the other hovering a Force Pike near his overly exposed throat. His face was contorted with both bitterness and glee.</p>
<p><em>No,</em> thought Vader. <em>No.</em></p>
<p>“Ah, Father,” Luke uttered. “I think he knows.”</p>
<p>Vader turned to Sidious beside him.</p>
<p>Sidious was leering wickedly at Vader.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>No.</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sidious knitted his pale, curved fingers together. “Anything you’d care to explain to me, my old friend?” He purred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that went about as well as expected ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! And commenting!!! :D</p>
<p>I'm not much of a romance writer, but I hope the Han and Leia parts were somewhat sweet and banter-y, my girl deserves some romance lol</p>
<p>We're in the homestretch so I think I'm gonna try and finish it all before posting again; I'm gonna try not to take too long, my goal is by late next week.</p>
<p>Anyways, thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Hero With No Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And. Here. We. Go.</p>
<p>*Duel of the Fates plays aggressively*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How my battle with Sidious would go:</p>
<p>Sidious: I've waited a long time for this, my little friend... </p>
<p>Me: Don't fuck with me! I have the power of God and anime on my side!</p>
<p>Sidious: What?</p>
<p>Me: AAAHHHH!!</p>
<p>Sidious: OH GOD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Twenty-One: The Hero With No Fear</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Imperial celebration had been cut short.</p>
<p>Violence and shouts had replaced the passivity and cheers of the crowds as the Rebels commenced their attack. Stormtroopers hurried to quell the uprising, only adding to the mayhem. The shrill of blaster fire mixed with the clap of fireworks; red-hot laser bolts zoomed throughout the Imperial Plaza as thousands of neon sparkles down-poured from the sky.</p>
<p>And the fight was just getting started.</p>
<p>“Something doesn’t feel right,” Han grumbled while firing his blaster, “they’re coming in too fast and organized.” Another squeeze of the trigger. “It’s like they knew we were coming!”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s too late to do anything about that now!” Leia barked. She quickly shot down an approaching Stormtrooper. <em>Nice try, Buckethead. </em> “Just keep shooting!”</p>
<p>“What gave you the impression I was gonna stop?”</p>
<p>Han and Leia were pressed back-to-back behind one of the Imperial Plaza’s decorative entryway pillars for cover. The battle had been well underway by the time they had joined their comrades. Leia was happy to see that everything had gone off without a hitch: brawling Rebels dominated the Plaza; even some of the civilians joined in. The loyalists had long since fled. As had the Emperor, of course.  </p>
<p>And yet...even with the element of surprise and added help, the Alliance was already losing ground. While the first Stormtroopers had been taken care of, countless of troops had been sent to the Plaza to replace them. As if that wasn’t enough, AT-ATs and TIE Tanks began rolling in, causing death and destruction with little care to who or what.</p>
<p>It was all happening much too fast and much too brutally.</p>
<p><em>Han’s right,</em> Leia thought, raising her head as she heard the screaming of a TIE Fighter soaring overhead, <em>it’s really like the Imperials were expecting us. </em> </p>
<p>Did they have a spy among them who leaked their plans? Not likely. The crew members that Leia and Mon Mothma had chosen had been rigorously vetted: you couldn’t find more loyal and devoted Rebels than these. No, Leia would die before she’d believe that one of her own sold them out.</p>
<p>Her stomach sank. What about Vader? Now <em>that</em> was much more likely. It would be so like the villain to pretend to be on their side only to betray them at the last second: make an example out of them; get Luke alone with the Emperor. Whatever horrible things he had planned for Luke, for all of them, Leia didn’t even want to think about.</p>
<p>Luke...he had said that if they trusted him, then they could trust Vader. Leia was trapped: obviously she trusted her brother—with her life, her death.  </p>
<p>So Vader hadn’t betrayed them either.</p>
<p><em>Damn it, Luke, </em>Leia pleaded,<em> please don’t make me regret trusting Vader. </em></p>
<p>Han tapped Leia’s shoulder, pulling her attention back to the outside battle now. “If we’re gonna give Luke and Vader enough time with the Emperor, then we’re gonna need backup!” he asserted.</p>
<p>Leia’s sharp brown eyes swept the Plaza: it was beginning to swarm with white-armored Stormtroopers and Imperial transports; Rebel soldiers and civilians littered the ground with their corpses.</p>
<p>They definitely needed backup. For their own sakes as well.</p>
<p>Leia turned her face up to Han’s. “Hurry,” she urged him.    </p>
<p>Han nodded. He pulled out his comlink and connected to his go-to Wookie. He was greeted with a yowl.</p>
<p>“Chewie!” Han yelled into the comlink while covering one ear; the sound of blaster fire was ringing and relentless. “I’m gonna need you to send in the cavalry! Have Lando tell the Alliance big-wigs to send everybody here.”</p>
<p> Leia hurriedly spun around and killed a Stormtrooper attempting to sneak up behind them.</p>
<p>Han glanced at the Stormtrooper’s fallen body in surprise. “And I mean everybody!” He stuck his finger out as if Chewie were actually before him. “Now hurry up and get the <em>Falcon</em> down here!”</p>
<p>A long, frustrated howl came through the communicator.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you’re ‘almost done’ fixing the hyperdrive?!” Han demanded. “Fix it now!”</p>
<p>Chewie roared aggressively. It would have been frightening up close.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Han relented, “but hurry up will you? We could really use your help down here, buddy.” His tone was much softer now.</p>
<p>He received a light howl in return.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Chewie,” Han replied. He put away the comlink and turned to face Leia. “Looks like we just gotta hang tight for a bit.”</p>
<p>Leia pursued her lips. “Easier said than done,” she murmured.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Han sighed, “I know.”</p>
<p>Leia gazed up at the sky. She knew it was much too soon for the <em>Millennium Falcon’s</em> arrival, but she couldn’t help herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>How did they know we were coming?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you really think that you could fool me, Vader?” Sidious needled, his voice both low and velvety. Angry and sweet.</p>
<p>Vader didn’t answer. He just glared down at his Master hatefully, his respirator clamorous and discordant. Despite the Throne Room’s wide and large layout, Vader’s breath remained harsh and sharp throughout the hall.</p>
<p>Even way off across from the pair, Luke and Vanee could hear the fury in his exhales as clearly as Sidious.</p>
<p>“There is no deception that I cannot sense,” Sidious carried on happily when Vader gave no reply. “I’ve known your hatred for me for a long time, <em>my friend</em>.” The playful pretense vanished, fully overcome by rage. “And your hopes of destroying me.”</p>
<p>“And I helped you confirm your suspicions, of course. Right, your Highness?” Vanee jumped in eagerly, shaking Luke roughly by his shirt collar to emphasize his case.</p>
<p>Vader noticed that Luke had bit his lip at the small abuse, as if holding back some insult.</p>
<p>Whatever Luke would have said, Vader approved wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>Though he hadn’t forgotten the deadly weapon poised much too close to his son’s neck.</p>
<p>His fingers curled into his palms slowly. </p>
<p>Vanee...that Womp-<strong><em>Rat</em>.</strong> Conniver. Traitor. Backstabber.</p>
<p>The coward had been his sniveling, groveling attendee for years. Yet he had turned on him in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Ironic. “It would be wise of you,” Vader cautioned Vanee icily, finally breaking his silence, “to release him.”</p>
<p>It was simply the truth.</p>
<p>Vanee snickered. <em>The audacity...</em> “Oh I’m so sorry Lord Vader.” He feigned an apologetic frown. “But I’m afraid I no longer listen to you now.” He turned his gaze to Sidious, seeking approval.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Sidious assured, albeit annoyed at Vanee’s insertion into his victory speech. “After you so...unfairly disposed of Vanee, he came to me. He told me everything.  Confirmed my every suspicion.” Sidious stepped away from Vader and circled to face him. “I should have known you would have been more than capable in acquiring young Skywalker. Your preoccupation with him has been obvious.” His eyes sparked almost fondly. “He is the son of Anakin Skywalker, after all.”</p>
<p>Sidious then spun around and turned his attention to Luke’s kneeling figure. “And you couldn’t even have him by your side willingly,” he slighted at Vader. “Mind control? Oh, that must have been fun for you, boy.” He sneered to Luke.</p>
<p>Pangs of guilt hit Vader.</p>
<p>Pangs of contempt hit Luke.</p>
<p>But for Sidious. </p>
<p>“Maybe at first,” Luke granted. He lifted an eyebrow. “Perhaps you failed to notice he freed me of his own will—which is much more than you’ve ever done for anyone, your <em>Highness.</em>” His expression hardened. You’ve been nothing but a slaver to the Galaxy...and to my father!” Luke spat angrily.</p>
<p>“How dare you speak to the Emperor that way!” Vanee shrieked. He released his hold on Luke only so he could strike him across the face.</p>
<p>Luke was knocked over sideways from the blow, unable to keep himself upright due to his hands bound behind him. The Japor snippet around his neck click-clacked as it too touched the hard floor.</p>
<p>Vader’s clenched fists squeezed tighter as he beheld Luke’s tumbled form. But he dare not rush to him.</p>
<p>And yet even with all his feelings of anger and helplessness, Vader couldn’t also help but swell with surprise, pride...and gratitude.</p>
<p>His son was standing up for him, for his freedom.</p>
<p>Something even he hadn’t done for himself in a long, long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m a person and my name is Anakin! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanee thrust the Force Pike at Luke menacingly, his face twisted in a snarl.</p>
<p>From the ground Luke glared up at him, undaunted.</p>
<p>Sidious chuckled. “Come now, Vanee, you must allow young Skywalker to speak,” he chided mockingly. He gestured slightly at Luke with his hand. “Get him back up to his feet.”</p>
<p>Vanee exhaled through his nose forcefully. He nonetheless withdrew the Force Pike then yanked Luke up to standing by his upper arm. Now upright, Vanee continued to hold Luke’s arm, gripping the weapon in his other hand tightly.</p>
<p>Sidious leisurely drifted towards Luke, his yellow eyes gleaming at him with excitement and hunger.</p>
<p>Luke met his gaze, his blue eyes sparking with valor and resolve.</p>
<p>At last Sidious stood directly before him, curved and creased, and yet imposing and horrifying. Luke’s skin broke out into goosebumps as he was instantly frozen in the Sith’s presence.  </p>
<p>Sidious stretched his mouth wide at Luke. “You’re quite brave, boy,” he commended, “almost as brave as your father once was.” He swiveled around to Vader. “What was it they used to call you?” He acted as though thinking hard. “Ah, that’s right...” Sidious returned his attention back to Luke. He was still smiling. “‘The Hero with No Fear.’”</p>
<p>The old title slammed into Vader like a punch. He was a different man then, courageous and compassionate. <em>I wish you could have known me then, Luke.</em>  </p>
<p>“All the more reason you shouldn’t be so quick to rule us out,” Luke countered to Sidious. He grinned bitingly. “And I’d say it’s not very brave of you to be cowering inside your Palace while your troops fight your battles for you. Is it, your Highness?” He questioned facetiously in a light voice.</p>
<p>Sidious shook his head at Luke—like a teacher disappointed with his student. “If you’re referring to your <em>pitiful</em> band of Rebels, I’m afraid to inform you that they will soon be taken care of,” he asserted. He tapped two fingers to his temple. “Oh, I foresaw this little plot’s inception and I had my best forces prepared,” Sidious tossed his hand about disparagingly. “It won’t be long until they’re all disposed.” He smirked. “The Rebellion is horribly outmatched. Your friends will make a wonderful example to the rest of the Galaxy for those who oppose <em>my</em> Empire.”</p>
<p>Luke’s mouth fell open in horror. <em>Han, Leia...</em></p>
<p>Sidious savored Luke’s reaction. <em>Good, good.</em></p>
<p>He reached a hand out underneath Luke’s chin and lightly pushed his jaw back closed. “And I’d have to disagree with you,” Sidious maintained, “I’d say events are much more interesting and <em>dangerous</em> here.”  He eyed the lightsaber hanging on Luke’s belt, though useless to him bound.</p>
<p>Behind him, Vader edged closer to the group, hyperaware of his own lightsaber just waiting to be ignited.</p>
<p>On the danger, Vader agreed with Sidious.</p>
<p>But for him.</p>
<p>“Your Highness, if you’re about to do away with these insubordinates,” Vanee interjected yet again, “may I humbly request to assist you?” He regarded Luke sadistically. “I would be more than willing to take the boy to the Palace dungeon and dispose of him there more slowly and painfully.” Vanee trailed a finger on Luke’s face suggestively.</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes—he couldn’t help it. He was prepared to die by the Emperor’s hand, but Vanee’s...just the thought was torture in itself.</p>
<p>Sidious laughed lightly. “Oh, no, Vanee, that won’t be necessary.” He pointed a bleached finger at Vanee. “In fact, <em>you’re</em> no longer necessary.” The corner of his mouth began to raise. “I have no need for you anymore.”</p>
<p>Luke thought he couldn’t feel any colder.</p>
<p>He was wrong.</p>
<p>Vanee blinked. “What?” He whimpered. Vanee released his grip on Luke’s arm so that he could clutch the Force Pike with both hands and hold it in front of himself, as if it were a shield. “I don’t understand,” he whined, “I’ve done nothing but serve you, your Majesty! You can’t be suggesting that you must dispose of <em>me</em> as well!” Vanee’s voice was shrill and desperate. He took a step back.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid that I am,” Sidious answered gleefully.</p>
<p>He extended the rest of his fingers and lifted his other arm.</p>
<p>A chain of blueish-white lightening rapidly spurted from his fingertips.</p>
<p>Vanee’s screams were ear-splitting as the blinding hot electricity coiled around him completely.</p>
<p>Luke had instinctively twisted away when he saw the discharge flying towards them. But he was in no risk of exposure: Sidious had aimed his attack perfectly.</p>
<p>Luke waited for it to stop. Hoped for it to stop.</p>
<p>In time, Sidious finally lowered his hands, cutting off the vivid and vicious bolts.</p>
<p>His task was done.</p>
<p>Vanee stopped screaming. He stood unnaturally rigid for a second, his mouth forming a perfect “O.” Vanee then fell to the floor with a thud, his black cloak smoking and pale skin sizzling. He was still gripping the Force Pike: it had melted into the flesh of his hands. He laid silent and still.</p>
<p>Dead.</p>
<p>Luke stared down at Vanee’s smoldering corpse wide-eyed and gaping. He didn’t know if it was from the static in the air or the terror inside him, but every hair on the back of his neck was standing up.</p>
<p>Vader, however, felt nothing as he regarded Vanee’s lifeless form—only regret and envy that he hadn’t been the one to kill him. To him, this was a familiar scene. Sidious was all too fond of using Force Lightening. And he was merciless with it.</p>
<p>Sidious examined his work with a proud eye. “That’s better,” he crooned, “no more distractions. Or inferiors.” He lifted his chin. “Just us children of the Force.”</p>
<p>Vader could have rolled his eyes at that remark—the old man’s god-complex knew no bounds, especially when it came to the Force.</p>
<p>“Now on to what we’re all here for,” Sidious proclaimed eerily. He paused, considering Luke, who had backed away from him during Vanee’s execution. He smiled. “Of course, why don’t I make this an <em>almost</em> fair fight?”</p>
<p>Without any gesture, Sidious used the Force to release the cuffs around Luke’s wrists. The binds fell to the ground with a light clank. Luke hardly noticed the sound as his arms regained their freedom. Energy and rile flowed back into his limbs.  </p>
<p>“’Almost even?’” Luke repeated while rubbing his chaffed skin. “In case you haven’t noticed, there’s two of us and one of you.” He glanced at Vader behind Sidious, then folded his arms assertively. “You’re outnumbered.”</p>
<p>It was time.</p>
<p>Vader took determined strides, circumventing Sidious, moving to stand by his son’s side. Once beside Luke, he pivoted on his heel so that he faced directly opposite of his Master. Vader stood tall, his head held high. Luke quirked a faint smile at him.</p>
<p>Vader ignited his lightsaber.</p>
<p>The hot, red blade hummed piercingly.</p>
<p>Sidious bared his pointed, yellowed teeth. “You two cannot even hope to defeat me!” He turned his face to Luke. “The entire Jedi Order couldn’t even defeat me, boy!” He swept his hand wide, as though he were wiping them out once again.</p>
<p>“You seem to forget,” Vader stated slowly, “that your victory would never have been possible without me.” He gestured around the Throne Room with his lightsaber. “You would have none of this without <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>Sidious’ eyes narrowed. “And you would be nothing without <em>me</em>,” he hissed in return.</p>
<p>“You’re wrong!” Luke cut in. “And that’s what you’re about to become—nothing!”</p>
<p>He quickly drew the small purple Holocron out from the pouch attached to his belt. Luke launched it high in the air, then outstretched his hand at it. Drawing on the Force, Luke pulled apart the Holocron’s polyhedral casing. The edges fell away, once again freeing the translucent, orb-like Force Blast inside.  </p>
<p>Insults abandoned, all three stared up at the powerful Force weapon, briefly mesmerized by its lustrous pale sheen and imprisoned, smoky shadows; the Force Blast’s hypnotic rhythm pulsated through them like stormy waves hitting the shore: forcefully and constantly.</p>
<p>“Now this might truly be brave, Vader,” Sidious remarked as he eyed the incendiary hovering high above them. “He shifted his gaze to Vader. “Or completely idiotic,” he ridiculed. “A Force Blast? You must know the absolute risk in attempting this.” He raised a faint brow.</p>
<p>“Cease your pathetic attempt to save yourself,” Vader demanded. He turned his head towards Luke then back to Sidious. “Nothing will be happening to us,” he declared confidently.</p>
<p>“Wait, what exactly does he mean?” Luke asked Vader in a low voice. Maybe they were going to be okay, but he’d at least like to know what risk the Emperor had meant. <em>Just to know...Just in case... </em></p>
<p>“The insinuation is quite simple, boy,” Sidious explained before Vader. He gestured to the weapon above them. “If you detonate a Force Blast, it’s quite likely that you will be destroyed along with your foe.” He returned his arm to his side. “The blast moves very fast and has a very wide range,” he stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Luke said quietly, “that complicates things.”</p>
<p>“That’s <em>not</em> going to happen,” Vader assured him firmly.  </p>
<p>“No,” Sidious agreed, “it’s not.”</p>
<p>Luke’s brow furrowed. He placed his hand on the lightsaber hanging on his belt.</p>
<p>Sidious licked his lips—oh he was so excited for this. “I believe,” he approved, “that it is time for the Skywalker legacy to come to an end.” A lightsaber snapped into his hand from out his loose sleeve.</p>
<p>It ignited in a red fury.</p>
<p>“The question is,” he continued cheerfully, “which one will I kill first?” Another lightsaber snapped into his still empty hand. “The father? Or the son?” He ignited this one as well.</p>
<p>Sidious had blood-red blades in each hand.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s just excessive,” Luke muttered. He unclipped his own lightsaber, and activated the bright green blade.  </p>
<p>“He tends to flare towards the dramatic,” Vader concurred.</p>
<p>The red glow of the sabers reflected in Sidious’ yellow pupils. The harsh hues complemented each other.</p>
<p>“Neither of you will be leaving this place alive,” he promised sinisterly.</p>
<p>All at once, dark, hot energy saturated the Throne Room: it was radiating off the Emperor. He raised his arms high, his sabers pointed outward.</p>
<p>And he was like a combusting engine.</p>
<p> Fire encircled the Throne Room. It was unnatural, moving like it was alive: racing and growing and blazing and licking around the adversaries. The fire created a towering wall of flames, enclosing them and blocking the doorway. The one exit.</p>
<p>Luke gawked at the fire all around them. They were trapped.</p>
<p>Vader ignored the flames, refusing to be intimidated. If Sidious thought he had trapped them, he was gravely mistaken.</p>
<p>Sidious smirked at him.</p>
<p>Vader gripped his lightsaber tighter.</p>
<p>He would make him see otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>So reinforcements were coming.</p>
<p>But not fast enough.</p>
<p>The Imperials’ overwhelming force pushed the Rebels and their allies increasing back into the Plaza’s heart; they were slowly surrounding them, cutting off their escapes, taking them out one by one.</p>
<p>The Emperor had indeed intended for their destruction.</p>
<p>Han and Leia’s pillar defense was steadily deteriorating from the constant fire they drew to it. Bits of concrete rained down on them as it began to crumbled.</p>
<p>Another blast aimed at them.</p>
<p>“We need to get off the ground!” Leia insisted to Han as more debris pelted them. “We’ll be a lot better off if we can get a higher position!”</p>
<p>Han didn’t answer yet; he was busy. He had amassed quite a few Thermal Detonators that he had pilfered from the nearby fallen Stormtroopers. He triggered a Detonator, then stepped forward and hurled it at an Imperial Tank: the bomb stuck with a metallic clink and exploded with a satisfactory boom. The Tank collapsed and burst into smoke and flames.</p>
<p>Han grinned smugly, hands on his waist. All at once blaster fire was aimed at him repeatedly. The grin vanished as he retreated behind the pillar in a panic. <em>Yeah, this wasn’t the best spot.</em> “I’m open to any suggestions,” Han announced, panting slightly.</p>
<p>Leia scanned the cityscape, amid the continuous gunfire. <em>Where was it?</em></p>
<p><em>There.</em> </p>
<p>“The Palace balcony,” Leia affirmed, “where the Emperor gave his speech.” She paused when another Tank exploded loudly. “The balcony will give us better cover and a better firing position,” she continued.</p>
<p>Han nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he endorsed. He bit his lip, thinking. His eyes lit up. “Hold on...I’ve got an idea.”</p>
<p>Han searched the battlefield. He spotted an oblivious Stormtrooper. <em>Perfect.</em> He promptly shot him. He waited for the all-clear, then quickly sprinted to the prone figure. He bent down and hurriedly ripped off the soldier’s utility belt. Once he had his prize, he rushed back to Leia and the protection of the pillar, stooping as blaster fire flew over his head.</p>
<p>“Did you have any idea of how we we’re gonna get up the balcony, your Highness?” Han teased.</p>
<p>Leia narrowed her eyes at him. “I hadn’t gotten that far yet,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Han held up the belt. Attached to it was a Grappling Hook.</p>
<p>He beamed. “I think this’ll make the trip up easier.”</p>
<p>Leia shook her head at him, though she had a small smile on her face. “I suppose that does help.” Her expression became tense. “Now for the hard part.”</p>
<p>Han and Leia peeked out from behind the pillar to where the Palace’s balcony was: it was straight ahead. </p>
<p>Directly in the line of several Tanks, a myriad of fighting Stormtroopers and Rebels.</p>
<p>Sheer, deadly madness.</p>
<p>“Aw, you worry too much, Princess,” Han consoled in a half-hearted whisper. He’d faced worse—he couldn’t remember when, but he was sure he had. Han glanced down at Leia, rubbing his hands together. “Ready to high-tail it, Princess?”</p>
<p>Leia squeezed his hand and grinned. “Try and keep up, nerf-herder.”</p>
<p>The two hurtled out from the safety of the pillar, into the fray.     </p>
<p>Red streaks of blaster fire zapped everywhere, somehow only just missing them. Han placed an arm protectively over Leia’s shoulder, pulling her close, merging them into one scurrying unit. They ducked, dodged and hurdled over fallen bodies—Imperials and Rebels alike—never slowing their pace or changing their course.  </p>
<p>Until Leia heard him.</p>
<p>She turned her head to the direction of the small voice's yell.</p>
<p>It was the same little boy as before: the one who had helped Han with the fireworks. He was clutching a blaster nearly the length of his arm, attempting to shoot it. He had a frightened look on his young face, the space from his missing tooth was visible from his gaping mouth.</p>
<p>An Imperial was aiming his blaster directly at him.</p>
<p>“Damn it!” Leia cried. She broke out of Han’s embrace and raced towards the boy.</p>
<p>“Leia!” Han hollered, immediately chasing after her.</p>
<p>Just before the Imperial could hit the boy, Leia tackled the child, knocking him out of the laser’s path. Leia felt a hot sting skim past her shoulder right before the two impacted the ground forcefully.</p>
<p>But alive.</p>
<p>Han caught up to Leia and the boy, killing the Imperial before he could attack again.</p>
<p>Leia helped the boy up and knelt before him. She gripped onto him by his shoulders.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” She demanded, resisting the urge to shake him. “You could’ve been killed!”</p>
<p>The boy’s eyes became watery and his bottom lip trembled. “I just wanted to help!” He sniffed.</p>
<p>“You can help by keeping yourself alive!” Leia retorted, almost angry.</p>
<p>The boy hung his head.</p>
<p>Leia sighed. “Look,” she said, her voice soft, “the Galaxy’s going to need future heroes, okay? When this is all over, we’re going to need people like you to lead us—but not until you’re ready, right?”</p>
<p>The boy slowly raised his head. He stared at Leia, his eyes solemn. “Right.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Leia kissed the top of the boy’s head. He grinned. Leia then stood, removing her hands from his shoulders. “Go,” she directed sternly.</p>
<p>The boy nodded and galloped away to safety.  </p>
<p>Leia watched as he ran from the fighting until she felt a hand on her hurt shoulder. She winced, no longer distracted from the pain.</p>
<p>“Hey, we got places to be now, remember?” Han prompted. At that point he noticed the burn mark on Leia’s shoulder. Concern covered his face. “Wait, Leia! Are you alright?”  </p>
<p>Leia glanced at the wound. “I’m fine,” she assured, “the blast just knicked me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve had worse. </em>
</p>
<p>“We’ll bandage it up soon,” Han promised. “But we gotta get going.”</p>
<p>Leia nodded and the pair began moving again.</p>
<p>After some more dodging and ducking, Han and Leia made it to underneath the Palace balcony. Underside its ledge provided them some measure of security again and took them out of the battle’s epicenter.</p>
<p>Han readied the Grappling Hook awkwardly. <em>Imperial piece of junk...</em></p>
<p>“Let’s go!” he beckoned, holding out his free hand to Leia; the other pointed the Grappling Hook at the balcony’s banister. Leia grabbed his hand and hugged around him tightly.</p>
<p>“Here goes nothing,” Han squeezed his eyes shut as he released the tool’s trigger.</p>
<p>In an instant, Han and Leia were whizzing over the battle and soon scrambling over the balcony’s banister. Leia was thankful to see it was deserted after the Emperor’s retreat.</p>
<p>Protected by height and the banister, Han and Leia slumped down, panting and filled with relief.  </p>
<p>“See? What’d I tell ya—you worry too much,” Han quipped.</p>
<p>Leia peeped over the banister. “Or maybe just the right amount,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>From this height, Leia could see the reality of the Rebels’ situation. They really were being overwhelmed.</p>
<p>
  <em>If help didn’t come soon... </em>
</p>
<p>Leia knew that Luke and Vader were facing the Emperor now, but she didn’t know the intricacies of their plan. How long would they take?</p>
<p>And she knew that Chewie and Lando were coming, but they were still gathering up their forces. How long would they take?</p>
<p>There was only so much that Han and Leia could do.</p>
<p>But if they could, they would.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke held his lightsaber before him defensively. His grip was nearly aching.</p>
<p>Beside him, Vader held his lightsaber threateningly. One foot was already inched forward.</p>
<p>Opposing them, Sidious merely waited. He held onto both lightsabers casually.</p>
<p>The Force Blast hovered above, vibrating with suspense. The surrounding wall of flames crackled with anticipation.</p>
<p>No one had yet to make a move: it was as if the smallest step would trigger a supernova.</p>
<p>“How do we do this?” Luke quietly asked Vader however still focusing on Sidious. “We need to get him next to the Force Blast while keeping ourselves far away when it detonates, right?”</p>
<p>“Correct,” Vader replied. Adrenaline coursed through his remaining muscles like a starship traveled through hyperspace: faster-than-light. “The best strategy would be to subdue him beforehand so he does not have the ability to escape its reach.”</p>
<p>And Vader was absolutely longing to “subdue” Sidious.</p>
<p>“Then what are we waiting for?” Luke implored. He glanced at Vader, upturning the corner of his lip. “I’m with you.”</p>
<p>Vader nodded. “Together, my son.”</p>
<p>At that, Luke and Vader advanced towards Sidious.</p>
<p>Sidious cackled. “Yessssss,” he delighted, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this: a worthy challenge.”</p>
<p> All at once he propelled himself at them, faster than Luke thought was possible for the old man—or for anyone, for that matter. </p>
<p>Then Sidious did something Luke knew was <em>definitely </em>impossible for an old man.</p>
<p><em>What the?! </em>Luke watched in alarm and awe.</p>
<p>Vader watched in impatience and reckoning.</p>
<p>Sidious had leapt high in the air, right above Vader and Luke, raising his crimson lightsabers high.</p>
<p>And he was descending quickly.</p>
<p>As he brought his lightsabers down, Vader and Luke both raised theirs overhead, tall and straight, a perfect mirror image of each other.</p>
<p>Sidious crossed his lightsabers in an X at the last second before his descent, colliding forcefully on Luke and Vader’s sabers. He ricocheted off and simply flipped over them, landing effortlessly behind them. He held his lightsabers out wide.</p>
<p>Vader and Luke hurriedly twisted around to face Sidious’ new position. They struck. Vader right, Luke left.</p>
<p>On his right, Sidious blocked Vader’s strike and responded with his own, forcing Vader on the defensive. On his left, Sidious shoved back hard on Luke’s lightsaber, driving him back a step.</p>
<p>Luke hastily recovered his footing. He then lunged forward, his lightsaber pointed straight at Sidious’ head.</p>
<p>Sidious promptly bent backwards, Luke’s stab passing empty air. Sidious brought himself upright, and spun, swinging both his lightsabers at Luke’s head.</p>
<p>Luke hastily ducked to avoid decapitation.</p>
<p>Sidious retreated. They all took the time to recover. Luke was already sweating, and not from the fire; his bangs were wet and stringy.</p>
<p><em>Old men should <strong>not</strong> be able to move like this,</em> Luke thought desperately.</p>
<p>The Force Blast still floated nearby, idly and dangerously.</p>
<p>Sidious pointed a lightsaber at Luke, but turned his gaze to Vader. “You’ve taught him well, Vader,” he commended. “But not well enough.” He smiled sadistically. “I’m going to enjoy killing him right in front of you.”</p>
<p>Hatred rolled off Vader in tidal waves at the mention of Luke’s slaying. “You underestimate our power,” he retorted. “It is you that who will be destroyed before him.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my friend, you should remember,” Sidious chided mockingly, “’twice the pride, double the fall.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you’re the one who’s overconfident,” Luke stepped in, a bit peeved his death was being discussed so offhandedly. He tilted his chin up. “That’s your true weakness, your Highness.”</p>
<p>“And your faith in your father is yours,” Sidious sneered in return. “Don’t you know that he’s let down everyone who’s ever meant anything to him: the Jedi, Obi-Wan...your mother.” The wicked grin was back. “What makes you think you’re any different?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m his son!” Luke sprinted towards him.</p>
<p>“Luke!” Vader called—Luke had charged faster than Vader could join him.</p>
<p>Luke swung viciously and wildly at Sidious’ head. Sidious easily ducked to avoid Luke’s uncontrolled swing.</p>
<p>Undeterred, Luke raised his lightsaber overhead and brought it down on Sidious vehemently. Sidious blocked it with a lightsaber.</p>
<p>The two locked blades momentarily before Sidious once again thrusted Luke back. This time his push was supplemented by the Force, and Luke was sent sprawling on the floor. The air was knocked out of his lungs.</p>
<p>Before Sidious could make another move, Vader had approached him.</p>
<p>It was his turn.</p>
<p>Sidious and Vader exchanged countless blows, fast and frenzied. Vader was relentless, yet he couldn’t land any of his strikes.</p>
<p>Vader growled in frustration. </p>
<p>Sidious cackled in glee.</p>
<p>Catching his breath, Luke hurriedly clambered to his feet. His lightsaber had bounced out of his hand when he landed. He huffed angrily as he lost time scrambling for it.</p>
<p>Luke had just pick his weapon back up when Sidious turned away from Vader and to him, startling him. Sidious pointed at Luke. Even holding a lightsaber, a dark-purple Force Net emerged from his fist.</p>
<p>It hurtled wide open at Luke.</p>
<p>Luke uselessly held an arm up as the Force-Net landed on him heavily, throwing him back on the ground yet again. It pinned Luke down and refused to come off, only pressing harder and tangling around him more with his attempts to free himself.</p>
<p>Luke could feel the Dark Side infused in the Net’s strands, and it was progressively draining his strength and energy—his very essence. It felt like millions of needles pricking him everywhere. He groaned through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Sidious returned his attention to Vader. “I’ll deal with him soon.” He shrugged. “Although if given enough time, a Force-Net can be deadly—I may not get the chance.”</p>
<p>Vader simply responded with a vicious swing of his lightsaber. Sidious somersaulted out of its path. Vader followed, attacking once more. Sidious jumped and Vader’s blow just missed Sidious as he landed.</p>
<p>Vader raised his blade overhead with both hands, bringing it down savagely, forcing Sidious to block it with both his sabers. They held blades, both pressing against each other’s weapon with inhuman strength.</p>
<p>Vader loomed over Sidious menacingly.</p>
<p>Sidious snarled brutally.   </p>
<p>Vader pushed off Sidious’ blade powerfully, heaving him backwards, and splitting apart the sabers protecting his body.</p>
<p>Vader then took a solid stride towards him, and swung his lightsaber. Sidious barely had time to blocked it with a saber. He returned the attack with the same hand, but Vader pulled back at the last second. Sidious stumbled forward with the momentum of his swing.</p>
<p>With him off balance, Vader outstretched his hand and pushed him with the Force. Sidious was flung far away, nearly singeing his back on the fire wall.</p>
<p>Sidious distracted, Vader hastened to where Luke was trapped under the Force Net. He carefully sliced it off him while simultaneously disintegrating it with the Force.</p>
<p>Once it was destroyed, Vader held his hand out to Luke. He instantly grabbed it, and Vader pulled him to his feet.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, my son?” Vader probed, still holding Luke’s hand tightly.</p>
<p>Luke nodded. “Yeah,” he insisted. He gave his father’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m feeling a lot better now that that thing’s off me.” He let go of Vader’s hand and reactivated his lightsaber, glaring at Sidious. “A lot better than <em>he’s</em> ever gonna be.”</p>
<p>Sidious had collected himself, though his breath came out loud and raspy.</p>
<p>But he was far from done.</p>
<p>The adversaries once again clashed together.</p>
<p>The fight resumed.</p>
<p>Vader and Sidious exchanged several rapid right-handed blows while Luke struck down hard on Sidious’ left blade.</p>
<p>Sidious pulled himself away from the attacks. He suddenly lunged forward. Like a red flash, he slashed at Luke with both sabers. Panicked, Luke ducked to avoid the blades. Sidious then twisted to Vader, attempting the same.</p>
<p>Vader instead met Sidious’ lightsabers with his own, blocking both the blades. Sidious merely pushed off Vader’s and swung one saber back to block Luke, who was in the process of swinging his own lightsaber around to Sidious.  </p>
<p>With Sidious focused on holding back Luke’s weapon as well, Vader took his chance. He rotated his wrist, upturning his lightsaber: the motion forced Sidious’ lightsaber out of his right hand.</p>
<p>The weapon clanged as it bounced far from the combatants.</p>
<p>Sidious bared his teeth at Vader angrily.</p>
<p>Vader merely exhaled.</p>
<p>With Sidious down to one weapon, Luke was filled with confidence.</p>
<p>He went in for a stab, but Sidious sidestepped his attack, kicking Luke in his side as he missed him. Luke stumbled down to the floor hard.</p>
<p>Sidious eyed Luke’s fallen figure. He put away his lightsaber, and prowled to Luke. While he paced, Sidious extended a hand high towards the Force Blast and using the Force, he pulled it down near him and Luke.</p>
<p>Standing above Luke, he leered wickedly.</p>
<p>Sidious outstretched his hand at him. In a flash, the notorious blue-ish-white lightning snaked around Luke.</p>
<p>Luke screamed as the lightning bolts jolted through him, shocking him excruciatingly. He instinctively balled up, hoping to lessen the pain—it didn’t work.</p>
<p>Even without enhanced hearing, Luke’s screams were deafening and piercing to Vader.     </p>
<p>And even though Vader wasn’t the one being electrocuted, it was torture for him as well.</p>
<p>His son’s pain was his pain.</p>
<p>Sidious smirked at Vader. “It seems you have a choice to make, my friend.” He continued to blast Luke with his Force lightning as spoke. “See if you can strike me down before I kill your son, or,” he glanced at the Force Blast above him and Luke, “detonate your weapon. Destroy me.” Sidious narrowed his eyes. “But know that your son will suffer the same fate.”</p>
<p>Luke screamed louder as if to accentuate Sidious’ point.</p>
<p>Vader’s heart was beating like a war-drum; the percussion’s hide pulled too tight and beat too hard.</p>
<p><em>No, no, <strong>no</strong>.</em> This couldn’t be happening. To still be bested by Sidious. To still watch as he lost someone he loved.</p>
<p>“Father...” Luke called out softly.</p>
<p><em>Do what you have to do. I love you</em>, he sent to Vader through their Bond.</p>
<p>Vader’s breath hitched.</p>
<p>His son loved him. Trusted him. Believed in him. Needed him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t do it.</p>
<p>He couldn’t fail this last person who loved him unconditionally.</p>
<p>Because he too loved him unconditionally. Completely. Wholeheartedly.</p>
<p><em>Luke,</em> Vader communicated back through the Bond.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>With all his power, Vader used the Force to throw Luke out of Sidious’ lightening range, beyond the flames, right at the Throne Room doors.</p>
<p>The impact of Luke’s body pushed the entranceway open. He landed on his back outside the Throne Room. Sore and dazed, Luke nonetheless struggled to his feet and limped to the doors—just as they closed.</p>
<p>“No!” He yelled as he slapped his hands on the entrance. “That’s not what I meant!”</p>
<p> He pounded on it; yanked on the door handles; tried to use the Force.</p>
<p>Nothing worked. Vader had made sure to lock him outside.</p>
<p>Luke thumped on the Throne Room door again. Uselessly, he knew.</p>
<p>“Father!” Luke cried.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me be by your side. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the Throne Room, Vader faced Sidious alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Hero With No Fear.</em>
</p>
<p>He felt no fear now.</p>
<p>He was ready.</p>
<p>Sidious couldn’t hide his astonishment at Vader’s actions, his mouth drooping slightly. However, he shook his head, replacing his surprise with rage: his exploit was gone.</p>
<p>Sidious’ gaze drifted to the Force Blast above them—the life destroying weapon.</p>
<p>Realization set in.</p>
<p>Vader could detect the fear pooling in Sidious’ congealed, yellow eyes. Though he tried to hide it behind arrogance and contempt.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare sacrifice yourself to destroy me,” Sidious derided. He pointed at Vader with a white, crooked finger. “You’d rather come crawling back to me.”</p>
<p>“That will not happen,” Vader swore. “That will <em>never</em> happen again.”  </p>
<p><em>And some things</em>, he thought, <em>are worth sacrificing for.</em></p>
<p>Vader extended his hand at the Force Blast. Drawing on the Force, he let the weapon’s rhythmic pulses come to him, radiate through him. He felt as it charged within him, like a battery, building up its devastating power.</p>
<p>The shining ovoid’s humming increased, amplifying throughout the Throne Room. Soon, the sound was thunderous: loud and vibrating.</p>
<p>Sidious watched in horror as Vader set into motion their perfect destruction.</p>
<p>“Don’t!” He begged, holding a hand out.</p>
<p>Vader released the energy inside him.</p>
<p>In a heartbeat, the Force Blast detonated.</p>
<p>A blinding white-cloud erupted from the weapon with a resounding clap. It breezed throughout the Throne Room with the force of a hurricane, the powerful winds knocking over the Throne and snuffing out the supernatural flames. The bright light and white mist covered the entire chamber entirely.</p>
<p>And then it was gone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Underneath the doorway, Luke had seen a flash of dazzling white light, had felt a strong breeze, and then...</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>There were no sounds: no lightsabers clashing, no voices, just...silence.</p>
<p>“Father?” Luke whispered.</p>
<p>He desperately pressed on the Throne Room’s doorway again, startled when it suddenly gave way.</p>
<p>He was no longer being shut out.</p>
<p>Luke’s stomach sank as he inched back inside the perilous place.</p>
<p>“Father?” He called out. He tried to raise his voice but his throat felt dry and rough.</p>
<p>His footsteps seemed to resonate much too loudly in the now too quiet hall.</p>
<p>Luke glanced around. The Throne Room was fully destroyed. The walls were scorched, decorations were wrecked, the Throne was tipped over on its side.</p>
<p>All the signs of a battle.</p>
<p>But Luke saw no evidence of its fighters.</p>
<p>And the Force Blast was gone.</p>
<p><em>No</em>, Luke thought frantically. <em>Please no.</em></p>
<p>He scanned around the room searching for any sign of his father.</p>
<p>
  <em>There. </em>
</p>
<p>He had missed it the first time, but leaning against the overturned Throne was a familiar black shape.</p>
<p>Luke jogged over to the Throne, before the object.</p>
<p>Vader’s helmet.</p>
<p>Luke picked it up from off the floor. He slumped to his knees, holding the mask.</p>
<p>Vader had done it. He had defeated the Emperor. Using the Force Blast, he had destroyed Sidious. He was gone for good.</p>
<p>But at a great cost to himself—Vader had given up his own existence alongside Sidious.</p>
<p>And he had spared Luke his fate.</p>
<p>Luke pressed his forehead to Vader’s terrifying mask, and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the cool durasteel against his hot skin.</p>
<p>This was all he had left of his father.</p>
<p>No...it wasn’t. He still had the Japor snippet hanging lightly around his neck: the keepsake his father had actually made for him.</p>
<p>But Luke would rather have his father.</p>
<p>Knelt down in the quiet of the Throne Room, now cradling his father’s mask to his chest, Luke let himself mourn.     </p>
<p>His sobs echoed throughout the chamber.</p>
<p>In the absence of the Emperor’s dark powers, Ben materialized out of the Force’s essence. His head was bowed low and his hands clasped together.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Luke,” Ben said in a soft, solemn tone.</p>
<p>Luke raised his head to Ben, tears running down his face. He made no attempt to stop them.</p>
<p>“I was supposed to be by his side, Ben,” Luke sniffed.</p>
<p>Ben shook his head lightly. “You were somewhere better than your father’s side,” he stated.</p>
<p>Luke looked up at him in confusion.</p>
<p>Ben smiled softly. “You were in his heart.”</p>
<p>Tears trickled from Luke’s eyes further. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Now you must keep him in yours,” Ben commanded gently.</p>
<p>Luke gazed down at the Jupor snippet resting perfectly on his heart.</p>
<p>“I will. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It had felt like an eternity.</p>
<p>But at long last, Leia could finally spot X-Wings and Y-Wings gliding above the city.</p>
<p>Han’s comlink went off. Jumping a bit, he gave Leia a look, then grabbed and answered it.</p>
<p>“Did somebody call for the cavalry?” A charismatic and cocky voice intoned. A howl was heard in the background.</p>
<p>“Lando! Chewie!” Han proclaimed eagerly. He turned his face upwards to see his <em>Millennium Falcon </em>twirling in the sky.</p>
<p>She was beautiful.</p>
<p>“You sure took your time getting here, you know that?” Han ribbed.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey! I was hoping to hear a thank you!” Lando retorted.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Han conceded with a lopsided grin, “your arrival is greatly appreciated.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought!”</p>
<p>Rebel shuttles touched down in the Plaza, unloading soldiers impatient to join the fight.</p>
<p>Overhead, X-Wings pursued TIE Fighters like hungry raptors.</p>
<p>This was the motivation the Rebels needed: they were renewed with strength and hope.</p>
<p>Not only that, but a strange rumor had begun to spread throughout the battlefield.</p>
<p>The Emperor was dead.</p>
<p>This rumor created disorder and fear in the Imperial ranks; and along with the Rebels’ restored vigor for fighting, and their increased numbers, the Empire’s forces soon found that their roles had been reversed: now they were the ones becoming overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Leia felt a smile begin to form on her face.</p>
<p>They had won.</p>
<p>She could feel it.</p>
<p>“Leia, look!” Han said, pointing down to the Plaza’s center.</p>
<p>Directing a small band of Rebels, green lightsaber blazing like a beacon, was Rebel Alliance Commander Luke Skywalker.</p>
<p>In the flesh.</p>
<p>“Luke!” Leia yelled excitedly.</p>
<p>He had to have been too far to hear her, but he turned his head anyways.</p>
<p>Luke locked eyes with Han and Leia.</p>
<p>He grinned broadly.</p>
<p>Luke finished speaking to the Rebels, then deactivated his lightsaber and headed towards them.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you need help getting up here or—” Han started, his hands cupped around his mouth.</p>
<p>But Luke had already leapt high in the air, strengthening his jump with the Force.</p>
<p>He landed softly on the balcony directly between Han and Leia.</p>
<p>“Never mind, show-off,” Han muttered, dropping his hands heavily.</p>
<p>“Han! Leia!” Luke exclaimed, his voice laced with elation. They were <em>here</em>, right in front of him.</p>
<p>Luke’s heart was bursting with joy.  </p>
<p>“Good to see ya, kid,” Han affirmed, pulling Luke in for a hug.</p>
<p>Luke returned the embrace with one arm; he was holding onto Vader’s mask with his other as it leaned against his hip.</p>
<p>Han ruffled Luke’s hair. “You know, if I hadn’t been so busy stuck in that carbonite, we would’ve rescued you a lot sooner.” He placed his hands on his waist. “Actually, I probably could’ve rescued you myself, easy.”</p>
<p>Luke chuckled. “I know, I know.” He shook his head. “What would I do without you, Han?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, not much,” Han answered. “Hell, you’d still be a sad, silly farmboy on Tatooine!” He winked.</p>
<p>Luke laughed fully now.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget about me!” Leia pouted jokingly.</p>
<p>She pushed Han out of the way as she went in to hug Luke.</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Luke pledged. He embraced her, careful not to touch where her shoulder looked bandaged. “I don’t think anyone ever could.”</p>
<p>Leia laughed against his chest. “Good!”</p>
<p><em>I love you,</em> Luke sent to her through their Bond.</p>
<p><em>I love you too,</em> Leia returned.</p>
<p>“So is it true?” Leia asked as they broke apart. “Is the Emperor dead? Did you kill him?” A realization hit her. “Where’s Vader?”</p>
<p>Luke’s face suddenly became serious. Sad even, Leia noticed.</p>
<p>Luke nodded. “Vader destroyed him.” He looked down briefly at the helmet held against his hip. “But doing so cost him his life.” Luke drew in a long breath. “He sacrificed himself for me.”  </p>
<p>Luke’s voice was soft and low, and he averted his eyes as if afraid to reveal the sorrow that Leia could clearly feel radiating off him.</p>
<p>Leia simply nodded. Vader meant something more to Luke than she would understand; and this meant more to him than he was letting on.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just who exactly was Darth Vader?</em>
</p>
<p>But it wasn’t important now—Leia could always ask Luke later.</p>
<p>“Well,” Han interjected lightly, wrapping his arms around both Luke and Leia, pulling them close. “Who would’ve thought that it’d be Darth Vader we’d have to thank for taking down the Empire?”</p>
<p>Luke glanced back down at Vader’s helmet. He stared into the face’s eyes, ignoring his own reflection. Instead, he thought of the man behind the mask. The man who had hurt and wanted and hated.</p>
<p>And the man who had loved.</p>
<p>And that’s how Luke knew, not thought.</p>
<p><em>I love you too, father,</em> Luke sent off into the bounding energy of the Force.</p>
<p>He hoped that somehow, someway, that his message would find its way to him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luke uttered. He smiled brightly at Han, his cocky, caring friend, and then at Leia, his sweet, strong sister. “Who would’ve thought?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope this fight was enough excitement for ya- and that this was a good enough climax </p>
<p>Thanks for reading! And commenting!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Across the Stars plays with reckless abandon*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Epilogue </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lake was beautiful.</p>
<p><em>All of Naboo is beautiful</em>, Luke decided definitely.  </p>
<p>The sun was just setting on Naboo’s Lake Country. The majestic mountains, vibrant valleys, magnificent meadows and of course the luxuriant lakes were all becoming painted with the colors of the coming twilight: orange, pink, yellow. A faint wind blew across the landscape, sending over the fragrance of wildflowers to Luke. The gentle teal waves of the lakes were calming and rhythmic.</p>
<p>But Luke wasn’t here to take in Naboo’s beauty.</p>
<p>He was here for his father.</p>
<p>On the island edge of Varykino, Luke had made a wooden funeral pyre. In his right hand, he held a torch. In the other, Vader’s helmet.</p>
<p>Ben had told him that he’d find peace here. When he arrived, Luke spoke with the people, inquiring about a once-upon-a-time, legendary Queen. They eagerly told him about the stunning and kind Senator Padme Amidala. How she had once stayed here on this island, along with her Jedi protector, Anakin Skywalker.</p>
<p>His mother and his father had fallen in love here.</p>
<p>He could feel it.</p>
<p>Luke inhaled deeply, relishing the pure, light air.</p>
<p>Yes, there was peace here.</p>
<p>Something his father had never had in his life.</p>
<p>But something Luke knew he deserved.</p>
<p>Luke placed Vader’s mask on the funeral pyre. He stared at the cold, impassive black face one last time.</p>
<p>He then touched his burning torch to the pyre, stepping back quickly once he had done so.</p>
<p>The pyre—and the mask—went up in roaring, blazing, red-orange flames.</p>
<p>It was as close to a Jedi burial as Luke could give his father. Because in the end, in sacrificing himself, giving into love, not hate, that was the Jedi way.</p>
<p>Luke played with his Japor snippet absentmindedly as he watched the flames flicker. Watched as the flames greedily ate at Vader’s mask.</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes stung, and not from the smoke trailing off the pyre.</p>
<p>He clamped his eyes shut, allowing the tears that had settled on his eyelids to fall freely.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, father,” Luke said softly. He took in a trembling breath. “I’m so sorry.” Even with his eyes tightly closed, tears were somehow leaking through.</p>
<p>For a time, Luke could only hear the crackling of the fire, and the shuddering of his cries.</p>
<p>A soft breeze came across the lake like the flutter of a bird’s wind.</p>
<p>“But you did save me Luke,” an energetic voice declared. </p>
<p>Luke’s eyes popped open.</p>
<p>Directly in front of him stood the Force ghost of a smiling, young man. He was about his age, maybe a little older. The man was tall, handsome, and had wavy, dark blond hair and striking blue eyes.</p>
<p>His blue eyes.</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker.</p>
<p>“Father?” Luke uttered. He wiped his face and blinked several times at the spectral, both dazed by disbelief and <em>hope.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Please, please...</em>
</p>
<p>Anakin lifted his chin. “I bet you didn’t even expect your old man to have a face behind that mask,” he alleged, pointing to the shriveled helmet on the funeral pyre. “Much less one this handsome,” he quipped. He laughed softly at his own joke.</p>
<p>“I don’t...how...” Luke stammered. He stopped, took a breath, then tried again. “I thought you said the Force Blast would destroy your essence completely if you were caught in its detonation range.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s face wrinkled slightly as he contemplated. Before long, his face relaxed once more. “Perhaps the act of self-sacrifice has allowed me to escape that fate,” he resolved. “And to return to the Light Side of the Force.” He clasped his hands together in a smooth and confident manner. “So as I said before, young one, you’ve already saved me. Without you, I’d have no reason to do any of that.”</p>
<p><em>Hell, that’s a good enough answer for me</em>, Luke thought.</p>
<p>It was still too good to be true—wasn’t it?</p>
<p><em>So, this really is you? </em>Luke attempted through their Bond. Though the use of “young one” was a pretty good sign.</p>
<p><em>Yes, Luke, it’s really me,</em> Anakin instantly sent back with a comforting familiarity.</p>
<p>Luke smiled. His father’s voice no longer had the hard mechanical edge, it was his own natural tone. It was warm and light.</p>
<p>And he felt like home.</p>
<p>“Luke,” his father started, now serious, “I’m the one who should be apologizing.” He snorted quietly. “For a lot of things, really—but especially for what I’ve done to you.” Anakin’s eyes were pleading and sincere.</p>
<p>Luke shook his head firmly. “You don’t have to beg for my forgiveness.” He gently tugged at the Jupor pendant. “We’re family,” he asserted. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Anakin closed his eyes and sighed. Emanating off him were weighty feelings of guilt, loss, sadness.</p>
<p>But also hope, freedom, love.</p>
<p>“Hold up your hand,” Anakin instructed suddenly.</p>
<p>Luke scrunched up his face in confusion. “Alright,” he complied.</p>
<p>He held his real hand forward.</p>
<p>Anakin’s brow furrowed in concentration, then he reached out towards Luke’s hand with his own light-blue glowing one.</p>
<p>He slowly rested upon it, fingertips to fingertips, palm to palm.</p>
<p>Luke stared in astonishment as their hands pressed against each other rather than passing through, like flesh and spirit should. Instead, Anakin’s hand felt solid and warm. Real.</p>
<p>He was touching his father’s hand.</p>
<p>Luke grinned up at Anakin excitedly.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” Anakin said, grinning back.</p>
<p>Luke blinked. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “Ah, thanks!”</p>
<p>With everything that had happened, Luke had completely forgotten his own birthday.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is so much better than an X-Wing... </em>
</p>
<p>“So,” Anakin said when they eventually—reluctantly—broke the small embrace, “have you told your sister yet?” He noted Luke’s incomprehension. “Who her father is, that is?” Anakin clarified.</p>
<p><em>Leia...</em>Luke rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, well, Leia’s been, you know, really busy at the Imperial Cen—uh Coruscant—setting up the new Republic.” He averted his eyes. “I’ve been trying to find the right time to tell her when it won’t disrupt her focus.”</p>
<p><em>That’s mostly true,</em> Luke thought, <em>please leave me alone.</em></p>
<p>“Luke Skywalker,” Anakin scolded in a tone that drew Luke’s hesitant gaze back to him. He crossed his arms. “Are you afraid to tell your sister the truth?” He raised an eyebrow expectantly.</p>
<p>“What?!” Luke cried. “No! Well, maybe!” He crossed his arms as well. He promptly uncrossed them. “Oh, this is all your fault!” He charged. “I just don’t want her to get angry at me instead of you!” He paced around in a circle. “I can’t help that she <em>hated </em>Darth Vader! You two didn’t exactly share any fond memories aboard the Death Star!”</p>
<p>“Don’t take that tone with me, young one,” Anakin accused, pointing his finger at Luke, causing him to stop his pacing. Anakin dropped his hand heavily. “No, you’re right.” The corner of his lip quirked upward. “I’m scared of her too.”</p>
<p>“Well, a lot of people are,” Luke chuckled. “So don’t feel too bad.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s boyish grin vanished and his face fell serious, almost fearful. He was silent for a moment. “There’s so much I need to say sorry for,” he finally said softly, sadly. “What if she still hates me?” His eyes were distressed and intense. Searching for consolation.</p>
<p>Luke met his father’s concerned eyes with love and compassion. “But at least she’ll know you’re sorry and you love her,” he resolved. “And whatever happens, I’ll be there with you.” The corner of Luke’s mouth upturned. “You’re not alone anymore, father.”</p>
<p> “No. I’m not,” Anakin agreed.</p>
<p>He gazed at the setting Naboo sun, its rays still reaching out towards him and Luke like golden fingers determined to caress them.</p>
<p>Anakin turned his face back to Luke, the smile returned. “And neither are you.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll leave it to you to imagine this family reunion, but in my mind, I like to think  in the end that Leia forgives him :)</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading this! It's been really fun to write and read your comments! :D</p>
<p>Huge shout out to the people who encouraged part two: Vespers, Mellengette, Duif, Phoenix, and Isawthetimeknife</p>
<p>More shoutouts to you repeat offenders who commented on this (seriously, it made me really happy to see people's responses):Vespers, Mellengette, Duif, Phoenix, and Isawthetimeknife, MommyMayI, PierceTheVeils, Libby, couronnedesfleurs, and KittyLouuu</p>
<p>(so sorry if I missed anyone)</p>
<p>Hey, lemme know if ya'll want another one or got any ideas: this was really fun and I'm even open to some fluff now cause I hurt myself lol</p>
<p>Thanks again! ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>